


Bloodied Ice

by kuki



Series: Bloodied Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Royal Chris, Royal JJ, Royal Victor, Slow Burn, Vampire Chris, Vampire Hunter Otabek, Vampire Hunter Phichit, Vampire Hunter Yuuri, Vampire Hunters, Vampire JJ Leroy, Vampire Otabek, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampire war, there's a dance club involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 86,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Victor had spent the last hundred years keeping to himself, ignoring the war that was tearing his world apart. When he meets a young vampire hunter, a little more curious than he should be, he reconsiders his position of isolation and neutrality.Yuuri isn't the best vampire hunter in the ranks, but he is from a prominent family of hunters. Lately, he'd been questioning the morality of indiscriminately killing vampires for just being vampires.Yuri wants revenge after the death of his family by vampires, and to find the mysterious young man that saved him as a kid. His great-great uncle is also the bastard half-human son of the vampire king.Otabek's life is a train wreck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldstardragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldstardragon/gifts).



> Why do I keep starting new WIPs? Kelly, why did you talk me into this. Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, here's a thing. There probably won't be any actual ice in this fic, but I digress.

The music was going to liquefy his brain, Yuuri was sure of it. Phichit kept grinning at him as he danced, nodding towards the group of cute girls that were watching them and giggling. Yuuri took a deep breath, watching his friend make a fool of himself.

“We’re here on business. We need to be on alert.” Yuuri crossed his arms.

“I’m totally alert! This is just soda!” Phichit held up his glass. “If you keep standing like that, our target is going to be onto us.”

Yuuri just stared at him.

“Come on, you need to loosen up a little anyway.”

With a groan, Yuuri started dancing next to the other boy, his eyes still constantly scanning the room. He didn’t see anything suspicious yet, but it was inevitable. A girl had disappeared from this bar every week for the last four weeks. She eventually reappeared, not remembering what had happened to her while she was gone and with a very low blood count.

The vampire was due for another meal.

After a few minutes of dancing, he stopped. “I can’t do this.”

Phichit smile at him softly. “Go grab a drink and table. I’m going to mingle a little – for information, then I’ll join you.”

Yuuri was mostly watching Phichit talking to girls that fit the vampire’s preferred type. He was actually trying to get them some information. He sighed and took a sip of his drink. The bartender gave him a rum and Coke, not just a Coke.

He sighed and put it down, scanning the room again. Back tracking, he noticed that someone was watching him. A man, a little older than him with silver hair and blue eyes, was standing alone across the bar. The two locked eyes, but the man didn’t look away. Yuuri had to look away, his face burning slightly.

“Hey, everything okay?” Phichit asked as he walked over to the table.

Yuuri looked back up at where the man was standing, but he wasn’t there. He scanned the bar, not finding him anywhere. But he had just been there…

“Yuuri?”

He snapped his attention to Phichit. “Everything’s fine.”

“Well, that’s good, because I was talking to those girls, and they said a guy approached them before they came in and then their friend went with him.” Phichit pointed at the group of girls that had walked in only a few minutes ago. “You think…?”

“Better to be safe than sorry. Let’s see if we can pick up the trail.” Yuuri got up from the table to follow him outside. “Or maybe he couldn’t wait until he got her home.”

With a small nod, Phichit was much more serious than he had the rest of the night as they headed towards the entrance. Once outside, they didn’t hear anything unusual, but they turned to go down the alley next to the building. There were couples making out heavily, some doing more than making out. Yuuri gave each couple a quick glance just to make sure that it was just… that there wasn’t any blood involved.

Phichit walked over to a dark spot on the wall, about neck height. He ran his fingers across it. His fingers were wet with blood. “It’s fresh.”

Yuuri looked towards the back of the alley. The gate that was usually closed was hanging off its hinges. “This way.”

The alley on the other side of the gate was quiet, almost silent and almost pitch black. He pulled out his phone, shining the flashlight around the alley. There wasn’t much in the alley, but Yuuri could see that there was evidence of some kind of fight. A young woman was curled up beside the dumpster, crying. Her clothes looked ripped and there was blood on her neck, but she injured otherwise.

Phichit ran over to the woman, taking off his coat. He interspersed questions between words of comfort. Yuuri walked around the small area, finding a few small pools of blood. He pulled out a small UV light from a pouch on his hip and shined it. The pools spontaneously combusted under the light. It was all vampire blood.

“What happened?” Phichit had asked it three times already while Yuuri was investigating the area.

“There was a man, a different man than the one who attacked me…” She stammered out. “He was so handsome too… silver hair, blue eyes. He pulled the monster off me… then they fought here until… until they just both ran.” She started sobbing again and buried her face in Phichit’s neck. He wrapped an arm around her and shushed her. “I was out of it… I don’t remember what they said, but the second one just kept asking him to listen to him…”

Phichit looked up at Yuuri as he pulled the girl closer as she cried. Yuuri nodded and pulled out his phone to call his sister to get Minako to pick them and girl up. He turned away from Phichit as the phone rang, closing his eyes to picture the beautiful silver-haired man that had been watching him in the bar.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor had heard about disappearances and wasn’t concerned, until he heard that the hunters had finally caught on and gotten the sense to stop them. He hated watching idiots get themselves killed because they didn’t use enough sense to change locations or targets, especially when they hadn’t killed anyone. Maybe he could talk sense into whoever it was before the hunters put a magical bullet in their skull.

He couldn’t hold back the frown when he walked into the club. It wasn’t his preference, the music not the right music to dance to. The drinks were all served with the lowest quality liquor. The interior was falling apart and whoever decorated it was probably blind. But, he wasn’t there to party, he was there to save some stranger’s life. If he had to wait too long in the dive bar, he would consider letting the moron die though.

Scanning the room, he didn’t sense any other vampires, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t suppressing themselves. He would just have to be on alert.

His eyes fell onto the two young men in the center of the dance floor. One was dancing wildly, but occasionally ran his eyes across the entire room. The other was standing rigidly next to his friend, his eyes scanning constantly. Maybe if the other vampire was as perceptive as he was, he would notice the hunters and Victor wouldn’t have to go to the trouble.

When he looked at the hunters again a few minutes later, he couldn’t help but smile, seeing the one who had been such a giveaway was dancing, without much effort. If he tried, the boy would be an excellent dancer. It was distracting, and for a moment Victor forget why he was there. He watched the boy go to a table. They locked eyes, but he couldn’t look away.

When the other male did look away, Victor finally let a breath out of his nose. He was there to stop someone from getting killed for getting a meal, not to get a meal himself.

He walked outside to get a little air and smelled blood. No other vampires had walked in, so he must have been picking up his girls from outside the bar. They were in make out alley, not much different than the others if you didn’t look hard enough.

When he grabbed the other vampire’s shoulder to pull him off the girl, he was pushed back. He glared at Victor with red eyes, picking up the girl and running towards the gate. Victor groaned before following after him.

The vampire covered in blood fell back in shock when Victor stopped in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. Victor took the moment to say something.

“I’m here to help you, if just li-…” He jumped back when the other vampire ran at him. Then blocked an incoming blow. “Hunters are…”

The other vampire just kept attacking him and he was getting frustrated as he kept trying to talk to the man. He was getting sloppy at blocking the blows. A blow landed, the other vampire’s hand digging into his stomach. Victor winced, falling back.

He heard the broken gate creak and he looked up to see that the other vampire had too. He held his bleeding wound, glaring at the man. “Go, leave her.”

Without even looking at Victor, the other vampire disappeared. Victor grimaced before running off too. Once he was a safe distance away from the hunters, he looked down at his wound. It was worse than he first thought and it was still bleeding. His vision was starting to tint red: he needed blood before he did anything else.

He envisioned the hunter that had caught his eye as he leaned against the wall. The thought of him sent a shiver down Victor’s spine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am eternally grateful for whoever decided to spell Katsuki and Plisetsky's first name differently as a convention, otherwise all fanfiction would be too confusing to write and read.

Makkachin was sitting on Victor’s bed when he walked out of the shower. He had taken what had to be the longest shower ever and still didn’t feel refreshed. His fingers absently patted the dog’s head as he looked at the sliver of sunlight peeking through a small gap in the curtains.

The dog barked and Victor looked at him with a smile. Of course he was worried about his master, he was covered in blood, his own and his meal’s, when he came in which always made the poor poodle distressed. “I’m okay, I’m okay now.”

Wagging his tail happily, he settled down, curling up at the foot of the bed. Victor ran fingers through his wet hair. It was too early in the morning for him to be awake still, but his mind was racing.

The thought of the hired meal, from one of the vulgar blood bars in the city, passed out when he finished almost made him sick. His hunger was sated and his wound was healed but it was never enough to quench that burning need in his throat.

His bedroom door opened and he turned to look at the young boy that entered. They stared at each other before the teen turned.

“You’re usually asleep by now.” Yuri turned away when Victor gave him a soft smile.

“Do you usually come into my room this time of day?” Victor tilted his head slightly, obviously teasing the boy.

“No! Yes, but only to make sure that you come back.” The blond boy turned around, grabbing the door handle.

“Thank you.”

Yuri slammed the door shut, yelling for Yakov. Victor winced when he heard the older male yell back about using an inside voice.

Listening to the two humans fight, Victor laid down in his bed. Makkachin moved, resting against his back, falling asleep before his vampire companion. Victor was focused on the sliver of light on his floor again, his mind drifting to think of the hunter dancing in the dive bar.

He reached up to massage his throat as that familiar burning sensation increased with the memory.

It was going to be long day for Victor if these wild thoughts kept creeping into his mind, keeping him from sleeping.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri was sure that his sister was talking to him, but he was too tired to really care. He hadn’t gotten much sleep. Between the strangeness of the night’s hunt and the haunting blue eyes of the silver haired man, who was apparently a vampire, his mind had raced in the few hours he had to sleep before training.

But training also wasn’t any kind of vampire hunting training, it was training to do help in the restaurant his parents ran as a front for their vampire hunting.

“Mari.” He said, making her stop talking to stare at him. “Why don’t you hunt anymore?”

She cleared her throat and continued looking at him. “I’m not getting younger, and Mom and Dad need someone to help them with this end, in the restaurant and with hunting.”

“Do you miss it?” Yuuri seemed to be expecting a certain answer and Mari ruffled his hair.

“You thinking of quitting? You’ve lost a lot of fights lately.”

“No, maybe. I don’t know.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you think I should?”

“You should do what you want. If you want to keep hunting, do it. At least in practice, your face lights up when you’re fighting.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, just looked down at his hands. Mari smiled at him.

“Speaking of which, I think I’ve talked your ear off for the day about restaurant management, don’t you have a fighting lesson with Minako?”

“I thought _this_ was going to be a fighting lesson.” Yuuri gave his sister an unimpressed look as he stood up. His sister just grinned at him as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes.

Yuuri walked into Minako’s dojo, pausing when he saw an old man with a wearing a hat and trench coat talking to her. A young blond boy was standing next to the man, with headphones around his neck, the music still playing. The teen turned to look at him when he entered, sticking out his tongue at him.

Minako finally noticed Yuuri standing by the door when the older man turned to leave. She smiled at him and Yuuri gave her a small wave.

“Yuri, Victor will pick you up later, I need to check on Georgi and Mila.” He turned to tell the teen. Yuuri stared at him with confusion before realizing the other boy’s name was also Yuuri.

“Whatever. See ya later Yakov.” The teen didn’t even look at the old man, who grumbled under his breath as he left the shop.

Minako smiled at the younger Yuri before walking over to Yuuri. “So, this is my new student, Yuri Plisetsky. He’s been training with someone else before this, but…”

“She died.” Yuri said, pulling out his phone to finally turn off the music that was blasting from his headphones. His eyes moved to Yuuri. “You a student here too, fatso?”

Yuuri couldn’t even be mad about the insult. He knew he had gained some weight since he stopped having to do all the stairs in university and since he hadn’t been doing as much running on missions lately. “I practice here.”

“Yuri, this is Yuuri Katsuki, one of my oldest students.” Minako wrapped her arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “But, lets start today with seeing where you are.”

“I’ll just practice for a while I guess.” Yuuri walked to the back room to put down his bag. The younger Yuri followed him back.

While Yuri was showing Minako his skills, Yuuri wasn’t actually practicing. He watched the younger boy execute blows and blocks that Yuuri couldn’t even imagine doing at his age, and he was doing them better than he could at his current level. Yuri didn’t have quite as many years of practice and experience as Yuuri, but he was just better. It made him feel self-conscious, severally self-conscious.

Minako was staring at him wide eyed when he finished, almost collapsing from doing his repertoire of martial arts so quickly. She stood up from the bench, nodding slightly. “Who was your previous instructor?”

“Lilia Baranovskaya.” Yuri replied with a shrug before chugging from his water bottle. Both Minako and Yuuri recognized the name, one of the most famous martial artists in the world. Neither knew that she even took in students, but it explained why Yuri was so good.

Trying to shake off the shell shock, Minako called Yuuri over, trying to think of something that both of them could do. In the future she had to schedule them separately so she wouldn’t have to be confused by their names.

After hours of training, Minako was leaning against the wall after doing almost nothing except give instruction. Working with both boys was just exhausting. “Okay, that’s it for today.”

Yuuri noticed that Yuri was still outside when he left, even though the teen had basically run out of the building. He was leaning against the window, looking at the setting sun.

“You okay?” Yuuri asked the blond, who was listening to music again. He gently tapped on the teen’s shoulder before asking again.

Yuri glared at him. “Fine. Just, Victor-… he has to work later than he expected. Probably another hour at least.”

“Uh…” Yuuri didn’t really know what to do, but it just fell out of his mouth. “I’m going back to my family’s restaurant, you could wait there for him if…”

Yuuri thought that the teen was turning him down as he put his head phones back on, pulling his phone out of his pocket, but he replied. “Lead the way.”

The hunter knew that he was going to regret this decision. He wasn’t sure what form that regret would come in, but he was sure it was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I should have been doing: Homework, sleep, cleaning my apartment.
> 
> Things I did: this.
> 
> I'm going to bed now.

When Yuuri entered the restaurant with Yuri trailing behind him, Mari glanced up from setting a plate in front of a customer. “Mom and Dad are in the back.”

Yuuri nodded and quietly told Yuri to just grab a booth. He popped his head into the back of the restaurant, behind the kitchen and the office, to where they kept their weapons supply, target list, and prisoners. Yuuko and Takeshi’s triplets were looking longingly at the rack of swords that were just out of their reach.

“Uh…” Yuuri pointed at the three girls, his mother smiled at him.

“We’re baby sitting. Yuuko and Takeshi are on a mission.” His mother walked over and pinched his cheeks.

“Speaking off, there’s something that you and Phichit should look into…” His father looked up at him, holding a piece of paper in his hand with his terrible hand writing on it.

“Okay, I’ll look at it later.” Yuuri looked around his mother, still watching the girls warily. “Minako had a new student while was there, he’s just a teenager. His ride was going to be late so he’s currently sitting in our dinning room.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you Yuuri. Is he a hunter, that he’s being taught by Minako?” His mother was still smiling at him.

“I don’t think so, but it’s not really the kind of thing you can just ask someone.” Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. He turned to go back into the restaurant.

Mari was standing by the table Yuri had picked, talking to him with a huge smile. Based on the way Yuri looked, she was teasing him and he was pissed about it. He walked over, hoping he could save the teen from his uncharacteristically chatty sister.

“So, your new little friend is Yuri too, huh? I think I’m going to call him Yurio, so you don’t confuse me.” Mari smiled at her brother, who just stared at her. “Anyway, you guys want some pork cutlets?”

Yuuri nodded, hoping that she would just leave the poor teenager alone. Yuri seemed to calm down some once Mari had left his space, but was still tense and red with anger. “Sorry…”

With a huffed, he rested back against the booth and turned away. “Whatever. It beats waiting outside on the street for two hours.”

It was awkward, sitting at the booth in silence. Yuuri glanced at the younger male occasionally, but Yuri was listening to his music. He eventually noticed Yuuri looking at him and took the headphones off. “What?”

“So, the guy that dropped you off…”

“He works for my-… uncle. Uncle Victor.” Yuri looked down at the table. “So your parents own this place? It’s a dump.”

Yuuri bit his lip and looked towards where Mari was taking an order from a couple that had just walked in. It was going to be a long two hours until this kid’s Uncle Victor showed up.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor woke up to his phone buzzing with a bunch of successive texts. He groaned as he reached for his phone. His eyes weren’t completely focused as he opened the texts from Yuri.

Makkachin propped his head up on Victor’s shoulder, as if he was trying to read the messages too. He put his other hand on the dog’s head as he started over reading the texts. It was made more difficult by the teen sending him a continuous stream of texts.

“Come on boy, we should get up so we can get ready to get Yuri once the sun goes down.” Victor didn’t sound convinced himself, but Makkachin jumped off the bed excitedly, barking and wagging his tail.

Victor set his phone down, getting up and heading into his closet. When he came back to his phone, fully dressed, he had six more messages from Yuri — Yurio. He couldn’t help but comment back that he thought it was a cute and fitting nickname.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Just as they got their food, Yuuri looked up at Yuri as his phone buzzed. The teen looked enraged.

“That bastard! That’s the text he responds to… old fucking…” Yuri tapped angrily at the phone. Yuuri stared at him, confusion covering his face.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor laughed when he got the swearword riddled reply. He replied back, asking for a pic of where he was and the address.

A couple of minutes later, once he had made it out to the living room, and stepping on two Yuri’s cats in the process, Victor felt his phone buzz. First with one picture, of the restaurant’s interior. Then the address. Then a third with Yuuri, his face covered in food while he was eating.

Victor dropped his phone, his throat closing and his heart pounding in his chest. The cat that was sitting on the couch hissed and ran off. Makkachin whimpered, putting a paw on Victor’s calf with worry.

He took a few deep breaths and sat on the couch, taking a few more calming breaths before he picked his phone back up. His eyes kept returning the picture of Yuuri as he sent a message to Yurio that he’d be there as soon as possible.

Seeing him again, especially this soon, wasn’t something that Victor had planned on. It didn’t make sense, but it also didn’t seem like a coincidence. Makkachin was still whimpering, sitting on the vampire’s feet.

His fingers worked through the dog’s curls while he waiting for the sun to set, trying to keep his mind focused on how to get to the restaurant that Yuri was currently planning murders at. It was hard, he kept pulling out his phone and looking at the picture of Yuuri with food on his face, his hair a mess, and his glasses crooked.

He groaned as he stood up. This was going to go terribly, absolutely terribly. If he didn’t mess it up somehow, then the hunter was probably going to recognize him. What if the girl had been conscious enough to have given a description of him.

Makkachin ran over to the door, jumping up and down under where his leash was. Victor sighed and looked at the dog softly. “Alright, alright. I’m probably worrying too much.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri’s mother had come out of the back and told him to go talk to his father. He nodded seriously at her, but looked at Yuri worriedly. The teen just crossed his arms. As he walked back to the back, he could hear his mother all but interrogating the blond.

His father wanted to talk about the hunt that him and Phichit were being sent on as soon as Victor came to pick up Yurio. It was simple, as simple as hunting vampires could be. The one they were hunting was actually killing her victims and didn’t discriminate much when it came to picking meals. He took in the information mentally as his father spoke.

As his father was nearing the end of the briefing, Yuuri heard the bell on the door ring and heard Yuri’s voice calling to whoever it was, probably his Uncle Victor. Then he heard barking from a dog. He turned towards the door, getting scolded by his father and reminded that he was almost done.

When he walked out to the restaurant, Victor was standing there with Yuuri’s mother and sister both staring at him with wide, star filled eyes. Victor was also the silver-haired man from the hunt the previous night. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat seeing him, completely shocked to see him again.

Victor looked up at him, his eyes had a strange look to them, like they had the night before. The two held each other’s gaze until Yurio groaned.

“Victor, please, I’m ready to go home.” He whined at the vampire.

Yuuri walked over and Victor was pretty sure he was about to turn to dust right there. As the hunter walked closer, he was able to catch his scent that had eluded him the night before. It was the best thing he had ever smelled in his life.

“So, you’re Yuri’s uncle, Victor?” Yuuri’s words were accusatory, and his gaze was threatening. It helped Victor keep his head on straight.

“Yes. I’m Victor Nikiforov. Thank you for taking care of my nephew while I was busy.” Victor put on the best smile he could. He was hyper aware of the two women that were staring at him. As he put out his hand, he instantly regretted it. “Yurio mentioned that your name is Yuuri as well?”

Yuri was saying something about the nickname and hating Victor, but both Victor and Yuuri both ignored him.

“Yuuri Katsuki.” He took the vampire’s hand. It wasn’t as cold as most vampires’ he had touched before and he could have sworn he felt a pulse. Yuuri pulled his hand quickly.

Yuuri’s warm hand in his made Victor’s pulse increase. The burning in his throat was back. “We should exchange numbers, just in case something like this…”

With a small nod, Yuuri pulled out his phone and handed it Victor. Victor blinked at the device before taking it and putting his number into it.

“We should go though.” Victor handed Yuuri his phone back. He pulled on Makkachin’s leash, but the dog just continued staring at the human boy. “Come on Makkachin.”

The dog barked, nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s knee before following after his owner happily.

Once outside, Yuri gave Victor the most incredulous glare the vampire had ever seen the teen give him. “What the hell was that?”

“I have no idea.” Victor rubbed the back of his neck. “How’s your new teacher?”

Yuri scoffed and started going off into a rant about his day.

As they walked, Victor felt his phone buzz with a text from a number he didn’t have saved in his phone, from Yuuri. He opened it and immediately closed it.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri rocked back on his chair while he was listening to his father debrief Phichit about that night’s mission. He pulled out his phone and stared at the new contact in his phone. With a some consideration and no small amount of chewing on his lip, he sent a text to the man.

‘ **Why did you chase off that other vampire last night?** ’

It wasn’t until he was out with Phichit, getting ready to actually start hunting down the vampire they were after that he got a reply.

‘ **Why didn’t you tell your family that there was a vampire standing in the middle of their hunting base?** ’

Yuuri looked down at the text, wondering the same exact thing to himself as Phichit called his name from the other side of the alley. He needed to focus now. Dealing with Victor could come later.


	4. Chapter 4

“You okay?” Phichit asked, sitting down at the table with coffee cups for both of them.

Yuuri looked up from his phone and blinked at his friend. He nodded, taking his cup. He sighed when Phichit didn’t look convinced. “I’m okay. Just thinking about last night’s hunt.”

The night before, they came across two groups of vampires going at it, a group of humans caught in the middle of the fight. Him and Phichit had to call in for backup just because of the sheer number of vampires. Yuuri’s shoulder still hurt from where one had grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

“Yeah, it was weird. But we’re off today, so we should enjoy ourselves.” Phichit grinned at him. He was much better at compartmentalizing his personal life and hunting than Yuuri was. Phichit was one of the best hunters, and he wanted to prove himself, but he also didn’t let it get in the way of having a life outside of hunting.

Almost all of Yuuri’s ways to relax were related to hunting. Fighting, reading about vampires. He probably needed a break.

It had also been three days since he had texted Victor. He hadn’t replied when the vampire texted him back. Not sure why it mattered so much, he kept checking his messages even though he was the one who should respond.

“Are you expecting a call?”

Yuuri didn’t even notice that he was looking at his phone again. “Uh… no, just…” He put it in his pocket. “What do you have planned for the day?”

“I was thinking of going to a club later, if you want to join me.” Phichit shrugged, sipping on his coffee. “Not like the one we went to the other night. There’s one downtown that just opened up and I’ve heard good things about it.”

Yuuri gripped the cup in front of him tightly, looking at the table as he thought about it. Eventually he looked up at Phichit with a determined nod. “I’ll go.” As the other boy smiled at him, Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if he’d see Victor while he was out.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Hey,” Yuri kicked Victor’s bed after not getting an immediate response from the sleeping vampire. “Damn it, you haven’t left your bed for three days.”

Victor blinked at teen, propping his head up on his arm.

“You haven’t even taken Makkachin for a walk.” Yuri crossed his arms, glaring at his guardian through the darkness. “Just do something!”

“You need privacy for something?” Victor grinned at the teen, who just scoffed and left the room, yelling about getting out of bed.

Victor settled back on his bed, rubbing his face. Yuuri’s face was burned into the back of his eyelids. He needed to find out why he was so obsessed with hunter, but he was afraid of losing control and ruing any chance of something other than bloodlust happening.

Yuri was right of course though, he needed to get out of bed. He had accomplished nothing by lying around and moping.

The blond looked up from flipping through the TV when Victor came out, adjusting his tie. “What are you wearing? Are you going to a wedding?”

“I’m going out, since you think that I need to get out of the house.” Victor frowned at him. He didn’t usually go to clubs, so a suit was the closest thing he had to appropriate clothing.

“Out where?” Yuri made a face. “You know, don’t tell me.”

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Victor grinned at him before heading out of the house.

When he stood in front of the club, he looked at the line. It had only been open for a week and it was already the hottest club in town. The bouncer looked at him strangely when he walked up to the door.

“You’re going to have to wait in line just like everyone else.” He snorted at Victor when he flashed his eyes red. “At least half the people in this line are vamps pal.”

“I’m here to see Christophe Glacometti.”

“Sure you are. Everyone tries to say that they’re here to see the prince. But, I’ll indulge you. What’s your name?”

“Victor Nikiforov.”

The bouncer’s eyes went wide, quickly moving to bow and move the rope at the same time. “Your highness…” Then he was yelling at one of the bouncers inside to guide him to Prince Christophe’s private booth.

Victor’s eyes scanned the dance floor and the bar area as he followed the bouncer, who hadn’t said a word to him, only bowed. When they finally made it up to the glass encased booth above the rest of the club, the bouncer turned away to let Victor go in.

Christophe’s eyes went wide when he saw who was walking in. He grinned, getting up from between the two humans to run over to him. “Brother, how long has it been?”

“Too long, Chris.” Victor smiled, taking the other man’s hand and pulled him into a hug.

“But you must come sit down. We have much to catch up on.” Chris whistled and everyone else in the booth left. Chris motioned to invite Victor to sit. Victor sat across from his brother and ran his fingers through his hair.

“So, Victor, have you had any luck, with your problem?” Chris picked up his drink, swirling it slightly before taking a sip. “It’s been a hundred years since we’ve last spoken, surely…”

Victor rubbed his neck, looking away. “It’s been getting worse lately, I have no idea what’s happening to me.”

“I think they used to say that if it’s getting worse, it means that you’ve found them.” Chris looked at him over his drink, but dropped it when he heard the start of a fight from below. He stood up and walked over to the window. “Hunters.”

Victor’s heartbeat was loud in his ears as he moved to stand next to Chris. His eyes on the two boys cornered against the bar. As he ran out of the booth, he heard Chris yell his name, but he had already made up his mind.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Everything was moving too fast, the music, the drinks, the other dancers. Yuuri’s head was spinning as he danced with Phichit. It really was what he needed.

“How many have you had?” Phichit yelled at him. He had lost track of his friend for a few minutes while he was flirting. Yuuri wasn’t even sure how many he had or how long they had been there.

“What time is it?” Yuuri yelled back. He could hear that he was slurring his speech a little.

“It’s only 11:30.” They’d only been there for a little over an hour and Yuuri was already trashed. But it felt good.

Yuuri didn’t know how long it had been since he had asked Phichit for the time, but he had another drink in his hand and there were two people flirting with him at the bar. He had no idea what to do so he just nodded as they spoke to him.

Phichit walked over, trying to save him from embarrassing himself, but stopped short of his excuse for Yuuri to come with him when he saw one of the men’s eyes flashed red. He quietly drew the blade he was hiding, the one he carried just in case. Yuuri glanced at him, seeing the serious face on his best friend sobered him up quickly. He knew he would still be too out of it to help with the fight, but sober enough to get out of it.

At least until the vampires saw the blade and hissed. “Hunters.” Several pairs of red eyes were locking onto Phichit and Yuuri, and then some were starting to stalk towards them. They were pinned down.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri tried to run through the vampires as Phichit was drawing the attention to himself. The other hunter was managing to make cuts on the vampires attacking him, but Yuuri knew their odds weren’t good. His vision was still blurry and he couldn’t walk straight, much less run. He turned around when he heard a crash and a loud yell. Phichit had been thrown behind the bar, into the glass shelving full of alcohol. His best friend was lying in a bloody puddle of alcohol and covered in glass.

He started running back towards the other boy, but fingers gripped his throat and he slammed into the wall. Desperately, he clawed at the hand cutting off his air supply.

“Think you’re going somewhere?”

Closing his eyes, Yuuri tried to breath, but didn’t draw in any air. The mix of panic, lack of air, and alcohol was making his mind go fuzzy.

As he was on the verge of passing out, the hand left his throat and he dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing between the vampire and him. There was a crunching sound of a bone being crushed and then a squishing sound. Then the vampire that had attacked him was falling onto the ground, this throat torn out and slowly turning into ash.

“Enough.” The voice was familiar, but Yuuri couldn’t place it as he fought the lure of unconsciousness.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Everything was happening so quickly. Why did Chris have so many level and dividers in his club? It was taking too long for Victor to get to Yuuri. The sound of breaking glass only made him move quicker.

The fight had been going on too long by the time that Victor had made it. There was a vampire holding Yuuri against a wall. He could smell the other hunter’s blood from where there was a hoard of vampires behind the bar.

The other hunter would have to come later. He grabbed the wrist of the man choking Yuri, gripping it tighter and tighter until his fingers finally released. The man tried to take a few steps away, but Victor kept tightening his grip until the bones  of the man's wrist shattered. His hand other came up, easily ripping out the man’s throat.

“Enough.” He bellowed, everyone in the room stopped instantly at his word. “These hunters came here to have a good time, not to attack us.”

A few of them bowed slightly, walking away from where they were egging on the fight. The ones around Phichit all looked between themselves before backing away slowly. Vampires that hadn’t made a move to leave received a harsh red-eyed gaze from Victor.

He then moved to check on Yuuri, who had passed out while he was giving his speech. Victor sighed with relief as he moved a few strands of Yuuri’s hair out of his face, with his blood free hand.

Phichit managed to get off the ground with a groan. His entire body hurt, but he was sure that he wasn’t injured too badly by the glass. As least he hoped he wasn’t.

Once he had checked for sure that he was okay, he scanned for Yuuri and moved to where Victor was picking him up off the ground. “Get away from him.”

Victor didn’t even look at him, and did he stop picking up Yuuri. “You think you could carry him, in your state?”

Phichit took a few more steps towards Victor. “What are you going to do to him?”

“Put his somewhere more comfortable until he wakes up.” Victor finally looked at the human. “And then I’m going to help you with your wounds.”

As Victor turned to walk back up to Chris’s box, Phichit groaned and followed the vampire that was holding his best friend. Chris was standing outside his box, his eyes trained on Victor knowingly.

“Get me something to clean up the other one’s wounds.” Victor didn’t even look at Chris as he laid Yuuri on the couch.

“Brother,” Chris started, turning to look at Victor, whose body just tensed. “Okay. Don’t do something you’re going to regret while I’m gone.”

Victor tore his eyes away from Yuuri when Phichit came in. The scent of his blood was almost overwhelming, but it wasn’t an intoxicating scent. Phichit walked over to Yuuri, sitting next to the other human. Gently, he touched the paler boy’s bruised neck. He then looked back up to Victor. “Why did you save us?”

“What did I have to gain by watching you die?” Victor crossed his arms, not looking at either human.

Chris came in then, holding a very simple first aide kit. He glanced over at the two humans, his eyes glowing red. Phichit stood back up, his body tense and battle ready despite the injuries. Victor walked over to him, taking the kit from his hand. “I think it best if you go, Chris.”

“I never could understand how you always stayed so coolheaded around humans and their blood, brother.” Chris smiled at him, turning to leave again. “Perhaps it is because you are half human yourself.”

Phichit was staring at Victor, who turned to him and motioned to the box in his hand. Neither said anything as Victor removed slivers of glass from Phichit’s arms and back or when he wrapped the wounds that were still bleeding. Both froze when Yuuri coughed and started to move.

Phichit moved away from Victor, shrugging his shirt back on. “Yuuri. Yuuri, you okay?”

Yuuri sat up, his vision still a little fuzzy. He looked at Phichit with a smile. “I thought for sure you died back there. How did we…” His eyes found Victor, who had moved to lean near the doorway. “Victor.”

“You know this guy?” Phichit’s smile fell, following Yuuri’s gaze to Victor.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” Yuuri’s eyes were stuck to Victor. “We should go…”

Phichit sighed and nodded in agreement. He helped Yuuri up, and got a head start. Yuuri paused as he stood beside Victor, who wasn’t looking at him. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Yuuri.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much! T^T Here's another chapter. Also, I went through and spot edited the previous chapters. I haven't edited this one (yet) though. I like to do mass edits when I reread these to stoke my ego.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the thing.

Yuuri sat on Phichit’s bed, holding an ice pack to his neck. He had explained the very little he knew about Victor on the way to Phichit’s apartment, but he didn’t get any response from his friend. Phichit was showering, swearing occasionally at the sting of the hot water on his small cuts.

When Phichit came out, dressed but not completely dried off, Yuuri couldn’t look at him. He felt so stupid for not telling him about Victor earlier, telling anyone about Victor. “I’m sorry, that I didn’t tell you.”

“If you had, we would’ve hunted him down and no one would have saved us today.” Phichit sighed, walking over to the bookcase that held old manuscripts, the ones they used to study vampire psychology and biology.

“I still don’t understand _why_ he saved us.” Yuuri poked at his neck, to see if the ice was helping with the bruising at all. He winced, so it wasn’t.

“He saved _you_.” Phichit pointed out, looking over the books on his shelf.

Yuuri’s face was hot, and he looked down at the floor pointedly. His mind went to the feeling of the other man’s hand in his when they officially met at the restaurant.

“I don’t think what I’m looking for is here.” Phichit sighed, turning to look at Yuuri. “You want to stay here tonight? It’s pretty late.”

With a small nod, Yuuri laid back on Phichit’s bed. “Thanks.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Chris came back into the box not long after he watched the two hunters leave. Victor was sitting with his face in his hands, his entire body shaking. “You were right to let him go.”

When Victor looked up at the younger vampire, his eyes were red and there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Oh Victor.” Chris sighed, yelling a name into the void, before sitting next to his brother. “You never feed as much as you should have, and now…”

Victor opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a hungry growl.

A woman walked into, it was obvious that she a blood whore. Chris greeted her sweetly before taking her arm and pressing his nail into her forearm until blood bloomed from the wound. He held out the woman’s arm to Victor, who grabbed it when it was offered. The woman barely flinched when his fangs pierced her skin.

Chris put his hand on Victor’s shoulder, when the woman stared to become visibly paler. “Brother, that’s enough.”

Wiping his lips, he couldn’t look at Chris or the woman. Victor did manage to thank the woman, as she was walking out without a word to either of them. Chris’s hand was still on his shoulder.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Victor replied after a few shuddering breaths. “Thank you, brother.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I need your help.” Chris took his hand off Victor’s shoulders. Victor turned to glare at him, his eyes still slightly red and blood smeared across his face. “You almost look like a real vampire right now.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri had his feet up on the dash of Yakov’s car, fiddling with the radio. He glanced out the window, looking at the rundown buildings around them. Yakov’s voice was grumbling from one of the abandoned buildings off the alley.

“I can’t believe that he brought you along, this part of town isn’t safe for a tasty morsel like yourself.” Mila gave him a fanged grin as she peaked her head through the open driver’s side window.

“Shut up, hag.” Yuri replied, turning up the music.

Yakov had a big responsibility as Victor’s second hand. Making sure the Victor ate enough. Taking care of Yuri. The most difficult was making sure that the two vampires Victor had turned didn’t eat too much, and hiding any evidence when they did.

“How is Victor? We haven’t seen him in quiet some time.”

Yuri glanced at her, turning down the radio. She seemed concerned. “He’s been acting different, and even Makkachin seems scared of him lately.”

“Sounds like his thirst has increased.”

“What do you mean?” He turned the radio completely off now, climbing into the driver’s seat so they could talk easier.

“Victor’s a half-vampire.”

“I know that, how else would me and him be related?” Yuri rolled his eyes at her, but she looked at him sternly.

“But half-vampires are different. Their thirst can only be quenched by one person’s blood. If his hunger has increa-…” She stopped talking, peering into the alley. Yuri was about to ask her to continue, or what was wrong, but she disappeared in a blur.

“Fucking vampire hags,” Yuri said as he turned to see the figures congregating outside of the door that Georgi and Yakov were trying to chop up a dead body. There were at least seven people. One turned their gaze towards the car, and he could see red eyes through the dark.

His heart started racing, as he scrambled to put up the window and lock all the doors. He reached into the backseat to grab the sheathed blade that Yakov kept back there.

He looked out the window again and all the figures were gone. It didn’t actually make him feel any better. Drawing the dagger, he looked down at it, it was made to kill vampires. He needed to call Victor.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor stood up, turning away from his brother. “I haven’t spent the last hundred years hiding for you to drag me back into the fighting.”

“I didn’t want to.” Chris sighed, looking down at his hands. “But, he’s looking for you, and he’s starting to redouble his efforts. I had almost convinced myself that you were dead before tonight, but he knows that even if he beats me, he can never claim the crown if you’re alive.”

“Our little brother can look for me all he wants, but he can’t beat me.” Victor turned to look at Chris fully.

“He knows that too. Which is why he’s going to use the people you care about against you.”

Scoffing, Victor pulled out his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. “You know me better than that Chris, I don’t care about anyone but myself.”

He started to walk out as he answered the phone. “Yurio, shouldn’t yo-…”

Yuri was screaming his name and he could hear banging in the background. Victor’s heartrate picked up, as he stopped in his tracks. “Yuri, where are you?”

There was a loud crash in the background and then the thud of the phone falling out of Yuri’s hands. Victor yelled the teen’s name again, before darting off. His fingers ran across his phone screen, tracking Yuri’s location. He could hear Chris calling his name as he ran out of the building, but he didn’t need his brother to tell him ‘I told you so’, he needed to get to Yurio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio! No!!!
> 
> Otabek will make his first appearance in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice, every time I see a comment or a kudos, my day just brightens up. So to reward you, I'm apparently ignoring my other nine WIPs. That's how much I love you.
> 
> This chapter is longer than the last one? But there's no Yuuri, so... Does that really make it better?

Yuri had every intention of fighting bravely against the two vampires that had pulled him out of the car, but staring into their hungry, red eyes, he lost all of his nerve. His hand that was gripping the dagger was visibly shaking. The two vampires were laughing at him, and it only made it worse.

His mind kept wandering to memories that only made the situation worse. He was trying hard to keep his mind in the present, focused on the two monsters that were circling him. They were taunting him, trying to get him to attack first.

For a moment, he thought that maybe Yakov would be able to help him, but he could hear fighting in the building. The rest of the group of vampires had gone inside and were attacking the two vampires and the human. He was on his own, unless Victor managed to make it on time. It was unlikely that the idiot would be able to get to him in time, they were so far out of town.

He shook his head because thinking about Victor or anyone saving him was just another distraction. Taking a deep breath, he readjusted his grip on the blade and rushed at the vampire that was standing in front of him. Its grin was sickening.

Yuri managed to slash across the vampire’s chest a few times before the knife was knocked it out of his hand and the other grabbed him from behind. He struggled against the vampire’s hold.

“He’s a little fighter this one.” The vampire picked the knife off the ground, examining it in his hand. He ran the blade down Yuri’s neck, just hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to do any real damage.

“He smells delicious. We should take him back to the King.” The one hold him tighten his grip on Yuri, his nails digging into him through his clothes.

He was still fighting, but his memories of blood were filling his thoughts. With some effort, he finally got out of the vampire’s hold, but it had been so tight the vampire’s claws left holes in his shirt, and he was bleeding from those wounds too. Yuri took several quick and calculated steps away while the two vampires were stunned by his strength, trying to calm himself.

Putting his hand up, ready to fight, Yuri took a few centering breaths. He had never been in a real fight with _real_ vampires before. It was different than any of his training, and it was obvious that he was far from ready. Being ready didn’t matter much when vampires were trying to eat you though.

The two vampires rushed him, and he managed to fight them off for a while, even knocking the dagger out of the vampire’s hand. They had an advantage against him, and eventually pinned him to the ground.

They were looking him over, licking their chops, when they paused. Both vampire’s red eyes were glued to the skin exposed by the hole in his shirt at his shoulder. One moved his hand off of Yuri, who lashed out only be pinned down by the other one. His shirt was practically ripped off of him completely, and he closed his eyes tightly. The memories were getting harder to ignore now.

Fingers ran across the burn scar on just below his collar bone, the brand. Two simple J’s surrounded by a leaf.  The vampire hummed above him. “We definitely have to take him back to the King, he’s already marked him. He’ll want his property back.”

With those words, Yuri was lost, tears coming to his eyes as the memories crashed into him full force, leaving him completely unable to breath or know what was happening around him. His anxiety got the better of him. All he could see was blood. All he could feel was pain. All he could hear was laughing.

The two vampires didn’t even notice that the boy below had lost his fight. They had begun bickering about how much they could play with him without their master punishing them. Only when a large sword all but cut the one in half, they noticed the figure that had appeared behind them. As his companion turned to dust, the remaining vampire stood up quickly. Before he could make a move, or say a word. The sword thrust through his sternum.

The new comer leaned down, looking over Yuri with a worried look. He touched the brand gently as he looked at the cut on the boy’s neck. With a sigh, he picked up Yuri gently. The boy let out a panicked whimper, but didn’t seem to know what was happening around him.

*-*-*-*-*-*

When Victor finally made it to Yuri’s location, he was sure he was too late, especially as his surroundings got more and more sketchy as he ran through the city. He stopped when the scent of Yuri’s blood hit him like a wall.

The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat as he forced himself to move towards the scent. Yakov’s car was sitting outside an alley near where Mila and Georgi’s apartment was. He could see a figure leaning against the car, and sensed that he was a vampire.

The younger man turned to look at him, reaching for the sword strapped to his back when he sensed Victor approaching. His hand stopped when he recognized him. Victor didn’t stop moving until he was close enough to see Yuri, alive, but asleep, in the backseat of the car.

“Your progenies and your steward sound like they could use your help.” The other man said, bowing his head slightly.

Victor scented the air. The faint scent of Georgi and Yakov's blood was coming from the abandoned buildings behind him. Without a word to the other vampire, he disappeared.

Everyone in the building stopped moving when Victor appeared in the middle of the fight. Two piles of dust were on the floor, and a third vampire was bleeding and slowly falling to dust against the far wall. Mila was in the middle of grabbing the vampire that had his fangs in Yakov's neck. Georgi throat heart was about to be ripped out by another vampire.

“Leo.” Victor said, walking over to where Georgi’s attacker was slowly withdrawing his hand.

The vampire pulled away from Georgi with his head down. “Prince Victor.”

Victor looked over at Mila, who was holding onto the other vampire tightly now that he had released Yakov. “You should have known better than to attack my people.”

“We were under orders.” The vampire that Mila had ahold of said in a small pleading voice. He tensed up when Victor walked over to him, holding his chin gently.

“It’s okay Mila, you can let go. He’s just a child.” Victor smiled at him kindly. “What’s your name?”

“Guang Hong Ji.” The boy was shaking in fear. “Please don’t kill me… I-I…”

“No, but do tell JJ that if he wanted be back in the war, all he had to do was ask.” Victor let go of Guang Hong, who was nodding furiously. He titled his head back, towards the other vampire that attacked his people. “Leo, take care of this one. He was too fragile to become one of us, but don’t let people use that against him.”

“Yes, your highness.” Leo took a few steps towards them, stopping to make sure that no one was going to attack him. He took Guang Hong’s arm, said something very quietly, then the two disappeared in a blur.

Victor walked over to Yakov first, looking at the wounds on his neck with a scowl. Yakov brushed him off, grumbling something as he headed outside.

“I left Yuri outside, is he okay?” Mila took a step towards her maker, worry spread across her face.

“He has a guardian angel luckily.” Victor smiled at her, then glanced at Georgi. “Are you two alright?”

Georgi held the bloody wound on his chest with one hand, and gave a thumbs up at him with the other. Victor looked away quickly, not sure what to do with the tears coming out of the other man’s eyes.

“You’re covered in blood. Are you alright?” Mila reached the hand that was covered in blood. Victor pulled it away.

“You should come stay with me. It’s not safe for you anymore.” Victor turned away, walking out of the building. “Gather your things, the sun will be up sooner than we expect.”

When Victor got outside, the man that had saved Yuri was gone. Yakov as brushing broken glass off the driver’s seat. Yuri was still in a fitful sleep in the backseat. Victor didn’t say anything as he sat in the passenger seat, rubbing his neck. He knew Yakov was staring at him, but he just closed his eyes and wondered if Yuuri’s night had taken a better turn after the bar fight than his had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the person that I started writing this with encouragement from? She hasn't started it.

Yuuri woke up with a splitting headache, but he could hear someone yelling his name. Every muscle in his body ached, and his throat just was throbbing. He felt a change in pressure of the bed and finally opened his eyes. Phichit was staring at him with concern.

“You okay?”

It took Yuuri a moment to remember where he was and why everything hurt so much. He groaned, putting his face in the pillow. “What time is it?”

“Almost 3, in the afternoon.” Phichit sighed, looking over at the clock. “I tried waking up earlier, but… then you started… having a nightmare or something.”

“Oh… I don’t…” He closed his eyes, seeing blue eyes staring back at him in the dark. “I don’t remember now.”

“Okay, but your parents need me to investigate some things with your sister, so they need you home. They’ve called twice now.” Phichit stood up, grabbing a backpack.

“How are your wounds?” Yuuri grabbed his glasses off the side table and sat up.

“They’re fine. A few of the bigger ones hurt a little.” Phichit’s eyes were on the bruises on his friend’s neck. “But I’ll be okay to just investigate.”

Yuuri nodded, finally getting out of bed. He stared at his friend, who looked like he wanted to say something, but Phichit looked away telling him that they should get a move on it.

He tried his hardest to avoid his parents when he got home, but his mother seemed to be waiting for him. Her eyes went wide, reaching for his neck. Yuuri brushed her hand aside, immediately regretting it when he saw the look on her face. “I’m fine, Mom. Phichit and I got into a fight at the club last night. I’m going to grab a quick shower and then I’ll be down to help, okay?”

He felt too warm, and the cold water cascading down his skin wasn’t helping.  On his walk home, all he could think of was Victor. Why had he saved them, him? Why did he intervene in their hunt that night? Why was he taking care of a human teenager? Why did his eyes look so hungry the night they first met?

Why did thinking about the vampire make him feel this way? He didn’t know anything about Victor, and he was making him go crazy. He just wanted to know everything about him.

Yuuri rested against the shower wall and closed his eyes. Victor’s blue eyes were staring back at him, Yuuri’s face felt even warmer when it wasn’t just Victor’s eyes he was seeing in his head. Apparently, there was a part of him that wanted to know more about the vampire’s body.

He’d never really thought about sex much. He was an abled bodied male, so he had thought about, but he’d never felt like this before. Yuuri also didn’t have any experience with anyone. A few drunk make outs in college, but not anything more than that.

But here he was, thinking about sex. With a vampire. With _Victor_. A man he knew nothing about, who he shouldn’t even consider.

His eyes sprung open when he heard banging on the bathroom door, his mother yelling about him hurrying up. He took a deep breath as he turned off the shower. Worrying about Victor would have to wait.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri opened his eyes, a little reluctant to find out what his surroundings were. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the ceiling of his bedroom. When he turned his head, he saw Victor asleep in the armchair that was usually under his window. Victor had moved it closer to the teen’s bed.

“Hey, Victor.” Yuri held his head as he sat up in his bed. He looked down at himself, no one had put a shirt on him, but they had cleaned and bandaged his injuries.

Victor opened his eyes and smiled at seeing the teen glaring at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You saved me, didn’t you?” Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion, then he suddenly turned to anger. “Are Yakov and Mila alright?”

“They’re fine.” Victor put his hands up. “I made it in time to save them, but if someone else hadn’t intervened… you would have been…”

Yuri’s eyes went wide. “Who…? Did you see them?”

“Yes, a vampire that I haven’t seen in many years.” Victor looked away from the teen, like he was in thought. “I believe that he may have been the same vampire that saved you, when your parents died.”

“You knew him?” Yuri moved closer to the edge of the bed, hoping Victor could give him more information.

“I don’t remember his name, but I remember when JJ turned him.” The vampire closed his eyes.

Instinctively, Yuri brought his hand up to the brand on his chest. He clenched his jaw, not sure what to say. “Those vampires were his followers.”

“I know. I sent some of them back with a message for him.” Victor’s eyes went red, but he wasn’t looking at Yuri. “I won’t let him hurt my family again.

They both sat in silence for a while. Victor eventually yawned and stood up from the chair. Yuri’s eyes followed the vampire’s hand as he rubbed his neck.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately, and Yakov says that you’ve needed more blood recently.” Yuri was glaring again.

“I was hoping that you wouldn’t notice.” Victor sighed, moving his hand away from his throat slowly.

“What’s happening to you? Mila said it had something to do with you only being half-vampire.”

“Half-vampires can’t control our desire for blood with just any blood. It can take care of the physical need, but never the lust. Only one person’s blood can do that…” Victor’s eyes were red again as he spoke.

“It’s that pig isn’t it? The one from the restaurant.” Yuri crossed his arms. “What happens when you drink his blood?”

Victor shook his head, rubbing his neck again. He walked out of the room without another word.

Yuri swore as he got out of bed, storming into his closet. Once he was dressed, he walked out of the house, ignoring Yakov’s questions and demands.

He had mostly calmed down his rage when he reached the restaurant run by the Katsuki family. Mrs. Katsuki greeted him with a smile when she noticed him standing with his hands in his pockets by the door.

“Is that p- is Yuuri here?” Yuri tried not to glare at her.

“He’s in the back, let me go get him…” She was still smiling as she turned.

“Can’t I just go back there?” He watched he tense up at the suggestion. “It’s just where you keep your hunting supplies. _Vampire_ hunting supplies.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri looked up from taking someone’s order when Phichit and Mari came in. Mari immediately walked into the kitchen to check on the staff. Phichit didn’t look at Yuuri as he went into the back, to debrief whatever he and Mari had found on their investigation.

He apologized to the people at the table, hurrying them slightly so he could get the information too. Phichit still didn’t look up at him when he walked into the back.

“…human, Three piles of ash inside, two outside, and a lot of blood.” Phichit pulled something out of the pocket if his bag. A crude drawing on a torn piece of notebook paper and a necklace laid on the table. He pushed the piece of paper closer to Yuuri’s parents. The symbol on it was two Js in a leaf. “The dead girl had this symbol branded under her collarbone.”

Yuuri eyes went to the necklace. He picked it up, staring at the pendant. A snowflake with VN in script lettering. “Where did you find this one?”

“It was just lying on the ground, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen that symbol somewhere before.” Phichit finally looked at Yuuri, but Yuuri couldn’t tell what his friend was thinking. Even through finals week and the flu, Phichit had never been anything other than smiles if they weren’t on a hunt.

“So have I.” Yuuri’s father said as he pulled a book off the shelf. He paged through it, finally opening to a page in the journal. It was one of the oldest books they had, over a hundred years old.

The page had blocks of text, but it also had a diagram copied from what used to be the vampire palace. It was the royal family tree, it had symbols associated with each name. The symbol on the pendant was next to a name that had been scratched out, the name of the last king’s oldest, bastard, son. Jean-Jaques – the king’s youngest, the only one of his children born to his wife – was the name next to the other symbol.

Yuuri turned the pendant over in his hands, and saw a name engraved on the back. Mila Babicheva. His father took it, telling him that he wanted to examine it for any unusual qualities. He watched his father take it and the journal upstairs.

“Hey, I gotta go, but be careful okay?” Phichit smiled at him before leaving. Yuuri just nodded absently at the back of his best friend’s head.

His eyes were still on the door when his mother and Yuri walked into the room. Yuri looked around the room before thanking Yuuri’s mom. When she left, he started glaring at the older boy. “What did you do to Victor?”

Yuuri’s heartrate picked up at the mention of the name. VN. Victor Nikiforov.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by chronic insomnia.

“What did you do to Victor?” Yuri asked again when the older male just stared at him. He stalked towards him, and Yuuri took a few steps away.

“Victor? I haven’t done anything… is he okay?” Yuuri’s voice wavered. Did the vampire get injured in the bar fight? He hadn’t noticed any injuries the night before, but he was drunk and oxygen deprived.

Yuri stopped moving towards him and took a deep breath. “You actually have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Is he okay?” Yuuri was a little shocked about how worried he sounded. Victor was practically a stranger, he shouldn’t…

Yuri looked down at the table, his face going green when he saw the piece of paper. “Buy be a pork cutlet bowl. We have a lot to talk about.”

Neither knew what to say. Yuuri had a million questions in his head, and he didn’t know if Yuri actually knew the answers to them. They had been sitting in the booth in the corner starting at each other for a while. When they both started staring at each other’s neck, they spoke at the same time. “What happened there?”

 “Just a bar fight, with some vampires… Victor saved me.” Yuuri replied first, wincing when he poked at the bruises.

“You’re the reason took so long.” Yuri touched the cut on his neck. “Yakov took me along to clean up one of Victor’s progeny’s mess, and we got attacked by other vampires.”

Yuuri blinked a him. A vampire fight, it couldn’t be a coincidence that Phichit and Mari had just investigated what seemed to be one. “Why would other vampires attack their own?”

“Are you stupid, or do the hunters really not know?” Yuri leaned on the table, looking completely dumbfounded by this revelation.

“Know what?”

“The vampire princes have been at war with each other for almost two hundred years.”

“Over what?”

“The throne? How to rule? What else does royalty fight over?” Yuri crossed his arms. He was regretting coming over. This is not what he wanted to happen. His plan was to basically force the hunter to go back to the house with him and feed the stupid vampire, not tell him Victor’s life story.

Yuuri looked down at his hands. A war? How could anyone have not noticed a war between vampire factions? It should have been obvious, unless the vampires were trying to hide it. “Are the vampires trying to keep the humans out of it?”

“Hardly. Victor did for a while, but... until you came into his life, I hadn’t even heard him talk about the war since I moved in with him.”

Mari came over with their food then. “Everything alright over here? Haven’t seen you since that first time you were here, Yurio. You still training with Minako?”

They both stared at her, Yuri’s face bright red with anger at the nickname. “I’m on a different schedule now, one that works for Uncle Victor.”

She nodded, waving at them as a couple came into the restaurant. “Enjoy boys.”

“Victor isn’t really your uncle, right?” Yuuri asked as he examined the food in front of him.

“Great-great-great-great… great uncle. He’s always kept taps on his human family. I was six the first time I met him.” Yuri replied before shoving a fork full of food into his mouth.

“How did you end up living with him?”

Yuri almost choked, and it took him a while before he finally sighed and answered. “My family was killed only a few weeks after that first meeting.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Yuuri had never been good at comforting people. It had always been Phichit or him mother’s job to comfort any survivors they found.

“It was a long time ago.” Yuri was looking down, rubbing at a spot below his collar bone.

Silence fell between them, and eventually they both started to eat again. The quiet dragged on until they finished. Yuuri looked up at Yuri, realizing they had both forgotten why Yuri had wanted to talk to him.

“What did you think I did to Victor?”

“He’s been acting differently… and I think you just need to see him.” Yuri looked up at him.

“I still have a lot of unanswered questions.”

Yuri turned to look out the windows. The sun was starting to set. “It’s getting dark, he should be getting up soon.”

“You mean now?” Yuuri stared at the teen. Horror and excitement whelmed up inside of him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Yurochka!” Yuri’s grandfather called from the entryway of the house. Yuri looked up at his mother, who was passed out on the couch, before getting up off the floor in front of the TV. He ran to where Nikolai had called him to.

He stared at the man standing with his grandfather, trembling slightly as he reached for his grandfather. Nikolai chuckled as he let his grandson cling to him.

“Yuri, this is your Uncle Victor.” Nikolai motioned towards the other man. Yuri stared at him. He was smiling kindly, but there was something about him that made Yuri’s hairs stand on end.

“Hello Yuri.” Victor bent down to be on Yuri’s level. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You’re scary.” Yuri moved so he was mostly behind his grandfather.

Victor chuckled at the response, glancing up at Nikolai before smiling at Yuri again. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be. How old are you Yuri?”

“Five and three quarters.” Yuri replied forcefully, hiding even more of himself behind the elderly man.

“Oh? Practically an adult there. Do you want to know how old I am?”

Yuri shook his head, paused, and then nodded.

“I just celebrated my 418th birthday.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Oh? How do you know I’m lying?”

“Because only vampires can be that old, and vampires aren’t real!”

“You caught me.” Victor grinned at him. “What do you like to do for fun, Yuri?”

Yuri’s eyes lit up and he finally moved away from his grandfather. He grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him upstairs.

When Nikolai finally made Yuri go to bed, much later than he usually did, he pulled Victor into the kitchen.

“Promise me something.”

Victor’s smile fell off his face at the man’s tone. “Anything, Nikolai.”

“If something happens to me, take care of Yuri… his mother isn’t…” Nikolai looked out to the living room to where the bottle had finally fallen out of his daughter’s drunken grip. He only looked back at Victor when the vampire’s hands were on his shoulders.

“Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“I’m an old man Victor.” Nikolai smiled at him softly. “Old men die. Just promise me this one thing.”

“Okay, okay fine. I promise. I’ll take care of him.”

*-*-*

Yuri came downstairs after hearing yelling. It was late, so he thought that maybe his mom and grandfather had started fighting again. As he got to the foot of the stairs, he could tell that some of the voices weren’t any he knew. He tried moving back up the stairs, but the floorboards below him squeaked loudly. Frozen in place, he watched a man come from the living room, covered in blood.

“Hello little morsel.” The man smiled and his eyes were red and Yuri could see his fangs. Vampires were real.

“Don’t touch Yuri!” He heard his grandfather scream from the other room. It sounded like he was going to say more but was cut off by a crunching noise.

The vampire started walking towards Yuri, so he started to slowly back up the steps again, tripping and falling backwards.

Another man came out of the door way, pushing the first aside. He looked younger and was better dressed. He didn’t have a drop of blood on him, but his eyes were just as red as the first man’s.

Yuri’s heart was pounding as the second vampire kneeled in front of him. “Hello Yuri, I’m King JJ. Would you like to come live with me?”

The only reply he gave was a whimper when the vampire caressed his neck.

“I’ll make you strong when you grow up.”

The sharp pain in his neck was sudden and he cried out. He pushed at the vampire’s head, which didn’t do much. Tears came to his eyes as the vampire drank his blood, pressing him against the stairs.

His head was fuzzy when the vampire finally pulled away. He could vaguely hear him give the other one an order. Panic flooded through him when he was being picked up, he thrashed out, but the arms around him were too strong.

When he was thrown on the couch, his head tilted to the side and he could see his mother and grandfather on the floor, both in a pool of blood. Both dead. He shut his eyes tightly, but the image was burned into memory forever.

Panic resurfaced when his shirt was ripped open, buttons popping with the force. Strong arms holding him down made him open his eyes again, which was a mistake. The vampire that had bit him was holding a red hot iron, with a sick grin on his face.

“Don’t worry Yuri, the pain will go away.”

The pain was enough to make him pass out.

He was in and out when he felt someone picking him up again. His eyes were too unfocused to take in the man’s face, except to see that he was looking at him.

“I’m Otabek.”

“ Beka…” Yuri said before passing out again.

When he woke up again, he heard beeps and people talking in the distance. He groaned and tried to sit up, but there was a searing pain near his shoulder. His eyes opened and he was in a hospital room.

“…smoke inhalation, burns, and blood loss.” The doctor said to the silver haired man standing at the foot of his bed. They both turned to look at him.

“Yuri.” Victor sounded relieved as he stared at the young boy.

The doctor cleared his throat. “How are you feeling Yuri?”

The sound that came out of Yuri mouth was more like a wheeze. It was only then that he realized that it hurt to breath. With a frown, the doctor came over and started to examine him, asking permission before doing anything.

“Mr. Nikiforov, you’ll need to get in contact with social services if…” The doctor started, but Victor just put his hands up.

“I will, but please, give me a few moments alone with Yuri.”

Once the doctor was gone, Victor moved to the chair next to the bed. “Yuri, I’m sorry, I wish I could have protected you, or save your mother and grandfather.”

Yuri let out another raspy sound that should’ve been words.

“I promised Nikolai that I’d take care of you, if something happened…” Victor looked down, tears coming to his eyes. “I didn’t think it would happen like this.”

“Kolya…” Yuri managed to say, starting to cry himself.

“If you want, you can come live with me. I’ll make sure something like this never happens to you again.”

Victor was sure that Yuri was going to say no, but when he looked up at the boy, he just nodded. It didn’t make Victor feel any better, but at least he’d had Yuri close in order to protect him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was getting dark as they walked, neither of them had said anything after Yuuri agreed to see Victor. Yuri was getting tense as it gradually got darker, and Yuuri reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. The blond seemed to calm down some, having the reminder than he wasn’t alone.

“Was it vampires? Who killed your family?” Yuuri asked, tired of the silence.

“Yeah. Prince Jean-Jacques.” Yuri stopped, his hands balling into fists.

“Victor’s brother?”

“He kills entire families, takes the kids. Raises them to be weapons then turns them for the war.” The blond glanced back at Yuuri. “The person that saved me was too late for my family, but…”

“Is that why you train so hard? Revenge?” Yuuri had his hand on the teen’s shoulder again. He remembered when his parents had brought home Phichit from a similar situation when he was a kid. It took him a long time for it to become about protecting others and not just revenge.

“Victor just wanted me to be prepared, in case…” Yuri wrapped arms around himself. “I wasn’t.”

“Was it your first time in a real fight? I clammed up completely during my first hunt.” Yuuri smiled at him. “If you practice, next time you face a vampire, a vampire that wants to hurt you, you’ll be prepared.”

Yuri stared at him for a while before knocking the hand over the shoulder. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s just keep moving, before we have to try it tonight.”

Yuuri smiled at the teen when he started walking a head of him, mumbling about both him and Victor being idiots. The rest of the walk went back to silence, but it was a different silence before.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yakov was red in the face when Yuri walked in the door, yelling about going out with permission. Yuri just waved his hand at the older man, who was slowly deflating and staring at Yuuri.

“And who the hell is this?” Yakov was pointing at the hunter, who was trying to be as small as possible.

“Don’t worry about it, where’s Victor?”

Yakov did a double take on Yuuri, who was now looking at the interior of the house, before sighing. “He’s in the gym.”

Yuri looked back at the hunter. “Come on.”

Yuuri walked over to the teen. “You sure that you shouldn’t talk to him first or something?”

“No way.”

Yuri finally opened up one of the many door. He pushed Yuuri inside and closed it behind him.

Yuuri heard the sounds of someone training deeper in the room. There wasn’t enough light in the room to see clearly, but just enough to make out the exercise equipment ling the room. He started walking towards the sound, to the source of the small amount of light at the end of the room.

When he got to the end of the room, Victor was practicing fighting. There was a sword slashing around as he moved, methodically but fluidly. Yuuri watched the shirtless vampire movements carefully. It was beautiful, and terrifying to watch how Victor was moving as if there was an actual enemy facing him.

Yuuri didn’t know how long he had been watching Victor practicing, but finally Victor stopped. The vampire wiped his brow and turned towards Yuuri. His eyes went red when he finally noticed the human. Yuuri instinctively took a step back.

“Yuuri.” Victor took a step towards him as the red faded from his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Yurio said…” Yuuri shook his head, trying to shake him from his fantasy at watching Victor fight. His eyes fell to Victor’s hip, where he could see the tip of a tattoo peaking out of his pants. It looked like it could’ve been a snowflake. “Are you okay?”

“Yurio came to get you, huh?” Victor smiled softly.

“He told me about the war, and his family…” Yuuri looked down, knowing his face was bright red from staring at Victor. “And… you’re the oldest son of the last king.”

Victor turned away, walking over to a rack of swords to return the sword in his hand. “There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

Yuuri nodded, taking a few steps towards him. “Victor, was really worried about you when he came in. Are you okay?”

The stiffening of Victor’s back, confirmed that he wasn’t okay. “I’m a half vampire Yuuri.”

“Okay? I don’t understand what difference that makes.”

“I always forget how much knowledge your people lost in the war.” Victor picked up a shirt off the sword rack and shrugged it on. He walked passed Yuuri, not saying anything or looking at him, but fully expecting the human follow him. It took Yuuri a few seconds to realize that and chase after him.

Yuuri followed him into a large office, prestine but old books lining the walls. Victor flicked on the lights and Yuuri’s eyes were drawn to the large portrait over the desk. It was of Victor, though he looked much younger. His hair was long and back in a tight ponytail. He was wearing a tight, black body suit and a flower circlet.

Victor stood next to him, looking up at that painting too. “That was done when I was sixteen, 411 years ago.”

“You’re…” Yuuri turned to look at the vampire. “You were beautiful.”

Victor’s face went red, tearing his eyes away from the painting. “Why don’t you take a seat.”

Once Yuuri was sitting on one of the couches, watching Victor leaning against his desk, he spoke. “Why don’t you start with the half-vampire thing?”

Victor rubbed his neck, his half-closed eyes were red again. “Any vampire can turn a human into one of our own. Only full blood vampires can have children. Half vampires… we’re different.”

“Different how?” Yuuri moved to the edge of the sofa, looking at Victor.

“I don’t need as much blood to survive, but I cannot satisfy my desire for blood except with the blood of one person. I’ve been managing for 400 years, but since I’ve met you…”

“You want _my_ blood.” Yuuri looked away from the vampire, trying to take in the information. He winced as the mental image of Victor biting into his neck slipped into his mind. But the idea of Victor pressed against him made him bite his lip.

“It’s not that simple. If I take your blood, your blood is the only blood I’ll ever be able to drink ever again.” Victor looked at Yuuri. “I don’t expect anything from you. We’ve only just met, and I know what you do, what you must think of my kind…”

Yuuri stood up and walked towards Victor. “But you could just take my blood, if you wanted to…”

“Of course. I’m a vampire prince.” Victor moved his head so his hair flipped back with a cocky grin on his face.

“How long do I have to think about it, before you can’t bare it?” Yuuri reached towards the vampire, but his hand was caught.

“It’s harder, when you’re close, when I think about you.” Victor still hand Yuuri’s hand in his.

“I’ve been thinking about you too.” The hunter’s voice was quiet as he stared at his hand in the vampire’s. It made his heart beat faster.

Victor smiled at him, taking his hand back to rub his throat again. “I want to know you Yuuri, but tonight, you came here for answers from me.”

“Yes, tell me about the war.”

“It’s a long story, you might want to sit back down.” Victor turned to look up the portrait again.


	11. Chapter 11

“The war between my brothers and I was predated by a war between vampires and hunters.” Victor was sitting in an arm chair across from Yuuri, his arms on his legs, leaning forward as he spoke. “I was a little over 200 when your ancestors declared war on my family. I was still young by vampire standards. My father was older than I am now when he took the throne. My brother Chris had only been a vampire for 50 years. JJ was only 19.”

“Why did… why did the hunters go to war with your family?” Yuuri was a little stunned by the age gap between Victor and his brothers. He always thought the age gap between him and Mari was long.

“Things weren’t like they are now. Many nobles were vampires, taking what they needed from their people. Enough of the human nobles did the same, for different needs, that most peasants didn’t question it. When they did, vampire hunters were sent to hunt the lower vampires to show that the monsters lived among the people, and that the nobles were protecting them.”

His eyes went wide as he stared at the vampire. “We worked for the vampires?”

“Yes, but your kind were different from humans themselves. They could sense vampires and smell blood just like vampires could, but they weren’t vampires. Too many of them died during the war, so even the true vampire hunters had their blood thinned so much that their descendants are no more than normal humans.” Victor glanced over at the sheathed katana on his desk. “The Katsuki family was always one of the most loyal of the hunter clans, and despite not rebelling, they were...”

“Katsuki?” Yuuri followed his eyes to the sword, wondering what it had to do with the story. “Why did the hunters rebell?”

“Because they finally realized that they were being used, that the vampires they served were the worst of the monsters they hunted.” Victor closed his eyes. “They ultimately lost the war. I personally killed many of them, including most of your ancestors.”

Swallowing hard, Yuuri looked away from the vampire in front of him. It hadn’t occurred to him that Victor had killed people, but it wasn’t surprising. He was 400 years old, he was a _vampire_. Even the most well intended vampires kill someone in their lives. “But the war with your brothers?”

“Our father was killed as the war with the hunters was ending. He was declaring that he was sparing and freeing the rest of the hunters, in order to keep the lower vampire populations in control, but he never got to finish making his speech.” Victor took a shuddering breath, tears coming to his eyes. “He expected to live at least another hundred years, and never declared which of us would be his heir.”

“So, it’s all over the throne?” Yuuri was a little shocked that something so small had resulted in a hundred years of war.

“No, not _just_ the throne. My brothers had spent almost all of their lives at war. It had been over fifty years, they didn’t know anything else. To them it was the best solution to the question of whether JJ or I should take my father’s place on the throne.”

“Did you want the throne?”

“No.” Victor glanced up at Yuuri, his eyes were cold and his face empty. “But JJ’s plan for our future was not one I agreed with, so I fought him to try to protect what was left of our people, and the humans.”

“What was JJ’s plan?” Yuuri was tense as he waited for a response. Victor seemed like he wasn’t going to reply when he stood up.

“He wanted to enslave humanity, for him and his supporters to eat and use as desired.”

“And what were you going to do, with the throne?” Yuuri stood up, looking at Victor’s back.

“I was going to continue the status quo, the hierarchy, the secrecy.” Victor’s back muscles tensed up. “Now, I don’t know.”

Yuuri touched the small of the vampire’s back gently. “But what about the war…”

“I’d been staying out of the war for since Chris started his own faction, for almost a hundred years.” Victor turned to Yuuri, frowning at him. “Last night however, JJ forced my hand by attacking my progenies and Yurio.”

“Is that why you were practicing earlier? Wouldn’t it be better to practice with a sparring partner?” Yuuri’s heart fluttered when Victor’s frown turned to a smile. “I could…”

“Fighting is one of the most intimate ways to get to known another person, right after dancing and _sex_.” Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek gently. The human’s face went bright red as he stood frozen, his eyes locked with the vampire’s until Victor chuckled. “But I think that is for another night.”

Yuuri nodded as he looked away, covering his face because he was sure he was bright red. He jumped when the door opened. Someone was yelling about knocking from the living room.

“Vic-… Oh, I’m sorry.” Mila nodded her head at Victor who was just staring at her. Her eyes then moved to Yuuri.

“It’s fine, Mila. What is it?” Victor crossed his arms, moving to stand in front of the hunter.

“Georgi and I are going to get something to eat, since we’re both weak from the fight last night. But I can see that you have your meal covered…” Mila dropped her head back down.

Victor glanced back at Yuuri, who was looking up at him apprehensively. “I was just about to walk Yuuri home.”

Yuuri sighed thankfully, looking around to watch the girl walk out of the room. “Mila? Mila Babichev?”

Victor raised his eyebrows. “Yes, my first progeny. How do you know her name?”

“Phichit found a necklace earlier with a snowflake and her name engraved on it, I guess it was where JJ attacked them.”

“She lost it, that stupid girl.” Victor smacked his forehead. “I don’t suppose that you’d be able to get it back for me?”

“I’ll try my best.” Yuuri shrugged, looking away. “When did you turn her?”

“She was the first human I ever drank blood from, when I was 27. At the time she was a souvenir, but her and Yurio are very close.” Victor smiled to himself.

“Do you have any other…?”

 “One other, he’s more trouble than he’s worth though…” Victor grimaced, turning away from Yuuri. “Come on.”

Yuuri followed him out to the living room, the poodle immediately running over to him and nuzzling into his legs. He bent down and pet the dog as he watched Victor walk over to the couch.

The tender smile on Victor’s face as he picked up a sleeping Yuri made Yuuri’s heart melt with affection.

“You’re lucky. Makkachin usually doesn’t take to strangers.” The older man that had dropped Yuri off at the dojo walked over to Yuuri and the dog.

Yuuri glanced up at him, not sure how to respond as Makkachin licked his face. Luckily, Victor came back out from what Yuuri assumed was Yuri’s room. “Yakov, can grab me Makkachin’s leash? I think he wants to join me while I walk Yuuri home.”

Yakov didn’t say anything as he walked away, Victor looking down at Yuuri and the dog with fondness written on his face. When Yakov returned, he put the leash into the vampire’s hand and whispered in his ear. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Vitya.”

Victor flicked his hair and smiled at the man. “Don’t you trust me?”

Grumbling, Yakov disappeared up the stairs. Victor handed Yuuri the leash. Yuuri took it and clipped it to Makkachin’s collar. The dog barked happily, jumping slightly in place.

Yuuri knew the smile he was giving Victor was embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Uh, I guess we should get going?”

Victor just hummed, motioning for Yuuri to lead the way. Yuuri just stared at him until he felt the tug of Makkachin pulling at the leash.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say to the vampire while they were walking. He had just gotten a whole lot of information that he wasn’t expecting. Vampire wars, hunters working for vampires, and Victor _needing_ **his** blood. It was a lot to process, and Yuuri had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t get amble time to process.

He glanced at Victor occasionally as they were walking. The vampire looked tense as he was very pointedly not looking back at him. Knowing that Victor needed his blood made him question everything. Was Victor only trying to get his blood, or was it more than that? Was his own interest in Victor real, or was whatever was driving Victor’s thirst somehow affecting Yuuri too?

They still had quite a walk before Yuuri was home, and the silence was starting to get awkward. Yuuri still didn’t know what to say. Victor had given him so much information, about vampires and himself, but Yuuri still didn’t know a lot about him. He had to catch up on 400 years to really know Victor.

Victor took a deep breath. “You and your friend from the club seem to pretty close.”

“Yeah, Phichit. He’s my best friend, we’re like brothers.” Yuuri replied instantly, thankful for something to fill the silence between them, but not sure if he was ready to get questioned by the vampire.

“How long have you known him?”

“Since high school. His parents were killed by vampires when he was a freshman, I was senior. My parents helped him cope, got him hunting.”  He was frowning, remembering the way that Phichit looked when he walked into the house for the first time. “It took him until he graduated from high school to stop obsessing over hunting. He’s really good at helping people get back to their lives after being attacked by vampires.”

Victor looked at Yuuri, his eyes not quite focused on him. “Too many of my kind don’t understanding the lasting damage they do when they feed without restraint.”

“But not all of you. Phichit and my parents only see vampires as monsters, but…” Yuuri was searching Victor’s face, but he wasn’t sure what for.

“You don’t?” Victor’s lips turned up into a smile and for the first time, Yuuri caught a glimpse of his fangs.

“I wouldn’t have come to see you if I did.” He put his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. “I-I didn’t just start feeling this way. I was thinking about quitting hunting before we met.”

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was soft. “The humans need hunters to protect them from the vampires that do hurt them. Knowing that some of us try not to, means that you need to continue hunting and ask questions before shooting.”

“It’s not just…” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, looking pointedly away from the vampire now. “I’m not sure that I’m good enough anymore.”

“Perhaps training with me will refresh your fighting skills. I may be a little rusty myself, but I still have hundreds of years of experience and the strength of a vampire prince.” His hand was on Yuuri’s shoulder, it was a light touch, but it was very comforting.

Letting out a shaky breath, Yuuri looked up at Victor. His heart beat picked up and his face felt hot as he looked at the vampire and the soft smile he had on his face. He nodded, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to.

Silence fell between them again for a few blocks until Victor started asking him about more personal, but inconsequential things like his major in college, hobbies, past relationships. The entire time Yuuri was stammering out answers to the questions, Victor had a fond smile on his face.

By the time they were outside of the Katsuki restaurant, Victor was laughing about the story Yuuri had told him about when he tried to explain to his elementary school teacher about his parents’ jobs as vampire hunters. Yuuri looked mortified, reaching for the vampire, begging him to stop laughing.

When Victor finally stopped cracking up like it was the funniest think he’d ever heard, he glanced at the restaurant with a sad smile. “I guess this is where I leave you.”

“You could-…”

The vampire shook his head. “No, I don’t think I can keep my composure around you much longer.”

Yuuri nodded, taking a step into Victor’s space. Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, gently. “May I kiss you?”

The hunter nodded again, his face going bright red. His eyes closed as Victor’s lips pressed against his lightly. It was soft and gently, and over quickly. Yuuri’s eyes opened again the instant that the vampire’s lips left his, roaming over Victor’s face, which was flushed. His lips were parted slightly and his half-lidded eyes were tinted red.

In his peripheral vision, Yuuri noticed someone standing near them and he took two steps away from Victor. Phichit was staring at Victor, who took a deep breath before looking up. He took a few steps towards the vampire, his finger entering Victor’s personal space.

“If anything happens to him because of you…” Phichit voice was daring and his eyes narrowed threateningly, but Victor just smiled at him.

“Understood.” The vampire nodded at Phichit before looking over at Yuuri. “I’ll call you tomorrow, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah… uh, yes…” Yuuri jumped slightly when Victor spoke to him again, not expecting such an easy statement with the way Phichit looked. Victor nodded, turning to leave without another word. As the vampire walked away, Yuuri broke his hand up to his lips, not really sure if the kiss was real or not.

“Yuuri,” Phichit’s voice made him jump slightly. “If that’s what you’re really… I’m… I’m cool with it.”

Blinking at his best friend, Yuuri wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. Eventually he smiled and pulled Phichit into a hug. “Thank you.”

Once Yuuri pulled away from the hug, his smile feel. “You can’t tell my parents.”

“That you’re dating, or that you’re dating a vampire?” Phichit smiled at him, opening the door. “Come on, your parents want us to look into something.”

Yuuri followed after him with a groan, pleading with his best friend, who just chuckled playfully.


	13. Chapter 13

Victor wasn’t paying much attention on the way back to his place; Makkachin was pulling him along. He kept absently touching his lips as he let his dog him lead him back to the house. All he could think about was Yuuri and his entire body burned with desire in a way he had never felt before. Makkachin seemed a little apprehensive as he walked in front of his vampire and Victor was trying to keep himself calm, hating scaring Makkachin with his nature.

When they finally made it into the house, Makkachin ran off before Victor could even take the leach off his collar. Victor leaned against the door, taking a few deep breaths trying to keep his composure.

His eyes went to Yuri’s door and the thought that ran through his head was enough to snap himself out of his lust-filled trance for at least a little while. He walked up the stairs, knocking on Yakov’s door with his head hung low.

Yakov grumbled as he opened the door, but his eyes went wide at seeing Victor’s desperate eyes. “Go to your room, I’ll be back with something soon.”

Victor nodded as the human shut the door.

Once in his room, he started taking off his clothes. The lust was coming back full force as he laid back on his bed. He rubbed at his neck, not sure if he could wait if he was going to get like this after every time he saw Yuuri.

His entire body tingled at the thought of the hunter and he let out a soft moan. “ _Yuuri_.”

Taking a deep breath, Victor covered his eyes with one arm as he reached down his body. He tried to imagine what Yuuri’s blood would taste like, the thought also coming with sounds that the human might make the first-time Victor’s fangs pierced his skin. Victor let out another moan as he gripped his dick.

As he pictured Yuuri’s face and body under his own, Victor let out whimpers and groans in time with his own hand’s movements. It didn’t take long before his entire body tensed and he released. He bit his own lip, his fangs drawing his blood.

He was panted as he wiped the blood from his lips. Victor had never liked the taste of his own blood, not sure why others had craved it in the past. As he came down from the high of his orgasm, he noted that some of his lust had disappeared.

Slowly, he cleaned himself up and put on underwear. He had just sat back on his bed when he heard the front door open. Yakov was with another human, whose scent was alluring. There was a knock on his door and it opened when Victor didn’t say anything.

The human was young and handsome, but Victor just wanted his blood. The vampire motioned for him to come closer.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri laid down on his bed after his parents’ briefing. At nightfall the next day, him and Phichit were going to go clean out a vampire den that Yuuko and Takeshi had come across. It was a pretty standard hunt.

Phichit had told him that he wanted to talk to him about Victor, but Yuuri didn’t know what he should tell his best friend. Everything was so complicated and he didn’t think the other hunter would understand. And then there was his family. He couldn’t exactly hide whatever was happening with Victor forever. Especially if- when Victor started drinking his blood.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. He tried to get the thought out of his head as he settled in to bed. He couldn’t, he fell asleep with that tingly feeling still running through him and the image of Victor in his head.

_Victor’s eyes were blue, and sometimes they were red. Sometimes the pupils with slits, but they were always dilated and looking directly at Yuuri. His body was so close and Yuuri just wanted to be closer as he arched up towards the vampire. Their lips were sometimes connected and Yuuri tasted something metallic each time. Yuuri’s body felt so hot and he couldn’t stop panting as he repeated the Victor’s name._

Yuuri opened his eyes as a hot rush went through his body. He buried his face into his pillow as he reached his hand down to investigate the hot, wet mess in his pants.

Groaning, he got out of bed so he could get into the shower. If this proved anything, it proved that he at the very least wanted to have sex with Victor. A few weeks ago, he wasn’t sure he wanted to have sex with anyone.

As he stood under the water, he put his hands up to his lips. The metallic taste in his dream was blood, his blood. It should have made him feel sick but it didn’t.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor sat against his headboard with his head in his hands, blood smeared on his face. He felt sick from the amount of blood he had just drank, but his body still hummed with desire for more. Tears were welling at his eyes from the sensations.

The human was laying at the foot of his bed, his heartbeat faint and his eyes fluttering in unconsciousness. It was the third human he had almost killed since he had first seen Yuuri. He couldn’t fight a war while he was like this. He wasn’t sure if he could keep himself from killing Yuuri if he drank the human’s blood.

He didn’t look up when the door open, but he heard Yakov sigh. There was a weight on the bed next to him. “You need to…”

Victor shook his head. “I can’t just take it…”

“Vitya.” Yakov put his hand on his shoulder firmly. “I don’t know this boy, but the way he looked when he left, all you probably have to do is ask.”

With a deep breath, Victor looked at the human at the foot of his bed. “Make sure he’s okay.”

With a nod, Yakov stood up, picking up the unconscious human up. He gave Victor a stern look before he left the room.

Victor took a shower and grabbed his phone. He deleted the words he typed before finally sending Yuuri a message. The human should have already been asleep, but he’d get it when he woke up. It was too late for Victor to still be awake, the sun had been up for quite some time. Hopefully his mind would calm down enough for him to get sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri slipped on his glasses and picked up his phone. There were a few recent messages from Phichit wondering when they were going to talk about Victor. One from Yuuko, who he hadn’t seen for a few days, asking for him to come to the range. Another from Minako about him skipping his class this morning. And one from Victor.

**I don’t know if I can wait I’m sorry**

He sat down on the bed as he stared at the text. His hand rubbed his neck, the bruises were mostly healed, and took a few calming breaths. The idea of Victor taking his blood terrified him. And excited him. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was ready though.

His dream flashed in his mind and he bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that either, even if he did want it.

**I’ll come by after my hunt tonight**

Hitting send was easier than he thought it was going to be. He waited a few minutes for a reply, even though he knew that Victor should have been a sleep. His phone buzzed after he got up and started gathering his stuff to see Yuuko.

**Thank you I promise I’ll be gentle**

Yuuri smiled down at the text from Victor, gripping his phone tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're comments give me life <3 love all of you.
> 
> Unfortunately, no blood drinking yet, but this chapter is the longest I've probably ever written for a multichapter fic... so there's that.

Yuri woke up with Makkachin curled up close to him. He ran his hand through the dog’s fur and sighed. Makkachin had only slept in his bed a few times. The first few days he moved in with Victor, the dog tried to keep the nightmares away.

The last time Yuri woke up with the dog next to him, Victor came home ravenous. He’d been in a fight and had lost so much blood that it was a miracle the he managed to get home. It took everything Yakov had to control him and force him into his room until someone could come to feed him.

Makkachin moved closer to him, and Yuri took a few deep breaths. If Makkachin was trying to protect him from Victor, he must have been in bad shape after he finished talking to Yuuri. “He’s going to be okay boy.”

The dog whimpered when Yuri got out of bed, checking his phone for the time. It was earlier than he usually got up, but he just got ready anyway. Yakov wasn’t awake yet, so he raided the kitchen, pouting himself a bowl of cereal. He absently petted one of his cats that had jumped onto the counter beside him as he ate.

He had enough time to catch the bus to school for once, so he didn’t even bother to try to wake up Yakov. The man had probably had a long night, with Victor’s current state. Yuri made sure to leave a note on the fridge so Yakov wouldn’t have to worry about him. After school, he had a lesson with Minako, maybe he’d see Yuuri there.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri was trying to sneak out of the house without seeing his parents, but his mother stopped him before he even left his doorway. He tried to smile at her, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

“You were out pretty late last night with Yurio.” His mother was smiling at him. “He’s quite a bit younger than you.”

“No, it… his uncle… uh…” Yuuri scratched his cheek. “They’re not hunters, but they know about vampires, and his uncle got bit the other day and Yuri was worried he was turning or something…”

Nodding, his mother turned away. “There was something your father wanted to talk to you about something. I think it was about something Phichit and Mari found last night.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, hoping that he could keep his composure while lying to his father about Victor.

His father smiled at him and beckoned him over to where he was sitting at his desk. Yuuri smiled back at him, leaning against the desk, his eyes on the necklace in his father’s hands. “What’s up Dad?”

“Found out some more information about the prince with this mark, but his name is scratched out of all of our records, even our oldest ones from when we were a very large, powerful hunting clan.”

“Oh? What did you find out?” His voice cracked as he gripped the desk tightly. He hoped it wouldn’t be something terrible that would ruin everything he knew about Victor.

“His mother was a human, so he’s what they used to call a dhampir. Most of the records show that they used to be relatively common, but there are so few full vampires left that…”

His parents knew that half-vampires existed, that vampires could be born, but they never mentioned it before. Knowing would have made everything with Victor so much easier. But, what if there was something Victor left out about himself. “What makes these ‘dhampirs’ different?”

He didn’t even know what made full vampires different than the turned ones he hunted, or how Victor and his brothers were different because they were ‘princes’.

“Their thirst can only be quenched with their soulmate’s blood.” His father was reading off his notes, not looking at his son. Which was a good thing because Yuuri was covering his bright red face, his eyes quivering behind his glasses in shock and confusion. The older hunter just continued. “Apparently, they have some advantages to their full blood counterparts, but mostly they’re weaker than both turned and pureblood vampires. I couldn’t find specifics on that. They can become full vampires, or at least get the powers of one, by draining their soulmate’s blood. That was in multiple sources, so that must be true. But, one of the sources alluded to a way that they can become human too, something else with their soulmate, but it didn’t say what.”

Yuuri was pretty sure he was going to fall over. Victor was his _soulmate_. He didn’t have any reason to believe that Victor was lying to him about needing his blood, especially with what Yuri had told him. Soulmates.

“You okay?” His father was looking at him again and Yuuri realized he had to get himself together. He took a few calming breaths and nodded, not looking back at him. “I can’t imagine having to live as a dhampir’s mate. Their only source of blood, the fear that they could kill you to become more powerful…”

“I’m late to see Yuuko and Takeshi. I have to go.” He left the room, listening to his father give him a confused goodbye. His father mumbled something about having more information, but Yuuri just kept walking.

As he walked out, he sent a text to Phichit, asking him to meet him at Yuuko and Takeshi’s shooting range.

*-*-*-*-*-*

He had talked to Yuuko and Takeshi for a while, about their girls and his hunts. Yuuri managed to keep his composure, the walk had helped calm him down, but he just needed to talk to Phichit. It was probably a good think that his best friend knew about Victor, and about him and Victor. As long as Phichit didn’t assume Victor just planned to kill him and go and kill him instead.

Yuuri had been shooting by himself for a while though. The weight of the gun in his hand was a comforting burden. After wildly shooting through the first few clips, missing every shot, he finally was able to completely calm his mind. He was fully focused on the scent of the gunpowder, the sound of the shot, and target. Guns weren’t his favorite weapon, but he was the best with it. They were the easiest to conceal.

His mind was starting to wander again when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Phichit looked concerned and Yuuri sighed as he set the gun down, taking off his ear muffs. “Your text sounded pretty urgent.”

“Sorry, it wasn’t that urgent it… my dad found some stuff out about Victor…” Yuuri looked around, making sure that none of the Nishigori family was in ear shot. Phichit was giving him a strange look. “Oh, uh… Victor’s the… um… he’s the oldest vampire prince.”

Phichit put his hands up, moving his lips without saying anything for a while before he put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. He was smiling. “Of course, you deserve a prince.”

The grimace on Yuuri’s face made the smile fall of Phichit’s quickly. Yuuri took a deep breath before going into Victor being a dhampir. Phichit sat on the bench that was against the wall, looking down at the floor. “Do you think he plans on killing you?”

“No, but I don’t know. There are other things that are happening, so he might…” Yuuri shivered at the thought. It was the first time he had thought to be afraid of Victor since they met. He wasn’t afraid, but he knew he should have been.

“What other things?” Phichit lifted his head then.

“Uh, he’s at war with the youngest prince.” Yuuri was looking down now. “But…”

“When are you seeing him next?”

“Tonight, after we clear out that den.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. I’ll be fine. I trust him.” Yuuri did trust Victor, despite only knowing him a few days. “He’s had plenty of opportunities to kill me, to force me. I trust him.”

Phichit held out his dagger, it was the last gift he had ever gotten from his parents who had bought it for him as a novelty gift. “Take this at least. I’ll feel better knowing that you’ll have protection.”

Yuuri wanted to argue that he couldn’t take something like that, but he just nodded. He gripped it tightly as he pulled it from his friend’s hand. Phichit really was the best best friend in the world.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yurio glanced at his phone, saying goodbye to Minako as he left the dojo. His lesson went later than he had expected, but he still hadn’t heard from Victor or Yakov. It was starting to get dark. Even if he was sure he could take vampires if he was prepared, he didn’t want to risk it if he didn’t have to.

With a groan, he sent a text to Mila. A few minutes later when he didn’t get a response, he glanced at Georgi’s number in his phone. Getting attacked by monsters would be better than having to listen vampire complain about his love life.

He started walking. It wasn’t too dark, so there wouldn’t be too many vampires out. His hands flexed at his sides as he walked; all he wanted to do was listen to music to try to keep himself calm, but he also didn’t want to be distracted from his surroundings.

A few blocks away from the dojo, a few disgusting looking men were hanging out on a stoop. They were drinking, heavily. Yuri tried to ignore them as he got closer, not looking at them. The men were human, but they looked like they were worse than some of the bloodsuckers he knew.

Two spotted him, stepping off the stoop and blocking his path. He turned to the road, cars were going by too fast for him to cross.

“Look here fellas, look at this pretty boy.” He grinned at Yuri, who looked up at the human daringly. A few more stopped their conversation to turn their attention to Yuri.

He could fight them, but they’re were so many of them and they had a size advantage on him. It would probably be better to run, but he was glued to the spot as they leered at him. They were speaking, but he was praying that one of his vampires was on their way and about to intervene.

There was silence between him and the men suddenly. Yuri looked up at them again and fear was over all of their faces. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he felt a menacing presence from behind him.

When the men had disappeared into the house, tripping over each other and their beer cans, Yuri turned to look at his savior. The young man behind him looked familiar, and it took a while for Yuri to realize why.

“Beka?”

Otabek looked down at him, little emotion on his face. “It isn’t safe to walk through town alone at night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in whenever I feel like updating again for Yuuri being a badass and Otayuri fluff.
> 
> PS, this means probably no blood drinking in the next chapter probs.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri was staring up at the man. He knew now that he was vampire, that the same man that had killed his family had turned him. He didn’t know what to say to him. ‘Thank you’ seemed warranted but insufficient.

“Are you heading back to Nikiforov’s?” Otabek looked up towards the direction Yuri had been walking. “I wanted to talk to him.”

It took a second for Yuri to connect the last name to Victor. “Victor’s not… he’s not going to be able to talk much. He’s not exactly…”

Otabek just nodded. “Are you sure it would be best for you to be there now?”

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat or something then?” Yuri looked away from him then, not sure what else to ask. When he looked back at him, after Otabek didn’t say anything, the vampire’s face was harsh. “No, I meant like…”

“It’s okay… lead the way.” Otabek motioned for Yuri to lead. Yuri nodded and turned. There was only one restaurant that he knew of that was close by. It probably wasn’t a good idea to take a vampire there though. He started walking towards the Katsuki restaurant anyway.

“What is your… actual name?” Yuri found himself asking, glancing back just to make sure that the man was still behind him.

“Otabek Altin. I do not know your name either?” Otabek’s face was slightly red, not looking at Yuri directly.

“Yuri Plisestsky.” Yuri looked back ahead again, not sure what to think about Otabek. He didn’t really know much about vampires, except what Yakov has told him and what he’s seen from Victor and his progenies. “Do… you eat food?”

Otabek let out a huff of laughter and Yuri smiled to hear it, though his ears were red with embarrassment. “I do. You don’t have much experience with vampires that weren’t born, do you?”

“I may live with Victor, but I don’t know that much about him either.” Yuri tensed slightly, hating to admit that he was so clueless.

“Victor was always a private person.”

Phichit and Yuuri were walking out of the restaurant and Yuri stopped. “Pig.”

Yuuri stared at him, then glanced at Otabek. “Yurio?”

“Oh, this is Otabek, he’s saved me grand total of three times now.” Yuri waved his hand dismissively. “Are you…”

“I’m going to see Victor when Phichit and I are done with our hunt…”

“You’re a Katsuki.” Otabek said quietly.

“Uh, how did you…” Yuuri stared at Otabek, who was staring at him without any feeling.

“I’m surprised that you would associate with Victor Nikiforov, after what he did to your clan during the war.” After a few moments of silence and staring from the three humans, Otabek nodded. “I see that your clan finally forgot after two hundred years.”

Phichit glanced at Yuuri, who just ducked his head and started walking. He reached out for Yuuri, but he just shrugged off the touch. Phichit smiled at Yuri and Otabek awkwardly before running after the other hunter.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Otabek said when Yuri turned to him.

“Just don’t mention anything about Victor in there. The Katsukis own this restaurant, I don’t Yuuri has told them about the fangs.”

Otabek just nodded and silently opened the door for the shorter male.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“I don’t want to talk about it. When I see Victor tonight, I’ll ask him about it.” Yuuri looked at Phichit after they had made it a few blocks. “But it’s been two hundred years, hunters were at war with his family. I can’t be made at him for something he did that long ago without more information.”

Phichit smiled at him. “You’re really smitten with him, aren’t you?”

Yuuri’s face went red and he turned away from his best friend. “We need to focus on this hunt.”

With a serious nod, Phichit put his hand on his shoulder, reiterating the information about the hunt. Yuuri clarified some of the things he said and questioned others. By the time, they made it to their location, they were completely on the same page about the plan for the hunt.

Phichit and Yuuri stood across from their targeted building. There were two grungy looking men standing outside and both hunters caught a flash of red from both their eyes. A woman came out with bloodstains on the collar of her shirt. They needed to find a way inside.

“With as much time you’ve been spending with vampire’s lately, maybe you smell enough like one to get through…” Phichit was grinning at him, but Yuuri gave him an unimpressed look.

“Let’s check around the back.”

The back entrance didn’t have anyone stationed at it, but the doors opened and a man was carrying a limp woman covered in blood. He put her in the back of a car to take her lifeless body somewhere else. Phichit’s gritted her teeth with anger as Yuuri held him back. Once the man was gone, Yuuri pulled him towards the door.

Once inside, the stench hit both of them. Blood and sex and death. It was nauseating, but all vampire dens smelled the same. Yuuri looked around them and saw a pile of discarded chains near the door, probably from the girl that was taken out.

They kept stalking through the building, which was dimly lit. The noises coming from behind the doors were making Yuuri feel sicker than the scents. There was sense of urgency as the continued. Taking a rough count of vampires and humans was the first order of business. Once that was taken care of, then they needed to take out the vampires and save the humans. So far, they weren’t out numbered.

A door in front of them opened and a shirtless man walked out, a leaf shaped brand on his chest. Yuuri paused, staring at the mark. Phichit took out his gun, flicking off the safety. Several of the doors opened when the gunshot went off and the man turned into a pile of dust.

Yuuri pulled out his own gun, pointing it towards the two women that came out of the nearest door. The next several minutes was filled with the sound of gunshots and fighting until most of the vampires they had accounted for were piles of ash.

They were gathering the conscious humans near the entrance and were in the process of checking on the passed out ones when there were the sound of someone yelling. More vampires.

Yuuri pulled his gun back out and checked the number of bullets.

“Your majesty, please calm down.” A voice pleaded as footsteps moved towards them.

“No one tries to steal King JJ’s things like this!” Another voice shouted.

Yuuri and Phichit both froze. The footsteps were coming even closer and the logical thing to do would be to run, but they couldn’t just leave this many people in this place. Phichit looked at Yuuri, raising his eyebrows. Yuuri just shook his head. He couldn’t call Victor, not for this. The vampire was no way in the right state of mind to face his brother. But Yuuri and Phichit definitely weren’t prepared to face a vampire prince.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri sat across from Otabek awkwardly, waiting for Mari to bring them their food. Otabek was leaning on his arm, staring at the teen.

“How old were you when you were turned?” Yuri asked finally, looking up at the vampire.

“I had just turned 18.” Otabek looked down at the table. “My family was the first to rebel against the royal family. When JJ destroyed my clan and turned me, it was the start of the rest of the clans declaring war, with the exception of…”

“What was it like, with…” Yuri couldn’t even bring himself to say what he wanted to ask.

“He was… cruel. Power hungry. The things he made me do during the war…” Otabek’s eyes went dark as he spoke. “If it wasn’t for Victor, I’d still be…”

“Is that why you saved me, because of Victor?”

“No. I had no idea that you had anything to do with Victor. I saved you because I wanted to keep you from living the life I did.” Otabek looked at him, the look on his face made Yuri reach towards him, gently putting his hand on Otabek’s.

“Thank you.”

Otabek smiled back at him. “How long do you’ll need to stay out? Because of Victor?”

Yuri looked up at Mari as she brought their food to the table. She smiled at them, giving him a small wink as she walked away. He stared after her until he heard Otabek let out a little laugh. Otabek gave him a small smile before digging into the food in front of him. Yuri just kind of stared at him before taking a fork into his own food.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight scene didn't go quite as envisioned... the blood drinking, however, went better.

The footsteps were getting closer, and doors were being slammed open. JJ was looking for them. Phichit was still looking at Yuuri and Yuuri knew that he had to do something. He nodded at his friend and pulled his phone out. He had just finished sending Victor a text with the address and the word ‘trouble’ when the door to the room they were in burst open.

Phichit had run out of bullets and was armed with two of the standard issue daggers, ready to charge. Yuuri was frozen as he stared at the vampire, who was glaring at them.

“Hunters…” JJ’s eyes went to Yuuri’s phone, his eyes seemed to look even angrier. Yuuri moved the phone out of JJ’s grasp as the vampire reached for it. “Calling in reinforcements?”

Yuuri gripped his gun tighter, not saying anything as he stared at the vampire. He looked nothing like Victor, and he acted nothing like Victor.

“How did only two of you take out all of my warriors?” JJ moved into the room, his tone mocking now. “I was almost worried that there were more of you.”

“Show some respect to the King, say something, _humans_.”

A smile crept onto Yuuri’s face and he could feel Phichit staring at him like he was crazy. “King? I believe that title belongs to Victor Nikiforov.”

“How dare you?” A hand wrapped around Yuuri’s throat, and it was an all too familiar feeling. “Where did you hear that name?”

Phichit ran towards JJ, his daggers ready to slice away at the vampire, but his path was blocked by JJ’s companion, Guang Hong. He grabbed at the hunter’s wrists, twisting to try to get the blades to drop.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Yuuri let a shot out of his gun, and JJ let go of his throat as the bullet went through his foot. The hunter rubbed at his neck as he pointed the gun at the vampire that was fighting with Phichit. There was something about the vampire that made him move the gun back in the direction of the prince.

“Why you little…” Flames surrounded JJ’s hands as he took a step back. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he moved out of the way of a fire blast.

Magic powers. Magic powers made vampire princes different from other vampires apparently. His eyes went to the girl that Phichit and him had been trying to wake up that was still unconscious on the ground. He moved towards her, picking her up and running towards the door. JJ was yelling at him and Yuuri felt the heat of more fire chasing him, but he ducked next to the door.

He kept running with the girl, pulling out his phone again, dialing his sister’s number. She didn’t pick up. Swearing, he dropped the phone when he heard a crackling sound behind him. JJ was following him. Yuuri only stopped when someone was standing in front of him.

“Mila?” Yuuri asked as he looked at the girl. He looked at the man standing next to her.

“Don’t worry, more are coming.” She smiled at him before looking down the hall. “Get the humans out of here.”

“My friend, he’s still…” Yuuri turned to look too, JJ had stopped, his eyes trained on the two vampires.

“We’ll take care of it.” The man said before walking towards JJ. “Where’s Anya!?”

Yuuri could see the prince roll his eyes at the vampire, but he turned and kept moving to where Phichit him had moved the humans that they had managed to get awake.

They all stared at him with dazed, helpless eyes when he came into the room. He groaned before telling them repeatedly that they needed to move. It didn’t take as long as he thought it would to make them all to move outside, but he also hadn’t factored in that the sound of the vampires fighting was loud. Once they were all outside, he tried calling Mari again. She picked up this time.

“I need you to come get about a dozen humans. They’re in bad shape…”

“Yuuri, are you… you don’t sound…”

Hanging up on her, he ran back inside to find Phichit. He felt confident that Victor’s progenies could at least hold off JJ, but he needed to get his best friend.

Everyone had moved to the hallway. Mila and Georgi were both giving their everything to defend against the prince and Phichit was still fighting Guang Hong. Yuuri sent another bullet towards JJ, it grazed his cheek.

“I think we’ve all had enough fighting.” Another voice came from behind JJ, but it made everyone stop.

JJ turned towards the voice. “Chris.”

Yuuri could see at least five people standing behind the man that spoke. Chris, the other prince, the turned vampire.

“You’re outnumbers JJ, if you leave now, you might live to have that fight with Victor.”

“Guang Hong.” JJ yelled before disappearing in a blur. The vampire that had come in with him followed soon after.

Chris walked towards Phichit, smiling at the hunter even though he was glaring at him. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Phichit ran his arm across his face, wiping away the sweat and blood.

Looking amused, Chris walked towards Yuuri. Yuuri felt mesmerized by Chris’s gaze, and he could move.

“So, you’re the little hunter that has my brother so… frustrated.” Chris brought his hand under Yuuri’s chin, looking over his face with a smile. “You’re certainly cute, and you smell delicious.”

“Get off of him.” Phichit said, holding out a dagger towards Chris.

With a huff, Chris released Yuuri. “I can only imagine what Victor would do to me if I did anything to something of his…”

Yuuri shook his head, trying to remember what was happening before Chris looked at him. “Thank you.”

“I was only doing as my brother asked, you should be _thanking_ him.” Chris winked at him. “But, I should go. I’ll see you around, I’m sure.”

Chris and the vampires that he had brought all disappeared.

“Yuuri, you okay?” Phichit asked as he walked over to his friend. Yuuri nodded, looking back at him.

“Stay with the humans until Mari gets here.” His eyes went to Mila and Georgi. “I need to see Victor.”

“Be careful okay?”

Yuuri snorted before walking towards the front door. He stopped when he felt Mila and Georgi follow him.

“We drove.” Mila shrugged, glancing at Georgi. “Unless you’d rather walk.”

*-*-*

Victor stared at the door as it opened, his breath caught in his throat. Mila glanced at him as she put the keys back on the hook just inside the door.

“Calm down, he’s fine.” She said, grabbing Georgi’s arm and pulling him towards the stairs.

He walked towards the door, stopping again when Yuuri walked in the door. Yuuri looked up at him, and then down at the floor. “Uh, hey… thank you, for…”

“I just wish I could’ve come myself.” Victor managed to say, his hands balling into fists at his sides. “What kind of trouble did you run into?”

Yuuri sighed as he closed the door. He looked back up at Victor and a shiver ran down his spine. The vampire’s eyes were bright red and looking right at him. “We need to take care of you before we…”

The vampire took a shaky step back when the hunter took a step towards him. Yuuri stopped and looked at the wall of doors at the back of the house. “Which is your bedroom?”

Victor managed to point at the one farthest to right. Yuuri nodded before walking over to it. He didn’t open the door until he heard Victor following him.

Yuuri’s heart was racing. He was about to let a vampire drink his blood. Victor was going to drink his blood. He should have been terrified, but his body was only humming with excitement. Once he was in the dark room, he stopped at the foot of the bed, facing away from the door.

Victor closed the door behind him and moved press against Yuuri’s back. One arm wrapped around the human’s chest, palm in the perfect spot to feel the drumming of his heart. Yuuri let out a whimper when he felt Victor’s cold breath on his neck and the other hand on his hip.

“ _Yuuri_.” Victor moaned out the name as he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s neck, drawing another whimper from him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Yuuri was proud of how confident he sounded, but hoped that Victor wouldn’t ask again, because he was pretty sure it was going to be the last thing he’d be able to say for a while.

He trembled when a tongue ran its way from the base of his neck to his ear lope. Tears came to his eyes when he felt the sharp tips of Victor’s fangs against his delicate skin. This was really happening.

“ _Victor_.” It was more of a squeal than anything as the fangs sank into his skin. The pain was more than he was expecting, but it subsided quickly. His knees buckled slightly as he moaned, but the vampire’s grip on him was strong so he stayed upright.

As Victor drank, Yuuri found himself pressing back against him helplessly. The vampire’s name leaving his lips over and over again.

When Victor’s mouth finally left his neck, Yuuri was light headed from the bloodloss and the pleasure. He felt himself being lowered on the bed gently. Managing to turn himself over, Yuuri caught sight of Victor in the dark.

The glimmer of his blue eyes, the shine of his silver hair, the blood on his chin. Yuuri wanted him. All of him. He reached towards him, saying the vampire’s name again.

Victor got on the bed next to him, but hovered over the human. He searched Yuuri’s face for something before pressing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, but Yuuri just happily wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders to keep him in place.

He moaned again when he felt a hand moving down his body. The foreign touch was shocking, but welcome. Yuuri let his eyes close when he felt his pants being opened and the same hand on his dick.

Victor shushed him as the human let out needy whines as he squeezed and rubbed his dick. He peppered the human with kisses as he worked on getting the man below him to orgasm. Yuuri needed to rest but Victor wanted to make sure Yuuri got something out of this. And he selfishly wanted to see the hunter cum.

It didn’t take long before Yuuri arched his back, yelling Victor’s name as he came all over his shirt and Victor’s hand. He opened his eyes once his orgasm subsided, but he was tired. “Victor… I…”

“Shh… I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Victor smiled down at him and Yuuri hummed, content with the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time to witness grown men repress their feelings, and Victor go all Dad on Otabek.


	17. Chapter 17

The second the warm liquid filled Victor’s mouth, all he could focus on was the man in his arms. Yuuri’s heartbeat and how it was drumming under his hand. How Yuuri’s hips were moving into his. Little moans and whimpers filling the room. The only thought on Victor’s mind was _Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri._ He was so warm, so fragrant, and so _delicious_.

Victor he had never felt anything like this before. He wanted to do everything for Yuuri. Never before had he ever thought of putting someone first, of never letting someone go, of _love_. Yuuri tasted like love, like home, like the world. The vampire never wanted what he was feeling in that moment to fade away.

Part of this unfamiliar feeling was a feeling of being full. For the first time in his life — his very, very long life — he felt content, whole. The ebbing pain of desire wasn’t there, at the back of his head, burning his throat. After four hundred years of copping, of hiding the pain from everyone that cared about him, it was finally gone.

Yuuri had done all of this to him, done something no other person, human or vampire, had been able to do. Victor couldn’t help but falling deeper towards love. It wasn’t love yet, but it was so close. Closer to love than Victor ever thought he would be.

When he released the human, laying him on the bed, he was ready to burst with all of these new feelings, but Yuuri reached towards him. Yuuri didn’t seem to want to let go either. With quiet reassurance, he gave Yuuri what he seemed to want. Victor didn’t know how much he needed to see his face contorted with pleasure until it was over and the human was nodding off into unconsciousness.

Victor took a few cleansing breaths as he sat up. His eyes were still on Yuuri, but he tried to think of something else. The blood and cum covering both of them needed to be cleaned up. He didn’t stand up until he was sure Yuuri was asleep and his own heartbeat had returned to normal.

He cleaned up the worst of the mess, but all he could think of was curling up next to Yuuri on the bed, holding him, and falling asleep. They would shower when they woke up. His breath hitched when he thought about the possibility of them showering together, but he shoved the thought away as he very gently repositioned Yuuri on his bed.

The second he was on the bed, Yuuri instinctively moved closer, resting his head against Victor’s chest. Victor wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer before closing his eyes. He hoped that Yuuri felt even a fraction of what he did so Victor could hold him like this forever. As he took in the scent and felt the warmth in his arms, Victor fell asleep more easily than he ever had.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri and Otabek hadn’t said anything to each other since they had left the restaurant. They had been walking for so long, that Yuri had no idea what time it was, or even where they were really. He had just been following the vampire, hoping that he wasn’t leading him to some terrible death or something.

There was something about the way that Otabek was walking next to him, silent and looking very pointedly forward. He wanted to ask where they were going, once he realized that he had been mindlessly following him, but he didn’t want to break the silence. It wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable. Like if he tried hard enough, he could tell so much about his companion.

Yuri instead looked around. It was an area he didn’t recognize, but it looked similar to the neighborhood he lived in with Victor. Rich people. He wondered if this is where Otabek lived, but he somehow doubted it.

“Before the war, when this was still the great capital of the vampires, this is where the hunter clans lived.” Otabek stopped, not looking at Yuri. There was an odd beauty to the way the streetlights were illuminating his face. “It used to look much different.”

“So, this is where you lived, before…” Yuri had to look away from the vampire, but his heart was racing and he knew he couldn’t hide that like he was hiding the flush on his face.

“No. My family worked for one of the lords in a far-away town, I didn’t set foot in the capital until after my entire family was killed.” He closed his eyes with a deep breath. “This neighborhood burned after the Katsuki clan was killed. I remember when JJ sent us to set the flames.”

If Yuri said anything, he knew that he’d say something dumb, or say it wrong, so he just intertwined his fingers with Otabek’s, staring at him softly. Otabek slowly opened his eyes and aimed his gaze and the human boy.

“Thank you.” He looked over at his shoulder, looking the way they had come. “I don’t know why I brought you here.”

“It’s okay, I…”

“You should get home. You probably have school tomorrow.” Otabek gave him something close to a smile and Yuri pulled out his phone with a groan. He had no idea where they were, so he typed Victor’s address into his phone.

“It’s going to be day soon, shouldn’t you…”

Otabek’s eyes went dark with realization. “I’m too far from where I stay.”

“Then you can stay at Victor’s. He still has a spare room left.”

With a nod, Otabek let Yuri drag him in the direction that the phone was directing them in. They walked in silence again, their hands still connecting them.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri woke up and he had never felt so weak or content in his life. His neck was throbbing. He was still wearing his clothes and there was a weight draped over him. As he opened his eyes and he saw Victor’s peaceful face, his breathing hitched. It wasn’t another dream. Victor had taken his blood and… and…

Victor stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. Yuuri stopped breathing completely as he looked into the blue eyes. The vampire moved so he was leaning over Yuuri slightly, a hand rest on Yuuri’s cheek.

“Are you alright?” Victor’s soft, worried expression made Yuuri’s heart flutter as he nodded.

“A little… light headed…” Yuuri tried to follow Victor’s gaze to his neck, to the two small wounds. “Are you alright?”

The blue eyes widened in shock as they refocused on Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart sank as he brought his hand over Victor’s.

“I-I… I’ve… I’ve never felt like this before. You’re blood… _You_ …” Victor’s face went red as he lowered his gaze so he was directly meeting Yuuri’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“I-I… I…” His face went red as his stomach made a very loud and embarrassing growling noise. Victor looked up at him again and started laughing.

“Why don’t you grab a shower and I’ll get my steward to make you something to eat.” Victor moved off the bed, still chuckling. Yuuri sat up and looked down at himself, his face only getting redder when he noticed the stains. “And I’ll grab you a change of clothes.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything else as Victor left the room, leaving the door cracked open. He sighed as he got off the bed, looking between the two other doors. His head was spinning, but not badly enough to keep him from walking towards what he hoped was the bathroom. The second he tried was the bathroom, which was bigger than his bedroom at home.

*-*-*

Yakov was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping from a coffee cup and tapping away at his laptop when Victor came in. He didn’t even look up, when Victor approached him.

“You seem better.” Yakov punctuated by slurping at the steaming liquid. “How is he?”

“Hungry.” Victor scratched his cheek, not looking at Yakov either. “You think you could…”

The human stood up and finally looked at Victor. “Oh, by the way, Yuri came home at just a little before sun up last night, with a vampire.”

Red filled Victor’s vision for a moment before he took a calming breath. “Where is he?”

“Yuri’s room, since both of the bedrooms with blackout curtains are being occupied by your progenies.”

After placing clothes on the bathroom counter, and willing himself not to look at Yuuri’s silloute through the frosted glass of the shower door, Victor changed his own clothes. He walked into Yuri’s room, squinting at the sunlight that was filtering through the curtains.

Makkachin looked up from where he was laying at the foot of Yuri’ bed. He barked happily, seeing Victor. The vampire smiled back at his dog. “Good boy. Thank you for protecting Yurio.”

The dog wagged his tail before getting off the bed, going past Victor. With a smile, he listened to Yuuri’s surprised yelped when the dog tackled him to the bathroom floor. Makkachin was the best judge of character.

Steeling himself up, Victor walked around the edge of the room to get to the closet doors. There was slight hiss as he opened the doors, the filtered light flooding the closet. Otabek retreated to the corned, his eyes red as he stared at Victor.

“Victor…” Otabek bowed his head slightly, his hands shaking slightly. “I-I…”

Victor walked into the closet, only stopping when he was toe to toe with the turned vampire. He put a finger under the younger man’s chin, lifting until they were eye to eye. “If you hurt him...”

All of Otabek started shaking as he was forced to look at the cruel look on the prince’s face. “Yes sire, I understand.”

“Of course, you do.” Victor let his finger drop as he turned. He paused when Otabek started talking again.

“But I don’t plan to hurt him. I haven’t saved him as often as I have…”

“Can I count on you, Altin, against my brother? Against your master?” Victor’s eyebrows lifted above his now red eyes and Otabek nodded. “Excellent. Pleasant dreams, hunter.”

As he left, he shut the doors. He let out a sigh when he heard Otabek fall to his knees, his entire body shaking violently. Victor could sense the fear and the hunger coming from the vampire inside his ward’s closet. His gaze snapped up to Yuuri, who was standing in the door with Makkachin at his heals.

“Hey, uh…” Yuuri started, and Victor smiled at him. “After I eat… we need to…”

The smile fell off his face and he nodded. “We have much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is shook.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to some important moments in Victor's extensively long life. This took -two days- to write, and I even cut out like four of the events I was originally going to include. So long, so many words.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Victor's "child"hood.

~154 years ago~

It was going to be the end of the war, at least that’s what it sounded like. The last heads of the last four hunter clans were kneeling at the bottom of the throne platform. His father was giving a speech about continuing on as things were, no changes. Victor looked to see his brothers’ reactions, and both of the them looked displeased by the words coming from their father’s mouth. Mila was tense as she stood behind his throne and Otabek looked bored from where he stood behind JJ’s. The queen’s throne had been empty for the last twenty years.

His father had finished speaking and now was walking down towards the hunters. He was shaking their hands with the hunters. The last paused, the man staring down at the king’s hand wasn’t the head of the Katsuki family, but was there on the family’s behalf. Victor tensed as he watched his father asked the man what was wrong.

The room was suddenly in a state of chaos as the king’s blood splattered across the steps. All three princes rushed out of their thrones as their father turned into dust before their eyes. JJ and Chris both fell to their knees, picking up the dust in their hands. Victor walked over to the hunter, who was backing away slowly.

“We won’t go back to the way things were. Things need to change.” The man said and the other three hunters all nodded as they got into a fighting position.

It wasn’t much of a fight as Victor plunged his hand straight through the chest of the first hunter, slashed open the throats of two more, and then finally threw the last across the room. He looked over at his brothers, both of which were staring at him in disbelief.

“The hunters will pay for what they did to our father.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

~213 years ago~

The entire palace was in an uproar. Soldiers were rushing to the throne room and servants were running to find some place to hide. Victor pushed his way through the humans and vampires that were moving in a panic, Mila close at his heals. No one seemed to be sure what exactly was happening that had the King directing everyone into a frenzy.

Chris moved beside him as he passed another corridor. The other man was talking a mile a minute, wondering exactly what was happening, but Victor didn’t have any answers so he just didn’t say anything.

Their father was pacing in front of the throne when Chris and Victor entered the grand hall, pausing slightly to glance at his sons. Chris’s eyes went to the two bloodied vampires sitting next to the queen’s throne, the queen wrapping her arms around them tightly as they cried.

“The Crispino twins.” Chris whispered to Victor before the older man approached the thrones.

“Father.” Victor said it quietly, his gaze very briefly going to twins. “What happened?”

“A declaration of war.” His father’s eyes were cold as he looked towards the door when JJ came sauntering in. He motioned for both Chris and JJ to come over. “The Altin Clan attacked all the vampires in the Crispino’s province. Only Sara and Michele survived.”

“The hunters? But father, they’ve been…” Victor drew his eyebrows together, not understanding the situation.

“They’ve been tools, and it seems that they’ve finally decided they’re tired of being used.” JJ crossed his arms, glaring at Victor.

“We must take care of this uprising before word makes it to the other clans.” The king said it very sternly. “The Crispino line must be avenged.”

“Of course father, but what about the other nobles?” Chris glanced at Victor, noticing that the older vampire looked ill.

“You will go, warn them and ask them for aide in searching for any surviving vampires in the province.” The king looked directly at Chris. Nodding, Chris turned to leave immediately after giving Victor a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

“Jean-Jacques, you will take a squadron of soldiers and take care of the hunter problem. I want all that resist taken out and any that you can back under our control.”

Victor looked over at his younger brother and hated the look on the young vampire’s face. JJ looked pleased at the idea of slaughter on such a large scale. His little brother would get his first taste of blood in battle.

“Of course father.” JJ bowed slightly before leaving the hall with haste.

“He is untested in battle father, are you sure it is wise to send him?” Victor said, his eyes following the younger vampire as he left.

“Your brother must prove him someday, and he must be given the opportunity to do so.” His father put his hands on his shoulders. “I believe that he will be successful in the task that I have sent him on.”

“Yes, father, I just…” Victor looked at his father and sighed. “What can I do?”

“You must go to the hunter clans, ensure that they are not set to rebel like the Altins. Do what you must to keep them with us. They respect and fear you, Victor.”

*-*-*

Victor had just left the war room after giving his father his report. Most of the clans refused to take a side if it came to war, but some were willing to side with the vampires against the other hunters. There were even more that seemingly gone missing or refused to see him. It wasn’t a good sign.

He saw JJ coming down the hall, covered in blood, hunter blood. There was a boy being dragged behind him, only slightly younger than the prince. He was bound at the wrists and there was gag in his mouth. Victor could see the blood on his neck and around his mouth, his eyes were bright red. The boy looked up at him and he looked wild, ravenous. Victor looked away and walked in the opposite direction of JJ and his new _pet_.

*-*-*-*-*-*

~232 years ago~

“Will you stop pacing? You’re making me nervous.” Chris huffed from where he was leaning near the door to the queen’s chambers. Victor paused only to glare at Chris, but continued pacing in front of the door. “She’s fine.”

The screaming coming from inside the room did _not_ make it sound like the queen was fine.

“This is just what child birth sounds like. Didn’t your mother have six kids after you or something?” Chris was too nonchalant for Victor’s liking, considering the situation.

“ _Yes_. But I wasn’t there for any of their births!” He threw his hands up in frustration. He wanted to do _something_.

“Maybe if the queen has another one, we should let you _see_ it.” Chris was grinning, and Victor really wasn’t sure what was so funny.

“Weren’t you an only child? How do you know so much about childbirth?” Victor had finally stopped pacing.

“I used to help play midwife to the female prostitutes when they got knocked up.” Chris shrugged, tilting his head when the queen finally stopped screaming and instead the hall was filled with the cries of a baby. His smile only grew as he looked at Victor. “You okay? I’ve never heard your heart beat that quickly, even when we…”

Victor was staring at the door with wide eyes as he listened to the cries. It was a sound that he had never heard before and it made him feel anxious, and filled with joy. There was a lot of noise from inside of the room before the crying stopped and the door opened.

“Come meet your baby brother.” The doctor looked between the two princes with a smile as she held the door open for them. Chris clamped a hand on Victor’s shoulder tightly, leading him into the room.

Victor stopped at the foot of the bed, staring at the child in the queen’s arms. The king was kneeling at next to her, his face swelled with happiness and pride. A look Victor hadn’t seen on his father’s face in many years. Chris walked over to their father, still smiling.

“He’s beautiful.”

“Thank you Christophe.” The queen smiled up at him, then glanced at Victor.

“What… What’s his name?” Victor’s voice was a little shaky as he spoke.

“Jean-Jacques.” The king replied, his eyes still on his youngest son and his hand gently caressing his head. “Would you like to hold him, Vitya?”

Victor swallowed hard before nodding. “Yes, yes father…” It had been many years since he had held a baby. They always seemed so fragile and breakable to him. Even though this baby was a vampire, he didn’t seem any different than any of his human siblings.

He smiled up at his father once the infant was in his arm. Cooing at the boy, he rocked slightly. “Hello JJ, I’m your older brother.”

“How comes you didn’t do that to me?” Chris wrapped an arm around Victor as he looked at the new born, caressing the baby’s cheek with a single finger.

“You were twenty-five when you became my brother, not so easy to hold like this.” Victor gave him an unimpressed look, drawing a laugh out of the other man.

“You will both look after him, won’t you?” The king was smiling at his three sons. The older two both nodded at him.

*-*-*-*-*-*

~270 years ago~

Hurried footsteps were coming from the hall and Victor just continued looking over the documents the queen had asked him to examine. Mila looked up at the door from where she was tending to one of Victor’s blades. The door opened and one of the human servants was doubled over in the doorway, breathing heavily as he tried to speak.

“Out with it.” Mila huffed as she set her work down.

“The King… he’s… he’s turned someone…” Victor’s eyes went wide as he looked at the human. “He wants to… to see you immediately… prince… sir… his chambers…”

Mila stood up to follow Victor, who sped off without a word. The human collapsed on the floor, and she decided he needed more help than her sire.

When Victor reached his father’s chambers, the door was cracked open slightly. He could feel the hunger of a freshly turned vampire rolling out of the room and could hear the king and queen arguing quickly. He pushed the door open further and paused when his father looked at him. The queen huffed and left with one last accusatory finger wag in the king’s face.

Victor’s eyes went to the blond man lying unconscious on his father’s bed. “Father, you’ve never… you’ve never personally turned a vampire before.”

“No.” His father was looking at his son, the expression on his face was unreadable. “There was something about this young man though…”

He turned to look at his father, not sure what could have piqued his interest so much. The king had had dozens over his long life, and the only one that he had not lost interest in after a few years was the queen. Victor didn’t get a chance to voice his concerns before his father was speaking again.

“You’ve been so lonely, Vitya. He seemed like he might be a suitable companion for you…” The king was smiling, looking down at the floor.

“Father, you didn’t have to… I’m not… I have Mila.” Victor took a step back, looking at the former human again. “Where did you…”

“He was set to be executed by one of the human lords. His crime was loving another man.” The king was looking at the unconscious man as well. “He will be a Prince among vampires, the same as you. But he is not truly your brother, so whatever relationship you decide you wish to have with him.”

Victor swallowed hard as he stared at the man. “What’s his name?”

“Christophe Giacometti.”

*-*-*

“Chris.” Victor sighed as he offered a hand to help the younger vampire up. “You’re not letting me win, are you?”

“You’ve been training for two hundred years to fight like this. Before your father turned me, the only fights I got in were with people over food.” Chris happily took his hand. It had only been a few months since the king had turned him, but the two princes had been spending almost every moment together.

“Yet you’ve adjusted well to being called ‘prince’ and having people bowing to you.” Victor smiled as he glanced over at Mila, who was arguing with one of the guards over who knows what. She was born noble and had a hard time adjusting to being his servant.

“How could I not when I have you for an example.” Chris laughed as he let go of Victor’s hand. “We should probably go another round, I could use more practice.”

After another round, Chris was laying on the ground again. There was blood trickling from a quickly healing split in his lip and Victor rolled his eyes at him as he offered his hand again. He fell next to Chris when his legs were swept out from under him.

Victor turned to glare at Chris, but the younger male climbed on top of him, smirking slightly. A drop of the turned vampire’s blood dripped on Victor’s cheek. “So, how was that?”

Without thinking, Victor leaned up, his mouth trapping Chris’s bleeding lip. Chris let out a surprised noise, but slowly leaned forward so Victor was laying back on the ground again. Victor released him when Chris’s lip healed and there was no more blood.

“You look like you’re not satisfied, _brother_.” Chris winked down at Victor, who was panting. Victor groaned, his hand still on the back of Chris’s neck. “All you have to do is ask.”

Fangs prodded at the soft flesh of Chris’s lips, and he groaned as they broke skin, his blood leaking into the waiting mouth of the older vampire. Victor pulled Chris closer as he opened his legs, letting him settle between them. Faintly, he heard Mila leading the guards and other servants from the sparing room.

*-*-*-*-*-*

~400 years ago~

There was a knock on his chamber door and he didn’t answer, sensing the queen on the other side. He clenched his jaw tighter when she entered, not saying anything until she was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Victor.” It was odd for her to come see him, unless the king ordered it. “You turned your mother away.”

“I can’t see her right now.” He refused to look up. “Not when I’m like this.”

“You managed to hold yourself together at your birthday celebration last week, has it gotten that bad in the last few days?”

Victor made a growling sound when he felt her touch his knee. She snapped back as he stared at her with red eyes. Her eyes were understanding.

“I know you’re worried about how the lords are going to react to what you are, but I assure you that you are strong enough to both earn their respect as the heir to the throne and to fight off anyone that would want your blood for its power.” Her hand caressed his cheek gently. “It might be time to give into that desire, Victor.”

After a few moments of silence, Victor nodded as he swallowed hard. “But…”

The queen smiled as she stood up. “I didn’t give you your entire gift at the gala.”

Victor hadn’t moved during the time that the queen was gone, but the scent of a human following after the queen made him stand up as his door opened again. His eyes went straight to the human girl with her head bowed. She was slightly younger than him, and visibly shaking.

“May I present Mila Babicheva.” The queen motioned at the girl before turning to leave without another word. Victor could hear her talking to the guards outside his door, but he couldn’t make out the words over the girl’s fluttering heart.

He walked over to her, reaching around her to lock the door. She flinched when his arms passed her, but she didn’t say anything or look up at him. Victor didn’t know what to say to her, there was no way words were going to calm her down and it was getting harder to think.

Mila whimpered when he finally let himself touch her, gently moving her hair so he could more easily get at the blood trapped under the skin of her neck. The noise she made when Victor’s fangs pierced her neck was heartbreaking, but the taste in his mouth egged him on to keep drinking. He hadn’t eaten or drunk anything in the last several years as the need for blood was developing, but it was better than anything else he had ever had. The hot liquid continued flowing into his mouth until the girl went limp in his arms.

The girl’s pulse was even fainter than his when he finally pulled his mouth away from her neck. She was completely unconscious, but was still making small sounds of distress. Victor readjusted her in his arms before he set her on his bed. As he looked down at her, wiping his face, he couldn’t help but hate himself. The girl was about the same age as his mother’s human daughter. She was the same as his sister.

Victor bit down into his own wrist as he sat next to the girl, whose heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker with each of her labored breaths. He dripped some of blood coming from his wrist into her mouth, watching her convulse as an arm reached up to pull his arm to her mouth.

He pulled his arm away when he heard her heart stop, looking away as she started screaming in pain. When his father ordered for people to be turned, he could never stomach to watch them die and come back.

Looking out the window as she continued to call out and shift around on the bed, he tried to tune her out, but everything was… more. He’d trained so hard to become equal to every other vampire, but even now, finally having drank blood, he’d never had the same natural strengths. Even with being the Prince, he’d never be the same. Mila would be stronger than him when she woke up.

But his father was wrong about his biggest weakness, it wasn’t what made him different than vampires, it was what made him the same as humans. His emotions, his attachments. He couldn’t even let a girl he didn’t know die.

What was worse was the burning still at the back of his throat, even if the hunger was sated, it was persisting. The emptiness in his chest only seemed to grow.

His focus went back to the girl when she stopped thrashing. She was finally looking at him, her eyes red now. “I-I… I want more…”

With a nod, he went over to the door, unlocking it. The guards both looked uncomfortable as neither looked at him, but they both jumped and started moving when he requested more blood for both him and his new progeny.

When he looked back at Mila, her hand was on her chest, a bewildered look on her face. He swallowed hard before smiling. “You’re a vampire now.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

~411 years ago~

Victor had his hands clasped behind his back as he looked up at the large portrait of himself on the wall behind his father’s desk. His father had placed it there immediately after the artist said it was dry enough to be framed and hung. Sometimes it was embarrassing how much his father gushed about him and his accomplishments, but mostly he was glad that he made his father so proud.

When he heard the door click open, he turned to see his father come in. The smile he had prepared fell when he saw how serious the man looked. “Father? Queen Yvette said that you wanted to see me.”

“Yes, please sit down.” The king sighed as he moved to sit in the grand chair at his desk. He looked exhausted as he leaned back. “One of the lords surprised me, I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Not at all.” Victor hated seeing his father like this, the man almost looked his age when he was tired. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“You, my son.” His father moved so he was leaned on his clasped hands, his eyes on Victor. The man looked sad and that made Victor’s heart sink a little. “I was about your age when I first started feeling that burning desire for blood.”

Victor bit his lip, looking down at the hands he had placed in his lap. His fangs hadn’t quite developed yet, but he could feel that they were getting sharper in the last few months. “I don’t think I’ve…”

“It will come in time, and when you give into that desire will be yours to decide. I was only able to hold out for a few years before I took my first taste of human blood.” His father moved so he was leaned on his hands that were braced on the desk. “I just want to make sure you’re prepared for it when the time comes.”

“I understand. A burning… it’s hunger, isn’t it? Like for food?”

“There is also the hunger yes, but once it starts being for blood, food will stop to satisfy it until food makes you sick all together. The burning makes it impossible to ignore, it’s what makes us so dangerous to the humans.” His father’s eyes narrowed as they changed to red.

Victor brought his hand up to his chest, his faint and slow heartbeat under his palm. “What about an emptiness?”

“That’s… that’s something that is… I’ve tried to shelter you from this for too long, but I’m sure you’ve noticed that you’re different from other vampires.”

“Because my mother is human?” Victor had never met another half-vampire, but he knew that he wasn’t the only one.

“Yes. Dhampirs – half-vampires have… there are… you’re different Vitya.” The king’s eyes closed as he sighed again. “Most of the things that make you unique will make your life harder.”

The prince didn’t say anything as he looked at his father, hoping that he would continue without prompting. He could see that the king was trying to gather his thoughts, to explain to his son the things that made him so different. Before the king spoke, he stood up and faced away from Victor.

The king explained the distinct circumstances that dhampirs found themselves with. Victor’s heartbeat raising with every new thing his father added to the list. Not everything was a weakness, but it still made him feel uneasy. The differences in strength, speed, senses, and healing were balanced by being the king’s son, but not all of them were equal. He’d always known he healed slower than the other vampires around him. Hunter weapons, specifically designed to kill vampires, would be a particular problem with healing. He was less affected by the day, not as tired or even dying in filtered light, but he’d still burst into flames in direct sun. Most of the differences just seemed to make him a watered-down version of a normal vampire.

Blood was the largest difference between him and other vampires. He needed less, so much less than any other vampire, and drinking more just helped to negate his inherent weakness. The problem was that his desire for blood would never go away.

“So, this emptiness… this will never go away?” Victor was now hugging his legs to his chest, his face buried in his knees. He flinched slightly when he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder.

“No, it will my son. But only if you find the right person. There is someone that you will meet someday that will make this hole go away.” His father smiled at him when he looked up at him. “Your soulmate’s blood will make the emptiness and the hunger go away.”

“What if… what if I don’t…”

“You _will_ meet them, I promise you. It may take time, but you will meet them. And when you do, you will gain strength that no other vampire could ever imagine if you let yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you meet this person, you will have to make a choice. If you kill them, you will become like any other born vampire, the weaknesses and additional strengths will go away. It’s the easy choice.”

“And the other choice?” Victor was horrified at the idea. His mother read him stories about soulmates when he was kid and the thought of living without a soulmate was too terrible for him. He wanted that bond that his mother’s flowery voice described.

“You keep them alive, you love them, taking only what you need. The powers you’ll gain…” The king cupped his cheek gently. “Even I’ll be jealous of your power, my son.”

“Love?” It was word he had never heard from his father’s mouth before.

“Yes. All you have to do is be strong enough to put your soulmate’s needs above your own.”

With a small nod, Victor let his legs go back to the ground as he smiled at his father, who was still looking at him strangely. There was more, but it took a few moments of silence before Victor cleared his throat. The king moved away from his son.

“And the last thing, the thing that I’ve always been most worried about.” His father took a deep breath before looking at his son again. “ _Your_ blood… once you take your first drop of human blood, your blood will change. Vampires find dhampir blood… alluring and it can grant them powers that they would not be able to achieve otherwise.”

Victor’s eyes went wide with panic as he stared at his father. “I-I…”

“In time, you will learn to repress your scent, your presence, but… I have been keeping your mother’s identity a secret for a long time, once you drink blood it will no longer be a secret what you are.”

Standing up despite his entire body shaking, Victor took a step towards his father. “How am I supposed to… if I’m weaker…”

“Your nature makes you weaker, yes… but you train harder than any vampire I’ve known. You can overcome your weaknesses, my son.” The king put his hands-on Victor’s shoulders, steadying the teen. “You _will_ overcome them.”

Victor opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized he didn’t have any words to describe the swirling emotions inside of him. He just nodded sternly at his father, whose face swelled with pride as he pulled him into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk will happen next update. Things that will be coming soon in no particular order: Otabek being... Otabek, Victor introducing Yuuri to Chris, obligatory references to ice skating, and the SEX.


	19. Chapter 19

Victor sat across from Yuuri, watching the human eat. Yuuri was tense and very purposefully not looking at the vampire as he shoved mouthful after mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

“I hope…” Victor paused when Yuuri dropped his fork and looked at him finally. “I hope that I didn’t overstep, last night when I…”

Yuuri’s face went bright red and continued staring at Victor before he coughed. “It’s… It’s fine… it was… it was fine.”

Humming, Victor leaned on his hand as he continued looking at Yuuri, his lips turned up into the slightest smile. “Just ‘fine’?”

Looking down, Yuuri picked his fork back up, moving the eggs around the plate. “The memory is a little… fuzzy… and I don’t have anything to compare it to…”

“I see… I’m sorry then…”  Victor’s smile fell from his lips and it made Yuuri’s heart sank.

“You don’t have to apologize… just…” His face was still red and he didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

“Okay.” Victor watched him finish his eggs and then glanced over to where Yuri’s cats were congregated near the door. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah, the food really helped…” Yuuri paused in gulping down his orange juice to answer. “I didn’t eat much yesterday, so…”

Again, Yuuri didn’t know how to finish his sentence, but Victor just nodded.

“What went wrong last night, with your hunt?”

“Your brother… JJ showed up.” Yuuri sighed and Victor’s eyes went wide and red as he tensed up. “It was one of his dens that we cleaned out.”

“It’s a good thing I asked Chris to go then.” The vampire deflated slightly. “Did…”

“We got most of the humans they were feeding off of out, and Phichit is fine. It was a successful mission, even if…” Yuuri’s brows furrowed as he looked up at Victor. “JJ can manipulate fire, what can you do?”

Victor let an amused smile cross his face. “I can manipulate ice. My little brother and I seem to have been destined to be opposites.”

“I-I…” Yuuri stared at him, the half empty glass of orange juice still in his hand. Victor reached out a hand, barely touching the glass. The juice started to solidify until it was a solid junk of orange flavored ice. The human turned the glass upside down over the plate, the chuck falling out. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Victor. “That’s just a prince thing, right?”

“Yes. Chris’s power is the most useful of all of ours though. He can seduce just about anyone with just a certain look.” He looked out into the space near Yuuri’s head, an odd, dreamy look on his face.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he remembered being completely ready to give himself over to the blond vampire the night before and how Phichit seemed completely unaffected.

“Ah, I see my brother couldn’t help using a little bit of his power on you. He didn’t _do_ anything, did he?” Victor looked at Yuuri, the look on his face was threatening, but not to Yuuri.

“N-No… nothing.” Yuuri looked up at Victor, who was nodding and letting the anger fall off his face. “Did you and him..?”

Humming, Victor tilted his head to the side. “Chris and I have a complicated relationship, but yes, I too have fallen prey to his seductive powers.”

The hunter’s face was red again. He had already told Victor that he had never had any other lovers, but Yuuri could only guess that the vampire had experience just by his age. “How many…”

“I’ve slept with seven people in my life, eight if you count what happened last night.” Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he looked at the man sitting across from him. It seemed low, considering what he did know about Victor. “And only two of them were more than once.”

“That’s…”

“Shocking, considering how old I am? Most people would probably agree with you.” Victor stood up, taking Yuuri’s plate. “I had quite the playboy reputation when I was younger.”

Yuuri followed the vampire’s movements carefully, not sure what else to say. Silence fell between them as Victor rinsed off the plate and put it in the dishwasher.

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you, for the blood.” Victor said as he turned to look at Yuuri again. His expression was guarded and Yuuri nodded slightly. “It… it’s not something I take lightly, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You needed it, right?” Yuuri flushed as he looked in Victor’s blue eyes. “I-I… How often are we going to do this?”

“Usually I can go about a little over a week without blood, unless I’m injured. Your blood might be different, so I’m not sure.” Victor looked away from Yuuri’s gaze, his face flushing as well. “But, I was hoping that I could see you outside of taking your blood.”

Panic rushed through him, not because of the idea of Victor taking his blood once a week for the rest of his life, or the thought of seeing Victor, but at that his comment was taken so wrong. “No, no, I want to see you too, I didn’t mean to sound…”

A smile spread across Victor’s lips as he let out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad.”

After another long stretch of smile, Victor sighed again. He looked tired. “You should probably go. Your friend is probably worried.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t checked his phone and he had no idea what time it actually way. There were probably dozens of missed calls from Phichit and his parents. Where even was his phone? He knew he picked it up because he used it to call Mari to pick up Phichit and the humans they rescued, but…

He stood up and headed back into Victor’s room, feeling Victor following him. His phone was laying on the ground next to the bed. With a grimace, Yuuri picked it up and scrolled through the missed calls list and the texts from Mari, both his parents, and Phichit. “Yeah, I guess I should get going…”

Victor was standing in the doorway when he turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he just nodded.

Yuuri swallowed hard as he walked over to Victor. He put a hand on the vampire’s shoulders and stretched slightly to press his lips against the other man’s. Victor let out a small content noise as he brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

They were smiling when Yuuri pulled away. “I’ll call you, or something.”

“I look forward to it, Yuuri.”

Victor listened to Yuuri call Phichit as he walked towards the door, and immediately collapsed onto his bed when Yuuri left the house. He looked up at the ceiling, a hand pressed to his chest tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

“Yuuri, thank God you’re okay, I’ve been trying to call for hours. I just ran out of excuses to tell your parents.” Phichit said a relieved rush when he answered the phone. “You are okay, right?”

“I’m fine, I just… we didn’t have time to talk last night so…” Yuuri sighed, adjusting his glasses as he walked.

“Uh-huh. I can only imagine what you and he were doing.” His tone was very suggestive, but he chuckled. “You did get to talk to him though.”

Yuuri stopped and groaned. “I forgot to ask about… about what he did to the Katsuki clan during the war.”

“Are you going to see him again?”

“Yes.” Yuuri’s face went red as he started walking again. “And I mean for more than just… uh…”

“Where did he bite you?”

His hand snapped up to his neck and he whimpered slightly when he touched the scars. It wasn’t painful, but it was sensitive. “My neck. What am I going to tell…”

“Just tell them you got bitten on the hunt, happens to me and Yuuko all of the time.” Phichit cleared his throat after they had been silent for a while. “Is it… is it more than just him needing your blood?”

“I-I… I think so. I think I really like him Phichit.” Yuuri bit his lip as looked at the ground as he walked. “Is that crazy?”

“Completely, but so what? Crazy is sort of what we do. If he makes you happy, then, damn it Yuuri…”

“Thanks, Phichit. It means a lot that you’re being so supportive. If I had to do this alone…”

“Of course. Even though you and this Victor guy are pretty Romeo and Juliet, I think this story is going to have a better ending.”

“I hope so.” Yuuri felt his skin go cold at the thought. He always hated that story. “I can’t hide this from my parents forever…”

“Maybe, you can warm them up to the idea of an alliance? And surprise, he’s my soulmate!”

“They’ve already met him, remember? I told them that he’s human. When it comes out…” Yuuri hated having to lie to his family, but he also didn’t want to watch Victor get hunted down.

“You’re between a rock and a hard place my friend.”

With a groan, Yuuri hung up on Phichit after telling him he’d talk to him later. He looked through the texts from his parents and Mari. They started pissed off, then they slowly turned worried. He was close to the restaurant and he needed the time to work on his cover story, to make it believable.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor opened his eyes when he heard Makkachin happily greeting the human that walked in the door. Yuri was home, trying to gently brush off the poodle. He got up and moved his doorway, staring at the teen.

“Yuri.”

The teen’s eyes snapped to him, but he quickly turned away. “You look better. I take it the pig gave you his blood.”

Humming, Victor smiled. “He did, and I feel better than I ever have.”

With a nod, Yuri started walking towards his room, but Victor said his name again.

“We need to talk about the man you’re hiding in your closet.” Victor wasn’t looking directly at Yuri, but he had a serious look on his face.

“What? You can have a hunter boyfriend, but I can’t have a vampire friend? That’s a little hypocritical of you, _your highness_.” His tone was biting and the look on his face, he was furious.

“He’s not my boyfriend, yet.” Victor adjusted his bangs with a sigh. “And I’m not saying that you can’t be friends with him, there’s just some things you should know about Otabek.”

“A few days ago you didn’t even remember his name, and now you just…”

“I didn’t want you looking for him. He’s dangerous.”

“And you’re not?”

“ _Yurochka_.” Victor closed his eyes and the tension in Yuri’s face released. “Please. I’m only trying to take care of you.”

Yuri brought his hand up to his face as he turned away from Victor. “You’re so stupid, Vitya.”

A smile curled up Victor’s lips. It had been awhile since he and Yuri had called each other by their nicknames. He moved to sit in one of the arm chairs in the living room. Yuri huffed as he sat on the couch, his cats coming to curl up around him. Crossing his arms, the teen looked a Victor expectantly.

“Firstly, unlike me, most vampires aren’t in control of themselves during the day. If you wake him, Otabek will attack you. I spoke to him earlier, but only got out unscathed because…”

“You’re so annoying he ignored you?” Yuri’s words were hollow, he knew exactly the kind of power his guardian had and how terrifying he was to other vampires.

Snorting, Victor continued. “You know enough about vampires to know to be careful, but Otabek is different because of what he was before he was a vampire, he was a hunter.”

“I know what he used to be, he told me some stuff.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“But when back then, hunters were more than humans with knowledge and guns, they were their own creatures. Their blood was different.”

“ _I know_. Get to the point.”

“He needs more blood than other vampires. I feed about once a week. Mila and Georgi feed twice a week. Otabek needs an almost continuous supply of blood. He also has a harder time controlling his instincts, especially when he needs it.” Victor sat back, glancing at Yuri’s bedroom door. “I’m sure he had learned more control over the years, but I also doubt he feeds as much as he needs to.”

Yuri chewed on his lip, looking down at his lap, for a while before saying anything. “Sounds like Beka has it pretty rough. When you saw him earlier, do you think he…”

“Yes, when the sun starts to set, I’ll see to it that he gets-…”

“No! You can’t just get him some blood whore!” Yuri stood up, his face red with anger. Victor’s eyes were wide as he stared at the teen. “He’s not…”

Silence fell between them before Victor stood up, moving across the space between them. “Then what do you suggest, kitten?”

Yuri didn’t say anything, as he looked down at his feet. The tension in his body made Victor furious. Gently, Victor tilted Yuri face up so they were looking each other in the eye. “I won’t allow that.”

Yuri smacked the hand away. “You don’t get to decide what I do. I _trust_ him.”

“I trust Otabek Altin, the man. I do not trust the blood thirsty beast he will be when he wakes up.” Victor’s voice was firm.

“You can’t… I won’t forgive me if you stop me.”

Taking a step back, Victor crossed his arms with a defeated sigh. “Fine. But I’m going to be right there, so I can stop him when something goes wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong.”

“Sure. I’m going back to bed. Get your homework done and wake me up before you open up your closet.” Victor gave Yuri a daring glanced before going to his room, shutting the door forcefully.

Yuri groaned as he sat back on the couch, his cats rubbing up against him in an attempt to get him to cheer up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Anyway. Yuuri and Victor will probably not interact, in person, for at least another chapter. But more Beka next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Yuuri sat listening to his parents lecturing him about getting bitten and running off after a fight. Mari was poking at his neck, rubbing it with something. He was doing his best to keep the awkward noises to minimum after he failed to brush her off.

“Where did you go after the hunt?” His mother huffed after she finally stopped lecturing him.

“Victor’s.” Yuuri pushed his sister away, his face bright red. “After the other night when I went over there…”

A smile crept onto both his mother and sister’s faces. “Yuuri, are you two…?”

“It’s not serious, or anything. I was just exhausted after the hunt, so I just stayed the night there, it’s no big deal.” He stood up, very aware of the eyes following him.

“We’re happy for you Yuuri.” His mother said.

“These aren’t your clothes…” Mari plucked at his shirt, at Victor’s shirt, which was slightly too big for him.

He slapped at her hand, pausing when he realized what he did. “Sorry, it’s just been a long day.”

“Before you run off, I just wanted to get your report from last night, just in case Phichit missed anything.” His father said, glancing up from what was probably his friend’s report from the hunt.

Mari and his mother both left the room, talking about things they needed to get done in the restaurant. Yuuri swallowed hard as he turned to his father. He had no idea what Phichit had told his father, so he didn’t want to leave out anything his friend mentioned and he didn’t want to go into any more detail than he did.

When he finished his report, he looked up at his father, who was looking between the two reports. He glanced up at Yuuri, humming slightly. “So, these other vampires that saved you and Phichit… He only mentioned that they told you to take the humans and go. Did anyone say anything else?”

“No, at least not that I heard.” Yuuri closed his eyes. It was a blatant lie, but not one that would be able to haunt him later.

“Why do you think they saved the two of you?”

 _Him_. They saved him. “I don’t know. Maybe they don’t like the way the vampires were treating the humans, or maybe they had some sort of disagreement.”

With a few more hums and notation to his notes, his father motioned that he could leave. Yuuri sighed as he got up again, heading for the door. “Oh, Celestino will be back in town in a few days. I know you and Phichit are both rather out of practice with blades.”

He didn’t say anything as he headed up to his room. Victor and him hadn’t had a chance to spar yet.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri kicked Victor’s door open. The vampire turned over and groaned at the noise. “What time is it?”

“It’s not my fault if you spent all night playing house with that little pig.” Yuri crossed his arms. “You said you wanted me to wake you before I woke Beka, but if you really…”

Victor was standing in front of the teen in a flash, his hands on his ward’s shoulders. “I’m up, I’m up.”

“Good, come on.” Yuri turned to walk towards his own room. He hadn’t even approached the door. He did trust Otabek, but he also trusted Victor. He knew Victor was only looking out for him, and it didn’t hurt anything to be cautious. Victor was right on his heels as he moved.

His hand was shaking as he put his hand on the doorknob to his closet. After a few deep breaths, he opened it, his eyes going wide when he saw Otabek. The vampire was curled up in the corner, his eyes red and his fangs prominent. Otabek’s arms were wrapped around himself tightly as he stared at Yuri.

“Don’t… Please, I don’t want to…” Otabek managed to say before wincing. His nails were digging through his leather jacket.

“Beka, it’s okay. You just need some blood.” Yuri put his hands up as he took a step into his closet. “It’s okay.”

“No!”

Yuri took a step back, panic rushing through him. Victor’s hands were on his shoulders. “Don’t make him do something he doesn’t want to.”

“But…” Yuri looked at his new friend, pity and fear both on his face. “When was the last time he had blood?”

Otabek looked away, clenching his jaw tightly.

“Too long ago.” Victor gently moved the teen out of the way. Yuri reached for him, begging Victor not to hurt him. “It’s okay Yuri, I’m not going to hurt him.”

Otabek scooted back when Victor knelt in front of him. He obviously didn’t believe the prince.

Both Yuri and Otabek’s eyes went wide when Victor brought his wrist up to his mouth, his fangs releasing blood onto his skin. Yuri could see Otabek’s mouth watering as he continued to claw at himself.

“Otabek. I’ll give you my blood, and in return, you will protect Yuri. This blood isn’t for you.” Victor grabbed Otabek’s chin, making him look him in the eye. He had spoken quietly enough that he was sure Yuri hadn’t heard him.

Without saying anything, Otabek nodded, uncurling his arms from his torso to take Victor’s arm. Victor sat calmly as Otabek took his fill, getting up without a word once the younger vampire released him.

He held his wrist, offering Yuri a smile as he walked past him. “I think he’ll be okay for a while.”

Once Victor was out of his room, Yuri rushed into his closet, kneeling next to Otabek. Mila and Georgi had both told him how intoxicating Victor’s blood had been when they first turned, but he wasn’t sure how it would affect Otabek.

“You okay?” Yuri reached out to him, but stopped his hand short.

Otabek looked up at him, his eyes no longer red. “Would you have really given me your blood?”

“Yes. You saved my life three times now, and somehow I have a feeling you’ll do it again. Compared to that, a few pints of blood seems small.” Yuri grumbled, looking down at the space between them.

“And you trust me enough, to stop?”

“Yes.”

Otabek nodded as he stood up, wiping his face. “Do you… do you think I could use your shower?”

Yuri smiled up at him, finally taking Otabek’s shoulder. “Sure, we should probably track you down some spare clothes, too.”

Once he had shown Otabek to the bathroom, he went out to the living room, planning on raiding Georgi’s closet because he and Otabek were about the same size. He paused when he heard Mila trying to control her volume.

“…have any idea what you’ve done?” She sounded pissed.

Victor sighed. “I know exactly what I did.”

“Your blood, who knows what kinds of things it’s going to do to him!”

“It’s going to give him the power to continue Yuri, to help me beat his former master.” Victor’s voice was so nonchalant and it made Yuri’s blood boil.

“You, you selfish asshole! You have no idea what it feels like to drink your blood! It’s like bittersweet poison running through your veins.”

“Mila, my blood was the only thing that could break his ties to JJ, and to keep him from going insane.”

“Oh, so you think you did him a favor, forcing him to drink your blood?”

“No, I know the burdens that come along with the gifts my blood offers.” Victor sighed again, he sounded tired. “I’m not just going to leave him out to dry Mila. He’s with us now, and that’s what matters.”

“What about what he wanted?”

“He could have refused my blood.”

“With the other option be to attack a boy he’s been watching over for ten years? Your heart is still cold, even if you have your soulmate now.”

“It’s warming up Mila. Thawing something so delicate so quickly… it could break.”

Yuri waited until he heard Victor retreat back to his room and Mila out the door before he left his room. He glanced at Victor’s door, wondering if he knew that he was listening. Otabek could probably hear them talking.

He hated not knowing things.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a knock on his door after a while. His family had left him alone for the last several hours. Phichit had been texting him off and on, about Victor, about the girl that wouldn’t stop flirting with him at the coffee shop, and if he was going on any hunts. Yuuri wondered if the knock was someone about to give him a target. He wasn’t up for killing any vampires that night.

It was Mari. She didn’t say anything, just sat on the edge of his bed, twirling her cigarette. He sat up, looking away from the last message he had gotten from Phichit. “What?”

“Is there anything you want to talk about, about this Victor guy?” She glanced at him, her expression flat. “That you don’t talk to Mom and Dad about?”

“It’s not serious, really… but I think I really like him.” He buried his face in a pillow, trying to hide the blush on his face. “But there’s a lot going on.”

“You mean, between you two or…?”

“Everything that’s been happening with the vampires lately, it’s a little… distracting. And he’s been having a lot of… family issues.”

She hummed, putting the cigarette behind her ear. “Okay. I’m honestly a little jealous. He’s superhumanly beautiful.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything as he watched her leave his room. He groaned and laid back on his bed. A few minutes later, he jumped when his phone buzzed next to his head.

His heart rate picked up when Victor’s name was flashing on his screen. He answered it with a rough sounding “Hello?”

“Yuuri, how are you feeling?” Victor’s voice was like velvet through the phone.

Clearing his throat, he glanced at his door. “Good, I’m fine. How are you?”

“Wonderful. Are you free tonight? It occurs to me that we haven’t been on a proper date.”

Even though Yuuri knew that Victor was talking through a cell phone, he imagined him twirling a phone cord as he spoke. “I don’t currently have any plans.”

“Would you like to see me tonight?”

“Yes. What… what did you have in mind?”

“I’ll text you an address, do you think you could meet me there about nine?”

Yuuri swallowed hard. He really didn’t like surprises.

“It’s not a dance club, I promise.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri was pacing slightly across his room. He paused when he heard the lock click open on his bathroom door. Otabek stood in the doorway, his eyes slightly unfocused as his stared at the ground.

“Otabek? Are you okay?” Yuri took a step towards him, reaching out a hand to very gently touch his shoulder.

Otabek’s eyes snapped up to meet Yuri’s. “It’s just… Everyone always used to talk about how much they wanted Nikiforov’s blood, what it could do, but…”

“I didn’t know he was going to do that…”

Bringing a hand up to touch Yuri’s cheek, Otabek looked at him seriously. “It’s alright Yuri. He just wants to protect you, so do I.”

“I’m not a fucking kid, I don’t need protected.” Yuri slapped the hand away, glaring at him.

“Yuri, you have the eyes of soldier, and I know you can take care of yourself.” Otabek looked away, a slight flush on his face. “But there is also a war happening, and between your relationship with Victor and JJ already marking you, you’re a target.”

The tension in Yuri’s shoulders diffused as he sighed.

“Don’t be upset with him, he was only doing what he thought was best to protect you. And so was I.”

“Okay, fine.” Yuri crossed his arms, taking a few steps away from the vampire. “So, you’re really okay, with his blood or whatever?”

“I will be.”

“Uh, Victor said that you can stay here, or something. I don’t know where you’re living now but…”

“Do I have to continue to stay in your closet?” Otabek at the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

Yuri’s face went red. “I don’t know, we could up black out curtains in the other room, or…”

“I do need to go back to my place and grab some things.” Otabek glanced at the window.

“C-Can I come?”

With a sigh, Otabek nodded. “But stay close to me when we get there.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor stood outside of the address that he had sent Yuuri, nervously looking at his watch. Despite only being three minutes past nine, he couldn’t help fear that Yuuri wasn’t going to meet him. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it.

Two minutes passed and he looked up to see Yuuri walking towards him. A smile spread across his face as he walked to meet him. Yuuri looked just as nervous as he felt.

“You made it.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s flushed cheek gently.

Nodding, Yuuri bit his lip as he looked around Victor to the building. “We’re going ice skating?”

“Is that…?”

“It’s fine, I just haven’t been ice skating since I was like thirteen.” Yuuri shrugged slightly.

Victor chuckled, but moved his hand to take Yuuri’s. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on the ice too.”

Yuuri squeezed his hand tightly with a small smile. “Alright, I guess this could be fun.”

Once they got inside, it was almost completely empty with the exception of a few employees. Yuuri glanced at Victor, who looked away.

“I may have rented out the entire rink for the night.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to laugh as he looked at Victor fondly. “We should get some skates.”

Once they were skated up, Victor helped Yuuri get to the ice. They both looked at each other before either moved to get onto the ice. Victor got onto the ice first, moving into the rink. Yuuri took a deep breath before stepping onto the ice. His arms flailed slightly until he was able to stand without fearing falling over.

Victor held out his hands to Yuuri, and the human skated over slowly, taking his hands. The vampire pulled him close, their faces just inches apart. “I won’t let you fall.”

Slowly, they went around a few laps with their hands linked loosely between them. Victor grinned at Yuuri as he let his hand go, moving to the center of the rink. Yuuri slowed to a stop, his eyes on Victor as he moved on the ice. It wasn’t quite on a figure skate level, but he was gliding across the ice, making complicated turns and steps.

Yuuri could see that Victor had wanted to show off when he started to move around the center of the rink, but he could see that the vampire was losing himself in his movements. He could feel his face heating up as he watched him. Victor looked so graceful, and it reminded Yuuri of when he watched Victor practicing fighting.

Victor lifted off the ice, spinning as his skates left the ice. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he watched him, then he gasped as Victor all but face planted when his feet fell wrong on the landing.

The vampire groaned as he pushed himself up from the ice. Yuuri was rushing over to him, woobling to a stop when he reached Victor. “When you said it had been a while, something tells me it’s been more than ten years.”

“About three hundred.” Victor huffed as he reached up to the hand Yuuri was offering him. As Yuuri tried to pull him up, somehow, they both ended up on the ice.

Yuuri’s face was bright red as he looked up at Victor, who was laying on top of him. Victor looked a little shell shocked few a few seconds before he started laughing. Huffing, Yuuri’s lips turned up into a smile. “You…”

“What? You think I did this on purpose?” Victor was just grinning at him.

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri reached up to grab Victor’s face, pulling him down to press their lips together. Victor made a slightly shocked noise, but melted into the kiss.

“I’m getting cold…” Yuuri pulled back, his face bright red again.

“Maybe we’d be more successful if we tried to get up on our own.” Victor chuckled as he moved off of Yuuri.

After several more laps, Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. “When I was a kid, I actually wanted to be a figure skater. I took lessons and everything. But between money and hunting, it never happened.”

“Really? Were you any good?” Victor glanced at him.

“I guess so, my coach wanted me to keep going.” Yuuri shrugged. “I used to be able to all that stuff you were doing earlier.”

“Oh? Sure, you still don’t remember?”

Biting his lip, Yuuri glanced at the center of the rink. He skated away from Victor. With a deep breath, he moved around the center of the rink. It had been so long since he had been on the ice, but it was almost easy to remember how to move his feet across the ice. He had forgotten how good it felt to lose oneself in the performance.

He opened his eyes when he heard someone clapping. It was only as he looked at the look on Victor’s face that he realized that he had just landed a jump he hadn’t done on over ten years. Panting, he skated over to Victor. Victor held out his arms and Yuuri moved to hug him tightly.

“Thank you, for this. I didn’t realize how much I needed this.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, resting his cheek against the top of Yuuri’s head. “You’re welcome. There probably won’t be time for something like this again for a while.”

Yuuri pulled away just enough to very lightly kiss Victor. Victor hummed against his lips. They both had a fond smile on their face as they pulled away.

“I think we’re almost out of time.” Victor sighed, moving away from Yuuri. “Are you… would you like to come back to my place?”

Yuuri went stiff, his eyes wide as he stared at Victor. Victor just chuckled as he put up his hands to show he meant no harm.

“No funny business, unless you want there to be. I promise.”

Tension released from him as he skated to follow Victor. “Okay, could we… could we grab something to eat on the way though?”

Victor fell onto the ice as he laughed. Yuuri groaned as he helped the other man up, but both of them ended up on the ice again when Victor couldn’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Ice Skating! Victor was supposed to be some kind of superhuman, right? Oops.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuuri glanced up at Victor as he sat down his fork. The vampire was idly looking around the dining room of the fancy restaurant that they were in. It was late, but there were a surprising amount of well-dressed people eating overpriced food. “You’re not going to…”

Victor looked at him, his eyes wide for a moment before he sighed. “You know the most about turned vampires, who still need to eat _people food_. I… I can’t.”

“What?” Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows together. “But you didn’t drink your blood your entire life, right?”

“No, I was 27 when I first taste human blood, but I was about 18 when I started feeling the _thirst_. For a few years, I was still able to eat, but eventually it just started to make me sick.” He rubbed his neck as he looked at Yuuri’s food.

“You… wow, why didn’t you just give in sooner?” Yuuri had heard descriptions of blood lust and he couldn’t imagine fighting the pain and urges for ten years, especially without food to relieve it a little.

“That’s a good question. I was a hard-headed child.” Victor smirked slightly as he looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, thought he didn’t quite buy what the vampire was telling him. “You don’t believe me.”

“No, I just…” He huffed, looking away from him. “I think there’s more to it.”

Humming, Victor leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands. “I suppose it had to do with my mother, and my human siblings. I was very close with them and I had a hard time disconnecting any human I could eat with them.”

“Oh…” Yuuri blinked at him, the look on the vampire’s face was distance. “But you…”

“The sentimentality has dulled with time. For a long time, a meal has been a meal, but I have tried to not kill anyone for their blood.”

“And now?”

“You’re more than a meal, _Yuuri_.” Victor’s smile was fond, but there was something in his eyes that made Yuuri uneasy. The blue was cold, pained.

“You could kill me, become like JJ.” Yuuri regretted saying it after the words left his lips, but Victor just tsked.

“I could, yes.” The look on his face was very serious as he spoke, his tone seemingly calculated. “I’ve been waiting four hundred years to meet you Yuuri, not just to take your blood. I’ve been waiting to be _with_ you.”

His face flushing, Yuuri reached across the table to take Victor’s hand. Victor’s eyes went wide but he slowly smiled. “I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“You’ve already exceeded my expectations.”

They sat there smiling at each other for a while before Victor pulled his hand out of Yuuri’s. “You should finish your meal before it gets too cold.”

Yuuri glanced at his plate, pulling it closer. He made a face when he picked up a fork full and shoved it in his mouth. Victor chuckled, rolling his eyes as Yuuri ate the food despite the fact that it was already room temperature.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri and Otabek hadn’t said a word to each other since they left the house, but they had been walking for what seemed like forever to the human. He glanced around. They had made it to a pretty rough part of the city. Most of the houses were in disrepair and there were lots of homeless people huddled in the allies they passed. Yuri took a step closer to Otabek, who just glanced down at him.

“Are… are we close?” Yuri had lived in a pretty poor part of the city before… before Victor, but it was better than the slums around them. It made him nervous.

“Another block. Remember, stay close to me.” Otabek looked ahead, and Yuri followed his gaze. There were several people hanging out on a stoop on the next block. A shiver went down Yuri’s spine.

“Where those people are?”

“Those _vampires_.” Otabek huffed and Yuri took another step towards him.

“Hmm, you never brought your meals home with you, _hunter_.” One of the vampires cooed once Otabek and Yuri made it to the crowd. Otabek stopped, glaring at her. “He looks a little scrawny for a proper meal.”

“Don’t antagonize him. You don’t want to be next.” One the males hit her lightly, looking terrified as he looked at Otabek.

Otabek just snorted as he guided Yuri to walk to one side of him silently and without touching him.

“Oh, yeah, the last real vampire hunter.” The woman scoffed. “He’s just like the rest of us, hungry vermin.”

“And he should share.” A third vampire stared at Yuri with burning red eyes.

“I wouldn’t try to even touch him if I were you.” Otabek was almost smirked as he glanced at Yuri.

“I’m not scared of you.”

“You should be scared of him.” Otabek turned to look at the vampires finally.

“Oh? His blood posion, or something?” The first man sounded truly terrified of the idea.

“No, but he’s been personally trained by Victor Nikiforov.”

All of the vampires took a step back, fear in their eyes as they looked at Yuri. Yuri shrugged as he followed Otabek into the building.

“Victor never taught me how to fight, he usually pays other people to do it.” Yuri crossed his arms once they were inside.

“They don’t need to know that.” Otabek was smiling as started going down the hall.

“So, what is this place?” Yuri looked at the open doors, seeing small rooms with almost nothing in them. Coffins, chests, wardrobes.

“A bunch of vampires just took over this apartment building when it was abandoned. It’s usually pretty full.” Otabek opened a large metal door at the end of the hall. “I have the whole basement.”

Yuri looked down the stairs and gulped before quickly descending into the dark when he heard whispering behind him. Otabek turned on a light, but it took a moment for Yuri’s eyes to adjust since it was still very dark. His eyes went to the coffin near the center of the room and frowned. Never once in his life did he think vampires actually slept in coffins.

Otabek was rummaging through a trunk, finally throwing an archaic sack onto the ground. Yuri looked around and saw several trunks laying around. He watched Otabek rummage through a few more, one that seemed to be clothing and another that seemed to be filled with weapons. The vampire shoved an assortment of both into the sack before looking up at Yuri.

“Why have you… how do you…” Yuri pulled his eyebrows together as he looked around again, his eyes seeing a collection of rats by one the walls.

“It’s the best place to hide, when I’m not hunting.” Otabek sighed, setting the bag down.

“From JJ?”

“From myself, the monster I become when I need to feed. If I lived with humans, I don’t think…” Pain filled Otabek’s eyes as he looked at Yuri. Yuri walked towards him, shaking his head. “But with Victor’s blood, I’ll be able to control myself better.”

“But there are better places with vampires…” Yuri sucked in a breath. “But it doesn’t matter, since you’re going to be staying with me-… with Victor now.”

“I need to grab a few books from the chest behind you and then we can go back.” Otabek picked the bag back up and moved around Yuri. Yuri hit his forehead and silently scolded himself before turning to watch Otabek open a few ancient looking books and stare at the covers of a few new, novel looking books.

Otabek didn’t say anything as headed back up the stairs, but Yuri was right on his heels as they left the building. No one bugged them on the way out.

The silence between them on the way back to Victor’s was tense and it made Yuri want to pull his hair out. It was his fault, probably, but he had no idea how to fix it.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Mila and Georgi were sitting on the couch, arguing over what to watch when Victor opened the door for Yuuri. Yuuri paused and stared at the two vampires, one guarding a bowl of popcorn and the other branishing the remote like a weapon. Victor chuckled as he put hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Both turned vampires paused and turned towards him. They both then looked at Yuuri, smiled spreading across their faces. Georgi started to stand up, but Victor just motioned for him to sit back down.

“Just carry on.” Victor rolled his eyes. “Yuuri, you’ve already met Mila.”

She smiled as she waved at him. “I was right, about you being a meal, just not that night.”

Yuuri grimaced, glancing up a Victor, whose smile was slowly deflating. “And Georgi.”

Georgi nodded at him, and Yuuri neither understood nor liked the sad look on his face.

“Study or bedroom, your choice?” Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri’s face went red as he looked at Victor. “Uh… bedroom?”

Victor was grinning ear to ear as he led Yuuri to his bedroom. He shut the door quietly and Yuuri sat on Victor’s bed, his face still red. The vampire joined him on the bed, sitting so there was space between them and they were facing each other.

“Uh, so… Did you just want to talk or?” Yuuri looked at the space between them. Being back in Victor’s bedroom he couldn’t help but remember the feelings from the night before.

“I am perfectly happy to do whatever you want to do.” Victor reached out and tilted Yuuri’s chin. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re being pressured into anything, especially not sex.”

Yuuri smiled at him, nodding slightly. “Thank you. I wasn’t…”

“You watch too many movies.” Victor grinned at him and Yuuri groaned.

“Yeah, Phichit loves vampire movies, he thinks they’re hilarious.”

“Really? I like watching them too, but I’m sure your friend and I find different things funny about them.”

“Probably.” Yuri smiled, wondering at what point it was appropriate to have his best friend and… whatever Victor was to him actually spend time together. He had told Victor a lot about Phichit that first time they spoke and he had told Phichit everything he knew about Victor.

Victor hummed, pressing in a little closer until their lips were together. Yuuri smiled into the kiss.

“ _Yuuri_.” Victor rested his head against the human’s. Yuuri brought his hand up to Victor’s cheek.

“Yes, _Victor_?”

He kissed him again in response. It was slow, nondemanding and Yuuri happily moved his lips against his. Gently, they both moved so they were lying side by side, staring at each other, virtually no space between them.

Victor nuzzled his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri let out a quiet gasp as Victor brushed against the bite mark from the night before. Gently, Victor kissed the scars and pulled Yuuri closer. “I could get used to this.”

Yuuri closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Victor. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is overrated. 
> 
> Don't sue me if you're getting cavities from the tooth rotting fluff.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fucking problem. Are you happy Brianna? Are you? You see what you do?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the thing.

Victor and Yuuri had been laying there, quietly talking for a while. The vampire had been telling Yuuri a little bit more about his life, mostly about his mother. How gentle she was, and beautiful. Yuuri smiled at him the entire time, his fingers carding through his silver hair. Victor looked lost in what he was talking about, if not a little sad.

“Victor!” Yuri’s voice boomed along with a knock on the door. Yuuri jumped at the sound and Victor just sighed.

“Come in.” Victor moved away just enough so he could sit up and face the door. Yuuri sat up too, but was so close to the vampire that he was practically on top of him when the door opened.

Yuri’s nose crinkled in disgust as he looked at them, but he spoke like there was nothing happening. “So, you said Otabek can stay here, right? Because if so, we’ll need to put up some black out curtains in the spare room.”

“Oh?” Victor sounded amused as he looked at the teen. “I thought you might like him to stay with you, in your room.”

The teen’s face went bright red and he brought his hands up to cover his face. “No! That’s…” He brought his hands down and glared at his guardian, his face still red. Victor was grinning. “You’re joking.”

“Your fifteen Yurio. There is no way I’m letting you keep a strange man in your room. It’d be indecent.” Victor’s started stern, but he couldn’t keep a straight face as he spoke.

“In… Indecent? Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Yuri motioned to him and Yuuri’s positions. Yuuri buried his now red face in Victor’s shoulder. “He still needs blackout curtains.”

“He doesn’t.” Victor brought his hand up to pet Yuuri’s hair. “My blood made him completely immune to the effects of sunlight. Altin is free to walk in the day again, if he wants.”

“What? But Mila and Georgi can’t…”

Humming, Victor glanced down at Yuuri, who was now looking up at him with a terrified awe. “No, they were human when they tasted my blood, technically. If they were to drink my blood again, they could as well.”

“Your blood can do that? To other vampires?” Yuuri’s eyebrows came together, like he wasn’t sure he believed Victor.

“Yes, its one of the reasons I have always trained so hard.” Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head before glancing at Yuri, who was looking grossed out again. “Is there anything else you needed, kitten?”

“No, seems I didn’t actually need anything to begin with.” Yuri huffed, looking away as he put his hand on the door knob. “I’m going to ask Yakov to put up the curtains anyway, just in case.”

Victor chuckled when Yuri slammed the door shut. “He’s not always the most trusting.”

Yuuri was still staring at him. Otabek had brought up Victor doing something to his clan, and he hadn’t had a chance to ask Victor about it yet. “Otabek, I met him the other night, before the hunt.”

“Did you? Otabek’s a good young man.” Victor tilted his head slightly. “Where did you run into him?”

“Yurio was bringing him it the restaurant.”

“He needs to stop taking vampires into hunter territory before he gets one of us killed.” The vampire looked amused as he spoke, his eyes on Yuuri.

“He mentioned something about something you did to my family, he knew that I was a Katsuki.”

“Ah.” Victor got off the bed and held out his hand to held Yuuri up. “He’s very perseptive, it comes from beign the last true vampire hunter.”

“But what did you do?” Yuuri took his hand, trying his best not to sound accusing. Victor stiffened and Yuuri moved closer to him. “Whatever it was, it was a long time I ago, I’m not upset, I just want to know.”

Victor didn’t say anything as he moved towards the door, pulling Yuuri along. Yuuri followed. They were back in the study when the vampire dropped his hand. He walked over to his desk and picked up the katana.

“Victor?” Yuuri moved towards him, his eyes on Victor’s face despite the fact that he wasn’t meeting his eye.

“A Katsuki killed my father.” Victor opened his eyes and pulled the blade out of the sheath. Yuuri had never seen a more beautiful sword, his family name was engraved on the blade. He could tell that it was an enchanted blade almost instantly. “I cut down most of the clan with the head of the family’s sword. _History Maker_.”

Yuuri put his hand over Victor’s on the sword’s hilt. He didn’t say anything, just looked at him softly.

“As soon as I had finished, I regretted it. Only a few children were spared my wrath. I’ve kept this to remind me of…” Victor took a shaky breath and sheathed the sword. He held it out towards Yuuri. “But I think it’s time it returns to proper hands.”

Yuuri looked between the blade and Victor before taking it. He held it against his chest with a nod. It was going to be impossible to explain where he got the sword from to his parents, but it felt right in his hands. “It was two hundred years ago Victor. I’ll make sure this is put to better use.”

“I knew you would.” Victor cupped his cheek gently and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. “Thank you.”

Yuuri smiled at him when he pulled away. “I guess this means that we’ll have to actually start sparing. My sword play is pretty rusty, I usually use guns.”

“Guns.” Victor scoffed, crossing his arms. “What ridiculous weapons. So inelegant, crude.”

“They draw a little attention than a sword does.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Have you ever fired a gun?”

“Of course not.”

“Maybe I’ll show you how sometime. They’re useful.”

Sighing, Victor looked at Yuuri. “Fine.”

“You don’t have to sound so happy about it.” Yuuri took a step closer to him. “Maybe tomorrow we could start practicing, sword fighting.”

Victor hummed. “I can’t tomorrow. I agreed to meet Chris to discuss my return to the war.”

“Can I come?” Yuuri was flustered by how quickly he said it. “I mean, with the war, I could help, I want to be involved and…”

“Alright. Having hunters on our side could be very helpful.” Victor put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “And I look forward to fighting by your side.”

Yuuri’s face when red as he nodded. They stood like that for a while before Victor turned away. “You should probably be getting home, unless you’re spending the night again.”

“No, I should… I should go home, before my parents get the wrong idea.”

“Or the right idea.” Victor chuckled as he turned back to Yuuri with a wink.

Yuuri gave him a quick peck on the lips before all but running out of the house, sword still grasped tightly in both hands.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH! So, I have two (2) more weeks until I graduate from college and I'm so ready to just be done. I don't want to take any more tests or do any more papers, I just want to get my 9-5, move out of my parents house, and write fanfiction all the time. But two more weeks.
> 
> So, here's a chapter in continuing procrastination of the two papers that are already late!

Otabek looked up from where he was reading one of the newer looking books he had grabbed from where he had been staying. Yuri glanced at him as he shut the door to his bedroom.

“So, Yakov put up the blackout curtains for you…” Yuri walked over and stood next to his bed. “But uh…”

“Do you want me to go then?” Otabek started closing his book and moving from where he was sitting on Yuri’s bed.

“No, not if you want to… I should finish some homework before I go to bed so I’ll be up for a while.” Yuri bit his lip as he looked over to where his bookbag was.

Humming, the vampire settled back against the pillows leaned against Yuri’s headboard. Yuri pulled out his laptop and some of his notebook and sat at his desk. After several minutes only filled by the sound of typing and page flipping, Yuri groaned and glanced at Otabek again.

“Can I… Do you mind if I play some music, or something?” Yuri rubbed the back of his neck. Otabek just shrugged, not really looking up at him.

Once the music started, Otabek looked back up at Yuri, and he looked confused. Yuri had moved back to his homework, so he didn’t notice. The vampire listened to the loud screaming of the music that the younger boy had playing and had a hard time connecting it to Yuri. He stayed silent through the first few songs before he shut his book and moved to stand next to Yuri.

Yuri slowly looked up at him, his face flushed slightly as he let his pencil fall out of his hand. Otabek motioned towards the computer.

“You mind if I change the music?” Otabek had a slight smile on his face, but Yuri just frowned. “What you’re listening to is fine, it’s just…”

“Uh, okay?” Yuri kept frowning as he scooted his laptop over a little to let Otabek get access to the computer.

Otabek let the current music finish playing, his head bobbing to the beat, before he changed the sound of the room completely. Instead of loud, angry screaming and drum solos, there was the flowing melody of strings and woodwinds. Yuri blinked a few times before closing his eyes and listening to the music. It was such a different sound, but it somehow gave him the same feeling as the angsty death metal he was playing.

When Yuri opened his eyes again, Otabek was staring at him with an odd expression. Otabek tilted his head to the side slightly. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, it’s… really good. This is like classical music, right?” Yuri swayed his head slightly in time with the music.

With a small huff, Otabek nodded. “Yeah, this is the kind of music that we listened to before computers and electricity. It’s better live, recordings distort it.”

Yuri grimaced, thinking about the assemblies in elementary school when they were forced to listen to the terrible orchestra screech out the music. “Probably only when played by professionals.”

“Not necessarily.” Otabek walked back over to where he left his book on Yuri’s bed and sent back to reading it. Yuri sighed, the cryptic but innocuous comment making him somewhat easy and he had no idea why. He pushed it from his mind as he looked back at his homework. Just a little more to do and then bed time.

When he finished, he shut his computer and looked over at Otabek. The vampire had fallen asleep on his bed, the book open on his chest. Yuri smiled at him, his face going red the longer he looked at him. He picked up the book, grabbing something to mark the page for Otabek.

He read the back and glanced at Otabek again. With a hum, he laid on his bed, a good distance between him and the vampire. He opened to the first page, careful not to lose Otabek’s page as he read. Yuri lost track of time and his own exhaustion as he read, falling asleep with his face on the pages.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri paced back and forth in his room for a while, the sword in his hands. He was not sure how to tell his parents about the sword. If he hid it, that would probably be bad, especially since he was already lying about Victor being a vampire. If he told them the whole truth… he wasn’t ready for his parents to react to the truth. He wanted to try to make his parents like Victor first, then maybe they wouldn’t kill him just because of what he was. His life had become way more complicated than he ever planned in just the last few days.

With a groan, he fell back on his bed and covered his eyes. He’d figure out what he’d tell his family in the morning. He was exhausted and he needed sleep if he was going to get through having to tell them more lies, and meet Victor’s brother-slash-ex-lover, plus any hunts his parents might have in store for him. As much as he wanted to sleep, there was a lot on his mind.

He had apparently managed to fall asleep at some point because he woke up to his mother banging on his door. His eyes opened when he heard the door start opening. Panic rushed through him as he reached out for where he thought he had left the sword next to him.

“Yuuri…” His mother paused as she walked into the room, bending down to pick something off the floor. Yuuri sat up, but didn’t look at her. “What’s this? Where did this sword come from?”

“Victor gave it to me last night.” Yuuri was groaning internally. He was hoping to be able to tell a lie to his family as a group, and not have to keep telling it over and over again. The sound of the blade being drawn made Yuuri want to die.

“He gave you a sword with the family name on it?” His mother sounded skeptical.

“He collects rare items, from hunters or vampires… he wanted to see it back in the right hands.” Yuuri still wasn’t looking at her. “He made it sound like it was pretty old.”

“Make sure you tell your father about it, I’m sure he’d want to know about it. He also has a few hunts for you and Phichit tonight.”

He took the sword from her with a sigh, finally looking at her. She gave him a confused look.

“You don’t want to hunt? Or did you have plans tonight?”

“Victor understands that I have responsibilities, so he won’t mind having to push back our plans.” Yuuri held the sword tightly in his hand as he looked down at it.

“Why doesn’t Victor ever see you during the day?” His mother’s tone was quizzical and innocent, but Yuuri could only hear an accusation in her words.

“His job has weird hours, and then he deals with vampires sometimes for his collection so he’s gotten used to the sleep schedule.”

“Deals with vampires?” Now her tone was accusatory.

“I don’t know much more, but it doesn’t sound like he trusts them much. He can hold his own against one or two in a fight.” He shrugged. That wasn’t really a lie, technically.

“Okay, just make sure you talk to your father, and the Mari’s going to need some help in the restaurant before you go on your hunts.” His mother smiled at him before leaving the room again.

Yuuri laid back on the bed and huffed. It was going to be a long day.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Otabek woke up in a panic. There was sun filtering in through the curtains. He brought his hands up to his face as he sat up quickly. And nothing was happening. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and remembered falling asleep in Yuri’s room. He looked down next to him and saw the teen sleeping on his book.

He smiled as he got off the bed and walked towards the window. Bracing himself, he opened the curtain. His eyes stunk from the light and he felt an uncomfortable heat on his skin, but he wasn’t on fire or a pile of ash on the floor. There was still a tiredness that the light brought over him, but he would be fine to stay awake.

The vampire then turned his attention back to the human teen. The boy looked so delicate while he was sleeping, like the young boy that Otabek had first rescued years prior and not the headstrong adolescent he had turned into. He couldn’t help but smile as he knelt next to bed, staring at Yuri. Yuri mumbled something when Otabek moved a piece of hair off his face. His eyes went to the book and his smile only grew. He’d let Yuri sleep, since he figured he had things he had to do in the day light.

Victor was sitting on the couch, Makkachin laying across his lap, and watching what was probably the news, when Otabek walked out of Yuri’s room. The younger vampire froze when Victor glanced over at him.

“Altin.” Victor’s face was friendly enough as he continued to pet his dog, but his voice was a threat.

“I didn’t… nothing happened.” Otabek broke eye contact with Victor.

“I believe you.” Victor looked back at the TV. “How does it feel? To walk in the sunlight again?”

“I won’t taunt you, your highness.”

Otabek could tell that the prince was smiling as he turned off the TV. “Thank you. I left some things in your room that you might be interested in.”

As Victor gently prodded his poodle to get off him, Otabek watched him. He couldn’t think of anything that Victor would think to get him that wasn’t a source of blood. Otabek was still standing there, his eyebrows drawn together as he thought, when Victor got off the couch.

“Goodnight Otabek.” Victor’s words seemed to be mocking him. Otabek just nodded at him, watching him disappear into his room.

The tension released from his muscles once Victor’s door was shut. He glanced at the stairs before deciding to see what Victor had left for him, and to get some more sleep without any light coming in the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris will be gracing us with his presence again next chapter, and we'll find out Victor's surprise for Otabek is.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter ended up being forever long and not as much as I wanted to happen in it, happened... so unfortunately the SEX will be put off another chapter :(
> 
> In other news (That I've been meaning to tell you for like a week)! I have decided on an ending. I was juggling between three, and have made my decision on which will actually happen. I may, however, write the other two options as bonuses, because I do what I want.

Yuuri set the sword on his father’s desk when he walked into the study. His father glanced at it, looking uninterested, then he looked back at it, dropping the object he was inspecting. “Is that…”

“ _History Maker._ Our family’s sword.” Yuuri wasn’t looking at him. “Victor had it in his collection, said that it time for it to return to the family.”

His dad picked it up, drawing the blade to look at it. There was awe in his eyes as he held the sword in his hands. Yuuri glanced at the sword, it seemed different in his father’s hands than in Victor’s or his mothers.

“You know the legends say this sword can only be drawn by a member of the Katsuki family.”

Yuuri drew his eyebrows together. “Mom drew it earlier.”

“Yes, she’s part of the family, even if she wasn’t born into it.” His father stood up as he sheathed it. “‘Those of the clan may draw it, those of the blood may use its powers,’ is the legend.”

“Powers?” Yuuri was still a little concerned by the legend. He watched Victor draw the sword from its sheath, but even if Victor was his literal soulmate, they weren’t officially together.

“There are no records of saying what powers that the sword has. Some suggest that they might be different for different members of the family.” His father handed Yuuri the sword back. “As the only member of the family still actively hunting, it’s yours.”

Yuuri nodded as he took it. “So, Mom said that you have some hunts for tonight?”

His father hummed, rummaging through the papers, looking for his notes on the assignments. Yuuri spotted Mila’s necklace being shifted around. “Are… Are you done with that?”

“With what?”

“The necklace, from the other night. I was thinking that I’d give Victor something to replace the sword in his collection…”

Blinking at him, then down at the necklace he sighed. “Yeah, I looked it over a bunch of times, and can’t seem to find anything else out about it.” He handed the necklace to his son, and Yuuri all but snatched it from his father’s hand and shoved it in his pocket.

His father didn’t seem to notice as he triumphantly pulled the paper from the stack and started explaining Yuuri and Phichit’s targets for the night.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri was ignoring the other kids who were screaming around him as they were waiting to be picked up or walk home. He was listening to the playlist of classical music that Otabek had made him listen to the night before, staring at the lineup of cars and buses. Yakov was always easy to spot, driving one of the cars from Victor’s very expensive collection.

The rumbling sound approaching the sound made most of the conversation in front of the school stop. Yuri dropped his phone when he saw the source. Otabek pulling in between the small space between two minivans on a motorcycle. After picking up his phone, Yuri walked over, his mouth a little slack jawed.

“Yakov asked me to pick you up.” Otabek looked at Yuri over his sunglasses as he held out a helmet.

Taking it and looking at it like he had no idea what to do about it, Yuri made a small sound of distress. He’d always thought motorcycles were cool, but he knew they were dangerous. And the way Otabek looked on the bike made him just a little flustered. “Where’s you get this?”

“Nikiforov.” Otabek readjusted his sunglasses. “Is there somewhere you wanted to go before going home?”

Yuri put the helmet on as he thought, trying not to look at the vampire directly. He looked so different in the sunlight, and it was making it harder to think. There wasn’t really anything to do at the house.

“I don’t know, but… I don’t want to go straight home.” Yuri shrugged, looking at the seat behind Otabek, not really sure the best way to get on the bike. Otabek just nodded, staring at Yuri while he waited for the human to get on.

“Hold tight.” Otabek said once Yuri finally got on the bike. Yuri knew his face was bright red as he wrapped his arms around the vampire’s stomach. The second they were out of the school parking lot, they were zipping in between cars, speeding through the city.

Burying his face in Otabek’s leather jacket to protect his face from the wind, Yuri wondered exactly they were going since he never actually decided on a destination. He trusted Otabek, but he was a little nervous to see what kinds of things the vampire would consider fun. Had Otabek ever even had fun?

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri wiped off the blade in his hand. It was one of his old swords he didn’t use often, he felt like he didn’t have the skill to really wield his family’s sword yet. Phichit was stretching as kicked the ash pile. “So, we have two more?”

“Yeah, but they should be together.” Yuuri pulled his phone out and checked the time. The hunts were taking longer than he was hoping, but Victor had told him that he’d wait for him.

“This taking up too much time with your prince?” Phichit was grinning at him and Yuuri just sighed.

“It’s not… we’re not… tonight we’re talking with his brother about war strategy, so it won’t be…” Yuuri felt his face going red as he talked. “Just shut up.”

“I’m just teasing.” Phichit walked over to him, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “If you look up ‘complicated’ in the dictionary, you’ll find a picture of you and Victor.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri deadpanned at the other boy.

“Come on, we have va- bad vampires to kill.” Phichit was grinning again and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the way he corrected himself.

“You and Victor need to meet, really meet, soon. You’re my best friend and he’s my…”

“Boyfriend? Life partner? Sex friend?” Phichit poked his cheek.

“And I want you two to know each other, and to get along.”

“Fair. As your best friend, I get veto power on any and all relationships.”

“Didn’t you say we have hunting to do?” Yuuri rolled his eyes as he smiled. Phichit smiled back, putting his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and leading him out of the alleyway.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri tried to open the door quietly, but Victor was sitting in the living room with Mila and Georgi. He grimaced when his guardian looked over at him and Otabek.

“You two must’ve taken the long way home from school.” Victor chuckled as he looked at Otabek, who looked completely unconcerned. Yuri rubbed the back of the neck, knowing that was Victor’s way of asking where they had been.

“We went to this oddities museum downtown, then we grabbed something to eat. It’s not a big deal. It’s barely even dark out there yet.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders up, not looking at Victor anymore.

“That sounds an awful lot like a date to me. Otabek, I don’t remember giving you permission to court my ward.” Victor was leaning on the back of the couch.

Otabek let out an amused huff. “I wasn’t aware that I would have to ask, apologies.”

Face turning bright red, Yuri looked up at Otabek with wide eyes. “Was that a date? Are you… _courting_ me?

“Did you want it to be a date?”

Yuri felt like he was going to die, but he just zipped out of the room. Otabek looked shocked when he looked back over at the other vampires.

“I’d say that’s a yes.” Mila said with a shrug, turning back to Georgi.

Victor got out of his arm chair and motioned for Otabek to follow him to his study. Otabek rubbed his neck as he followed the older vampire. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“I don’t mind if you have an interest in Yuri, it’s clear that he’s starting to like you too. He makes his own choices, but I want you to remember, he’s only a child, a human child.” Victor leaned on the desk, looking at Otabek sternly.

“I understand. I have already told you that I have no intentions of hurting him, highness.” Otabek bowed his head slightly.

“Good, but there are other matters at hand. Later, I’ll be visiting Christophe and discussing my return to the war for the throne. I’d like you to join me, as you are a key factor in my advantage over my brother.”

“If you would like me to come, I will, but I do not know what help my being there will bring.” Otabek crossed his arms. “I will do whatever you require of me.”

Victor frowned at the words. He’d heard hunters say it to him and his father hundreds of time before the war.

“If JJ wins, too many people will suffer. I don’t want Yuri to suffer anymore. I stand with you.” Otabek spoke, as if he could tell that Victor was worried about his motives.

“Thank you Otabek.” Victor let out a little sigh. Otabek just nodded, wondering if Victor was done talking yet. He wasn’t. “Did you enjoy your gifts?”

“You didn’t give them to me for my benefit.”

Chuckling, Victor messed his bangs. “Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re Victor Nikiforov. You’ve never done anything for someone unless it benefits you.”

“How cynical, but I suppose you’re not wrong. You needed transportation to do what I need you to do, and you seem to be the kind of man who is comfortable on the back of a bike.” The older vampire shrugged.

“And the other thing?”

“I heard you and Yuri listening to music last night, and I thought he might enjoy hearing you play. Though, I imagine it’s been a while since you’ve picked one up.” Victor’s expression was soft and it confused Otabek. In the two hundred years he had known the other vampire, he’d never seen such a look on his face.

“Too long.” Otabek looked away, not sure how to feel about the look on the prince’s face.

Victor’s eyes went to the door of the study when he heard the front door open. He smiled, moving past Otabek. “Excuse me.”

Yuuri was standing behind the couch, dropping something into Mila’s hand. Mila’s eyes were wide and she was smiling. It must’ve been the necklace that the girl had lost days prior.

“Yuuri.” Victor said with a smile as he approached the hunter. “How was hunting?”

“Fine, got some dangerous but weak vampires off the streets.” Yuuri looked at Victor, a conflicted look on his face. Victor took his chin in his hand gently.

“I’m glad to hear. Are you ready?”

Nodding, Yuuri met the vampire’s eyes. “I guess so. I’m a little nervous to meet your brother, formally.”

“Chris? Oh, he’s mostly harmless.” Victor’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. “Come on, we should get going.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri stopped as they approached the club that Victor had saved him in. Victor glanced back at him and sighed. “Chris owns this club, I promise that we will not be doing any dancing, or drinking.”

Groaning, Yuuri kept following him. The bouncer looked panicked as he quickly moved the rope to let Victor and Yuuri into the club. Victor pulled Yuuri along, using the leverage of holding hands to keep the hunter close to him. Yuuri scanned the space and he felt tense when he saw several red tinted eyes looking towards him and Victor. No one was making a move to attack them though.

Once they made it up the stairs, Yuuri could see the same glass box that he had woken up in the last time he was in the club. There were three very attractive looking men lounging inside, sipping on drinks and laughing. When they entered, Yuuri could see the fang marks on each of their necks and he became hyper aware of the scar on his own neck.

One of the men looked up at them and smiled. “Chris will be back soon. He just had to go take care of something annoying.”

Victor nodded at the man and moved to sit down, his hand going up to stop him from offering him anything. Yuuri stayed standing, glancing out to the dance floor. There was a new drink shelf behind the bar, metal now.

Yuuri yelped when he felt hands gripping his ass. His entire body tensed as he looked towards Victor, who looked an equal mixture of annoyed and amused.

“ _Chris_. Let him go.”

“Aw, Victor, you’re not as fun as you used to be. I remember when we used to share serving boys.” Chris moved into Yuuri’s sight line. The comment made Yuuri tenser than the ass grab.

“Yuuri is different, brother.” Victor crossed his arms, glaring at the other vampire. “And I brought him here to discuss the war.”

With a sigh, Chris looked at the men who were still having the time of their lives. “Loves, could you give us some space.”

The men all nodded, standing up. Two of them grabbed onto each other when they stumbled a little. Each kissed Chris before walking out of the box. He grabbed the last one to leave gently. “Can you ask Mickey and Emil to join us?”

“You seem to have your hands full.” Victor said once all of the men had left.

“They certainly like to keep my everything full.” Grinning, Chris glanced at Yuuri. “But, to business shall we.”

Yuuri sat down next to Victor, with a fair amount of space between them. Chris sat across from them, lounging back. “So, I honestly don’t know how much you’ve been keeping up on the progress of the war.”

“Just enough to know that you and our brother are in a complete stalemate, and that all the hunters have no idea about the war.” Victor sighed, leaning forward. “You and him have both been fighting as if you were human gangs fighting over territory.”

“With you out of the picture, most of your followers have been supporting me. We’re almost evenly matched, and the world has changed.”

“I understand. But this cannot go on much longer. I know that we have lost most of our nobles. There are so few full blood vampires left and you have both turned so many to fight this war.”

“You think you can end this? You tried, and you gave up.”

“I have things to fight for now.” Victor glared at Chris, who looked completely unphased as he looked at Yuuri. Yuuri looked away from Chris. “And we have hunters on our side.”

“I did hear that you caught Otabek Altin. Are you sure it’s wise, after all…”

“I gave him my blood.”

“You certainly have changed, Victor.” Chris mused, glancing up when two different men came walking in. They were both staring at Victor and Yuuri.

The next several hours were spent with Chris giving Victor detailed updates about the last one hundred years of the war. Michele Crispino and Emil Nekola were the only two nobles left in Chris’s faction, and only three other born vampires were still with them. JJ had more born vampires, but only had two nobles of his own: Sara Crispino and Leo de la Iglesia.

Victor didn’t have much to report on his own end, since he had spent most of his time pretending there wasn’t a war happening. Yuuri and Otabek were the only changes he had made in his allies in the last hundred years.

Yuuri felt uncomfortable about the way Chris was looking at him when he asked how exactly he could help with the war. He answered slowly, not entirely sure what he could offer other than his own skills, and Phichit.

“And your clan?”

“I don’t know yet. I’m sure they’ll help fight JJ, but I… they might not just stop with him. Most hunters don’t want to see the throne filled, some of us don’t even think there is anyone to fill it.” He rubbed his neck.

“Well, then we’ll just have to make due with three hunters for now.” Chris sighed as he sat back. “You and your friend may want to focus on finding someone.”

“Who?”

“Seung-gil Lee. He has something that both of my brothers would have to claim to become king.”

“Will that old bastard never die?” Victor scoffed slightly.

“Who is he?” Yuuri turned to him, his brow creasing.

“The Keeper. He has the coronation supplies, and he’s over five thousand years old. Last I heard, he left town with most of the nobles that didn’t want a part of the war.”

“We’re working on tracking him. He was seen in town a few weeks ago.” Emil said with a smile, glancing at Mickey, who had been wearing a sour expression the entire meeting.

“Keep me updated then. Phichit and I will talk to him once you find him.” Yuuri nodded seriously.

A few more things were said, targets for Otabek mostly. Then Mickey and Emil left with a nod at both princes. Chris stood and smiled at them.

“It’s late, you should both be going.”

Victor held out his hand to his brother with a smile. “We’ll finally end this.”

Chris took Victor’s hand and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. Gently, Victor pushed him away, his eyes narrowed. Yuuri felt something like rage burning inside his chest as Chris turned to look at Yuuri with a grin.

“It was good to finally meet you, formally, Yuuri.” Chris cupped Yuuri’s cheek, but the hand was quickly pushed away. “You really are no fun.”

“Come on Yuuri.” Victor sighed, putting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri nodded, looking away from Chris quickly. He jumped when he felt a slap on his ass. “Just ignore him.”

Once they were downstairs, close to the door, Yuuri stopped, tugging on Victor’s hand. Victor turned, looking a little concerned. He made a small surprised sound when Yuuri kissed him. They were both smiling softly when they pulled apart.

“Don’t let Chris get to you, it’s just how he is.” Victor cupped the hunter’s cheeks. Yuuri nodded. “Come on, let me walk you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes. Yes, Chris does have a harem and he loves them all whole heartedly.


	27. Chapter 27

JJ glanced at the man who was kneeling at the bottom of the platform his throne was resting on. The woman next to him pouted as the attention was taken away from her.

“What is it?”

“Sir, your majesty… Victor Nikiforov was seen inside Christophe’s Giacometti’s club.”

“My brother will come to settle our dispute when he’s ready. I don’t need to find him.” JJ waved his hand dismissively.

“He wasn’t alone. There was a human with him, they were seen kissing. People at the bar said that he saved him from a fight a couple days ago.”

JJ stood up from his throne, approaching the man with a grin plastered on his face. “Any other descriptors of this human?”

The man stood, fumbling with his phone before holding it out to JJ. JJ took it and the grin on his face fell. There was a picture of Victor and Yuuri as they were leaving the club. “The little hunter from the other night.”

JJ started scrolling through the pictures on the man’s phone, stopping when he found another set of pictures. He scrolled back and forth between several pictures. “Well, Yuri, that’s where you’ve been hiding.”

“Sire?” The man sounded confused. Pictures of Yuri with Victor and with Otabek were on the phone. Clearing his throat, the man looked away.

“Were you not going to tell me about this?”

“I didn’t think you would be interested in a child, Nikiforov’s ward.”

“ _His_? Yuri is mine, and I want him back.” JJ glared at the man, gripping the phone tightly as the screen blacked out from the intense heat. “And get me Victor’s little hunter too.”

“Of course, King JJ!” The man turned to leave, moving quickly.

“And kill Altin while you’re at it!” JJ threw the phone at the wall as the man disappeared out of the room.

A hand was smoothing through his hair when he plopped back into his thrown. “Calm down love, soon everything will fall into place, and no one will be able to deny you your rightful title.”

JJ took her hand and smiled up at her. “Thank you. Everyone will soon be calling you Queen Isabella.”

She smiled and kissed him gently.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Phichit glanced up from where he was studying on Yuuri’s bed, and groaned. Yuuri was swooshing one of the practice swords around his room. “Are you going over to Victor’s again tonight?”

Yuuri paused for a moment as he took a deep breath. He’d been over at Victor’s three of the five last nights. Mostly they had just been sparring, practicing sword fighting and hand to hand. They spent a short time with Yuuri showing Victor how to fire a gun, Victor screamed as he fired it. It was clear that a gun wasn’t the weapon for Victor.

“Yeah…” He sighed, dropping the wooden sword to his side.

“How long has it been since he…” Phichit brought his fingers up to pantomime fangs and Yuuri’s face went bright red. “He’s probably due for some more, right?”

Yuuri brought his hand up to his neck and grimaced. The marks had healed a few days before, but he could still remember the feeling of Victor’s fangs piercing his skin. Neither of them had brought it up, but it had been a week, so Phichit was right. Victor would need more blood soon, and Yuuri would have to ask him to bite him some place a little less obvious.

“Having second thoughts?”

“No, it’s just still a little hard to… it’s a lot to wrap my head around.” Yuuri dropped his hand as he sat next to his best friend.

“The universe dropped a gorgeous vampire prince-…” Whatever Phichit was going to say got cut off when Yuuri covered his mouth.

“Don’t say that, not here!” Yuuri whispered as he glanced at the door.

“Fine, fine. But seriously, it’s obvious that you and him are going to be okay.” Phichit rolled off the bed and walked over to Yuuri’s desk. He picked up the sword that he had laying under some reports he needed to finish for his father. Trying and failing to pull the blade from the sheath, he held it out towards Yuuri. “He could draw this, two hundred years ago. This sword considered him a member of your family before you were even born.”

Yuuri stood up, taking the sword from Phichit’s hands roughly. “How though? It’s not like…”

“I don’t know Yuuri. You should ask him.” Phichit crossed his arms. “Between sword fighting and _sword_ fighting.”

“We haven’t! We’re not!” Yuuri protested, holding the sword close to his body. “Okay.”

Phicht punched his shoulder lightly. “But seriously, your sword fighting skills have improved since you started training with him. I’m a little jealous and Celestino is going to be really impressed.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door. Both looked at the door as Mari opened the room. “Dad wants to talk to you two.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri grimaced when he heard someone calling his name across the lunch room. He didn’t look up from his lunch, hoping that the person calling him would take the hint. They didn’t.

He finally looked up when he realized that it was the new kid. Kenjirou Minami. The other boy was a year ahead of Yuri, but they had an art class and a gym class together. Yuri had almost completely ignored him in both, but Minami was very friendly. It made Yuri’s skin crawl.

“Can I sit with you?”

“Wow, you must be desperate for friends if you’re trying to sit with me.” Yuri stared at him and the smile on the older boy’s face fell. “But, I guess you can sit here.”

Minami sat down. It was only his third day. Yuri had seen him with some new friends, but they all had a different lunch period. “What are you reading?”

Yuri looked down at the book next to his tray. It was one of the books that Otabek had, and Yuri hated it. The characters were stupid, but Yuri figured he might as well finish it. “Just a book a friend of mine lent me.”

“Oh, I haven’t really seen you hang out with anyone…”

“He doesn’t go here.” Yuri felt his eye twitch with annoyance. He didn’t need pity from the new kid. “He’s older.”

Minami nodded, starting to dig into his food. Yuri thanked a greater power for the silence as he picked his book back up with one hand and his fork with the other. Several minutes of silence before the new kid looked up at him again.

Yuri huffed, setting the book down again. “Yes?”

“Some of the guys said that you fight… that you take fighting lessons.”

“Okay?”

“Where do you train? I used to take karate, but since I moved…”

Blinking at him, he was a little confused. Minami didn’t exactly look like a fighter. But, neither did he. “I have a lesson after school today. If you’re free, you could check out the dojo. Minako’s alright.”

“Really?” Minami’s face lit up as he looked at Yuri. “Thank you!”

Yuri was going to regret it, he knew it. He smiled back at the older, but smaller, boy.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri held his phone up to his hear as him and Phichit walked away from the restaurant. Phichit was giving him an odd look. “Who are you calling? It’s like five o’clock. You have a few hours before your boyfriend gets up.”

“Otabek. The target Dad gave us is a target Chris gave him. I want to make sure that Otabek hasn’t already… or if he wants to help us.” Yuuri sighed, pausing when it was picked up.

“You mean the vampire-vampire hunter? It’s still way too early for him to help. Your Dad wants us to take him out before the sun goes down.”

Yuuri was seemingly ignoring Phichit as he spoke to Otabek. He looked at his friend again once he hung up. “Otabek drank Victor’s blood. The sun doesn’t affect him anymore. Come on, he’ll meet us there. Apparently, she has a lot of human security we’ll have to gight, and that Chris wants her taken alive.”

“But your Dad wants us to kill her.”

“He’ll just have to take our word on it.” Yuuri started walking away, and Phichit stared after him for a while before running after him.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“So, how are we going to deal with the humans?” Phichit glanced at Otabek warily. Otabek was standing in the shade, looking absolutely bored.

“If we leave them alive, they’ll be able to give JJ too much information. They chose their side.” Otabek grabbed the large sword off his back. “JJ will either turn them or kill them, so it doesn’t make much difference.”

“Who is this anyway? Is she going to be able to give us information about JJ?” Phichit crossed his arms, his attention going to the humans that seemed to be on their guard just inside the building.

“Sara Crispino. Hopefully we’ll be able to get information about JJ and Sueng-gil out of her.” Otabek started walking towards the building. Phichit looked panicked while he watched the vampire, but Yuuri followed after him.

The fight against the humans was quick, quicker than Yuuri or Phichit were expecting. Otabek was an efficient fighter, which made it go quickly. Phichit sat at the desk and was typing away at the computer while Otabek was knelling and . “When we get to her room, if she’s in a coffin, don’t open it. She’ll be rabid this time of day.”

“And if she’s not in a coffin?”

“Then this is going to be a lot more difficult than I was planning.” Otabek nodded for Yuuri walk over. “Can you grab this chain?”

Yuuri pulled out a length of think chain out of the bag. It was heavy, and it was enchanted. “So, we’ll use this to hold her?”

“Let’s just hope that she’s in a coffin.”

“What if capturing her becomes impossible?” Phichit asked as he scanned over the computer screen.

“Then one of you is going to open the curtains.” Otabek put the bag back on his shoulder. “Have you found her room yet?”

“Yes. Third floor.” Phichit got up, grabbing a card key and programming it. He held it up and Otabek nodded for him to lead the way.

There was an ornate coffin at the end of the four-poster bed when they entered the room. Otabek walked over to the coffin, pressing his ear to it. “It’s her. One of you help me lift it up.”

Phichit walked to one end, lifting it straight up when Otabek nodded at him. Yuuri walked over and wrapped the chain around. Once the lock clicked there was banging from inside and Phichit and Yuuri both jumped back from the coffin, it dropping to the ground as Phichit let go. Otabek dropped his own end as the corners of the coffin started to bow out.

“This is going to draw some attention.” Phichit frowned, moving behind Yuuri slightly. His eyes went wide when Otabek bit into one of his fingers and started drawing on the coffin with his blood.

Yuuri walked closer when the banging and screaming from inside the coffin stopped. “I’ve seen that symbol before. We’ve tried to use them, but they’ve never worked.”

“They need to be drawn with hunter blood.” Otabek picked his end back up. “Come on, we need to get out of here before the rest of these vampires wake up.”

Yuuri picked up the other end and nodded for Phichit to start heading out. Once they were outside, in the alley of the building, Otabek was dialing a number. It wasn’t long before a van pulled up at the end of the alley, the side doors opening. Phichit watched Otabek lift the coffin inside.

“Either of you want to help with interrogation?” Otabek turned to look at them as he got into the van.

“I have a date.” Yuuri put his hands up when Phichit looked at him. “Go, just keep a close eye on Chris’s hands.”

Phichit looked between Otabek and Yuuri before running towards the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword fighting and "sword" fighting to happen next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Victor huffed as he pulled his hands in front of his face, balling them into fists. His eyes glanced at the sword that was lying a few feet from him. A sword swung at him and he quickly stepped out of the way.

Yuuri smirked at him as he quickly turned to try to strike again. Victor grabbed the blade, carefully but forcefully. He watched the smirk on the human’s face fall as he pulled the sword from his hands.

“You can’t do that!” Yuuri yipped as he quickly moved to a defensive hand to hand stance.

“ _You_ can’t do that.” Victor chuckled as he worked to turn the sword so he could weild it. Yuuri kicked it out of his hands before he could, receiving a glare from the vampire. “I heal quickly enough that _I_ can.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri struck out with his fist. Victor deflected it and tried to land a blow of his own. They fell into a rhythm of punches, blocks, kicks, and evasions.

Victor was pushed to the ground, but not by Yuuri. Yuuri froze, staring at Makkachin who was now sitting on the vampire’s back, wagging his tail. The vampire groaned, rolling to his side when the dog moved to Yuuri, pawing at one of his legs.

Yuuri doubled over, laughing. One of his hands reached down to pat the poodle’s head. “Good dog!”

“Traitor!” Victor huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “If you’re going to help anyone win a fight, it should be me!”

Letting out a small bark, Makkachin hurried back to Victor. His tongue darted out of his mouth to cover Victor’s face in slobber. With a small chuckle, Victor pulled himself up into a sitting position to hug his dog. “Alright, alright. I forgive you.”

Yuuri wiped his eye, taking a few deep breaths between lingering giggles. He walked over to Victor and held out his hand. Victor took it with a smile. Once he was standing, he didn’t let go of Yuuri, instead pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.

Squeaking at the initial shock of the kiss, Yuuri melted into Victor. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders, clinging to him as the kiss deepened. The feeling of Victor’s fangs as they opened their mouths in sync sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. They were standing so close, pressed together tightly. It was getting hard for Yuuri to concentrate.

Makkachin made a small ‘boof’ before turning away and leaving the room. The sound was enough for Yuuri to tense and pull back. Victor’s face was unreadable as he took a few labored breaths. They had taken breaks to kiss before while they were sparing, but that was the most heated break.

Without a word, Yuuri picked up both swords. He held out Victor’s. With a hum, Victor took it, watching Yuuri get into his starting position.

 “Another round?” Victor sighed, swinging his sword a few times before putting it up. “You’re going to wear me out Yuuri.”

Smirking at him, Yuuri started striking out. “You’re a vampire. Shouldn’t you be able to outlast me?”

Victor deflected the blow, attempting to strike a blow on Yuuri. “I’ve been running on empty the last few days.”

“What?!” Yuuri pushed Victor’s sword away with his before dropping his to the side. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“We’ve been… busy doing this… and you’ve been doing a lot of hunting, so I didn’t want you to be…” Victor huffed, looking down. “I’ll be fine for a few more days, really.”

“Victor.” He stepped towards the vampire, reaching his hand towards him. Victor caught his hand, kissing his knuckles.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s finish this round and we can discuss it further.” Victor released Yuuri’s hand, turning away. “Besides, it isn’t your blood that I’m hungry for tonight.”

There was a clanking sound ringing through the room when Yuuri dropped his sword. Victor stopped and looked back at Yuuri. “Yuuri?”

Clearing his throat, his face burning as he lowered his gaze. “Let’s just forget this round… and maybe… huh…”

Victor cupped Yuuri’s face, his hands cool against Yuuri’s skin. “Let’s retire to my bedroom?”

Still not looking at Victor, Yuuri nodded. He looked at Victor again when lips were softly pressed against his. Victor took Yuuri’s hand as he took a step back. Yuuri squeezed it and let Victor lead the way back to his room.

Once in Victor’s room, Yuuri sat on the edge of Victor’s bed as the vampire locked the door with a deep breath. “Yuuri. Are you sure?”

“I-I… yes…” Yuuri bit his lip as Victor turned to look at him. “I’ve been thinking about it… a lot… lately.”

“Me too.” Victor smiled at him, crowding into Yuuri’s space. “But if you…”

“I won’t change my mind.” Yuuri took Victor’s face in his hands and pulled him closer. Victor hummed against his lips, the kiss starting slow and sweat. Yuuri chased after Victor’s lips when he pulled away.

His face was flushed and his lips were half lidded as he watched Victor pull off his shirt off. Victor grinned at him as he moved back into his Yuuri’s space, his fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt. “May I?”

“Please…” Yuuri groaned, moving his arms so it was easier for Victor to pull it off. Another groan left his lips when Victor’s mouth latched onto his neck. The fangs were obvious as they pressed against his skin with every kiss and suckle, but they didn’t break skin. “W-Wait…”

“I’m not going to bite you.” Victor moved his mouth up to Yuuri’s ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe with his dull teeth. “I want us to be clear headed.”

Letting out a whimper that sounded something close to an agreement, Yuuri let himself finally touch Victor’s bare back. His skin felt soft and warm under his hands.

“Scoot back on the bed for me.” Victor pulled back so they were could make eye contact. Yuuri nodded with a huff. He scooted back until Victor grabbed his hips to stop him. Crawling up until their chests were pressed together, Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s again. The kiss was needy as their tongues darted to share space in their mouths. As they kissed, Yuuri fell back until he was lying flat and pulled Victor down with him.

Victor settled between Yuuri’s legs, which spread wider to accommodate him when Victor pushed down into him. Yuuri broke the kiss to moan as the sensation.

“ _Yuuri_.” Victor smiled down at him before lowering at little, peppering kissing down Yuuri’s neck, collarbone, and then finally his chest. Yuuri covered his mouth as Victor gently sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, embarrassed by the noise that came out of his mouth.

Victor was rolling his hips down into him, and Yuuri was rolling his up as he let out little mewling noises. When Victor had thoroughly worked over both of his nipples, he moved back up to be face to face with Yuuri. His hand kept moving down Yuuri’s chest until it reached the bulge in Yuuri’s pants.

“ _Victor_ …” Yuuri moaned out the man’s name as he reached up to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. Victor worked to open up Yuuri’s pants quickly, pulling them and his underwear down to release the human’s erection.

Yuuri repeated the other man’s name when Victor’s hand was grabbing his dick. It was a softer touch than when the vampire had taken his blood, but Yuuri wanted more as he bucked up into the touch.

After a few more soft thrusts, Victor pulled away. Yuuri whined as he the other man got off the bed. He sat up to watch Victor pull open his bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle. Biting his lip, Yuuri met Victor’s eyes and nodded. Victor smiled at him softly as he slowly dropped his pants, he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

His eyes going wide, Yuuri quickly moved to take off his pants as his eyes were locked on Victor’s throbbing cock resting against his stomach. Once Yuuri’s pants were off, Victor moved back between his legs.

“You okay?” Victor asked as he smoothed a hand down Yuuri’s side. Yuuri nodded, pulling him down for a short, soft kiss.

“Please… _Victor, please_ …” Yuuri whined as he released Victor. Victor took a deep breath as he sat up, settling between the human’s legs. He opened the bottle, squirting some onto his hands. Once he worked the lube in his fingers a little, he looked back up at Yuuri.

With a nod from Yuuri, Victor pressed his fingers against his hole. Yuuri’s head rolled back as he bit his lip. His free hand soothed the inside of Yuuri’s thigh as he gently massaged the tight muscle.

“Just relax.” Victor huffed out as he kissed Yuuri’s knee as he changed its angle. “ _Yuuri_ , relax for me.”

With a few labored breaths, Yuuri forced himself to relax. He let out a choked whimper as one of Victor’s fingers slipped inside slowly. Yuuri didn’t know he was holding his breath, neither of them moving until Yuuri exhaled and inhaled. Another whimper exited his mouth when Victor flexed and then pistoned his finger.

Victor worked him open slowly, readjusting himself so he could kiss Yuuri as he did. The human writhed underneath him, his fingernails leaving quickly healing welts onto the vampire’s back.

“Victor _…_ please _… please…_ I _want_ it _…_ I want _you._ ” Yuuri huffed as he pulled away from the kiss.

Nodding, Victor pulled his fingers out. “ _Yuuri_ …” He moaned out as he coated himself with lube before lining his cock with Yuuri’s hole.

They both let out breathy moans as Victor pushed in slowly. Both men panted with their eyes shut tightly for a few moments before their lips were crashing into each other. Once the kiss broke, Victor started moving inside of Yuuri. The thrust started as slow, shallow, drawing out small whimpers from Yuuri.

“ _Victor…_ **fuck** … more… please…”

Victor groaned as grasped Yuuri’s thighs, angling Yuuri up more. Yuuri let out a loud moan when Victor’s first deep plunge hit him. They were a mess of curses and each other’s names between whimpers and moans as Victor continued going deep into Yuuri, his pace increasing with every thrust.

With a panicked grunt, Victor slammed into Yuuri and emptied. Yuuri held him close when the vampire fell on top of him. Victor was panted as he pushed himself onto his elbows to look at Yuuri. His face was completely flushed and he looked embarrassed. “S-Sorry… It’s been a while.”

Yuuri pulled him down for a kiss, chuckling. “It’s alright.”

Victor kissed him back, slowly pulling out as he reached between them, his fingers wrapping around Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth as the fingers squeezed just right. It only took a few flicks of Victor’s wrist for Yuuri’s eyes to roll back into his head as he squirted between them.

Once his breath evened out, Yuuri smiled up at Victor softly. Victor nuzzled into him and hummed as he rolled off of the human. Yuuri turned over, resting his head on Victor’s chest. It was beating quickly, compared to Victor’s normal pulse.

“Your heart’s pounding…” Yuuri looked up at Victor, who had been staring a thim.

“So is yours.” Victor carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “It’s a sound I could get used to.”

His face red again, Yuuri pushed himself up to kiss Victor. “Me too.”

When Yuuri rested his head back down, he closed his eyes and smirked. “Do you want to go again?”

“I’m an old man Yuuri, I don’t have your stamina.” Victor groaned as he brought his free hand to cover his face.

Yuuri chuckled. “I was kidding.”

Huffing, Victor kissed the top of his head. “ _Yuuri_.”

Yuuri hummed as draped his arm over Victor’s stomach. “ _Victor_.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus sex because I put it off on you guys. Like one marginally plot related thing happens this chapter.

Yuuri woke up, the memories of the night before washing over him as he took stock of what muscles were sore from sparing and which were sore from sex. Despite his face going red as he buried it in the crook of Victor’s neck, he couldn’t help but smile. Victor had been so gentle and understanding, just like Yuuri had hoped but didn’t expect him to be.

Once the embarrassment of his situation, he adjusted some so he could look at the other man. He had to fight against the arms that gripped him tighter with each movement before he was sitting next to Victor on the bed. Yuuri cupped his cheek; the vampire looked so peaceful and almost innocent as he continued to sleep. Yuuri’s eyes trailed down the vampire’s body, only stopping at the tattoo on his hip.

His fingers touched the snowflake that was a stark contrast to Victor’s pale skin. Tracing the points, Yuuri swallowed hard. The mark of the oldest vampire was right there, under his touch, on the man he… he was falling in love with.

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was soft when he spoke. Yuuri’s face was red again as his fingers stopped moving and his entire body tensed. There was soft hum from the vampire as he fingers pulled at Yuuri’s, entwining their fingers together. “You’re touch there…”

Yuuri bit his lip as he looked at Victor. “How long have you had this tattoo?”

“It’s not a tattoo. I’ve always had it.” Victor looked in Yuuri’s eyes, which were wide. There was a slight blush on the vampire’s cheeks. “It’s… sensitive. Especially with you touching it.”

A small smile spread across Yuuri’s face as he touched the mark again with his free hand. Victor’s lips parted slightly as his eyes fluttered closed. When Victor opened his eyes again they were red.

“You need to eat.” Yuuri moved his hand to Victor’s cheek. Victor sighed, looking away. “It’s okay. Just somewhere people can’t see.”

Victor nodded, turning his head to kiss Yuuri’s palm. “Lay back.”

Once Yuuri was laying back on the bed, Victor was hovering over him again. Their lips pressed together before Victor moved down his body. Yuuri’s heart was beating hard when Victor kissed the inside of the Yuuri’s thigh.

“How about here?” Victor hummed against his skin.

Yuuri made a small sound, covering his eyes. “Y-Yeah…”

Humming again, Victor kissed Yuuri’s skin again before sinking his fangs into the flesh. Yuuri made a small pained grunt at the initial bite, but as Victor drank, the sounds became pleasured. His fingers grabbed at Victor’s hair as he writhed under him.

Victor and Yuuri were both panting when Victor pulled his lips away from Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri was biting his lip as he pulled Victor up to kiss him. As Victor pressed down into him, they both moaned as their dicks slid against each other.

“Are you okay?” Victor huffed as he wiped his mouth and then Yuuri’s. Yuuri nodded as he pushed on Victor’s shoulders gently. Smiling, Victor moved off of Yuuri. “What do you have in mind?”

“We need to clean up.” Yuuri sat up next to Victor, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull them closer together. His face was almost as red as the blood smeared across his face. “Let’s get a shower.”

“Together?”

Once they were in the shower, the blood and evidence from their activities from the night before were washing away as Victor kissed Yuuri against the wall, hard and demanding. Yuuri rested his head back against the wall when they broke apart to catch their breath. It was clear that he was nervous of his words as he spoke. “Are you feeling more… vigorous now?”

Victor grinned and very quickly spun Yuuri around. He pressed his body against Yuuri’s body and huffed in his ear. “Do you want to find out, Yuuri?”

“ _Victor_.” Yuuri moaned out the vampire’s name when Victor began kissing his neck. One hand was pumping his dick the other had its fingers pressing into Yuuri’s hole. “ _Fuck_.”

Humming, Victor continued to kiss at Yuuri’s neck and work the most sensitive parts of the human. “You’re still loose from last night.”

Yuuri braced himself against the wall and tried to simultaneously press forward and backward into Victor’s hands. This is how imagined it would be with Victor. Hard, fast, and intoxicating. He was trying to think through it, but all he could think about was Victor and how he made him feel.

He cried out as he came against the wall. Victor huffed out a chuckle in his ear as he moved his hands away from Yuuri. “You ready?”

Yuuri turned his head and nodded back at Victor. Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, despite the odd angle. The kiss broke when Yuuri moaned out as Victor’s dick slid into him, harder and faster than the first time.

“You okay?” Victor asked once Yuuri’s breathing evened out again.

“Just _move_.” Yuuri gritted his teeth. He was already sensitive from coming once and he needed stimulation.

Another laugh, and Victor started to thrust into Yuuri hard. The pace was brutal, and it brought Yuuri to tears as he cried out in pleasure. Victor whispered filthy phrases into Yuuri’s ear along with words of encouragement and endearment.

Screaming Victor’s name, his voice so loud that his throat hurt, as he came. He almost passed out at how good it felt, coming completely undone by Victor. As he rested his forehead against the cool shower wall, Yuuri whimpered in time with Victor’s continued movements. He was so wrecked and so over-sensitive that he could barely breathe.

Yuuri felt Victor tense against him and he groaned when the vampire thrusted into him, hard and deep, almost enough to be painful. He tensed too, coming again as he felt Victor spill into him. Tears were streaming down his face as he listened to the vampire panting his name repeatedly, his dick still buried in his ass.

“Sorry…” Victor huffed as he finally pulled out. Yuuri turned to look at him as soon as there was enough space to move. He pulled Victor close to kiss him, soft and sweet.

“I loved it.” Yuuri smiled at him awkwardly, his face red as he looked at Victor with half-lidded eyes.

The smile that spread across Victor’s face before they were kissing again, made Yuuri’s breath hitch.

When Victor pulled away, he grabbed at one of the bottles that were on the shower rack. Yuuri glanced at it and bit his lip. They actually needed to finish cleaning up their mess.

Victor got out of the shower first, telling Yuuri to take his time so he could have Yakov make him some food. Yuuri protested that he didn’t need to be fed, but stayed in the shower, trying to wash Victor’s cum out of his ass.

“Perhaps you should bring spare clothes over for next time.” Victor grinned at him when he came out to the kitchen. Yuuri smoothed his hand over the shirt he had worn over. It smelled like sweat from their sparing session.

“I’ll remember that.” Yuuri glanced over at Yakov, who was glaring down into a pan. He sat down at the table across from Victor. Victor reached out and grabbed his hand with a soft smile.

 


	30. Chapter 30

“So, which one of us is going to tell Victor that his lover and his ward are both being targeted?” Phichit glanced at the vampire lounging on the couch, sipping blood out of a wine glass.  Him and Otabek were both covered in blood from their interrogation.

“If we tell Victor, he’ll do something absolutely rash. It’ll cloud his head and he’ll lose his fight.” Chris swirled his glass as he stared at it. “Not to mention that he’ll lock them both up to protect them.”

“Yura already knows that he’s in danger; Nikiforov has me focused on protecting him.” Otabek crossed his arms. “Katsuki needs to continue fighting. After watching him fight, he’s one of best assets. Since Nikiforov has taken his blood, he smells different, more like a real hunter.”

“Super, but I need to tell Yuuri that’s he’s in more danger now.” Phichit huffed, looking back at Chris.

“Of course. Both Yuris need to know, but Victor must not.” Chris stood up and walked towards them. “Altin, when you see my brother, please tell him that I need him to come by. Many of my followers do not believe he is back.

Otabek nodded and followed Phichit out, neither speaking. Once they left the club, he crossed his arms and surveyed the empty street. “I bet Yuuri is still at Victor’s.”

“Do you want a ride back to your place?” Otabek sounded reluctant to offer and Phichit was reluctant to accept, but he did. Not another word was said between them.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to Victor. Victor wasn’t saying anything either, just looking at him with a fond, but sad expression. He couldn’t keep what had happened between them out of his mind, but he also didn’t think he wanted to talk about it. There were so many other things they should talk about, but Yuuri couldn’t think of what they were.

Victor finally looked away from him as Otabek came down the stairs. Otabek walked towards the table. “Giacometti wants to see you tonight.”

“Then your efforts bore fruit?” Victor smiled at him.

Otabek nodded as he turned his gaze to Yuuri. “Most importantly, we got a lead on Seung-gil.”

“I guess we’ll both be busy tonight.” Yuuri huffed as he looked at Victor.

“I guess so.” Victor hummed as he stood up. “There will be other times.”

“Would it be alright if I called you…?” Yuuri bit his lip as he watched Victor take his plate over to the sink.

“I would love that.” Victor turned to smile at him. “But you should probably get going.”

Yuuri stood up and walked over to him. He pressed his lips to Victor’s. “I’ll talk to you tonight and I’ll see you again soon.”

“I look forward to it, Yuuri.” Victor cupped his cheek gently.

Once Yuuri was gone, Victor still looking at him longingly, Otabek cleared his throat. “I’m going to clean up and then go pick up Yura.”

“ _Yura_?” Victor looked at Otabek with a half amused, half terrifyingly angry expression on his face. Otabek’s face went bright red as he turned away. “But you should go, don’t keep him waiting.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri was listening to music again, his eyes going over to Minami, who was talking to Minako. He had officially become one of her students, and was now on the same training schedule as him. It was annoying, the older boy was completely obnoxious, but he wasn’t a bad fighter.

“I’ll see you Monday at school?” Minami smiled at him as he passed by him on his way out. Yuri gazed outside. It was barely five, but it was so cloudy and rainy that it seemed later.

“Are you walking home?” Yuri hoped that Otabek was bringing one of the cars just because of the weather, as much as he loved the motorcycle.

“Yeah, are you waiting for a ride?” Minami looked confused by the question.

“He’s late.” He knew his expression was sour, but he hated waiting around in spaces he didn’t feel like he belonged. Other humans made him uncomfortable; he was too used to vampires.

“Do you want me to wait with you?”

“I’m fine.” Glancing at the older, boy he deflated. “He should be here soon.”

“I don’t mind.”

He groaned internally as he looked back outside, willing Otabek to move faster through the traffic. Barely, he registered that Minami was talking to him.

“What?” Yuri asked, not looking at him when he realized the other boy was looking at him expectantly.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Minami’s smile faded some as he repeated himself.

“Oh… uh…” Yuri blinked at him. Most weekends, he trained or watched TV. He thought for a while before he remembered the date, his eyes going wide. “My birthday is next week?”

“Do you have birthday plans?”

“My uncle usually has something stupid planned, but he’s been busy lately.” He shrugged, looking away from Minami. His hand went up to the ear cuff that Victor had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday. Yuri never wore it before, but he’d been increasingly aware of the brand on his chest; he wanted a visual reminder for people who he chose to stand with. “I’ll probably just be stuck at home alone.”

“Do you want to hang out, or something?” Minami’s eyes followed Yuri’s movements, looking at the cuff curiously.

“I’ll live. I’m not a kid anymore.” Yuri dropped his hand when he heard the telltale rumbling of Otabek approaching the dojo. “That’s my ride.”

“O-Oh… okay. See you Monday?”

“Whatever.” Yuri walked out before Otabek had even parked.

He grabbed the helmet that Otabek offered and put it on. Neither boy said anything before Yuri swung his leg over the bike behind the older boy. There was a lull in the rain that Yuri hoped would last until they got home.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Phichit groaned as he opened the door to his apartment, his groan continued when he moved to let Yuuri in. He collapsed onto his sofa, and Yuuri chuckled slightly as he closed the door behind him.

“Long night?” Yuuri sat on the arm of the sofa.

“I hate vampires. They talk in riddles and always find ways to taunt you.” Phichit glanced up at him. “You look like you had quite the night yourself.”

Yuuri’s hand went up to his neck. Victor may not have bit his neck, but he had certainly let his mark. His face was red as he moved his hand to cover his face.

“Oh my… you- you actually had sex with him!” Phichit moved quickly to sit up next to his friend, very close to him. “Come on, give me details.”

He shook his head, bringing his other hand up to better cover his face. “I’ve never felt anything like this before. The first time he was so sweet, like I wanted him to be…”

“ _First_ time?” Phichit grinned, his finger poking the outside of his thigh. “You are head over heels for this guy.”

“ _I know_.” Yuuri’s voice was somewhere between a whine and sob.

“When you going to tell your folks?”

In response, Yuuri just groaned and let himself fall so he was laying face down on the couch, his stomach across Phichit’s lap.

“That’ll do it, I’m sure.” Phichit chuckled as he rested his arms on his friend’s back. “But, my night was eventful. Found out a lead for that Seung-gil guy we need to find. Figured we go tonight.”

“Awesome.” Yuuri’s voice was muffled by the cushion.

“And JJ wants you captured, because he knows that you’re fucking Victor.” When Yuuri didn’t reply, just tensed, Phichit sighed. “Otabek also thinks you smell like a real hunter now, whatever that means.”

“A week ago, I was thinking about quitting being a hunter and working in a cubicle.” Yuuri turned his head to the side as he huffed. Phichit laughed at him, pushing at him gently to prod him off.


	31. Chapter 31

“Yuri.” Mila’s sing-song voice cut through the loud music Yuri and Otabek were listening too. Groaning, Yuri paused it and turned towards the woman. Her eyes went slightly wide. “Oh, you’re wearing that now? I thought you said it was stupid when he gave it to you?”

“I just grabbed it when I was getting ready this morning.” Yuri quickly untucked his hair from behind his ear to cover the ear cuff with the snowflake engraved on it.

“Hmm.” Mila held the pendant of her necklace and walked into the room. “You know why he gave you that right?”

“No?” Yuri glanced at Otabek who was still reading one of the old books.

“When Victor puts his mark on something, he’s able to track it. If someone is wearing it, he can even tune into their emotions.” She leaned against the desk next to him, watching as Yuri put his hand over the brand on his chest. “JJ has the power to put himself into marks, but he was never taught to use it, he can’t track you or play with your emotions.”

“Nikiforov uses jewelry so his followers have the choice of realigning themselves. Giacometti uses tattoos, doesn’t he?” Otabek didn’t look up from his book.

“Yes.” Mila glanced at Otabek.

“I’m not complaining, but how comes JJ never learned to do that?” Yuri was still holding his chest.

“After the way that JJ treated Otabek, the king decided it would be best if he didn’t know how until he learned some compassion.” Mila turned away from the other vampire, who tensed at the mention of himself.

After several moments of silence, Yuri scowled up at Mila. “So, what did you orginially come in here for?”

“Oh! Victor asked me to give you something! I bet it’s about your birthday gift for this year.” Mila pulled out a small envelope out of her pocket and held it out to him.

Yuri looked at it warily before taking it. He set it on his desk, figuring he’d wait to open it.

Mila hummed and walked back to the door. “Yuri. I bet Victor was really happy when he felt you put that on after all these years.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuri turned the music back on. He stared at his essay, well the heading of his essay, for several minutes. Otabek readjusted on the bed and sighed. “You sound like you’re getting a lot of work done over there.”

“Shut up. Shouldn’t you be out there hunting down some of your own?” Yuri glanced back at him.

With a small smile on his face, Otabek sat his book next to him. “Victor, Mila, Georgi, and Yakov will all be out tonight. I’m playing bodyguard tonight.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard!”

Otabek just made a small noise and got off the bed. “Maybe you should prove it.”

Yuri’s eyes went wide as he looked up at the vampire who had moved to stand next to him. They narrowed slowly and he grinned. “You’re on.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Would you like some?” Chris looked at Victor as someone poured blood into his martini glass.

Victor turned away from his brother with a sneer. “You know I can’t.”

“Ah, yes. I almost forgot. How is that going?” Chris swirled the liquid before taking a sip.

“Fine. Yuuri and I are fine.” The older vampire crossed his arms and Chris grinned.

“You finally fucked him. How was it?” Chris leaned forward.

“None of your business. I hope that my relationship with Yuuri isn’t what you asked me here to talk about, brother.” Victor looked at him again, his eyes narrowed.

“It isn’t the only thing I wanted to talk about, but it was on my agenda. You used to tell me everything, Vitya.”

“ _Used_ to. Things have changes in the last hundred years, and Yuuri is precious to me.” His voice was soft when he came to talking about Yuuri and Chris sighed, sitting down his glass.

“Tell me, do you love him?” Chris’s voice was even softer than Victor’s as he looked at him. Victor closed his eyes and tension released from his body, but he didn’t say anything. It was enough of an answer for Chris though. “Does he love you?”

“I hope so.” Victor knew how crazy it was. They had barely known each other two weeks and he was already thinking about love. Two weeks was barely anything compared to the decades he had lived.

“Tell me, would you have come to me if you hadn’t met him? Would you be back in the war if you didn’t want my help with your problem?” Chris picked his glass back up.

“I don’t know. His blood… it makes me stronger…” Victor looked down at his hands. “But he makes it so hard to focus on… anything else.”

“I know that feeling.” Chris looked out to the dance floor with two of the men from the other night were dancing on each other. The third was at the bar. “They make fighting this war worth it though.”

“They are very handsome.” Victor followed his brother’s gaze. “How long have you been with them?”

“Karlo and I have been together since I turned him thirty years ago. Gabe has been with us for the last five years. And Ivan, little Ivan has been trying to join us since he was sixteen when we saved him, but we forced ourselves to wait until he turned eighteen.” Chris pointed at each man as he said their names. “They’re my world Victor.”

“I’m happy for you brother.” Victor smiled at him. “You said there were others?”

“We’re at war, sometimes you lose people, even those you care about the most.” Chris turned towards him. “I’d give my life to protect them, but if something would have happened to me, the fight would have ended.”

“Is that version of a moral lesson?” Victor raised one of his eyebrows at the younger vampire.

Chuckling, Chris nodded. “Yes, but I’m afraid that I can’t quite give a lecture like father.”

“No, he would have just told me to stay focused and to play later.” Victor smiled at his brother.

“Ugh. He was always so pragmatic. It’s good to play a little now, just not too much. Speaking of, to the other business I wanted to discuss.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“You didn’t bring the magic sword?” Phichit pouted as he walked next to Yuuri. They were close to the location that Sara had given him and Otabek the night before.

“I’m afraid that something weird is going to happen with it. I don’t want to… have it mess up a fight or something…” Yuuri sighed as he put his hand the hilt of the sword he did bring.

“And you still have the gun?”

“I’m better with a gun.”

“Okay. The magic sword would be so cool though.” Phichit grinned at him, earning himself an eyeroll.

They walked in silence for a few more blocks before they turned a corner. Phichit stared after Yuuri when his friend started running without a word. He chased after him, utterly confused.

Yuuri barely stopped outside of the house, the numbers next to the already open door, telling Phichit this was the location. Phichit drew his weapon when he watched Yuuri draw his before entering the building.

He looked down at the body he stepped over. And adult male, his eyes then went to a bloodied sword lying next to the man. A hunter blade.

Sweat dripped down his nose. It was oddly warm in the house and Phichit could hear voices from upstairs, they sounded angry and motivated but Phichit couldn’t quite make out was being said.

As they approached the stairs, two men appeared at the top of them, their eyes glowing red. Yuuri very quickly shot one in between the eyes but the other one launched himself down the stairs at them. Phichit brought his blade up and it went through his chest as he fell towards them

Yuuri coughed at the dust before heading up the stairs, his gun in front of him. Phichit followed quietly behind him, making out more words as they got to the landing.

“Where is he?” It was JJ’s voice. Phichit watched as Yuuri paled, and he reached out to reassure his friend, but Yuuri just kept moving towards the door with smoke coming from under it.

“I won’t tell you!” A woman’s voice. Then a few moments of quiet. “No! NO! Don’t! I’ll tell you!”

Then there was a loud scream and Yuuri moved faster, speeding into the room. His eyes went wide as he looked into the room. A woman was tied to a chair next to a teenage boy. The boy’s shirt was ripped open and there was a fresh brand on his chest.

JJ moved away the boy, the hot iron still in his hand, as he turned towards Yuuri. “So, you’re my brother’s new distraction?”

Yuuri pointed the gun to him, not saying anything as he watched the other three vampires circling towards him. Phichit stood against the wall, just outside the door, ready to move when he needed to.

“You come to help my brother claim my crown?”

Phichit jumped into action when Yuuri let off a shot. One of the three vampires was down, and Phichit brought up his blade to stop the second from attacking his friend.

“Do you really think my brother’s world will be better than mine?” JJ let flames coat his hands as he dropped the brand.

“Anything would be better than what you’re planning!” Yuuri fired a shot towards JJ, but the vampire moved away quickly enough to avoid the bullet.

Phichit was forced to focus on the other vampire, Leo this time. He was stronger than the other vampire that JJ had with him before.

Yuuri had to move quickly to avoid the fire coming from the vampire’s hands, quickly firing off all the rounds in his gun. As he tried to eject the clip and reload, JJ’s hand smacked against his and sent the gun flying.

His hand was burnt, but he ignored the pain as he pulled out his sword. Using a sword meant having to be in closer range of the fire, but he would have more control of the fight.

Yuuri was a little singed, and he kept getting distracted by Phichit losing ground in his fight, but he was doing well at holding off JJ.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” JJ grinned at him.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Yuuri gritted out as JJ grabbed the blade. The metal was getting red from the heat. He tried to pull the sword out of the vampire’s grip, but the blade just bent.

“What are you going to do without a weapon?”

Yuuri dropped the bent sword and took a few steps back. JJ reached towards him, the flame retreating from his hands. Bringing his hands in front of himself, Yuuri’s eyes went wide as JJ’s were stopped by a shimmering barrier.

JJ looked just as confused at Yuuri felt. Phichit and Leo’s fight stopped to stare at them. Yuuri glared at the prince and pushed his hands forward. A light exploded from the barrier and JJ took several steps back, screaming. When the light faded, JJ disappeared in a blur. Phichit was holding the other vampire at the point of his blade. He was on his knees, holding his burnt face.

Yuuri looked down at his hands for a moment before he turned to the two people tied to the chairs. He walked towards them and started to untie them.

“Thank you…” The boy said quietly. “Thank you for saving us…”

“You’re welcome.” Yuuri huffed as he finished with the rope. He moved to look at the boy. “Are you okay?”

His hand was cupping the wound on his chest and the woman had pulled him into a tight embracing, crying. “I-I…”

“It’s okay, you’re okay now.” Yuuri managed a smile at him, and the boy’s eyes went wide. “What’s your name?”

“Kenjirou Minami.” The boy’s voice was quiet.

“Hi Kenjirou, I’m Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Thank you for saving us Yuuri.” There was a slight flush on Minami’s cheeks.

“Let’s get the two of you out of here, and get your wounds treated.”

“Yuuri, why don’t I get them back to base and you take care of this guy?” Phichit looked over at him.

“Sounds go-…” Yuuri stopped, his arms going up instinctively when Minami hugged him around the middle.

“No! I want to stay with Yuuri!”

“I’ll call Chris. Good luck explaining this to your parents.” Phichit huffed.

“Thanks.” Yuuri looked down at the teen, who was being tugged at by the woman. He looked up at her. “I’m sorry we weren’t sooner… for your…”

“No, thank you coming at all. But you didn’t come here to save us.” She said once she had the teen pried off Yuuri. “Are you with Christophe Giacometti?”

“Victor Nikiforov. They both sent us to find out what you know about Seung-gil Lee.” Yuuri glanced at Phichit, who still looked a little shell shocked.

“I know where you can find him. Better Victor than that monster.” She put her hands around her son’s shoulders. “We’ll meet you downstairs.”

Yuuri walked over to Phichit with a sigh. Phichi looked up at him. “So, that’s what a real vampire hunter can do. You radiate sunlight.”

“But how do I control it?” Yuuri looked down at his hands again.

“Better figure it out, before you fry Victor.” Leo looked up at him, his face slowly healing.


	32. Chapter 32

Victor watched as Chris spoke on the phone, though he was trying his best not to ease drop on his brother’s conversation. It became harder when he recognized Phichit’s voice. He couldn’t help but wonder when Chris and the hunter had exchanged numbers, but he focused on what Phichit was saying.

Chris stood up as he put the phone in his pocket. “I suspect that you were listening?”

“I was trying not to. Are you going to retrieve Leo?” Victor looked away, his gaze falling on Chris’s boyfriends all sitting at a corner booth.

“I’m going to send Emil and Karlo. I’ll stay to prepare for his arrival.” Chris followed his brother’s gaze. “Are you going to go talk to the hunters that your boyfriend rescued?”

“The thought has crossed my mind, but Yuuri has not told his family who I really am and I would not know how to explain myself.” He sighed, his eyes closing.

“You should at least call him.” Chris huffed as he walked out of the booth.

He left his eyes closed as he waited for Yuuri to answer his phone.

“Now isn’t really a good time…” Yuuri sounded tired and there was talking in the background.

“I know, Chris just got off the phone with Phichit.” Victor stood up as he heard the background noise fade away. “If I could, I’d really like to speak to them.”

“I-I… I’ve been having a hard-enough time making up an excuse to my parents how Phichit ended up saving them on our day off.” Yuuri groaned. “And the time… by the time you got here, the sun would be up and you wouldn’t be able to leave.”

Leaning against the glass wall, Victor ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright.”

“Well… how… I told my parents that you like sell and buy artifacts to vampires sometimes… and we do have a coffin.” Yuuri’s voice had an edge of panic. “She hasn’t told me anything and JJ branded the boy… I could really use your help.”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve never slept in a coffin before.” Victor couldn’t help but smile as he started walking out. “I’ll be there soon, just keep calm.”

“Easier said than done.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

They were on their third round, and Yuri wasn’t sure whether he was actually kicking Otabek’s ass or if the vampire was holding back. It was his first time ever sparing with a vampire, and Yuri wished he had done it sooner.

He kicked Otabek square in the chest and the vampire slumped back against the wall. He was panting heavily, his hands coming up to cover his face. Yuri dropped his leg and looked at Otabek, his instincts going haywire thinking that he had hurt him.

“Beka?” Yuri reached towards him, his heart pounding in his chest. Otabek slapped his hand away. “Have you had any blood since Victor’s?”

Otabek kept his head down so Yuri couldn’t see his face but he didn’t reply.

“It’s been a week! No wonder it’s been so easy to fight against you!” Yuri groaned as he pressed into Otabek’s space. “You need to drink.”

“No Yura.”

“Fucking… just take my damned blood, is that so hard?” He looked up into Otabek’s face. Being short sometimes had its advantages. The vampire’s eyes were bright red and wet with tears.

“Yes. I won’t hurt you.” He pushed Yuri away with a little more strength than he originally planned, making the teen fall on his ass with a surprised grunt. His eyes went wide as he pushed himself closer to the wall. “I’m sorry… I just… are you okay?”

“Stupid stubborn vampires…” Yuri grumbled as he got off the floor and walked over to the rack of swords. Otabek watched him carefully.

“Don’t.”

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Yuri rolled up his sleeve and then looked over the rack, trying to pick the sword carefully. Victor had told him repeatedly which ones not to play with, the sharpest ones, the type you’d want if you wanted to limit the amount of pain from a shallow cut.

When he reached for one finally, Otabek gripped his wrist tightly. “Please don’t do this.”

“How much longer can you retain your sanity if you don’t get blood?” Yuri turned to him, staring at him accusingly. When Otabek didn’t reply, Yuri adjusted his hand so his pulse point was right under the vampire’s fingers. “Just bite me already.”

Yuri let out a shrill sound of surprise when Otabek pulled him closer, the vampire’s lips at his neck. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes tightly to prepare himself for the coming pain. When Otabek’s fangs pierced his skin, he let out a whimper of pain. Otabek’s grip on him adjusted, one hand balled into a fist in his hair, the on his lower back.

“Beka…” Yuri was sure the vampire was crying as he continued to drink, so he brought his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

When Otabek finally pulled his lips away, they were both breathing heavily. Yuri felt a little dizzy as he let all of his weight be supported by Otabek.

“I’m sorry… I-I…” Otabek pulled back enough so Yuri could see his face. The blood and tears were an odd combination.

“Don’t be.” Yuri made a surprised noise when he was suddenly picked up. He bit his lip as he looked up at Otabek, who wasn’t looking at him. “Uh…”

“You need to rest.”

Yuri held his neck after Otabek set him down on his bed, he could hear Otabek running the sink in the adjoined bathroom. It felt weird, but it wasn’t painful. He looked up when Otabek came back in, a washrag in his hand. There wasn’t blood all over his face anymore and he looked less pale than he had in days.

He tilted his head to the side and bit his lip when Otabek started wiping at it. Once the blood was gone, he felt Otabek’s fingers on the barely healed holes. The touch sent a jolt through him that had him making an embarrassing noise. Otabek retracted his fingers, panic in his eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Yuri felt like every drop of what was left of his blood was in his cheek. “It… it feels… sensitive.”

Otabek put his fingers back on his neck and he bit his lip to keep from making the noise again. His eyes closed tightly when he felt lips at his neck again. “ _Beka_ …”

Pulling away quickly, Otabek turned away from Yuri. “You should get some rest… I took a lot.”

Yuri took a few deep breaths, arranging his arms over his lap. “Otabek, promise me something.”

“Anything Yura.” Otabek still wasn’t looking at him.

“Don’t wait so long again. I don’t want to have to worry about you.” He looked up at the vampire, who was obviously tense. “Whatever you need to do to get enough blood, do it.”

“Fine.” Then he left, shutting the door a little more aggressively than he needed to on his way out.

With a groan, Yuri fell back against his bed. “What the fuck are you doing Yuri?”

He jumped when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was Victor.

**‘Please tell me that it was just Otabek and that youre alright’**

His hand went up to the ear cuff and he sighed. He had somehow forgotten that he was wearing it, and what Mila told him about it.

**‘I told him to do it. Im fine worry wart’**

**‘forgive me for worrying about you’**

Yuri glanced at the time. It was a lot later than he thought it was, almost sun up. **‘the sun will be up soon’**

**‘im staying at yuuris’**

**‘youre staying with hunters during the day? Where exactly is he going to hide you?’**

**‘a coffin.’**

He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes, that he couldn’t breathe. Victor Nikiforov, prince of vampires, was going to be in a coffin. **‘dont get staked’**

**‘go to bed Yurio’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm making you wait for the disaster that will be Victor in the Katsuki hunting base.


	33. Chapter 33

Yuuri opened the door to the restaurant once he saw Victor approaching. Once the vampire was inside, he closed it again.

“My parents and Mari are asleep, so you shouldn’t have to worry about…” He rested his head against the door as he locked it. There was an odd tone to his voice that made the vampire uneasy

Victor touched his shoulder lightly. “Are you alright?”

“I-I… We can talk about it later. The people Phichit and I saved, they need rest so we should focus on them.” Yuuri turned to look at him, and he looked tired.

Humming, Victor pressed a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Lead the way.”

Victor glanced around at the weapons and the papers thrown around the room before settling his gaze on the two humans sitting on the couch in the far corner.

“Prince Victor?” The woman asked as the boy ran over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yuuri looked shocked at first, but quickly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yes, ma’am.” Victor smiled at her kindly as he walked closer. “Yuuri tells me you may know where I can find Seung-gil Lee, and what he guards.”

“Many thought you had died, including Seung-gil.” Her expression was guarded. “What will you do with crown once you have it?”

“I don’t know yet, but things cannot continue as they are or as they were. Something must change, and I hope that I can do what’s best for humans, vampires, and hunters.” Victor glanced over at Yuuri who was looking at the boy hugging him with annoyed fondness. “But I must settle things with my brother before it is decided. He may very well win this fight.”

“He can’t.” She closed her eyes tightly as her hands balled into fists. “Not after what he did to my Kenjirou.”

“I won’t lose so easily, ma’am.” Victor walked over to Yuuri and Minami, bending down so he was face to face with the teen. “Does it still hurt?”

Minami looked at Victor warily, then at Yuuri. Yuuri nodded with a smile. “Victor isn’t going to hurt you.”

“Can I see it?” Victor smiled at him. He reminded him of Yuri in a lot of ways. Kenjirou unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of the shirt Yuuri had lent him. The brand was still raw, fresh. It made Victor feel sick. Gently, he put his hand on the delicate wound, letting it chill the skin.

Making a small sound of relief, Minami closed his eyes, still leaning into Yuuri. He opened his eyes when Victor moved his hand away. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Kenjirou, why don’t you go to bed awhile? This won’t take long, your mother will be up soon.” Yuuri smiled down at him, the boy nodded and rebuttoned the shirt before leaving the room. Once the boy was gone, Yuuri and Victor smiled at each other.

“My husband was supposed to meet him in two nights, in the palace, the throne room.” She said quietly after a while and both men turned to look at them. “I don’t know if he’ll show himself if he doesn’t see my husband.”

“What if he sees you?” Yuuri moved closer to her. “Would that be…”

“No. I wouldn’t be able to substitute… Kenjirou would have to. What you need was sealed with my husband’s family’s blood.”

“If you let him come with us, I can assure that no harm will ever come to him again.” Victor knelled in front of her, taking her shoulders. “I promise.”

“The word of a vampire prince once held meaning.”

“Mine still does.”

She nodded and stood up. “Then I’ll let him go. This war needs to end.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled at her as she walked passed him. He looked at Victor once she was gone and sighed. “What is it, that you need from him?”

“The crown, other coronation items. To get the powers of the King and not just the title, they’re necessary.” Victor moved onto the couch, holding his head. “It has been too long since I have seen the palace.”

“I thought the palace was destroyed?” Yuuri sat next to him.

“The upper palace was, but the real palace is deep below ground. The tunnels that we’ll have to use to access it will likely be filled with squatters, it will not be without danger.”

With a small sound of agreement, Yuuri leaned forward, holding the back of his neck. Victor placed his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and sighed.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?”

“When I was fighting JJ, I made a barrier or something and then there was a light, enough to scare him and burn the other vampire.” Yuuri said it quickly and quietly.

“Oh.” Victor moved his hand off of him, which made Yuuri tense up. “The powers of a true vampire hunter. And I thought that Otabek was the only that still had these powers, even if he hardly uses them.”

“How did I suddenly get them?” Yuuri whined.

“It doesn’t matter how, it matters that you need to learn how to control them.” Victor gently pulled Yuuri up so he could look at him. “They’re indispensable in battle if you can master them, and if you can’t you might activate them while in public, or with me.”

“How can I learn to master them?” Yuuri tucked his head under Victor’s chin.

“I’ll see if Otabek will be able to help you. He’s that only person that I know that would be able to.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “If your sword fighting skills are any indication, you’ll pick it up quickly.”

“And if I can’t?”

“Then we’ll have to be careful.” Kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, Victor looked at the coffin that was standing on its end in the corner. He had made a point to ignore it when he came in, but he could sense that the sun was coming up.

Yuuri took a few deep breaths before looking up and following Victor’s gaze to the coffin. “I guess we should probably get you in there soon?”

“The day time does not affect me like other vampires, just sun light.” Victor stood up and walked over to the coffin. He blinked examine the padlock that was seemingly keeping it shut. “Yuuri, did you check to make sure you could actually open this before…”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and quickly joined him next to the coffin. He tucked at the lid, nothing, then at the lock. With a groan, he looked at Victor. “This is the lock that Phichit and I lost the key to.”

With an amused chuckled, Victor glanced towards the enterance to the room. “So, what’s plan B, Yuuri?”

“I-I… I do have black out curtains in my room, but Mom likes to barge into my room and open them if I sleep in too late. She does laundry tomorrow, so she’s going to go in my room no matter what looking for stray socks.” Yuuri leaned back against the wall, covering his face. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“I trust you, Yuuri.” Victor moved his hands away from his face, looking Yuuri in the eye. “If you have to tell your parents the truth, then tell them. It will only be worse the longer you wait.”

“They’re hurt you, they’ll hate me…” Yuuri bit his lip.

“No, they’d never hate you, not from what you’ve told me about them.” Victor cupped his cheeks.

“But what about you?”

Victor looked down and Yuuri shook his head. “No. We can’t tell them like this, I’ll have to… I think I have an idea… and it’s only marginally better than telling them that you’re the heir to the vampire throne.”

“What is it?”

Yuuri pulled out of Victor’s grasp and pulled out his phone. “My sister.” He sent her a text, begging her to keep their parents out of his room, because he wouldn’t be alone in it. “I’m not going to be able to look her in the face.”

With a small chuckle, Victor pulled him close to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Better than them trying to kill me.”

Humming in agreement, Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s.

“So, since I’ll be sharing your bed, why don’t we make the most of it?” Victor grinned at him when they broke from the kiss. Yuuri’s face was red, looking totally mortified, but he nodded. He pulled out of Victor’s arms, taking his hand to lead him up to his room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I have a problem - and still no job. I have ten other wips... egh. Writing is hard.
> 
> Also, I will be writing a thing about Chris and his three boyfriends, but I have yet to decide whether I will have it as a chapter in the fic or an extra. This will probably be decided by how long it is.

Yuri looked at the bite marks on his neck in the mirror. It wasn’t as sensitive as the night before, but when he touched it a shiver of something went through him. The feeling was hard to place, which frustrated him. His first vampire bite, from that bastard JJ, had hurt for days even after it had healed. This was so different and he had no idea why.

With a defeated sigh, he went back into his room and looked at the note that Mila had given him, from Victor. He hadn’t opened it yet. It was his sixteenth birthday, maybe it was telling him to pick out a car from the garage – or a new one would be even better.

‘ _Yuri, it has long been a tradition that when a member of the royal family turns sixteen, they stand for a portrait. I have made an appointment for you this Sunday with a painter, and I hope that you will not turn him away. It may seem like an annoying thing to you, but it would mean a lot to me. There is money in your account, please buy yourself a new outfit for the portrait. With Love, Uncle Victor.’_

With a groan, Yuri opened up his bank app on his phone, to see exactly how much Victor was under the impression he need for a new outfit. Getting a portrait done was going to be annoying, it took hours and hours especially the size that Victor probably asked the artist to paint. He was going to complain the entire time, but he was going to do it. “Sentimental vampire bastard…”

He finally left his room, after over an hour of stalling and getting ready. Immediately he was pulled over to the table and sat in front of a plate of food. He blinked down at it, then at Yakov, who was looking at him sternly. Yuri grimaced slightly under his gaze as he picked at the food with his fingers before finally grabbing the fork.

“So, how are you feeling this morning?”

Yuri’s hand snapped up to his neck. He hated how noticeable it was, and how uncomfortable he felt under the other human’s gaze. In the ten years he’d known the man, he had never felt this embarrassed around the old man, and he’d known Yakov while he was going through puberty.

“Otabek made sure that I made you big breakfast, seemed to think you’d need it.”

“Where is he?” Yuri didn’t look up at him as he continued eating. He was slowly resigning himself to having to where a scarf when he went out later to shop for that new outfit.

“Out in the garden.” The man started walking out of the kitchen, sighing. Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed together, trying to remember the last time he had actually been in the garden. His eyes went to Yakov when he spoke again. “I’m going out to meet an old acquaintance, I’ll be back before night fall.”

Yuri was slightly curious what kind of acquaintances the right hand of a vampire prince had, but he was more worried about talking to Otabek. He shoveled the rest of his food in face before downing the glass of juice that was on the table. It would probably backfire later in the form of a stomach ache, but he was in a bit of hurry. He had to make sure that Otabek was okay.

It had been years since he had spent any length of time in the gardens, and he was sure he’d never seen Victor in them. He wasn’t sure why Victor still paid to have the shrubs pruned and flowers tended to, but he had always pined it down to not knowing what else to do with his money. Most of the flowers were still in bloom, but Yuri knew they wouldn’t be for much longer. The fountain was still on, even if it had been getting colder. Everything was beautiful as usual.

The beautiful sound seemed so right in the space created by the high fences, and Yuri ignored the usual sights of flowers and fountains in favor of its source. Otabek was standing in the shade of one of the larger trees, a violin resting under his chin. He looked so peaceful as he moved the bow across the strings, producing the most wonderful music Yuri had ever heard. His eyes were closed and he was swaying slightly as he played on.

Yuri let out a small sound of awe as he watched him, and Otabek’s eyes sprung open as his movements still.

“N-No… don’t stop… it… it’s beautiful.” Yuri moved a little closer as Otabek looked down at the ground, lowering the instrument from his chin. When the vampire didn’t respond, look at him, or resume playing, the human sighed. “You still beating yourself up for biting me? I very distinctly remember telling you to do it.”

“It’s not that.” He gave Yuri a quick glance, looking over him and then away when his eyes found the marks on his neck. “There’s something…”

“What? My blood that good that you can’t keep your composure around me?” Yuri crossed his arms, but watched as Otabek’s face flushed. His own face flushed and he looked away from the vampire, clearing his throat. “Do you know how to play anything modern with that thing? Or just the old shit?”

Snorting, Otabek looked at the instrument in his hand. “I could learn something a little more contemporary, if you’d really want to hear it.”

Yuri’s face went redder and he brought up a hand to cover it. “Y-Yeah… you’re really good…”

“It’s been a while since I’ve played, but it was easier to remember than I thought it would be.” Otabek had something close to a smile on his face when he looked at Yuri. “You okay?”

“Yes.” It came out more of a squeak than an actual reply. Yuri took a few deep breaths before looking Otabek in the face fully. “Uh, so, since we’re okay, I was hoping we could go out.”

Otabek turned, walking over to the bench that was near them. He worked on putting his violin back in the case that was sitting on the bench. “Anything particular you wanted to do?”

“Shopping, for a new outfit.” Yuri scratched the back of his head. “Victor wants be to get a portrait done, since I’m turning 16 this week. Some stupid tradition, but…”

“Okay, just let me go put this away and we’ll go.” He put the case on his back and walked towards Yuri. His fingers brushed the bite marks and Yuri let out a whimper. “You should get something to cover that.”

Nodding, Yuri bit his lip as he looked up at Otabek. Otabek touched the mark again before walking back into the house. Once Yuri heard the door shut, he held his neck and took a few deep breaths.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yakov slid into the booth across from the man who was already eating. The man looked up at him with a smile.

“Celestino. You know this is a hunter base, right?” The man crossed his arms, watching the smile fall off the younger man.

“How did you know?” Celestino set down his fork and glanced over at where Mari was talking to her father in hushed tones. He sighed when he looked back at Yakov and seeing his disapproving stare. “I train some of the younger hunters, in sword fighting primarily.”

With a grunt, Yakov nodded. “That explains a lot.”

Blinking at the older man, Celestino was hoping for an elaboration. Yakov looked up when Mari came over the table, boredly asking if she could get him anything. He ordered a coffee and looked back at the younger man.

“Victor is… _involved_ with Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Oh… _oh_ … do the rest of the family know who Victor really is?” He glanced at Mari, who was taking an order from a young couple at another table.

“Not to my knowledge.”

“I’ve heard that he’s involved in the war again.”

“You should be too. If these hunters trust you, you’d be able to give the information to get an edge on JJ.”

Celestino smiled sadly. “Jean-Jacques was once a dear pupil; how could I betray him like that?”

“After what he did, I’d say he deserves it.” Yakov snorted.

Both men went quiet when Mari came back over with a cup and the pot of coffee. She looked at them suspiciously. “Sorry about Yuuri, Celestino, he’s got a _visitor_ and still hasn’t gotten out of bed.”

Yakov choked on his first sip of coffee. Celestino glanced at Yakov and laughed. “That’s alright, I’ll be in town for a while, so there will be another time that I can see him.”

She nodded, giving Yakov a weird look before walking away.

“So, Victor’s here then?” Celestino went back to his food with a smile. Yakov just groaned.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri woke up and reached for his glasses on his night stand. The arm around his waist tightened as he tried to move a little closer to the edge of the bed. He sighed, barely managing to grab the glasses and put them on his face. “Victor…”

“The sun’s still up.” Victor groaned, pressing his face into Yuuri’s neck. “If I leave this bed I’ll turn to ash.”

“I can’t just stay in bed all day.” Yuuri managed to turn around so he was facing the vampire.

“Why not?” Victor whined, opening his eyes slowly. “If you leave me here, I’ll be cold.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri ran his fingers through finger’s hair. “We both need to shower, and the sun should be down soon.”

Victor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. “Or we could stay in bed.”

“No way, not while…” Yuuri let out a moan as Victor’s fingers found the bite mark on his inner thigh. He huffed and glared at Victor. “My parents will hear.”

“They’re downstairs in the restaurant.” Victor grinned at him, pressing into the bite mark again. Yuuri pressed closer to him as he moaned again.

He hit Victor’s chest gently. “Stop, please?”

With a hum, Victor moved his hand from under the covers to cup Yuuri’s cheek. He kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Alright. I suppose we have more important things to worry about. Go get your shower. By the time you’re finished, the sun should be low enough that regular curtains should be enough.”

Nodding, Yuuri sat up. He looked down at Victor with a smile. “I’ll put a towel over the window just in case.”

“Thank you.” Victor smiled back at him.

Yuuri came back into his room with a towel wrapped around him, he looked at Victor. The vampire was standing at his desk, looking at the clutter. He was, of course, still naked.

“Have you used the sword yet?” Victor took it out from a pile of papers.

“No. I-I…” Yuuri walked over towards him, watching Victor turn to him as he pulled the blade from the sheath. “Have you heard the legend about that?”

“That only a member of the family could open it? I’ve heard it, I always assumed it wasn’t true, since I’ve wielded it before.” He put it back and held it out to Yuuri.

“Phichit can’t.” Yuuri took it and pulled it back out, not looking at Victor. “Is it possible that our connection was strong enough… for you to be family even before I was born?”

“I can’t say for sure.” Victor tilted up Yuuri’s chin so they were eye to eye. “But, it must be.”

Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s. “I can’t believe all of this is happening to me.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.”

“Good.” Victor smiled before kissing Yuuri gently. “I’m going to grab a shower and then we can work on how were going to greet your parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes, Yuri is about get a formal portrait done his Welcome to the Madness outfit. That's a thing that's happening.
> 
> And fun world building fact - The Feltsman and Cialdini families have this cool ability to pass on memories from one generation to the next, so Yakov and Celestino remember back before the war. So they're like -old- friends.


	35. Chapter 35

When Victor was dressed in his clothes from the night before, Yuuri looked him over. There weren’t any blood or _other_ stains on his clothes, so at least there wouldn’t be any visible evidence of their previous night. Victor pressed a short kiss on his lips and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Were you never planning on properly introducing me to your parents?”

“I-I… I’ve been a little preoccupied by how they’ll react to your species, and less about their reaction to _you_.” Yuuri motioned him up and down. Victor just huffed out something close to a laugh, like he was well aware of how overwhelming he could sometimes be.

“Fair enough. Everything will be alright, I promise.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck.

When he walked downstairs, his mother looked at him immediately, then at Victor. Her face was slightly flushed as she smiled at them. She approached them. “Mr. Nikiforov, it’s good to see you again.”

“Just Victor, please.” He smiled down at her, doing his best to control how wide he let himself smile to conceal his fangs.

“Yuuri’s never brought anyone home before, he must really like you, _Victor_.”

“ _Mom_.” Yuuri brought a hand up to his face, looking away from both Victor and his mother. Victor’s smile softened as he looked at Yuuri.

“Come, why don’t you sit down and eat something. You must be starving.” His mother took his arm and started leading him out to the restaurant.

“No, no, I really should be going…” Victor’s words came out calmly, but Yuuri could see the obvious panic on his face. Yuuri felt the same feeling well up inside of him as he followed after the vampire and his mother.

“I insist, if you’re dating my son, I must know more about you.” They passed by Mari as they walked to a table in the almost completely empty restaurant. She looked at her daughter, who was staring at Victor. “Are you going to join us, Mari?”

“I’ll let you and Dad interrogate him, I think that’ll be more than enough for him.” She put her hands up, winking at her little brother. Yuuri just groaned as he sank down into the chair next to where his mother had planted Victor.

“I’ll be right back with some food and Toshiya.” His mother said before leaving them alone at the table.

Victor held his head as he leaned back in the chair. Yuuri glanced at him. “You going to be okay?”

“If food turned to ash in my mouth like other born vampires, this wouldn’t be a problem.” He huffed, his eyes going to where Mari was taking an order across the restaurant. Yuuri swallowed hard as he thought about the still fresh bite mark on his inner thigh. Victor would need blood after he threw up later and Yuuri didn’t have enough to give him any. “It’s okay, I’ll be okay for a few days.”

“But you’ll need it sooner than last time?”

“Yeah.” Victor looked towards him sadly. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no. I knew that sometimes it wouldn’t be… on a set schedule. Though I was expecting you to need it because of an injury and not because my mother was forcing you to eat.”

That made Victor laugh. “Me too.”

Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand, taking it and holding it on the table top. Victor turned his head to smile at Yuuri. They sat like that, silently staring at each other until Yuuri’s parents came to the table. Hiroko set four plates down on the table and sat down across from Yuuri with a smile. Toshiya was smiling, but still standing across of Victor.

“Victor, right?” He looked at the vampire. Victor quickly got up and offered his hand to him.

“Mr. Katsuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

After shaking Victor’s hand, he sat down and folded a napkin onto his lap. “So, Yuuri tells me that you trade in vampire related artifacts?”

Victor paused while he was sitting back down to look at Yuuri. Yuuri just put his hand up to cover his face as he started eating. With a sigh, he looked back at Toshiya. “Yes.”

Humming, Yuuri’s father picked up his fork, but didn’t start eating. “How did you get started with that?”

“Uh… family, my family has been profiting with humanity’s fascination with vampires for centuries.” Victor picked up his own fork and pushed around the food on his plate. It really did look delicious. “And occasionally vampires themselves.”

Finally, the man started eating. Yuuri’s mother tilted her head slightly as she looked at Victor. “And you don’t worry about vampires? Yuuri mentioned that you got attacked by one.”

“I’ve worked with vampires long enough to know they are dangerous, but they’re not much different than humans. I take the necessary precautions to keep myself from getting killed.” He took a deep breath before he took his first bite. Yuuri watched him apprehensively, his hand slightly shaking.

“What’s the most popular thing that people want?”

“Both humans and vampires mostly want hunter weapons.” He took a small amount of his food into his mouth. Before he even finished chewing, he felt nauseous.

Both of Yuuri’s parents hummed with interest. Yuuri’s dad clasped his hands in front of him, looking at Victor. “You know that Yuuri is a hunter, yes?” Victor nodded as he forced himself to swallow a second forkful. “And that doesn’t bother you, since you work with those monsters?”

Yuuri tensed next to him and Victor just smiled. “Not at all. I admire hunters. It takes great strength to fight vampires and to police them since they refuse to police their own kind.”

The man nodded and went back to eating. Hiroko was smiling at him again. “But, enough about that! Your family, I’ve met little Yuri, he’s your nephew?”

“Yes, my late sister’s son. He’s a handful.” Victor’s eyes lit up as he spoke about the teen. “But he’s also a teenager, I know that I didn’t give my parents an easy time when I was his age.”

“Yuuri was such a boring teenager. He never went out to parties or brought home girls or boys.” Hiroko looked at Yuuri with a sweet smile on his face. Yuuri ducked his head down, shoveling food into his face.

Laughing, Victor glanced at Yuuri. “Oh? That isn’t very surprising. He’s been shy.”

Yuuri choked then looked up into the blue eyes staring at him. His face got hot. “I-I… I-I… have I really?”

Humming, Victor nodded. Yuuri’s face only grew warmer. Hiroko chuckled and Toshiya smiled at them. Both men looked at the older couple, who were staring at them with sparkles in their eyes.

“So, what about your parents?” Yuuri’s dad asked after swallowing another forkful.

“They both died in the same accident that I lost my sister in.” Victor sighed as he looked back down at the plate of food in front of him.

“I’m sorry to hear that, dear.” Hiroko offered him a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you. It’s been many years.” Victor nodded at her. Yuuri squeezed his knee under the table, he could see the food slowly taking its toll on him. He also wondered if Victor had all these lies prepared or if he was coming with them on the spot.

“Do you have any other siblings?”

“Yes, two younger brothers. They’ve been fighting over our parents’ inheritance for years, it’s caused a huge divide between the three of us.”

“That’s just awful, family fighting is just terrible.” Hiroko made a motion with her fork before stabbing at the food in front of her.

Victor glanced at Yuuri before taking another bite of food. Yuuri bit his lip as he looked down at his own plate, which was almost cleared.

“So, Victor, what are your intentions with my son?” Toshiya looked at Victor sternly. Victor choked as he swallowed. His eyes went wide as he coughed. Yuuri grabbed his shoulder, hoping that he wasn’t about to throw up right there and then.

“ _Dad!_ ” Yuuri glared at his father as he held onto the vampire, even after he stopped coughing.

Victor squeezed the hand on his shoulder before smiling at Yuuri’s parents. “Yuuri has become dear to me in the time we’ve been seeing each other, but this is very new for both of us so we’re taking it slowly and seeing where it goes.”

Yuuri’s heart ached as he looked at Victor. The words sounded so sincere, which for normal people would have been so sweet. Coming from a vampire, it made him sad. For the first time since he agreed to give Victor his blood, to date Victor, he realized that they had very different life spans.

His parents both opened their mouths to say something, but he took Victor’s face in his hands and kissed him. It was a little desperate, and he was absolutely mortified to be doing this in front of his parents, but after hearing Victor saying that that they were going to ‘see where it goes’, he needed to do something to tell him that that is was not what they were doing. He had no idea what it was that they were doing, but it wasn’t that.

Victor’s eyes were wide when Yuuri pulled out of the kiss, then he smiled at him softly.

Toshiya stood up and pulled something from his pocket he sat it next to Yuuri’s plate. “After you see to it that your boyfriend gets home safely, meet Phichit here. It should be a simple hunt, but lately you and he have had your share of surprises.”

Not long after her husband left, Hiroko got up and started stacking her, her husband’s, and Yuuri’s mostly cleared plates. She paused at Victor’s barely cleared plate. “Are you finished dear?”

“Yes, it was delicious, thank you.” He smiled at her, holding his stomach with one hand.

She nodded, her expression guarded. “Your welcome. I hope we’ll see you again, Victor.”

“Me too, Mrs. Katsuki.”

“Please, just call me Hiroko.”

Yuuri stood up just as soon as his mother had disappeared into the kitchen. He looked at Victor worriedly. Victor stood up, putting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. They walked into the alley a few doors away from the restaurant. Once they were safely behind a dumpster, Victor braced himself against a wall before emptying his stomach.

Covering his own face, Yuuri turned away. It was worse than the usual stench of vomit, there was a familiar metallic scent. The same scent that had drawn him to the Minami house the night before. Victor was puking up blood.

Victor wiped his mouth when he finished, he had thrown up more than he had actually eaten. Yuuri looked at him and saw tear trails down his face. “You okay?”

“Give me a moment.” Taking a few deep breaths, Victor leaned against the dumpster. Yuuri took his hand, squeezing tightly. “Okay, let’s go.”

Once they started walking, Yuuri blinked up at him. “This isn’t the way to your place.”

“No, this is the direction of the address your father gave you. He was right, with you and Phichit’s record, this will not be so easy.”

“So, you’re going to help us with a hunt?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. When Victor nodded, he groaned. “Did you forget that you just threw up a pint of blood?”

“Did you forget that I’m a vampire prince?” Victor rolled his eyes.

“No.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I haven’t. But… we need to talk some time, about what your intentions with me actually are.”

Victor opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuri shook his head. “Not now, but soon.”

“Okay. Call Phichit and tell him that we're on our way."


	36. Chapter 36

Phichit nodded at Victor as he held out a gun and a sword to Yuuri. “So, you’re going to hunt your own kind?”

Victor snorted, looking completely amused. “‘Own kind’? I have no qualms about killing vampires, especially those that kill without a care.”

“Doesn’t that make you like them?” Phichit looked at Victor very seriously.

“ _Phichit!_ ” Yuuri looked at Victor with wide eyes, hoping that his best friend hadn’t actually offended him.

“Oh? Perhaps it does, but you take these lives too. The question you should be asking, if hunting these monsters makes _you_ like them.” He pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he gave Phichit a dark smile.

Phichit grinned at him then looked at Yuuri. “I like him, but we’ll see if he gets best-friend-approval.”

Groaning, Yuuri covered his face. “Phichit, what exactly are we dealing with on this hunt?”

“A hunting pair, I’m pretty sure I spotted the one, but I haven’t seen the second.” Phichit nodded to the building across the street. It was a small late-night coffee shop.

“There’s more than one vampire in there.” Victor was staring at the building.

“Five of them.” Yuuri swallowed hard, trying to ignore both Victor and Phichit looked at him. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, we have a vampire prince with us tonight, I think we should use him.” Phichit and Victor shared a look.

“This is your hunt, I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

“I don’t like it. This feels like a trap.” Yuuri was staring at the building. He jumped slightly when Victor touched his shoulder.

“Which is why we’re going to be very careful.” Phichit huffed before explaining his plan. Yuuri didn’t look any more confident after his friend had finished explaining. Victor was staring at the building, his expression unreadable.

“You two get into position, I’ll meet you after I’ve finished with my part.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Yuuri touched Victor’s hand. Victor smiled when he turned to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“As long as you’re alright, I’ll be perfect.” Then Victor started walking across the street, his hands in his pockets.

“You really hit the soulmate lottery.” Phichit patted Yuuri on the back before heading across the street too, but towards the alley that lead behind the café. Yuuri took a few deep breaths before running after the other hunter.

When Victor entered the coffee shop, exactly five people turned to look at him. A group of four were sitting at a table, they looked nervous as they continued to stare at him. He gave them a smile and a nod before focusing on the fifth person that had looked at him when he came in. She had immediately looked away.

“At a coffee shop so late, alone, no drink or anything to work on. Odd.” Victor pulled out the chair across from her. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

“Prince Nikiforov.” Her voice broke with realization.

“I’m glad that my absence hasn’t left people forgetting me completely.” He leaned on the table with a smile. “Now, who exactly is your target?”

She tensed, but she looked towards the couple sitting near the door. “Are you hunting for two that you need so much blood?”

“Why are you here?”

“I’ve allied myself with hunters, and if I don’t get my hands a little dirty every once in a while, they might doubt me.”

“You’re going to kill me.”

“You’ve destroyed a lot of lives, you and your partner.” Victor stood up and stood at the table, staring her down.

“Please, don’t do this. He- He’s just insatiable, he’s always hungry.” She shook her head. “He was going to die if we didn’t…”

“Not everyone is suited for this live my dear. This will be easier for all involved if you just come quietly.” He gently took her arm, pulling her out of the chair. “I can’t save your friend, but I might be able to save you.”

With a nod, she got up and let him lead her to the alley where Phichit and Yuuri were waiting. Victor grabbed the back of her neck, whispering in her ear. “Now, if you would be so kind as to ask the rest of my brother’s men to join us?”

“How did you…?”

“If you want to hide that you’re with him, you might want to wear a higher cut shirt to cover his mark.” Victor released her and rolled up his sleeves. “You were right Yuuri, this is a trap. Be ready.”

Yuuri pulled out his gun, cocking it. “Seven are coming this way.”

“Seven? My brother is certainly terrified of the pair of you.” Victor smiled at him softly and Yuuri’s face flushed.

“It’s mostly Yuuri.” Phichit pulled out a pair of daggers as he grinned at Victor. “You were in there a long time, almost thought she had you.”

“I was just trying to charm her into changing her mind. Apparently, I’ve become rusty at it.” Victor glanced over at him.

“You certainly charmed Yuuri.” Phichit glanced at the vampire girl. “Your friends certainly take a while to get here.”

“They’re here.” Yuuri was staring at the end of the alley. “They’re just hiding.”

“They weren’t expecting me. They’re scared.” Victor plunged his hand through the girl’s chest, she fell to ashes around him.

“Watching you do that, I’m a little scar-…” Phichit started, but Yuuri yelled his name, firing two shots. The vampire that had rushed Phichit fell to the ground and then turned to dust. “Okay, the fight is starting, cool.”

After that the other six rushed towards them. Two were quickly taken down by Yuuri’s shot, and a third was taken down by Phichit throwing one of his daggers. It was down to three on three.

Victor’s eyes looked at the three vampires standing idly in front of them. “Gong Huang, wasn’t it?”

“Where’s Leo?” The boy’s voice was small.

“He’s the one that was with JJ when he saved the Minami family, he’s currently with Chris.” Phichit whispered.

The other two ran for them, one being frozen by Victor’s touch before it reached Phichit. Phichit easily sliced through it as the other tried to tackle Yuuri to the ground but Yuuri managed to get a shot off.

Victor walked towards Gong Huang. “We can take you to Leo, if you agree to help us.”

“Please, he’s the only one that has helped me. He turned me to save me.”

“So, it wasn’t my brother that turned you?” When the younger vampire shook his head, Victor nodded. “Let’s get him to Chris’s.”

Victor started walking, and Yuuri ran to catch up to him. “Are you alright?”

“Me? That was barely a fight.” Victor smiled at him. “We will have more difficult battles to look forward to. Ask me after we face real vampires.”

“That’s not a comforting thought.”

“My brother has run from you, twice. There will be a time that he will not have that option.”

“And we’ll face him together.” Yuuri took his hand and Victor squeezed it.

“Yes, we will.”

Phichit put his arm around Guang Hong’s shoulders. The vampire tensed at the touch. “You’re not going to eat me, right?”


	37. Chapter 37

“It’s almost like you’re under the impression that I’m collect my little brother’s followers.” Chris said, looking through the grate on the door to the room Leo had been staying in. Guang Hong was hugging the other vampire tightly.

“You collected mine.” Victor rolled his eyes, moving slightly so his shoulder was touching Yuuri’s.

“Yours came to me on their own.” Chris glanced at his brother, but then at Phichit. “My people weren’t having much luck questioning Leo after you left the other day, but he does seem like he’d be amicable to switching sides.”

“You didn’t…” Phichit’s face scrunched up in disgust when he stopped talking.

“Torture him? No, we got plenty of information out of him while you were here.” Chris shut the panel on the door to give Guang Hong and Leo some privacy. “I’m surprised that you’d care after what you and Altin did to Sara.”

“He was different…” Phichit looked down and Yuuri nudged him slightly.

“So, maybe vampires aren’t all bad?”

“Not all vampires are bad, no.” Phichit sighed and glanced at his best friend. “But, the three of us are covered in blood and ash, can we go and get cleaned up?”

Yuuri and Victor both looked him up and down, then each other, and finally themselves. Phichit wasn’t half as covered as the two of them were. To be fair, they hadn’t let him do much of the fighting.

“Feel free to use my car, so you don’t attract more attention with all of that mess than you need to.” Chris waved at them dismissively as he turned and started walking away.

“I have extra clothes at Phichit’s, it’s only a few blocks from here.” Yuuri looked up at Victor who shrugged.

With a groan, Phichit started following Chris out. “Yuuri, are you inviting vampires to my apartment, because that’s what it sounds like.”

“If you don’t want me there, I won’t intrude, Phichit.” Victor took Yuuri’s hand and the two stepped in sync to walk behind Phichit.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. It’ll give me an opurtunity to question him while you’re showering.” Phichit stretched up before grinning back at Yuuri.

“I’m looking forward to it. Unlike with Yuuri’s parents, I don’t have to lie to you.” Victor smiled at him and Yuuri covered his face with his free hand. Yuuri just hoped that Phichit didn’t ask any questions about their sex lives.

Phichit put an old looking sheet over his couch before falling back onto it with a satisified groan. Victor looked around the room while Yuuri grabbed clothes from a small cabinet. He disappeared into another room, which Victor assumed was the bathroom.

“So, he seems happy with you, but it isn’t just some weird vampire mind control, right?” Phichit asked once Yuuri was gone.

“As far as I know, I don’t have that power, so if it is, it isn’t intentional.” Victor’s eyes caught a collection of photos of Yuuri and Phichit. They both looked so young. “Yuuri said that vampires killed you family, did you get revenge?”

“Yes, but it didn’t feel as good as I was hoping.” Phichit watched Victor warily.

“It never does.” Victor glanced at him before looking back at the photos. “Is that the only question?”

Snorting, Phichit moved so his feet were up on the couch. “Why did you leave the war?”

“I-I… I didn’t feel that it was worth fighting anymore. I had nothing to fight for, other than victory. It was a hard enough time in my life, but I didn’t have anyone truly fighting beside me.” Victor closed his eyes.

“And now, with Yuuri, you have something to fighting for?”

“To protect him, yes, but also because he gives me… hope, hope that there can be a future where vampires, humans, hunters, can live in this world together. Maybe not openly, not without conflict, but together.” Victor turned to Phichit. “He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I know that he doesn’t see it.”

“He’s always been like that. Celestino and his parents said he was even worse before I met him. But, I’ve seen him be a little more confident, bold, since you two have been together.”

“Really? I’m glad then, that I have such a positive impact on him.” Victor smiled as his eyes moved towards the bathroom door.

“Maybe that’s what soulmates really are, people who bring out the best in each other.” Phichit hummed as he slid down so he was laying on the couch. “What are you going to do about his mortality?”

“We have not discussed it, but we both realized that we need to. There are so many factors that affect what we should do, that it will not be easy to make a decision.”

“What do you mean?”

“I might become the king of vampires, he’s a hunter. If these were different times, if I was someone else, the only thing that would matter would be what he wants, but too many other people depend on our choice.” Victor absently touched his hip. “If I could, I would give him all the options we have and let him decide.”

“Sounds like you guys have a lot to talk about.”

“Just because we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean our love is perfect or will have a happy ending.”

“No, this isn’t a fairytale.” Phichit closed his eyes. “So, Yuuri mentioned that you like B-rate vampire movies. We should get together and watch some eventually: I don’t like watching them alone but I know he hates them.”

“I think Yuuri would worry that we were discussing him, but it could be fun. When things calm down a little, we’ll have to plan a day.”

“A night, you mean?” Phichit grinned and Victor laughed, agreeing.

Silence had settled between them for a few moments before Yuuri came out of the bathroom. Both of them, looked up at him. Victor was smiling at him softly, and Phichit jumped off his couch in one swift motion.

“Okay, now get out of my apartment and go do whatever weird couple-y stuff you guys do, or whatever.” He paused, glancing at Victor then at Yuuri. “And it’s official, I approve of your vampire boyfriend, but I also don’t think even a best friend gets veto on soulmates.”

Yuuri’s face was bright red as Phichit shut himself into his bathroom. Victor walked over and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s soaking wet hair. “Come on, I’d like to go clean up now. Would tonight be a good night to talk about those things we need to talk about?”

“I’m not sure, we’ll see how we feel after you’ve cleaned up.” Yuuri sighed as gently moved Victor’s hand away from his hair.

Nodding, Victor motioned for Yuuri to lead the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone called the last one a 'tease', this one could probably also be classified as a tease?
> 
> Next chapter: Yurio gets painted, Otabek and Yuuri interacting (?), Victor being extra, and Celestino again.
> 
> In the near future, in no particular order: lore about the King, various people fighting JJ with varying results, that talking thing Victor and Yuuri keep saying they're going to do, Otayuri being adorkable, Chris actually getting shit done (or getting done, I'm not sure yet; maybe both).


	38. Chapter 38

Yuuri sat crossed legged on the sofa, his eyes roaming around Victor’s living room while he waited for him to finish showering. Everything was so sterile, like it no one actually lived in the house. Mila and Georgi stopped to greet him on their way out. He wondered whether they were going out to eat to or to do something for the war against JJ. Of course, he didn’t ask.

He looked up when he heard someone come opened the fridge behind him. Otabek was rummaging through the fridge, and Yuuri remembered what Victor said about him being able to help him with his new powers.

“Hey, Otabek?” Yuuri took a deep breath as he got up and walked towards him. Otabek glanced at him and made a grunting noise to acknowledge him. “Could… could we talk for a moment?”

Otabek glanced up at him and nodded before pulling something out of the fridge. He walked passed Yuuri and put it in the microwave. Yuuri had really underestimated how little this guy talked.

“You… I… The other day, I sort of had this barrier and light…” Yuuri started, but stopped when Otabek nodded again.

“So, you really are a real hunter now.” Otabek leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. “You can smell blood, sense vampires?”

“Yeah… it’s… how did this happen? I was normal…”

“It doesn’t matter how, just that it did.” Otabek glanced at the microwave as it dinged. “You need to learn to control it.”

“Can… Can you help me?”

“Yes. But not tonight… are you free tomorrow, during the day?” Otabek pulled his food out of the microwave and started eating.

Yuuri nodded, watching him walk towards the stairs with the food in hand. Victor came out of that room, starting to flourish his hand and opening his mouth to say something. His eyes fell on the food in Otabek’s hand and the expression on his face changed as he turned back into his room, disappearing in a blur.

“Victor!” Yuuri ran into the bathroom, kneeling next to Victor who was dry heaving into the toilet. He rubbed Victor’s back waiting for him to calm down.

Victor rested his head against the toilet and glanced at Yuuri with a tired smile. “I guess we won’t be going on any dinner dates for a while.”

With a sigh, Yuuri smiled back at him and ran his fingers through Victor’s wet hair. “Are you sure you don’t need blood right now?”

“Are my eyes…” Victor brought his hands to his face and Yuuri nodded. “I promise, I’ll be fine.”

Yuuri kissed his forehead gently. “You look exhausted, we should get you to bed.”

“But Yuuuuuri.” Victor whined, pouting at him. “There are still plenty of hours in the night.”

“And we’ll have other nights.”

“Alright, fine. Are you staying, here, with me?”

Humming, Yuuri pressed his lips against Victor’s. “Of co-…” Groaning, he pulled away and looked down at his phone.

“It’s okay, answer it.”

“Hey Phichit…” Yuuri started, knowing he sounded slightly annoyed.

“So, can you come back? Celestino is here and he’s not making any sense…” He could hear the frown in his friend’s voice. Yuuri looked down at Victor.

“Go, I’ll be fine. Like you said, there will be other nights.” Victor kissed him again.

With a nod, Yuuri got off the floor. He refocused back on the phone. “I’ll be there soon.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Ciao Ciao!” Phichit smiled as he opened the door, seeing Celestino smiling back at him.

“Hello Phichit, it’s been a while.” He motioned past him. “You mind if I come in?”

“Sure, sure. Just chilling after a hunt.” Phichit moved aside to let him in. “What have you been doing while you were out of time?”

“You were hunting with Yuuri, right? I haven’t seen him yet.” Celestino looked around the apartment. “He isn’t here, though?”

“No, he… uh…” Phichit paused from going over to his kitchen. “He went to go hang out with his new boyfriend…”

“Victor Nikiforov, the crown prince of the vampires.” His tone was still the same usual carefree tone.

“Uh…” Phichit turned and stared at him, his eyes wide. Then he started laughing nervously. “What? No!”

“It’s alright. I met with Nikiforov’s steward earlier today, he’s an… old acquaintance.” He folded his hands in front of him.

“Uh… what?”

“I remember when Jean-Jacques was just a little tyke…”

“Celestino… are you… are you a vampire?” Phichit pulled out his phone, his hand was shaking slightly. He needed to call Yuuri.

“No, I am bound to the vampires though.” He glanced down at the phone in Phichit’s hand and frowned. “Who are you calling?”

“Yuuri. Stop with the crazy talk until he gets here…”

Phichit leaned against the walk near the door, watching Celestino warily while he waited for Yuuri. The man had sat down in one of the arm chairs. When Yuuri finally walked in, he looked at Phichit then at Celestino.

“I’m sorry to pry you away from your soulmate, Yuuri.” Celestino smiled at him and Yuuri just brought his eyebrows together. With a small laugh, Celestino crossed his leg. “It seems that I have a lot of explaining to do. You should both sit down.”

Yuuri and Phichit looked at each other before sitting on the couch, their shoulders both tense.

“How much do you know about Victor, Yuuri?” Celestino leaned forward.

“Not as much as I’d like, but we’ve only known each other a few weeks and he’s over four hundred years old.” Yuuri closed his eyes. “What do you know about him?”

“My memories only go back a little more than two hundred years, so I do not know everything about his life, but I know he is not the cuddly puppy he seems to be.”

“I know how dangerous he can be, you don’t need to tell me.”

“Your memories… but… can you explain what you are, or whatever?” Phichit looked at him with a sigh before looking back at Celestino.

“I’m a steward, or am supposed to be.” Celestino glasped his hands in front of him.

“Victor calls Yakov his steward. He takes care of Yurio and his progenies, and Victor.” Yuuri looked at him.

“Yes. The Feltsman line is one of the longest, the most loyal, but it will end with Yakov.” He looked at Yuuri. “Stewards serve members of the royal family, mentoring and protecting them. Our memories are passed from parent to child, but otherwise we’re not any different than any other human.”

“So, you remember everything from your parent’s life, and…”

“Two hundred years’ worth of memories. Jean-Jacques didn’t want any help from a human, so he dismissed my line when he was very young.”

“If you’re supposed to serve JJ, why do you help the hunters? Why did you train us?”

“Someday, this war will need to end and there will need to be hunters like the two of you. I don’t know much, but what I do know, I’d like to use to help.” Celestino stood up. “But tonight, I think I’ve given you a lot of information.”

“What about Chris’s steward?”

“The Karpisek line ended many years, JJ killed the last, Josef.”

“And the king’s steward? Are there still more of them?”

“No, when the one we are bound to dies, so do we. Galina Zmievskaya was a gem.” He walked over to the door. “Take some time, we’ll talk again.”

Yuuri deflated and rested back once Celestino was gone. Phichit stood up and went to the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

He put his hand on his stomach as it growled. The answer was yes, but he felt ill when he thought of Victor’s reaction to food. “I’m fine. Can I stay here for tonight?”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri woke up to someone shaking him gently. He growled, pulling the covers up to his head. “Go away.”

“You asked me to wake you up so you could get ready for your portrait.”

With a groan, he turned and looked up at Otabek. “Why did Victor have to make the appointment so early?”

“You’re human Yura, this is when you should be a wake.” Otabek smiled him as he moved away from the side of the bed to let Yuri get out of it. “I made you breakfast.”

His face felt warm as he crawled off the bed, not looking at Otabek. “Thank you.”

Otabek made an affirmative noise as he put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, just barely brushing the bite mark on his neck with the movement. Yuri bit his lip at the sensation the touch left him with.

“Wh-Why does it feel so good when you touch me there?”

Quickly drawing his hand away, Otabek coughed slightly. “I’m not sure what makes it feel certain ways after being bitten.”

“When that bastard bit me, it hurt for weeks afterwards.” Yuri looked up at Otabek, who was now touching his own neck.

“I still feel the pain from his bite.”

Yuri put his hand over Otabek’s and looked at him softly. “I’m sorry, I wish…”

“It’s okay, being with you helps.” Otabek smiled at him.

“Uh-huh.” He looked up at Otabek, slightly slack jawed. Otabek moved their hands so they were holding hands.

“Come on, your breakfast is getting cold and you need to change.”

Otabek sat and ate with him, but waited in the living room while he changed. Yuri turned in the mirror a few times and sighed. Victor was either going to love it or kill him, and the only way to find out was to get painted.

When he walked out into the living room, turning so Otabek could see, the vampire’s face was bright red. He had done the same when Yuri had tried it on when they were shopping. Yuri’s own face was slightly red as he moved to sit next to Otabek.

“You look… really good.” Otabek stumbled over his words and Yuri nodded. They sat staring at each other for a while, it was awkward but neither of them wanted to look away or knew what to say. When there was a knock at the door, they both jumped, looking away from each other.

Yuri’s heart was racing as he opened the door. The man introduced himself as the painter and asked where he could start setting up. With a sigh, Yuri showed him to the garden motioning for him to pick a spot. Otabek sat on a bench and read while Yuri was posing. It took a while for the painter and Yuri to agree on the pose.

The pose didn’t really suit his outfit, his face illilumated softly by late morning sun. His expression was curious as he looked into the distance. Yuri had his one arm crossed behind his back, grabbing at the elbow at the other. It was going to convey so much about who Yuri was in that moment in his life. Otabek smiled at him sadly when he noticed that Yuri had put enough concealer on his neck that he could see the bite marks.

He wondered how long he could stay like that.


	39. Chapter 39

Phichit woke up to Yuuri muttering and moving next to him. He groaned as he reached over to rustle his best friend awake. When he touched Yuuri, his eyes snapped open as he moved to brush off the hand, and a blinding light filled the room.

Rubbing his eyes, Phichit sat up. He was fine, just spots in his eyes that would disappear if he blinked enough. “Shit…”

“Oh… fuck, Phichit I’m sorry! I didn’t mean…” Yuuri reached for him but paused as he looked at his hands, a small amount of light still throbbing in his palms.

“I’m okay… but if you had stayed over at Victor’s instead of here with me…”

Yuuri’s throat closed up as he imagined causing Victor to turn to ash just because he tried to wake him from a nightmare. “N-No…”

Phichit blinked rapidly a few times, frowning at Yuuri. “You have you to learn to control this…”

“I need to go see Otabek.” Yuuri got out of the bed. “He’s the only one that can help me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go visit your vampires.” Phichit waved his hand dismissively.

“I thought you were okay with…”

“I am, Yuuri. I support you one hundred and ten percent with Victor, vampires being not evil, and the war…”

“Then what?” Yuuri grabbed his glasses and sat back down.

“I just feel like I don’t see you anymore. And when I do see you lately, you need my help or you’re running off as soon as the hunt is over…”

“Phichit… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how… how much this was affecting you too. I’ve been so focused on making things work with Victor and lying to my parents…” His eyes went wide as he looked at Phichit, who just smiled at him.

“I understand, I do. I just… I miss you.”

“I miss you too. This war isn’t going to last forever, and Victor and I won’t be so new someday…”

“It’s okay, just maybe stop by just to hang out sometimes soon. We all need a break sometimes.” Phichit waved his hand at Yuuri again. “But today, you need to learn how to not fry Victor and how to actually fry enemy vampires.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you later.” Yuuri then left, waving at Phichit with a smile.

Phichit laid back on his bed and grabbed his phone. Nothing important, a few updates from both Yuuri’s father and Chris, but no missions or emergencies.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Otabek got up from the bench he had been sitting on, his eyes meeting Yuri’s as he did. A silent question of where he was going. He nodded back towards the house. “Katsuki’s here.”

“The pig?” Yuri scrunched up his nose, tilting his head slightly. The artist yelled and the teen groaned as he moved his head back to its original position.

“He needs my help with something.” Otabek sighed as he looked over the painter’s shoulder. He smiled slightly. The man was really capturing Yuri well. Then he headed inside, opening the door. Yuuri’s eyes went wide in surprise, stopping the hand he had lifted to knock.

“Otabek.” Yuuri dropped his hand and looked down. Otabek moved out of the way to let him in.

“You know, Nikiforov keeps this door unlocked, there’s no need to knock.” Otabek crossed his arms.

“Oh… uh…” He didn’t have time to consider how he felt about that before Otabek was speaking again.

“You’re here about your new powers, right?”

“Yes. I… I woke up from a nightmare and almost blinded Phichit.”

With a grunt, Otabek disappeared into the gym. Yuuri followed him quickly. He watched Otabek pulled off his jacket and throw it on the sword rack. “So, you’ve used this twice, both times on accident?”

“Yeah…” Yuuri fidgeted with his hands. “If you have this power, why don’t you use it?”

“It’s tiring, takes a lot of energy.” Otabek turned towards him with a frown. “Which for me…”

“Means you’d need more bood.”

Another grunt, and Otabek was very quickly, and without warning, striking towards Yuuri. His eyes went wide in shock as he reflexively brought his hands up to block it. Otabek’s hand stopped against a shimmering barrier and Yuuri could see that the blow would’ve went past his head if the barrier hadn’t appeared.

“Letting the barrier come up on reflex is good.” Otabek dropped his hand. “But you could learn to control it, extend it to others.”

Nodding, Yuuri took a few deep breaths as he dropped his hands. “Could I actually kill someone with the light?”

“Yes, but it takes a lot to extend that much power. Most hunters at the best, pass out afterwards; at worst, give their lives to take out vampires.”  Otabek moved so he was leaning against the wall. “Powers like these are linked to emotion, fear and anger. You have to be able to control your emotions if you want to control the power.”

Yuuri swallowed hard. He’d never been good at controlling his emotions, no matter how many lessons his parents or Celestino gave him. With a small nod, he looked up at Otabek seriously. “Just tell me what to do.”

Hours later, Yuuri was bent over, breathing heavily. The light caused Otabek pain with every burst, but it didn’t seem to be injuring him or affecting his need for blood. The vampire was saying that he was doing good, but Yuuri wasn’t so sure.

“One more time.” Otabek said once Yuuri had caught his breath. Yuuri wanted to protest, but he just nodded.

First, Otabek struck at him and Yuuri caught his hand in his, forcing the barrier to not come up. Next, he brought a barrier up around a training dummy, holding both of his hands out towards it with his palms open. Finally, he balled his hands into fists at his sides and light pulsed from him.

“You should keep practicing, but there’s nothing else I can do for you.” Otabek grabbed his jacket and walked out of the gym. Yuuri collapsed to the floor, closing his eyes and just rested for a while.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice came after he heard the door open. Yuuri opened his eyes and groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. The vampire gently grabbed him and pulled him up. “How long were you practicing with Otabek?”

“I have no idea.” Yuuri felt weak on his feet and pressed his face against Victor’s neck. “I’m exhausted.”

Chuckling, Victor kissed the top of his head. “I can imagine. It took me years to master my powers.”

“Did you have someone to help you?”

“No, because the powers of the vampire princes are so unique, there really isn’t any who could help us.” Victor sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “Have you tried unlocking the powers of the sword?”

“I’m afraid to.”

“You shouldn’t be afraid of your own power Yuuri, but I admire your caution.”

“I’m afraid that I’m going to hurt you.”

“I trust you.” Victor gently pried Yuuri’s face away from his neck so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I trust you, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because you trusted me.” With a soft smile, Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. “Come on, you should lay down for a while.”

With a small nod, Yuuri let Victor take most of his weight as he was led to the vampire’s bedroom. Yuuri collapsed on the bed, curling up in the center and closing his eyes. Makachin barked happily and cuddled up against the human. Victor looked at the two of the fondly before he went back out to the living area.

Otabek and Yuri, who had changed into a baggy t-shirt and sweats but was still wearing the makeup, were both sitting on the couch, their eyes trained on the rom-com on the TV. Their hands were resting next to each other, barely touching. Yuri’s three cats were cuddled up around Otabek. The cats usually hated vampires, even Victor who unknown to them paid for their food and toys.

“So, where is the portrait?” Victor asked as he approached the two with a soft smile. Yuri looked so happy sitting next to Otabek.

“The guy is adding a few minor embellishments in your study.” Yuri waved his hand towards the doors behind Victor. “He took forever, and he was such an asshole.”

“And how does the painting look?” Victor leaned against the edge of the sofa and looked up at the screen just in time to see the movie couple staring at each other longingly from across a crowded room.

“Fine, looks like me.”

“He really captured Yura.” Otabek smiled at Yuri and moved a lock of stray hair behind his ear. Yuri’s face flushed at the gentle touch.

Clearing his throat, Yuri looked up at his guardian. “Where are you going to put it?”

“I was thinking my study.”

“You mean instead of the giant portrait of yourself, you egotistical bastard?” Yuri grinned at him. Victor glared at him.

“Yes.”

All three focused back on the screen as the couple kissed. Yuri’s face was bright red again, and Otabek half looked at the blond with a soft expression. Victor hummed as he glanced towards his study door.

It opened and the painter smiled at him. He held a paint covered hand out towards Victor. “Ah, you must be the one who commissioned the portrait.”

Smiling back at him, Victor shook his hand. “Yes, is it finished? I’m rather anxious to see it.”

“It is. Your son is such a lovely boy, temper though.” The artist grinned towards Yuri.

“I’m not…” Yuri whipped his head around to glare at the two men.

“Yes, yes. That certainly describes my little Yurio.”

“Come, you must come see. You two as well.” The man waved for the three of them to follow.

Victor walked towards the canvas sitting on the easel in the middle of the of his study. His eyes were slowly taking in everything on the painting. Otabek and Yuri stayed in the doorway. Otabek’s eyes were on the face of the portrait. Yuri was focused on Victor’s body language, trying to decide if he liked it or not.

Yuri looked so delicate, his pose and the lighting of his face, but the outfit he was in was so opposite to that. The flowers around him were painted in a way that seemed to add a sense of urgency to the painting, looking as if they were all trying to fly away with the soft breeze that had been moving Yuri’s hair.

“Victor?” Yuri asked, gripping the doorway. It had been several minutes and the man hadn’t said anything.

The man turned to Yuri, a small smile on his face but tears falling down his cheeks. “Yuri, it’s perfect. You’re so beautiful.”

“So you like it, Mr. Nikiforov?” The artist asked with a smile.

“Yes, I will treasure it always. Thank you so much.” Victor moved to his desk and rummaged through a few drawers before pulling something out and gliding a pen across a pad. A tearing sound and then he was holding out a check to the art. “Thank you so much.”

“Let me clean up and I’ll take my leave.” The man took the check, his eyes going wide and looking like he was going to faint when he saw the number.

Victor walked over to Yuri and cupped his cheek gently. “Thank you for doing this for me, Yurochka.”

Yuri closed his eyes and nodded. “Of course, Vitya.” Then he yelped when he was pulled into a head lock.

“You could’ve picked a different outfit though! Where did you even get something so… so… scandalous?” Victor sounded angry, but there was also a small smile in his voice.

“I thought you like the portrait!” Yuri pried at the arm that was around his neck, just tight enough to keep him from moving.

“I would’ve liked it more if you had worn something less casual!” Victor released him.

Yuri rubbed his neck and glared at the vampire. “I just wanted to look like me, thought you’d prefer…”

“You’re right, Yurio.” Victor covered his eyes and smiled. “I want to remember you just as you are.”

Yuri spun on his heels, his shoulders stiff as he walked into his room. Otabek followed him silently, sitting on the bed next to Yuri. He tilted his head up to see Yuri crying and just pulled his against his chest. The human sobbed against the vampire’s chest.

“Damn it. Fucking vampires… getting to stay young forever when I’m going to grow old and die!” Yuri gently banged his fist against Otabek’s chest. “It’s not fucking fair.”

“No, it’s not.” Otabek rested his chest against Yuri’s head and rubbed his back as the human continued crying.

Once Yuri was gone, Victor wiped his own eyes and sat in one of the arm chairs, his eyes locked on the portrait as the artist cleaned up his paints. The painter had been long gone when Yuuri walked into the room.

“Oh, you got a painting done of Yurio?” He asked as he walked closer to it. “It suits him.”

Victor just hummed, closing his eyes when Yuuri turned to look towards him. The human set himself on the vampire’s lap, straddling him and locking his hands behind his neck.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Victor opened his eyes back up and traced’s Yuuri’s jaw and neck with his finger. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” Yuuri’s face flushed as he pressed in to kiss the other man’s lips. The vampire hummed again when the kiss ended. “We need to talk, about… about my mortality.”

The small contented smile on Victor’s face fell, but he nodded as he cupped Yuuri’s face. “I wish we didn’t.


	40. Chapter 40

“I wish this would be simple, that it would be just be a choice of whether or not you’ll let me turn you.” Victor’s eyes were cold, dark, and Yuuri hated the way the other man was looking at him. “Because of what and who I am, this is so much more complicated.”

“If it was up to you, without considering anything other than _us_ … what would you do?” Yuuri pressed in close, pushing Victor’s bangs out of his eyes.

Closing his eyes, Victor took a shuddering breath through his nose. “I don’t know. This shouldn’t be any one but your choice.”

“What would _you_ choose?” Yuuri’s tone was a little more forceful now.

“I don’t know. Spending eternity with you, it’s all I’ve ever wanted, but… but being a vampire, it isn’t easy or glamorous, especially now that you’re like Otabek, it would be even harder for you…” Victor opened his eyes and traced Yuuri’s chin and neck gently with his hand. He swallowed hard when his hand stopped over Yuuri’s pulse point. “Two vampires cannot survive off each other’s blood alone.”

“I spent my whole live fighting vampires, hating them…” Yuuri moved even closer, nuzzling into the side of Victor’s head. “I was raised to believe the worst thing that could happen to a person was to become a vampire, a monster. My parents have killed hunters we were allied with because they turned… Even if my feelings about vampires have changed, I can’t shake this… fear of becoming one, of having to survive off the life of other people…”

Victor moved his hand behind Yuuri’s head and hugged him closer. “I understand, Yuuri, there are other…”

“But I want to be with you… I don’t want you to be alone again!” Yuuri sobbed as Victor felt tears dampening his shirt. “I-I… What would happen to you, if I died and you couldn’t drink my blood anymore?”

“I’d go mad, searching endlessly for blood, tearing open anyone’s throats and only making my hunger grow.” Victor sighed, hugging Yuuri even tighter. “But, if I take your blood, your life, I’ll be able to drink from others again. And you’d always be with me: when a vampire drains someone, a piece of them stays with us, forever.”

“It wouldn’t be the same, would it?”

“No, not at all.”

“So, my choices are to become a vampire, and suffer… or have you kill me, and leave you alone…” Yuuri sobbed out. Victor soothed circles into his back, resting his head back as tears fell from his own eyes.

“I’m sorry, I wish there was another way… I’ve lived four hundred years, and if it weren’t for so many people counting on me to take the throne, I’d gladly let it end…”

“Don’t say that!” Yuuri pulled back and glared at him, his face a completely mess from crying. “Don’t you dare say that!”

Victor’s eyes went wide, and then he smiled at him softly despite his tears. He took Yuuri’s face in both of his hands. “Oh Yuuri…”

“I don’t want to hear that you’d…” Yuuri shook his head, not even able to say it. “Please…”

“Alright, I promise.” Victor kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. “Yuuri, I don’t envy your choice. I wish you didn’t have to make it.”

They were silent for a while, other than the sound of Yuuri’s sobs. Yuuri wiped his eyes and gave Victor a look he couldn’t place.

“What about… I’ve heard that you could become a human.”

“It might be true, but the only record of it happening… it was a fairytale that my mother used to read me as a child. Later my father told me the real story ended… differently.” Victor looked towards his bookshelves.

“How… how does it…”

“A dhampir has to give up something of their own for someone they love.” Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “In the story, the dhampir had been fighting against her mother, who was an evil tyrant. She gave up her freedom, joined her mother’s forces, to save her soulmate’s life.”

“What happened after that?” Yuuri grabbed a handful of Victor’s shirt, looking apprehensive.

“In the fairytale, after she becomes human her and her soulmate defeat her mother and live the rest of their lives together.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s temple. “But, the real story, while she was changing into a human, her mother had already turned her soulmate into a vampire, and he was so ravenous when she finally saw him, he killed her. He spent the rest of his life doing her mother’s biding.”

“But even if you could become human… who would stop JJ, who would take the throne?”

“I would gladly give up my freedom, even my life, if it was for you or Yurio, but you’re right, there are greater things at stake here…”

“You promised that you wouldn’t…” Yuuri stopped when he felt his phone vibrating. He looked at it and saw that it was his mother. As he answered, he slid of Victor’s lap and turned away.

“Yuuri, the restaurant is under attack, we need help. They want the boy you saved…” Then his mother shouted something and he could hear sobbing. “Hurry.”

Yuuri dropped the phone, but Victor caught it quickly. Victor opened his mouth to say something, but Yuuri just started moving. “I have to…”

“You’ll get there quicker if I take you.” Victor’s words stopped the human in his tracks. “I have enough juice to get you there, before you even know we’ve left.”

Nodding, Yuuri looked back at him. Victor’s hands were pulling him up. The human had just wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck when the world blurred around him He couldn’t breathe, but by the time he noticed, Victor was placing him back on the ground. They were in the alley across the street from the restaurant. From the outside, everything seemed fine, but Yuuri could sense the vampires inside.

“Go, save your family. I’m…” Victor slumped against the dumpster and looked up at Yuuri with tired, red eyes. “I unfortunately will have to sit this out.”

“It’s probably better that way. I’ll be back.” Yuuri nodded at him and sprinted across the street, entering the restaurant only after looking back at where Victor was hiding in the shadows.

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Yura, do you want to become a vampire?” Otabek asked, standing in the doorway of Yuri’s bathroom and washing off the makeup that had run all down his face while he was crying.

“Yes.” Yuri glanced at him, a complete wreck. “Not now, but yeah…”

“Then about earlier…”

“Victor won’t turn me. I asked him about it a while ago, and he think his exact words were ‘I’ll never let you become a vampire! Over my smoldering ashes!’. He gave me a bunch of logical reasons at the time, but I was so mad that I don’t actually remember…” Yuri looked at himself in the mirror. “Would you turn me?”

“No. I wouldn’t stop you if that’s what you wanted, but I won’t be responsible for turning you.” Otabek looked away. “It’s not a life I’d wish on my worst enemy.”

Sighing, Yuri went back to scrubbing at his face. “If you hate being a vampire so much, then why are you still…”

“JJ forbade me from seeking death, in order to prolong my suffering.” Otabek rubbed his neck and closed his eyes. “It didn’t stop me from trying.”

“He can’t order you around anymore, because of Victor’s blood right?”

“No, but it didn’t negate old orders. I may not have to listen to his orders anymore, but I’d still have… my instinct would still be to follow his orders, to bow down to him. He’s my master, he gave me this life as a vampire and nothing will change that. I can still feel his disgusting blood in my veins.” Otabek opened his eyes and they were red, tears silently falling down his cheeks. “Do you understand why Nikiforov wouldn’t want this life for you?”

Yuri moved to stand in front of him, wiping the tears from under his eyes as the red faded. “Oh, Beka. I’m so sorry… I didn’t…”

Otabek took Yuri’s hand, holding it gently as he turned his head to kiss the human’s palm. “I know you didn’t… Just, I want you to really think about what your life would really be like if you became a vampire.”

“Okay…” Yuri’s face was flushed as he watched Otabek move his hand away from his lips. Swallowing hard, the human took another step into the vampire’s space, stretching to try to get their faces closer together.

“Yura…” Otabek leaned down slightly, taking Yuri’s face with his other hand. Their faces, both red, were mere fractions of an inch away from each other when the sound of a default ring tone filled the room.

Yuri pulled back, looking away as Otabek covered his face and answered his phone. “Prince Giacometti.” Yuri could hear the voice on the other side of the call, but couldn’t make out the words. Otabek hung up without another word to Victor’s brother. “I’m sorry…”

“You have to go, right?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry…” Otabek looked back at him.

“No. Go.” Yuri waved a hand at him dismissively. “Just make sure you come back.”

“I will.” The vampire took a few steps towards him, bending down and pressed a kiss on the bite marks that were still covered by makeup. The human made a desperate whimpering noise, almost a meow, as the sensations that ran through him. “I promise.”

Then Otabek was gone.


	41. Chapter 41

The restaurant was in shambles, the scent of blood was strong. Yuuri covered his nose as he looked around and saw three piles of ash and Kenjirou’s mother’s body. He didn’t linger, hearing fighting in the back room. His instincts urged him towards the sounds, the yelling and screaming. His family was in danger.

His dad and Mari were keeping two vampires at bay near the door. Phichit was fighting off three more on his own, keeping them from grabbing at his mother who was holding Kenjirou. The vampires kept yelling that they just wanted the boy.

“Yuuri!” Phichit gave him a quick glance before stabbing one of the vampires, but not anywhere that brought him down. Mari was pushed down to the ground when she looked over at him and Yuuri clenched his jaw.

He took a few steps forward and brought his hands up when one of the vampires moved away from his best friend to attack him. The barrier stopped the vampire’s claws and the vampire looked shocked for a second before he grinned.

“Two birds with one stone, grab the brat that’ll lead us to Seung-Gil and Nikiforov’s little blood sack.” It was low enough that only Yuuri heard him, thankfully. Of all the ways Yuuri wanted his parents to find out about Victor, he didn’t want it to be from someone who was so obviously their enemy.

“You’re not taking anyone, anywhere.” Yuuri pushed his hands forward. All five vampires screamed and covered their faces.

“What the hell?” Mari yelled, her and his parents both looked confused.

Phichit slashed at the two vampires in front of him, turning them to ash. “Less shock, more killing of vampires.”

Yuuri looked around, finding a gun laying on the table near him. He hoped it had bullets. The vampire that had attacked him was still screaming, until he shot him in the head. His father took out the two vampires that him and Mari had been fighting.

Minami ran towards Yuuri, hugging him around the center and crying. Yuuri patted his head as he looked towards Phichit. Phichit wiped off his blade and nodded at him. “You made good time.”

“I was already on my way back.” Yuuri hated how easy it was for him to tell them the lie. Phichit didn’t believe it for a second, but it seemed to placate his family.

“What the hell was that?” Mari wiped the blood off her face as their father walked over to their mother, checking her for injuries.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been happening for a while, don’t know why. Maybe it has something to do with the sword that Victor gave me or… I don’t know.”

“All the stories say that vampire hunters used to have that power, perhaps you happened to get a dormant trait for it.” His father wasn’t looking at him, holding a small wound on his wife’s stomach.

“Maybe. It’s been, pretty useful, but I haven’t really been able to control it.” Yuuri huffed. He honestly didn’t know what triggered the powers, and he didn’t care. He was learning to control them, and that’s what mattered.

“I’d say.” Phichit crossed his arms, giving Yuuri a look.

“Mari, help me get your mother bandaged up.” When she nodded, their father looked at Yuuri. “You made it just in time.”

“Not for everyone.” Yuuri leaned down at looked at the boy, who was still crying. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it in time to save your mother.”

“She was the first one they took out.” Phichit stood next to Yuuri once the other Katsukis had left the room. “The only way we could’ve saved her is if you were already here to sense the vampires.”

Yuuri’s throat went dry and Phichit groaned.

“I’m not saying it’s your fault. If you hadn’t shown up, I don’t think we would’ve made it.” Phichit took his shoulder. “Thank you, for getting here so fast.”

“Victor carried me. He’s weak now though, if he would’ve tried to help, he would’ve just been a liabilitiy.” Yuuri looked at him. “I need to go check on him.”

“If your family asks, I got it covered. You owe me big time, as usual.” Phichit grinned at him, letting Yuuri hug him quickly before he went back outside.

Once Yuuri was gone, Mari came back into the room and started cleaning up. She didn’t look at Phichit. “So, who exactly is Seung-Gil and why did that vampire call my brother a ‘blood sack’?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Phichit looked down at Kenjirou, who had finally stopped crying. The teen nodded in solidarity with the hunter.

“You better start talking, or I’ll ask again when my parents are in ear shot.” Mari looked up at him, her face expressionless.

Sighing, Phichit started picking stuff up. He was close to her and spoke in barely a whisper. She stopped cleaning up while he was talking, staring at him with something close to disbelief.

“Yeah, so that’s what’s happening in your brother’s life.” Phichit leaned against the table that had a bunch of old guns on it.

“He certainly likes to keep things interesting.” She sat down in one of the chairs, staring at Minami.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor had moved to the ground, leaning against the wall of the building. Yuuri knelt in front of him, lifting his chin so he could see the vampire’s red eyes.

“Did you…”

“I was too late for Kenjirou’s mother.” Yuuri swallowed hard. “You need blood.”

With a small nod, Victor took the hand that was on his chin. He pushed back the sleeve of Yuuri’s shirt and kissed his wrist. His fangs were against the human’s pulse point, but he looked up at Yuuri before he sunk them in. Once Yuuri nodded, the fangs broke his skin, releasing blood into Victor’s mouth and making him moan. It wasn’t as erotic as when Victor took from his neck, or his inner thigh, but it didn’t hurt.

“Sorry. You okay?” Victor was panting and wiping his lips when he released Yuuri’s hand.

“Fine.” Yuuri held his wrist and smiled at him. “You feeling better?”

“All recharged, thanks to you.” Victor gently cupped the back of Yuuri’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “I should probably go. You need to make sure your family is alright, really alright.”

“Are you sure? You could stay again.”

“No, not today. You need time to think too.” Victor stood up, pulling Yuuri with him. “I gave you a lot to think about tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri looked away with a shuddering breath. “But tomorrow we’re going to meet with Seung-Gil, right?”

“Yes, you and young Minami.” Victor nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll meet you here at sundown.”

Yuuri looked back and Victor was gone. When he walked back into the restaurant, Phichit and Mari were laying a sheet over Minami’s mother. Phichit grimaced up at him, then nodded at Mari.

“So, you and I have a lot to talk about later.” She said without looking up at him.

“Sorry, she asked very specific questions.”

“It’s okay Phichit. I couldn’t keep it a secret forever.” Yuuri sighed as he looked at where his father was coming from the back. “How’s Mom?”

“Just a small wound, she’s fine.” He smiled at him. “Looks like we’ll have to have the restaurant closed tomorrow.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue @.@
> 
> Mari is kind of an asshole in this chapter. This is not a reflection of who I think she is in canon.

The door to his study was open when Victor walked back into the house. He stood in the doorway, watching Yuri touch the portrait of himself. Victor sighed, and the teen tensed. “Yuri…”

“Are you going to turn him? That pig of yours?” Yuri’s voice was full of venom.

“If that’s what he wants.” Victor glanced up his own portrait. He hadn’t taken it down yet. “Do you dislike him, that you’re constantly calling him a ‘pig’?”

“You’ve been different since you’ve met him… at first, it was….” Yuri’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “He’s been good for you.”

“He has, hasn’t he?” Victor smiled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. “What about you and Otabek?”

The teen’s hand went up to the bite mark on his neck and flushed. “There’s so much I don’t understand, about vampires, him… you.”

Victor put his hand over Yuri’s and nuzzled into the back of his head. “I’ve been trying to protect you for so long, but all I’ve done is made you more vulnerable by keeping you in the dark.”

“I’m scared, Victor. I’m scared that…”

“Don’t.” Victor turned the teen around and smiled at him. “Nothing is going to happen to you, Yurochka.”

“Damn it Victor! I’m not scared of dying, or pain!” Yuri grabbed onto Victor’s shirt, glaring up at him. “I’m scared that I’m going to be gone, and you’re all going to keep living without me!”

“I will never forget you, and no one…”

“Everyone always talks about how lonely you are! I’ve been here for ten fucking years, but… but you look at me like you’ve… like you’ve already mourned me.” Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at the vampire. “Why can’t you just turn me? I know it’ll be hard, but it’s not like I’d be alone, you would’ve have to be alone!”

“You really want this?” Victor cupped the teenager’s cheek, frowning down at him. Yuri nodded, closing his eyes tightly. “You’re so young…”

“Not now, not today… just…” Yuri bit his lip, still not looking at Victor.

“Yuri, you say you know how hard it’ll be, but… do you know what it’ll be like for me?” At Victor’s words, Yuri opened his eyes and looked really confused. “Watching you scream in agony as you die, my poisonous blood changing you into a parasite? Knowing that every time you need blood, it’s my doing? My words being able to bind you, to order you to do anything I want?”

“I know that you…”

“If you want to become a vampire, that’s your business, but…” Victor looked away, swallowing. “Please, please don’t… don’t ask me to be the one to put you through that.”

“But you’ll do it for him!”

“I don’t want to turn him, but it’s different with him, because I _can’t_ live without him.”

“You’re a selfish asshole! No wonder you’re so alone.” Yuri pushed Victor away and stormed out of the room.

Victor huffed when he heard the teen’s door slam. He looked at the portrait of the teen with a sad smile. “You’ll always be my beautiful little tiger, Yuri.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri was pretty sure the only thing keeping him from completely going head first into panic was the tight grip Phichit had on his shoulder. His sister had slept on what she had learned from Phichit, but Yuuri didn’t get any sleep. Phichit had slept on his floor, and Kenjirou had spent the night curled up next to him, crying. Yuuri had too much on his mind to sleep.

Mari was appraising him after he finished talking, and he was dreading the questions she was mulling over as she smoked. His parents were both out: his father was out tracking down some old hunter contacts; his mother was taking care of Minami’s mother’s body discretely. The teen had gone to school, despite everything. For the moment, they were safe from his parents becoming aware of Yuuri’s dirty secret.

“So, you knew, about him the whole time?” Mari let out a puff of smoke. “Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t want… I wanted to know more before… he doesn’t deserve to die.” Yuuri looked down at his lap, and Phichit’s grip on him only tightened. “He doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“All vampires are the same, Yuuri.” She had her usual uncaring tone. “He’s a monster, like the rest.”

“No!” Yuuri yelled, his voice and body shaking. “Don’t you dare call him a monster!”

“He’s manipulating you, he’s…”

“Mari! Stop!” Tears were falling from his face. “I think I love him!”

Mari’s eyes went wide as she dropped her cigarette. The two siblings were staring at each other for a while, before she sighed. “Fine. Say for the sake of argument, he doesn’t mean any harm…”

“Mari, he’s not what you think he is. They’re not all the same.” Phichit glared at her and she nodded, picking up the butt of her cigarette. “Victor truly cares for Yuuri and humanity.”

“Does he ask for your blood? If you say that he can only drink yours…” Her eyes were still cold as she looked at her brother.

“He doesn’t have to. I can see when he needs it.” Yuuri glanced at Phichit who smiled at him encouragingly. “He pushes himself until the very last moment, and then he still won’t _ask_ me.”

She hummed, lighting up another cancer stick. The three sat in silence for longer. “Yuuri, you really care for him?”

“Yes. He might need my blood, but I’d be just as lost without him.” He was hopeful that even if she didn’t agree with his choices, or trust Victor, she’d accept their relationship and keep it a secret from their parents.

“Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?”

“Not anytime soon, but yes. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell them, but I’ve been constructing this lie for so long…” Yuuri swallowed hard. “You aren’t going to…”

“I won’t tell them, and I won’t kill your vampire boyfriend…” She put the cigarette in her mouth to take a drag. Yuuri started smiling, opening his mouth to say something, but stopped when she put a finger up. “On one condition.”

Yuuri glanced at Phichit, who looked like he was guessing what it was. Yuuri was sure he knew what it was too. “What?”

“You stay human.”

“Mari…” Yuuri swallowed hard, not sure what he wanted to say to, but he definetley wanted to say something.

“If you become a vampire, I will kill you, and I will kill him.” She stood up, glancing at the door. Someone was knocking. “I don’t want to kill my own brother Yuuri.”

If Phichit squeezed his shoulder any tighter, he’d break it. But Yuuri didn’t feel the pain, it still the only thing keeping him in the moment. Phichit was glaring at the older girl again. “You can’t…”

She came him and unimpressed look as she opened the door just enough to tell whoever had knocked that they were closed. But the door opened all the way and Celestino came in. Both boys looked up at him. He frowned.

“Your parents told me what happened, but this looks like I’ve interrupted something.” He moved into the restaurant.

“We just finished.” Mari crossed her arms.

“Ciao Ciao, what do you think about Yuuri becoming a vampire?” Phichit asked.

He nodded knowingly as he looked at Mari. “I think that it is between Yuuri and Prince Victor.”

“No, it isn’t.” She glared at the man. “So, you know too.”

“It’s a bit of a long story, but I know a lot more than I have ever admitted to your parents.” He smiled at her. “I want to help. My dear pupil needs to be stopped.”

“Pupil?” Mari needed three more cigarettes and a drink.

“Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy.” Celestino tilted his head to the side. Mari sat back down, staring at him as she a waited for more information.

Celestino was about half way through his explanation when Yuuri stood up, his body going tense. Phichit looked at him strangely. “Yuuri, what is it?”

“A vampire… there’s a lot of blood.” He started walking towards the back.

“It’s the middle of the day?” Mari sounded like he didn’t believe that there could be a vampire nearby.

“Otabek. He must be hurt.” Phichit followed Yuuri. Once in the back room, Yuuri undid the half dozen locks on the back door and opened it. Otabek all but fell into him. He was covered in burns and slashs marks. His eyes were bright red and his breathing was eradict.

“Altin.” Celestino said as he walked over to them. Otabek looked up at the man as he pushed away from Yuuri.

“Cialdini.” Otabek huffed, taking a few shaky steps towards him.

“JJ did this.” Phichit said and Otabek just nodded. “You need blood…”

Celestino pushed back his sleeve, holding it out to the vampire. Otabek took his arm, looking at the human warily before sinking his fangs into his arm.

Mari was standing in the doorway. “What the fuck is happening?”

“Drinking Victor’s blood… it let him survive in the sunlight.” Yuuri watched as Celestino didn’t even looked phased by what was happening to him. “Mari, meet Otabek Altin. The last true vampire hunter.”

“Until you decided to get sparkle fingers.” Phichit grinned at him, but Yuuri just glared at him.

“He’s a vampire… how can you…”

“JJ wasn’t supposed to show up, it was supposed to be a simple…” Otabek huffed as he wiped his lips. “Thank you.”

“No problem, especially since you’re not as rough as you were when you were first turned.” Celestino held his bleeding wrist. “I’ve heard you’re with Victor’s side now.”

“Yeah…” Otabek looked around with a frown. He settled to looking at Yuuri. “What happened here?”

“He sent people here last night, to get the kid that can lead him Lee.” Yuuri sighed.

“You should put up wards to keep vampires out. Now that you’re a real vampire hunter…” Otabek’s gaze went to the one bookshelf that hadn’t been knocked over. He quickly pulled out a book and paged through it.

Mari was staring at Phichit for an explanation. He huffed as he walked over to her, mumbling answers to her unasked questions. Yuuri walked over to Otabek, watching him point out sigils from the book and telling him to put them over the doorways, in his own blood.

“What about vampires we wanted to let in, like you, or Victor?” Phichit asked as he watched Yuuri climb onto a chair and cut his arm. Otabek was holding the book out to Yuuri so he could copy the designs.

“If Katsuki is touching them while they cross the threshold, then any vampire could enter.”

“Any Katsuki…” Mari was still not thrilled about a vampire being in her home.

“Just your brother.”

“Wait… aren’t you the kid who was in here with Yurio? Wait… Victor is…” Mari’s eyes were wide. “Is he a vampire?”

“No.” The four men all said at the same time.

“This is too much. If you need me, I’ll be drinking with Minako.” Mari held the bridge of his nose.

Phichit called after her in a sing song voice, reminding her to keep her mouth shut.

After Yuuri had drawn the sigils above both doors, Otabek tried to walk through the back door, but a shimmering barrier stopped him. He nodded at Yuuri approvingly.

“I should go, get some more blood.” Otabek held his chest, a pained look on his face.

“Thank you for helping, with the sigils.” Yuuri held his hand out to Otabek so he could guide him out of the restaurant.

Once Otabek was gone, Yuuri relocked the back door. Phichit glanced at Celestino. “He took a lot of blood from you, it’s not enough?”

“Otabek needs more blood than other vampires, because he’s a hunter.” Celestino sighed, crossing his arms. “And while I have a near infinite supply of blood, getting injured causes me to over produce, a vampire couldn’t survive off my blood. It’s about as filling and nutrient rich as celery.”

The two younger men shared a look.

“So, Yuuri, you’re thinking of becoming a vampire?”

“It was a possibility, but Mari…” Yuuri looked down, his hand wrapping around the wrist with the bite mark from the day before. “I don’t think it’s an option any more.”

“I meant it, when I said that it wasn’t anyone else’s business but yours and his.” Celestino walked over and put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder with a smile. “I know the two of you will make the right choice.”

“And what choice is the right choice?” Yuuri brought his eyebrows together.

“The one that is best for the two of you.” Celestino then turned and left without another word.

Yuuri rested back against the door and glanced at Phichit, who put his hands up. “I just want you happy.”

“You should go Phichit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I could use some time alone, I haven’t had a lot of that lately.”

Once Phichit was gone, Yuuri moved up to his room. He slid down his door, curling up in a ball on his floor. Tears fell down his face as he finally allowed everything he was feeling to release in the form of violent sobbing.


	43. Chapter 43

Yuri looked over at Minami as he ate his lunch, he was still fuming about his fight with Victor, but he wasn’t too focused on himself to not notice how the other boy was acting. Minami was silent, he had been in the two classes they shared too, even sitting out in gym. He was shaking slightly as he pushed his food on his plate.

He opened his mouth to say something to him when the collar of Minami’s jacket moved away from his neck just enough for him to see two small puncture wounds. “You were attacked by a vampire.”

Minami’s eyes went wide, his fork falling from his hand. He looked like he wasn’t breathing as he stared back at Yuri.

Sighing, Yuri moved his scarf away from the almost healed marks from Otabek. “The vampire that bit me had permission, but the way your acting, the one that bit you…”

“You _let_ a vampire bite you?” It was barely more than a whisper.

“I was raised by vampires, so…” Yuri shrugged, looking away from the other teen. “Are you alright?”

“No. Both… both of my parents were…”

Yuri swallowed hard, getting up from the table when he saw tears falling down Minami’s cheeks. He pulled at the other teen’s arm and led him to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. When he locked the door, he took a deep breath.

“Why did they… the vampires… was it just for a meal?” Yuri wasn’t looking at him, his head pressed against the door.

“I’m a hunter… a hunter in training.” Kenjirou said through his sobs, and Yuri tensed. “My family’s blood was used to seal something that the princes need to…”

“So it was that bastard JJ that attacked you and your family.” Yuri slammed his fist against the door before he turned to Minami. He pulled the collar of his shirt down, so part of the brand on his chest was visible. “Did he leave you with one of these?”

Minami pulled down the collar of his own shirt without a word.

“How’d you get away?” Yuri took a few steps towards him.

“Another hunter, a real hunter, Yuuri…” Minami wiped his cheeks.

“Katsuki.” Yuri groaned. “Of course, he did.”

“You know Yuuri?”

“Yeah, my guardian, Victor, is sort of dating him.” Yuri shrugged.

“Victor Nikiforov?”

“Yep. Yuuri introduce the two of you too?” When Kenjirou nodded, Yuri scoffed. “Of course, he did, because Victor would need your blood just as much as JJ. Luckily, Victor is less likely to kill you for it.”

“He seemed… really nice…”

There was a loud pounding on the bathroom door, and Yuri rolled his eyes as he unlocked. The two boys that were standing outside the door quickly pushed past him. Yuri glanced at Minami and nodded for him to follow him back to the cafetiria.

“So, when are Victor and Katsuki taking you to get whatever?” Yuri asked, stretching slightly.

“Tonight.”

Humming, Yuri nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri knocked on Otabek’s door when he got home. Yakov had picked him up and then dropped him off, and he was worried because he didn’t think the hunter had come back after doing whatever for Chris. There was no answer, but Yuri opened the door anyway.

The room was dimly lit by a small crack in the black out curtains. He could see Otabek laying shirtless on his bed, his hair soaking wet. Yuri swallowed hard as he moved a little closer. The vampire’s torso and arms were covered in scars from countless fights, all from before he became a vampire. Without thinking, he reached out and touched the brand on Otabek’s chest, the same one the Yuri and Kenjirou both had.

As soon as his fingers brushed the scarred skin, there was a hand gripping his wrist tightly. Yuri felt himself start to panic as he looked towards Otabek’s face and saw bright red eyes staring back at him.

“Beka… you’re hurting me…” Yuri grimaced as the grip on his wrist only tightly. “Otabek…”

The red faded from his eyes as his finger’s loosened. “Yura… I’m sorry.” He sat up and held his head.

“I-I… I’m okay…” Yuri pulled his wrist back, holding it gently. He was sure there would be a bruise there later. “Are you okay?”

“You… You scared me.” It was too dark to tell, but Yuri was sure that Otabek was blushing. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that you shouldn’t wake up a vampire? I could’ve killed you.”

“You _wouldn’t_ have.” Yuri smiled at him, cupping Otabek’s cheek and making him look at him. “Where were you?”

Otabek put a hand over Yuri’s and his eyes fluttered shut. “Leroy showed up where Prince Christophe sent me…”

“JJ…” Yuri felt hot with rage. “But you got away.”

“Barely.” Otabek’s contorted with pain. “I had to almost drain two people before I completely calmed down.”

“Hey, but you’re okay, and that’s what matters.” Yuri pressed closer. If he got any closer, he’d have to crawl onto Otabek’s lap.

“I promised I’d take blood when I needed it.” Otabek opened his eyes and looked at Yuri. “That doesn’t mean that I feel any better about it.”

Yuri bit his lip and nodded. “Do you need anymore, or…?

“Are you ready to offer yourself to me, so soon after the last time?” Otabek put his hand on Yuri’s neck, the other working off his scarf. The marks were almost completely healed, so it wasn’t as sensitive as before.

“I’m not anemic, if you need more…” Yuri let out a surprised squeak when Otabek pulled him onto his lap. Their bodies and faces were so close, the teen’s heart was racing.

“Is it nerves…” Otabek moved his face closer to Yuri’s neck. “Or excitement that is making your heart beat like that?”

Yuri let out a moan when he felt Otabek’s lips on his neck.

“I don’t need more blood, but with you offering yourself like this… I’m finding it hard to control myself.” Otabek’s voice was so husky and Yuri wrapped his arms around him, pulling them even closer together.

“You can have it.”

Groaning, Otabek entwined his fingers in Yuri’s hair before sinking his fangs into the human’s neck. Yuri closed his eyes tightly as he moaned. It felt so good, like he’d never imagined it could. By the time Otabek pulled back, Yuri felt like a wreck.

Otabek was breathing heavily as he pressed his forehead against Yuri’s. His eyes were slowly fading from red to their natural color. “Yura… are you alright?”

Yuri put his hands on Otabek’s face, about to move in even closer but stopped when he heard his name.

“Yuri.” Victor’s voice. Both boys turned to look him. Otabek wiped his mouth off quickly while Yuri got off Otabek’s lap.

“Your highness… this isn’t…” Otabek said, and Yuri could hear the panic in his voice.

“Otabek. It’s fine, you and Yuri are both old enough to make your own choices.” Victor was smiling, but not looking at either of them. “And, you can just call me Victor.”

Yuri glanced at Otabek, who still looked terrified as he nodded at Victor. With a huff, he looked back at the prince. “If it’s fine, then what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk, and it seemed like you two were done, so…” Victor looked up at him and frowned. “Sorry, I just wanted to talk… about yesterday.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” The blond crossed his arm, glaring at him. Otabek stood up and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s temple before running to hide in the adjoining bathroom.

“I wanted to apologize.” Victor took a step into the room, flipping on the light. Yuri could see that Victor looked sincere. It was an odd look to see on the vampire’s face.

“For what?” Yuri looked away.

“For being so… so cold.” Victor wrapped one of his arms across himself as he closed his eyes. “I was trying to scare you out of becoming a vampire, but it was selfish to ignore why you want to become a vampire.”

“I-…”

“I know you want to become a vampire, Yurio.” Victor took a deep breath. “You don’t want to be left behind, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you beside me forever, but… I still don’t think you understand how are this life is.”

“I’m beginning to realize, that’s it’s not exactly what I thought it was.” Yuri closed his eyes, remembering what Otabek had told him about his own experience. “It doesn’t change that I want to become a vampire, and… and I’d want it to be you who turns me. I don’t trust anyone else to do it.”

He felt a cold hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Victor smiling at him, smiling through tears.

“Yuri…”

“You don’t have to… but…” Yuri pressed into the touch. “Please. Vitya.”

“I won’t…” Victor soothed Yuri’s cheek with his thumb. “But, you should ask Mila. I’m sure she’d be more than willing to give you the dark kiss.”

“Really?” Yuri’s eyes were wide, shocked that Victor would suggest such a thing.

“She often talked about turning someone, but was always afraid that I would not approve of her choice.” Victor moved his hand off Yuri’s cheek and pointed at him sternly. “But, not a moment before you finish high school, you understand?”

Huffing, Yuri nodded. “Fine, fine.”

“Alright. I’m going to grab some sleep.” Victor turned to walk away, but Yuri called for him.

“I want to come, tonight… with you and Yuuri, and Minami.”

“You know Minami?” Victor turned back, frowning.

“Yeah, he goes to my school… we have a few classes together.” Yuri rubbed the back of his neck. “I just want to make sure he’s okay…”

His eyes went wide when he was suddenly being squished in a hug. “My little Yurio made a friend! I’m so proud of you!”

Yuri wasn’t sure how other people were terrified of Victor, especially when he did stuff like this. “I already had a friend. Otabek’s my friend.”

Victor pulled back and touched the cuff on Yuri’s ear. He raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything before he actually left. Yuri stood there, his face bright red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Otabek, just got cock blocked and kicked out of his own room all at once.
> 
> I promise these dorks are definitely going to kiss eventually. They're tagged as a relationship, so it has to happen.


	44. Chapter 44

Yuuri rested back against the wall of the restaurant, he had spent most of the day in his room crying and thinking about what he wanted to do with his life, with Victor. Mari’s words had scared him, to his core, but he had barely thought about them. He told himself, when him and Victor had discussed his mortality, that he wasn’t going to let what his family would think influence his decision.

Minami was fidgeting next to him, and Yuuri wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, but he didn’t think he could be convincing. Without looking at him, Yuuri just put a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Why are you waiting outside?” Yuri’s voice sounded annoyed, and it made Yuuri turn his head.

“I put wards up, so vampires can’t just walk in anymore.” Yuuri sighed, looking down after making eye contact with Victor.

“Better safe than sorry.” Victor sighed and walked closer to Yuuri. He gently cupped his cheek. “Are you alright, Yuuri?”

“Yeah, just spend a lot of time thinking, about us, today.” Yuuri swallowed hard and looked up at Victor. “But I still haven’t…”

“Take your time.” Victor kissed his forehead with a sad smile. “But we should be going. Who knows how much longer Seung-gil will stay in town.”

Yuuri nodded and pulled away from the hand on his cheek. “Lead the way.”

The four walked in silence for a while. Yuuri eventually did take Victor’s hand, but didn’t look up at him. He was focused on the sound of the footsteps of the two teenagers following behind them, constantly making sure they were both still there.

“Victor, why didn’t we drive?” Yuri groaned after they had been walking for a long time. Yuuri didn’t recognize the part of town, it seemed dangerous, especially his new hunter senses were going off like crazy. “This is where Otabek used to live, it’s crawling with vampires.”

“Luckily for you, you’re traveling with a vampire prince and a vampire hunter.” Victor looked back at grinned at the teen. “And we’re almost to the entrance.”

“What do you mean? There’s no way we’re close to the palace.” Yuri scoffed, and Yuuri looked back to see him scowling.

“Oh? You see that shop over there?” Victor pointed at a pawn shop at the corner of the next block. “That’s where the gate to the courtyard once was.”

“They demolished the palace and this dump sprung up?”

Humming, Victor stopped and scanned the street. Yuuri squeezed his hand, looking up at him.

“Down that alley.” The vampire pointed again, and then pulled Yuuri along, the teens following behind closely.

In the middle of the alley, Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand as he bent down in front of a man hole cover. He lifted it up easily.

“We’re not seriously going down there, are we?” Yuri flared out his nostrils as he peered down into the dark hole.

“I told you not to wear that outfit.” Victor grinned up at him.

“It’s so dark down there… how are we going to…” Minami swallowed hard as he looked down the hole.

“Yuuri and I can both see in the dark. Turning on a light will attract too much attention from the things in the tunnels.”

“I can?” Yuuri blinked at the vampire, not remembering that being mentioned by anyone. Victor hummed in response without looking at him.

“So, these things, what exactly are they?” Yuri rolled his eyes.

 “Werewolves.” Victor looked up at the teen. “Light starved wolves, feeding on the vampires that use these tunnels for sanctuary, unable to return to their human forms.”

“Werewolves are real?” The three humans all stared at the vampire with shock and disbelief.

“The werewolves that could walk among humans were all purged when I was very young, there isn’t a single one in the entire city, or any of the neighboring cities.” Victor sighed. “The ones in these tunnels shouldn’t attack us, but it’s better to stay on guard.”

“Okay, we should get a move on, like you said, Lee might move on soon.” Yuuri bit his lip as he looked at the two teens, who didn’t look convinced by Victor’s words.

“I’ll go down first. While we’re in the tunnels, Yuri, you keep a hold of my hand, and Minami, keep a hold of Yuuri’s.” Victor looked at the two teens pointedly before dropping down into the hole.

“Bloody show off.” Yuri grumbled before grabbing onto the ladder bars on the one side of the hole.

“Are you sure this going to be okay?” Minami looked at Yuuri, his hands shaking in front of him.

“Yes, you’ll be safe with me and Victor. Don’t worry.” Yuuri smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder before motioning for him to head down.

Once all four were in the hole, Yuuri could hear sounds of skittering, and growling far in the distance. There was an odd stench that made him wrinkle his nose as he took Minami’s hand. He could see, not well, but he could make out his companions and where the walls and columns were around them. Victor’s glowing blue eyes were the only color he could see in the dark.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been down here. Come on, we shouldn’t linger.” Victor said, starting to pull Yuri with him. Yuuri quickly pulled Minami behind them. Victor very quietly relayed information about uneven ground and low hanging ceilings. He could see in the dark as if it were full light.

The walk was long, and Yuuri sometimes sensed other vampires in the off shoots of the tunnel or heard the growling move closer, but they didn’t encounter any werewolves or hostile vampires directly. They were lucky, but hopefully the same would happen on the way out.

Yuuri brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden light as they walked through an archway. They were what looked to be dungeon, it was still dark somewhere there was a slight light source.

“Welcome to the palace of the royal family of the vampires.” Victor said as he grabbed a crystal off the wall, it seemed to be glowing. “Seems someone else is already here.”

“Hopefully it’s Lee.” Yuuri looked around, his eyes falling on an iron door. He couldn’t sense anything, he couldn’t even sense Victor.

“Ah, the palace was built with materials that keep hunters from sensing us, just in case… Vampires can still sense vampires however, and there is more than one vampire in the palace. They’re too far for me to tell who they are.” Victor set the crystal back down. “Be on your guard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Just some announcements:  
> 1) There is a very specific I introduced werewolves, but it'll be a little bit until you see why.  
> 2) I may start a second fic that is just scenes that detract from the main story (mostly sex scenes, like the one I left out between Chapters 33 and 34). It might also include lore. Haven't decided 100% yet, but if it gets enough support, I'll do the thing.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some day soon I'm going to write out an outline for the rest of this, since we're getting to actual plot stuff. Hopefully, for your sake, it'll be a day in the near future.

The halls were made with dark stone, and even though they were underground and there was no reason for it, it was a comfortable temperature and there was enough light for Yuuri to see clearly. There were a few doors and odd paintings lining the hall. Victor was walking straight, but Yuuri kept looking down the branches.

One of the teens would occasionally start to ask a question while they walked, but Victor just turned to them with his finger over his mouth. They were both unimpressed by it.

Eventually the hall widened. A pair of grand doors opposite a set of stairs that once led up to a higher level. Yuuri stared at the doors, his eyes traveling along the lines carved into and realizing that it was words in a language he didn’t recognize.

Victor put his hands on the door, hanging his head down as he took a few deep breaths. Yuuri stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“S-Sorry… I just haven’t been in this room since my father died.” Victor looked up at Yuuri before pushing on the doors. The slight pressure had both doors swinging open completely and silently.

The room that was before them was covered in white, glittering stone. It was such a stark contrast to the dark halls that Yuuri had to squint because it hurt his eyes. The back of the room was raised up, five thrones of varying sizes were lined up. The largest had someone laying across it.

“Brother.” JJ’s voice came from the person in the chair as he kicked his feet. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

Yuuri took a step in front of Minami and Yurio, who were frozen at the sound of the voice. He glanced at Victor and saw that he was smiling.

“Hello, it’s been a while.” Victor put his hands in the pockets of his pants and started walking towards him. “I didn’t expect you to come yourself, you always were a coward, JJ.”

JJ swung his legs around and stood up. He stormed towards Victor, pointing a finger at him as the room heated up. “How dare you! I’m anything but a coward.”

“You were always running from your own fights.” Victor rocked back and forth on his feet. “But you were young, so young, little brother, that I can’t fault you for it.”

As JJ took another step closer to Victor, fire surrounded his hands. Victor laughed.

“You need to cool down little brother. Fighting here, now, won’t do either of any good.” Victor looked back at Yuuri, who was still standing protectively in front of the human teenagers. “Besides, you’ve run from my Yuuri before, and I’d imagine you would again if I brought him into the fight.”

The flames disappeared and JJ retreated to the thrones, sitting back in the one Yuuri assumed was the king’s. “Fine, when is that quiet bastard going to get here?”

“That isn’t your seat yet, Prince Jean-Jacques.” Victor crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one foot as he stared at the other vampire.

“I left my companions elsewhere, it’s rude that you brought yours with you.” JJ let his head fall back. “Though, it’s good to see you again, Yuri. It’s been a while.”

“Don’t talk to Yurio.” Victor scoffed and Yuuri felt a hand reach out for the back of his shirt. He looked back and saw that was Yuri was shaking slightly.

“He’s mine, you’re the one who stole him from me.” The younger prince scoffed.

“Just because you forced your mark on him, it doesn’t mean that he belongs to you.” Victor’s voice was cold and sharp. It sent a shiver down Yuuri spine as he adjusted his stance so he could better hide the two trembling teens behind him.

The room was quiet for a few moments before Minami made a surprised noise. Everyone’s attention was drawn to him to see another person had entered the room and grabbed his wrist.

“Sueng-gil.” Victor said and the man looked over at him with a small nod. “It’s alright Kenjirou, he won’t hurt you.”

Yuuri could hear how hard the teen swallowed as he let the man lead him up to the throne platform. His eyes followed Kenjirou and the vampire leading him as he moved his hand to the holster of his gun, ready to move just in case Lee or JJ made a move against Minami.

Sueng-gil dropped Minami’s arm and pushed at the tapestry hanging on the wall behind the thrones, revealing a shiny metal door. He looked at the teen and handed him a small knife. With a shaking hand, Kenjirou took it, watching the vampire motion to the symbol painted on the door.

“Trace it with your blood.”

Yuuri moved to stand next to Victor, pulling Yuri behing him. Victor turned his body to him with his eyes still locked on the human teen.

Once the symbol was traced, the door swung open. Victor and JJ both rushed towards the door. JJ pushed Kenjirou and Sueng-gil out of the way roughly. Victor paused when a hand caught his wrist, he turned to look at the older vampire.

“Nikiforov. What you want, what you seek, and what you need are not necessarily the same. Be wary of what you find and of what you take.”

Victor stared at the older vampire as he turned and left. He took a step towards him, to follow or to call out for him, but turned back to the doorway when he heard JJ yell triumphantly.

Once Victor disappeared into the newly opened room, Yuuri started walking towards it curiously, his hand still on his gun as he made sure the younger human was following him. He paused as he reached towards Minami.

“Are you alright? Let me see the cut.”

Kenjirou held out his arm, it was a small cut, already stopped bleeding. “I’m fine.”

“Why are Victor and that bastard fighting?” Yurio asked, an edge of anger to it.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri sighed as he headed into the room.

Once inside he saw that it was small, and it seemed to be some kind of vault. There were shelves of jewels and scrolls, open chests of coins, racks of vials of blood. The two princes were both leaning over an ornate chest.

Yuuri moved to stand between them as the teens went to different sides of the room. Minami to the scrolls and Yuri to the vials of blood.

The chest was rather small and had three hand shaped indents. Each hand had a symbol in the center and a gem above it. A blue gem and snowflake; a pink gem and heart; a red gem and a leaf. Victor, Chris, and JJ.

Victor pressed his hand in the first indent and the gem started to glow. He looked up at JJ. “It seems Father intended the three of us open this chest together.”

“That… fucking figures.” JJ crossed his arms. “Call Chris.”

“You think there is signal down here? By the time we made it out to call him, he got here, and we call came back in, it would be morning.” Victor huffed, moving his hand off the chest. “Take it, you brought more than enough goons for you not have to carry it out.”

“Wait, Victor…” Yuuri said, looking at the vampire as he stood up. “You can’t just…”

“He’ll need me and Chris to open this, just like Chris and I need him. There is no way to fool.” Victor stared at JJ who was looking at him. “Once this is opened, the three of us can fight over the contents then.”

JJ nodded and lifted the box onto his shoulder. “When you and Chris are ready for this, send my people back with a time and location.”

“I will see you then, Brother.”

“Bring my _Yurio_ with you.” JJ then disappeared in a blur.

Victor looked between the two teens who were both tensed up. “Don’t worry, he’s not getting anywhere either of you again.”

“I get annoyed when you and the pig call me ‘Yurio’, but when he does it…” Yuri visibly shivered as he took a vial off one of the racks. “Victor, this says it’s for you.”

His brows creasing, the vampire took a step towards Yuri and took the vial from him. “‘To Victor, the answers to the question of succession, your father, King John Weir.’ It’s dated only a week before he died.”

“What is it?” Yuuri walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“With enough discipline, a vampire can concentrate their thoughts and memories and then store it in their blood.” Victor gripped the bottle tightly. “If I drink this, then I’ll know who he wanted to succeed him and how to take on the powers of the king.”

“But will you… now that…” Yuuri stared at the small vial of blood.

“Yes.”

“Then maybe you should let Chris drink it.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “You know, so you don’t puke your guts out for several hours and then almost kill Katsuki.”

“No, he wanted me to know.” He slipped it inside of his coat. “We’ve lingered here long enough. We should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things kind of happened? Does what Sueng-gil said actually mean anything or he being unnecessarily cryptic because's he's 5k years old? Find out next time? Maybe?
> 
> Also, considering they're at war, JJ and Victor are like surprisingly nice to each other. It's weird right?


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee! I finally fucking updated!

Yuuri leaned against the wall, staring at Victor who was sitting on his bed looking at the vial of his father’s blood. Neither of them had said anything for a few hours, since they got back to Victor’s house.

“Go ahead.” Yuuri said with a huff, looking away from the vampire. “I-I…”

“You’re still… I just took blood from you, I can’t…” Victor shook his head, putting the vial in his nightstand drawer. “I can wait… I will wait.”

Yuuri moved to sit on Victor’s lap, straddling him. He rested his head against Victor’s shoulder with a sigh. “Thank you, but I’m not that weak. I could’ve…”

“I never want to hurt you like that.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso. “It means a lot that you’d do that for me though. Thank you.”

“Are you sure you can wait? It’s… It’s your father…” Yuuri pulled back to looked at Victor.

“I’ve waited this long, I can wait a few more days.” Victor moved one of his hands to brush the hair out of Yuuri’s eyes. “I wish you could have met him. He would have adored you.”

Yuuri could feel his face heating up. “But I’m not really that…”

He stopped talking when Victor pressed his lips against his gently. Victor cupped his cheek when he pulled away. “You make me so happy, and that’s all he ever wanted for me.”

“Tell me about him.” Yuuri rested his forehead against Victor’s. “All I can imagine is this large imposing old man.”

Laughing, Victor pulled Yuuri closer. “No, that wasn’t him at all. He was… thinking about him now, my father was rather odd.”

“Oh?”

“He was… not into women whatsoever. He married JJ’s mother because he was expected to produce an heir, and my mother…” Victor closed his eyes as he smiled. “He thought she was beautiful and wanted to have a child with her characteristics. They were very close friends.”

“Did he… have someone that he…”

“There was one man who he loved, but he… he betrayed my father.” Victor’s smile fell. “He always talked about me and my brothers finding love. He loved us so much.”

“I wish I could’ve met him too.” Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuri sat on his bed, his favorite of his cats held against his chest tightly as he looked down at the space between him and Minami. Minami had two of the other cats pressed on either side of him. Both boys had finally stopped crying after their encounter with JJ.

When they got back, Yuri wanted to talk to Otabek, but the vampire was out helping Phichit with something Chris asked him to do. Victor had tried to tell him, and Minami that things would be okay, but he was so in his own head space that it didn’t seem sincere enough to really help. Otabek wouldn’t say anything, but Yuri knew that he’d understand.

“D-Do you want me to ask Yakov to drive you back to the Katsuki’s tonight? Yuuri will probably stay over with Victor.” Yuri barely looked up at the other teen as he wiped off his face.

Kenjirou shook his head as he held his legs tightly. “W-Would it be okay for me to stay here tonight?”

“Yeah.” Yuri replied instinctively. There was no way Victor would say no, and Kenjirou probably just needed someone at that moment. The only problem was where he’d sleep. They were out of guest rooms and there was no way Yuri would let him sleep on the couch. “You can sleep in here.”

“Where are you going to sleep? I don’t want to kick you out of your own room.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just sleep upstairs.” Yuri got off the bed. “Do you need anything before bed?”

Minami shook his head again. “Thank you.”

“Well, if you change your mind, the kitchen’s free range and I’ll be upstairs, last door on the left.” Yuri gave him a small wave and a halfhearted smiled before he left the room.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Otabek froze when he opened the door to his room. Yuri’s scent was overwhelmingly strong, and completely unexpected. He gripped the door frame tightly as he focused his gaze at the blond’s sleeping form, trying to keep his composure. Seeing Yuri in his bed sent an odd shiver down his spine.

Every one of his instincts was telling him to claim Yuri, in every way. He had learned to fight his instincts that tell him to feed on every human he sees, but this was a completely didn’t drive. Otabek hated it, he promised Victor and Yuri that he’d never… that he’d protect Yuri.

His feet took a few steps towards the bed, and he was shaking with the effort to fight against the feelings that driving his body forward. As he leaned over Yuri, his mouth went dry. Yuri looked so innocent, so young, so unlike anything Otabek was.

Yuri moved and made a small noise, making the hand that was reaching towards him pause. Then the teen’s eyes were fluttering open, and he looked confused despite his just waking up. “Beka?”

The sound of Yuri’s voice washed away all the sick desire of his instinct, leaving only crushing regret as Otabek regained control of himself. He withdrew his hand quickly as he took several steps away from the human. A distressed noise echoed in the room and only when Yuri sat up and turned on the bedside light did Otabek realize that he had made it.

“Otabek… are you okay?” Yuri was staring at him with such genuinue concern. Otabek shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“What? What are you sorry for?” He could hear Yuri get off the bed and sense him coming closer. Dread was welling up inside him that he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

Otabek had never prepared himself for something like this, the effects of developing feelings towards someone and taking their blood. He knew it could happen, but he never expected it to happen to him, especially so suddenly.

Yuri cupped his cheek and it took everything to control himself. The touch was so soft, so gentle. He wanted more. “Beka, look at me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

After taking a few breaths, Otabek opened his eyes. Yuri’s met his instantly and he was locked in place by that wide-eyed gaze. “What are you doing in here?”

Blinking a few times, Yuri took a few steps back. He lowered his gaze and worried his hands in front of him. Otabek’s unbeating heart ached as he watched Yuri’s entire presence change so quickly. “I-I… I’m letting Kenjirou sleep in my room and I… I didn’t think you’d mind if… I-I… I…”

“No, it’s fine… I-I… I just wasn’t expecting you to be in here and I…” Otabek ran his hand over his face. “I thought for a moment that I was going to do something I was going to regret.”

Yuri’s face went bright red and he very pointedly didn’t look at Otabek. “I-I… I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me.”

“I’m not as sure about that right now. I don’t trust myself around you.” Otabek looked away from Yuri again. He doubted that Yuri had any clue how dangerous it was to give a vampire like him blood so often, so freely.

His eyes went wide when Yuri was close to him again. Before he could do or say anything, their lips collided. He froze for a moment as he tried to register what was happening. Slowly, he calmed himself down and Yuri moved his lips away from Otabek’s.

“You won’t hurt me.” Yuri gripped Otabek’s jacket tightly. “You won’t do anything I don’t want.”

Swallowing hard, Otabek nodded. He didn’t want to hurt Yuri, he didn’t want to do anything Yuri didn’t say he could, but there were a lot of people he didn’t want to hurt that he did in the last hundred years. “I-I’ll try.”

“I know.”

Otabek leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuri’s, slowly this time. One hand rested on Yuri’s side, the other on the bite marks on his neck. Yuri groaned against Otabek’s lips as he pressed in a little closer.

“Clean up… I-I need you to hold me tonight.” Yuri huffed when their lips finally parted.

“Okay.” Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head before turned and going into the adjoining bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, what's happening to Otabek?
> 
> And they finally kissed! No thanks to Otabek's insecurities, but hey, it happened.
> 
> Also, note, Otabek and Yuri are probably going to fuck, but I'm definitely not giving you the details on it because sexual content involving Yurio skeeves me out, so... I'll leave anything more than grinding to your imaginations.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but here's a chapter. 
> 
> Exciting news though, I'm currently sitting my new apartment and not my parent's house! I don't have any furniture and am currently sleeping on an air mattress, but I'm adulting!

Yuuri woke up to his phone ringing. Victor’s arms tightened around him as he reached for it on the night stand.

“Don’t answer it.”

“It’s my dad, I have to…” Yuuri sat up as he answered the call, Victor’s arms still around him. “Hey Dad…”

Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s thigh as he groaned. “You’re going to have to leave aren’t you?”

Yuuri ran the fingers of his free hand through the silver locks as he made affirmative noises in response to what his father was telling him. A mission for him, Phichit, and Mari. Clear out a nest of vampires in the sewers. The only catch that it was really close to the tunnels that Victor had taken him into the day before. Hopefully, things would be alright.

“Please don’t go.” He whined as he looked up at Yuuri, pouting slightly.

“I’m sorry, I have to.” Sighing, Yuuri leaned down awkwardly to kiss Victor’s forehead. “I’ll call you when I’m finished, so you know I’m okay.”

Whining, Victor moved onto his elbows as Yuuri got out of the bed. “You better.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he gathered up his clothes, feeling Victor’s eyes roaming his body as he got dressed. Once he was dressed in his clothes from the night before, he put his glasses on and kissed Victor on the lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“Stay safe.” Victor’s lips lingered against Yuuri’s as he gently held onto the hunter’s shirt. A shiver went down Yuuri’s spine before he pulled away, the feeling of Victor’s fangs was still terrifying in the best way.

Yuuri huffed as he stared at the door. Makkachin barked as he wiggled his entire body.

“See, Makka doesn’t want you to leave either.” Victor was smiling smugly.

Kneeling in front of the poodle, Yuuri scratched behind his ears and smiled. “I’ll be back, I promise. I need to go hunt some bad vampires.”

The dog whimpered as he turned his head to lick at the hand petting him.

“I know, I know.” Yuuri nuzzled his face into the fur on Makkachin’s neck. “I need you to keep Victor company while I’m gone alright?”

A happy bark came from the dog now before licking Yuuri’s face. Yuuri fell back with a small laugh as he pushed past him, jumping up onto the bed. Makkachin turned a few times before settling close to the vampire.

Victor smiled as he wrapped his arms around the dogs with a contented sigh. “Have fun Yuuri.”

Biting his lip, Yuuri nodded as he left the room without saying anything else.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Phichit and Mari were already waiting for him when he arrived. It was even closer to the enterence to the palace than he originally thought. They were only a block away, the tunnels they were about to enter were probably connected to the tunnels he had been in the night before. The vampires didn’t worry him, the beasts he had heard about did.

“So, how’d last night go?” Phichit asked as he handed over the weapons he had brought for Yuuri.

“It… was…” He glanced at Mari, who hadn’t looked at him once since he had approached as she smoked her cigarette. “Not what I was expecting.”

“Minami never came back last night.” Mari’s words had a hard, accusatory edge to them.

“He’s at Victor’s, he and Yurio were a little shaken by what happened last night and they needed each other.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uneasy as he remembered the look on both teens’ faces when they saw JJ. “We ran into Jean-Jacques.”

Phichit and Mari both looked at him with concern and shock. “What?”

“He and Victor… It was really weird, but they didn’t even…” Yuuri shook his head.

“What, so they just talked?” Phichit’s voice went high with disbelief.

“There was definitely animosity, but they both agreed it wasn’t the place or time to fight.” Yuuri shrugged, as he glanced at Mari. He had gotten the sense that Victor didn’t actually want to hurt his baby brother. Seeing his sister after all that, it made him wonder if she’d really kill him if he chose to become a vampire.”

Phichit nodded, his face still concerned. “Well, you can give me more details later.”

“Yeah, me too.” Mari put her cigarette out and took a step towards the boys. “Now, lets get to this before we wake up the vampires with our chattering.”

Phichit pulled out a flashlight as Mari removed a manhole cover.

“You can sense vampires now, right?” Mari turned to look at Yuuri.

“Yeah, I should be able to find them.” Yuuri sighed, looking away from her. He hated the way he was looking at her. She had never looked at him like that before.

“After you then.” She motioned towards the open hole.

He didn’t feel like telling Phichit that he didn’t need the light as he was handed it. Without saying anything to either of them, he started climbing down the hole.

Once he was down, he looked around. The tunnels they were in were newer, not much though. Water dripping was the only thing he could hear and the smell was terrible. He could faintly sense vampires, they were close enough that they’d hear if they made too much noise. The idea was to kill most of them while they were sleeping.

Handing Phichit the flashlight once he and Mari were both in the tunnel, Yuuri nodded for them to follow him before walking down the tunnel.

The terrible smell got worse the closer they got to the vampires, Yuuri had to cover his nose as they approached. It was the scent of rot and death; it made him want to throw up.

Then they reached a large chamber with several tunnels branching off. There were seven coffins scattered around the dry area of the room. Yuuri could hear something familiar from one of the black shadowed entrances.

They all looked at each other before pulling out a blade and each walking to a different coffin. A few breaths and the light went off. The sound of wood sliding on wood, and then Yuuri smelled blood. Three vampires down.

Yuuri’s gaze went to the tunnel as Phichit turned the flashlight on again. The sounds were louder. He doubted the Mari and Phichit could hear them, but it was making his hairs stand on end.

“Yuuri.” Phichit whispered his name very quietly, but it startled him enough that he dropped the dagger with a loud clang.

The wood on wood sound again accompanied by the annoyed noises of four tired vampires.

“Shit.” Mari said as she pulled out a gun.

A hiss from one of the vampires as they noised the source of the noise. “Hunters.”

Two shots were fired by Mari and Yuuri sensed two less vampires. Only two left.

But there were howls coming from the tunnel that had Yuuri on alert since they walked into the chamber. The hunters and vampires alike all paused and looked at the tunnel.

“What the fuck was that?” Phichit said as he took a few steps closer to Yuuri.

“Werewolves.” Yuuri could see how terrified the vampires looked.

“Stupid humans, you woke the hounds. They’re going to kill us all.” One of the vampires hissed.

The other vampire just screamed and rushed towards them with her fangs barred.

Phichit jumped and the flashlight slipped out of his hand as he held out his dagger. The dagger hit its mark, killing the vampire almost instantly. The flashlight hit the ground hard, a cracking sound ringing through the chamber as they fell into darkness.

Yuuri’s eyes adjusted just in time to watch the other vampire run down one of the other tunnels. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Phichit holding onto him tightly. Sighing, he reached out for Mari, who flinched.

“Stay close to me, I don’t really now what we’re up against with these werewolves.” Yuuri said as he refocused on the tunnel that he could hear growling from now. “Victor seemed scared of them.”

“Where’d that other vampire go?” Phichit’ voice was small.

“He ran off…” Yuuri swallowed hard as he saw movement in the darkness of the tunnel. It wasn’t close enough that he could make out what he was seeing. “But it’s too late for us to run, I can see them coming towards us.”

“If we make it out of here, you have so much explaining to do.” Mari held up her gun. “Just tell me where to point my gun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening next chapter, and they'll be important!


	48. Chapter 48

They had been doing well fighting off the wolves, but it didn’t seem like there was an end to them. Phichit was starting to get visually panicked as he kept shooting on Yuuri’s command. Mari was calm as ever, starting to find her targets on own. If they could just get a break from the onslaught, maybe they could run for it.

Then Yuuri pulled the trigger of his gun and just heard a clicking sound as the pin didn’t hit anything. He didn’t have any spare ammo with him. His heartrate picked up as he dropped it and pulled his daggers back out. Daggers would put him at too close of a range with those creatures.

Mari was slowly backing herself back against a wall, still looking blankly into the darkness as she fired off bullet after bullet. She must’ve had extra ammo with her as she just didn’t stop fighting.

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled as he reloaded his guns. “Where the hell are these all coming from?”

Yuuri looked around as he slashed at the ones charging him, seeing them coming from another tunnel now. They were about to be surrounded, specifically Phichit was about to be surrounded. Yuuri and Mari were both too overwhelmed themselves to help him.

He yelled out different directions for Phichit to shoot, his voice going shrill. It was surprising to him that he could keep up with giving Phichit locations and defending himself. But then he heard that same click from Phichit’s guns as his own and his heart all but stopped. The string of swearwords as Phichit fished out his own daggers, was broken off by a pained grunt. Then a scream.

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly, waiting for it to be over. But the snarling noises stopped, a few of the wolves howled and other whimpered. They started scampering out of the clearing and Phichit started swearing again.

“Yuuri!” Mari’s voice cut through the racing thoughts in his mind. “What the fuck is happening?”

Opening his eyes, he focused on where Phichit had fallen onto all fours, the smell of his blood overpowering the stench of the tunnels. He started walking over to him and knelt to him. “Phichit.”

“Fuck, Yuuri… they… they fucking bit me…” The younger boy let out a sob as he reached out of Yuuri. Yuuri caught his arm and held onto him tightly. “Am… am…”

“Calm down. Right now, we need to get out of here, we’ll worry about the rest later.” Yuuri used his hold on Phichit’s arm to pull him onto his feet. “Can you walk?”

“Y-Yeah… if I don’t pass put from blood loss…” Phichit huffed, pressing his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Hurts…”

“You’re going to be okay, you’ll be okay.”

Phichit managed to stay conscious long enough for him to help Yuuri get him out of the tunnels, but once he was sitting against the wall in the alley, he was out. In the daylight, Yuuri could finally see the damage. A small wound on one of his arms, the wound on his side was huge and what was left of his shirt was stained with red.

“Yuuri.” Mari was looking at Phichit, the concern on face was clear as she looked down at Phichit.

“We need to take him to Victor.” Yuuri put his hand on his best friend’s forehead. Phichit was burning up.

“You’re…”

“No. But Victor might be able to do something else or tell us something at least.” Yuuri picked up Phichit, who made a pained noise from being jostled.

“Let me pull the car a little closer, so you’re not carrying him too far.” Mari turned and sprinted away.

The car ride to Victor’s was silent save for the directions Yuuri gave his older sister occasionally.

“It’s smaller than I expected.” Mari said with a slightly amused tone as she turned off the car. Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes before getting Phichit out.

The second Yuuri was walking into the house with Phichit in his arms, vampires appeared. The eyes of the three turned vampires were all glowing red as they stood on the stairs, peering down.

Victor’s eyes were filled with concern as he motioned for Yuuri to put Phichit on the couch. “What happened?”

“We… we were hunting in tunnels near the ones near the palace.” Yuuri said, his gaze still focused on Phichit. “Werewolves…”

Victor nodded before ripping off Phichit’s shirt. His fingers moved around where the large wound was. Phichit drew in a pained breath as he was touched.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he saw Phichit’s wound. It looked smaller, somewhat healed compared to earlier. It also looked inflamed, infected.

Biting his lip with his dull teeth, Victor put the back of his hand over Phichit’s forehead. “He was bitten?”

“Y-yeah…” Yuuri finally looked at the vampire, trying to force himself not to cry.

“I’m sorry, the only thing we can do is wait.” Victor put his hands on either side of Phichit’s face and took a deep breath. Phichit looked a little less stressed and Yuuri assumed Victor was using his ice powers to cool him down.

“Wait for what?” Mari’s voice was coarse and made Yuuri jump slightly. He had almost forgotten that his sister was there, in his vampire boyfriend’s house.

“To see if he turns.” Victor pulled his hands away from Phichit.

“Like those creatures, in the sewers?”

“Maybe, but it is more likely he’ll be like the old werewolves.” Victor looked up at Mari, a serious look on his face. “It is not an easy life, but it would still be a life.”

Yuuri felt his knees give in as tears started falling down his face. It was all his fault. His best friend was going to be a monster, and it was all his fault.


	49. Chapter 49

Yuuri had fallen asleep, sitting awkwardly on the floor next to the couch. He stirred occasionally whenever Phichit made a pained noise, and Victor nust looked at the two of them sadly wishing he could do something for the younger.

 

Georgi was the first of the turned vampires to lose interest and return to bed. Otabek hadn’t moved an inch. Mila moved closer to Victor, her eyes locked on the two human boys.

 

“Victor, are you sure…” She started, her voice low. The girl stopped when she glanced at her maker, his gaze harsh.

 

“What else would you have me do?”

 

“I-I… Werewolves aren't like us, they're animals.”

 

Victor couldn't help but laugh as he looked back at Yuuri, feeling his entire being heat up with desire. “Oh? Because you've never hurt anyone.”

 

“We need blood to survive, they don't need-...”

 

“Enough Mila.” Victor’s eyes went to Mari, who had her eyes fixed on him. “If the boy can't control himself, I'll take care of it.”

 

With a sigh, she bowed slightly and moved back up the stairs. She grabbed Otabek’s shoulder and pulled him with her.

 

“Tell me more about these werewolves. If they're dangerous, I don't know if I can allow-...” Mari trailed off, her tone going softer as she spoke.

 

“Like humans and vampires, werewolves are only as dangerous as the individual.” Victor looked at her warily.

 

“That doesn't answer my question,  _ your highness _ .”

 

Huffing, Victor moved into the kitchen, motioning for Mari to follow him. “Vampires can learn to control themselves, but even the most self-disciplined vampire still needs blood. Werewolves are different. They don't need to shift, they don't need to hunt anything, but its harder for them to learn to control their instincts, the shift.”

 

She was watching him carefully as she stood rigidly in the center of the kitchen. “Can you teach him? To control himself?”

 

Victor looked down as he messed with the coffee maker. “I can give him a safe space to learn, but training werewolves wasn't part of my duties, there isn't much I can do.”

 

“And what will happen to him exactly? I didn't see the things in the sewers, but…”

 

“He, hopefully, won't be like those. Those have been demented by the lack of light, the vampires they feed on, and isolation. They’ve truly become animals.”

 

“‘Hopefully’? That doesn't sound encouraging.”

 

“I will take responsibility if anything bad happens because of this. I understand why you don't trust me…” Victor turned and looked at her softly. “How do you take your coffee?”

 

Mari sighed, answering the question about coffee as more of a grumble, knowing the vampire could hear her. “Yuuri trusts you. Despite every reason he shouldn’t.”

 

“I will never betray him, whether you believe that or not, is completely up to you.” Victor turned back around with a steaming mug, the thick scent of coffee in the air. “But right now, our concern should be Phichit. You asked about what he would be, what a werewolf is.”

 

Her eyes went to the mug, warily taking it from him. She didn’t take a sip, but she did move to learn against the counter. “Will he be able to turn into a wolf, a full bodied wolf?”

 

“Possibly. Most werewolves lose themselves in the instincts when they do, not being able to take human form. He will be something between a man and wolf. The better his grasp on his humanity, the more powerful he’ll be.”

 

“And that can be learned?” Her eyes went to the living room. She couldn’t hear the breaths or the heartbeats of the two unconscious boys, but Victor had been monitoring both of them carefully.

 

“Yes. I’ve seen some werewolves have a… lets call it a natural control, and others who even with specialized training cannot control themselves at all.” Victor let his head fall back as he rested against the counter too. “Yuuri has told me about Phichit, and he seems like a strong young man.”

 

“And what about fighting vampires?”

 

Victor couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. “I was wondering when you were going to ask. When there was still a ruling class of vampires, we used your kind to keep lower vampires in line. We used the werewolves to wage war against each other.”

 

“Are you going to use him, to wage war against your brother?”

 

“I’m never going to ask someone to lay down their life for me, but if he can master himself, and he wishes to fight with me, I will not turn down his help.” Victor looked back at her, the look in his blue eyes cold. “But, don’t pretend that you don’t want to use him to hunt your enemies. You wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

 

Mari finally took a cip of her coffee. “And how exactly did you keep the werewolves and hunters in line?”

 

“The hunters were easy for a long time, we convinced them that we saw them as equals, gave them wealth and status. They eventually saw that it was all bullshit.” Victor turned away again. “The werewolves however, we treated them like pets. They resented us for it, which is why those left in the sewer took to feeding on vampires and losing all their reason.”

 

“If they hated you, why would they follow you?”

 

“Because we could control them. Our military leaders would imprint on newborns or freshly turned werewolves and become their masters. It isn’t as strong of a bond as a turned vampire and their maker, but they were taught their lesson if they disobeyed.”

 

“Could a human imprint on a werewolf? Could it be used to control a werewolf’s shift?”

 

Victor’s eyes went wide as he pushed away from the counter. “I need to make a phone call. Excuse me.”

 

The vampire moved to his office and Mari continued to stand in the kitchen, sipping at her coffee.

 

It had been a while since Victor had disappeared and Mari had finished her coffee. She peaked into Victor’s study and found him sitting at his desk, still on the phone. The vampire was humming and occasionally answering hushed question, writing down what was said from the other side of the line.

 

He looked up at her as he told whoever he was talking to to hold on. “Yes?”

 

“If I leave them here, you’ll take care of them, right?” Mari leaned on the door frame, her eyes going to the portrait of Yuri.

 

“Of course. I’m currently trying to get more information so Yuuri can help Phichit.” Victor motioned at his desk. Along with the notebook he was scrawling in, there were a few books stacked next to him.

 

She nodded and turned to leave. As she was leaving the house, Yakov was coming in. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him, recognizing him but not having the energy to deal with it. She just sighed and walked past him.

 

“Victor, what the fuck?” Yakov said, sounding more tired than annoyed, as he walked into the study.

 

“It’s a long story.” Victor huffed, annoyed his conversation was interrupted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Phichit might be becoming a werewolf? And Mari maybe doesn't hate Victor? Maybe something plot related will happen soon?


	50. Chapter 50

Yuuri woke up and looked up at Phichit. The other boy was still unconscious, his forehead soaked in sweat and his face contorted in distress. Gently, he rubbed his cheek with his thumb and the distress faded slightly. His eyes wondered to the bite on Phichit’s arm first. There was no wound under the dried blood. The same story with the large wound on his side.

He wanted to talk to Victor, find Mari, but even more he wanted to make sure that Phichit was okay. If he woke up in the state he was in, in a strange place, he’d freak out. Yuuri was going to stay right next to his best friend.

It wasn’t long before Phichit stirred, his eyes fluttering open as he groaned. Yuuri was in his face, staring down at him.

“Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice sounded over used as he brought an arm up to rub at his eyes. The arm paused when he saw the blood covering it. “Oh.”

“Yeah, uh… how… how are you feeling?” Yuuri pulled back enough for Phichit to sit up, his hand moving to the wound on his side.

“Hungry… Sore… _Hungover_.” The younger took a few deep breaths as he looked down at his torso. “I was hoping that all that was a nightmare.”

“I-I… I’m sorry.” Bowing, his head, Yuuri closed his eyes. “I should’ve...”

“You couldn’t have done anything, so don’t blame yourself.” Phichit swung his legs so his feet were on the ground. “I’m still alive.”

“But now you’re going to be…!”

“Yeah, but it’s got to be better than being dead, right?” There was a smile on Phichit’s face, but Yuuri didn’t even look up at him to see it.

“That’s a good attitude to have, Phichit.” Victor’s voice made both men turn. They both stared at him. He looked tired, his hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes.

“Victor…” Yuuri started getting up, but the vampire put his hand out.

“Why don’t you grab something from the kitchen for your friend, Yuuri?” Victor looked away, a smile still on his face. “And then we can quickly discuss some things, I’m very tired.”

Nodding, Yuuri rushed to the kitchen, quickly rummaging through the fridge and cabinets.

“May I sit next to you?” Victor motioned to the couch where Phichit was sitting. Phichit nodded, quickly moving so he wasn’t sitting in the middle. Once he was sitting, Victor rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he longued back.

“Are you… are you okay?”

“I’ve been awake most of the day trying to track down as much stuff as I could to help you.” Victor huffed.

“T-Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You’re precious to Yuuri, so you’re precious to me too.” Victor smiled, though he didn’t look at Phichit.

Yuuri came back, a plate of whatever he could find that Phichit could eat or only needed a few minutes in the microwave. It was an odd combination of things, but Phichit took it and dug in without any prompting.

“Where’s Mari?”

“She went home. It didn’t sound like she was going to mention Phichit’s species change to your parents, but, who knows with that one.” Victor yawned, opening his eyes and looking at Yuuri. “But, before I fall asleep, there are somethings I should tell you.”

“Alright.” Yuuri moved to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Victor, his eyes on Phichit as he put a hand on the vampire’s shoulder.

“He’ll have his first shift on the next full moon, in three days.”

“Three days?! That’s not a lot of time to help him figure out…” Yuuri’s eyes went wide. Phichit paused in stuffing his face to look at the vampire.

“No, but there are other things we can do to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone, which the details we’ll discuss after I’ve slept.” Victor slipped a hand onto Yuuri’s thigh. “The other is a thing called an imprint. It would allow someone to have control of Phichit, but in the situation, forming one would be his choice.”

Phichit looked up at Yuuri and swallowed the food still in his mouth. “Would… would you do whatever it is… to make sure I couldn’t hurt anyone?”

“Of course, if it’s what you really want.” Yuuri’s lips curled into a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Phichit just nodded before he went back to eating.

“Alright, it’s good then that you were the first person he saw when he woke up then Yuuri.” Victor looked up at the hunter with a smile. “I wrote down all of the research I’ve done so far, it’s in the study. Please take it with you.”

“Okay.” Yuuri moved his sad smile to Victor.

“Now, I’m going to get some sleep. I laid out some clothes I found that should fit both of you in my bathroom. Feel free to shower, and if you want to take him home, Minami is in Yurio’s room.” Victor stood up and Yuuri did the same.

“Sleep well.” Yuuri said it softly as he leaned up to press his lips to Victor’s. “We’ll try not to wake you.”

“Thank you.” Victor smiled brightly before turning, stretching and yawning as he walked to his room.

Yuuri watched after him, jumping slightly when Phichit was suddenly standing next to him. He looked at his friend, and then the empty plate in his hands. “You finished already?”

Phichit’s face went bright red. “Y-Yeah… I told you… I was hungry… I’m actually still starving.”

“We’ll stop by the restaurant before we really get into Victor’s research.” Yuuri nodded at him. “Why don’t you grab a shower? I’ll go gather up Victor’s research.”

Yuuri walked into the study, turning the light. He saw the piles of papers strewn around and sighed. There was a lot to sort through.

Phichit came in a few minutes later, in clothes slightly too big for him. “Hey, could we stop by my place first? I think your parents are going to have a lot of questions if we both show up wearing your boyfriend’s clothes.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

As Yuuri walked out of the bathroom after his shower, Victor rolled over, looking at him with half lidded eyes. He groggily told him to take a car, mumbling directions to the garage and the key box. Yuuri chuckled as he leaned over the bed and told Victor to go back to sleep with a kiss to the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Not Phichit's new problem.  
> After That: Phichit and his furry little problem


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm a fucking liar, because we do some discussion of Phichit's new problem, but there's also not that in here but you all probably just care that I managed to puke out an update, so here you go. Something plot related might happen soon?

_Everything around him had a red tinge, a heavy metallic scent was thick in the air. He felt cold, like he'd never get warm. His senses were too sharp._

_His gaze moved down and he sucked in a breath at what he saw: death. Mari, his parents, the Nishigoris - even the triplets, Yurio and Minami, all laying on the ground with others, limp, lifeless, covered in blood.  Each had their throats ripped out._

_His eyes stung with tears as he instinctively followed movement. Phichit was covered on blood, looking weak and pale, but he was alive._

_“Yuuri…” Phichit’s eyes were glowing yellow as he stared at Yuuri. “Why… why… you told me that… you wanted me to stop you…”_

_Yuuri’s throat went dry as he looked away from his best friend. He brought his hands up to his face, but stopped. They were covered in blood, his nails longer and sharper than he'd ever kept them. His skin was pale._

_“No… no…” Yuuri moved quickly, so quickly he made himself dizzy, over to a mirror. What he saw terrified him. Glowing red eyes. Fangs. Blood smeared across his face._

_“I-I… no… no…” His eyes went back to the ground, searching for something._

_“Yuuri! Wait!” Phichit yelled, but Yuuri didn't look at him as he picked up the gun from near his sister._

_As he pressed the barrel to his temple, his eyes closed tightly, he felt a familiar presence. The scent was delicious, wonderful, everything he could ever want._

_“No!” The melodic voice yelled, its owner moving closer. Not quick enough._

Yuuri’s eyes flew opened, his heart pounding in his chest, gasping for breath. The scent of blood lingered from his dream. The sound of the trigger clicking still echoed in his head.

“Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice sounded worried as Yuuri felt a hand touch his knee. “You okay?”

Yuuri pushed the book off his lap so he could curl up in a ball. He couldn't bare to look at his friend right now.

“Hey… hey…” The couch dipped as Phichit shuffled closer. “Yuuri, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

It took a few moments before Yuuri had caught his breath to even be able to form words. “N-nightmare…”

“Just a dream… everything is fine.” Phichit’s hand was warm on his back.

“N-no… it…” Yuuri shook his head. “I-I've made my choice… I don't want… I won't become a vampire.”

“Yuuri… come on… we both know that vampires aren't monsters…”

“No… but I would be… I-I… please Phichit…” He finally looked up at him, looking him in the eyes. “Don't let me become a vampire.”

Phichit swallowed hard but nodded. He didn't say anything for a long time.

Eventually Phichit cleared his throat and rustled the papers that were surrounding him. “So, while you fell asleep, I kept researching… well, I took a break to eat, but…”

“How long was I out, that you were hungry again? I think you ate all the food my parents had at the restaurant.” Yuuri gave Phichit a worried glance.

Biting his lip, Phichit rubbed his arm with a sigh. “Not long… I just… most of Victor’s research says that my first shift… it’s going to take a lot out of me, so… my body’s trying to stock up calories.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing, Yuuri. This isn’t your fault. You didn’t bite me, you didn’t leave those werewolves down there to become monsters.” Phichit closed his eyes tightly. “This is just my life now, and I refuse to apologize for it, so you shouldn’t either.”

Yuuri looked at Phichit, sucking in a sharp breath as he reached out to wipe the tears off the younger boy’s face. “Hey, hey, Phichit, it’s okay. I’m going to help you through this, I’m going to be right here the entire time.”

“Thank you. I definitely couldn’t do this alone…” Phichit smiled through his tears. “But… If… if I can’t control myself… if I hurt someone, you’ll…”

“If you want me to.” Yuuri moved his hand to his friend’s shoulder. His eyes glanced at what he had been reading before he fell asleep. “There are wards, like the ones I put up at the restaurant against vampires, I could try before I…”

“Put me down?” Phichit crossed his arms across his chest and Yuuri quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Yuri stood on the roof of a building, his eyes glowing bright scarlet in the moonlight. Otabek close to his side. Across a gap, JJ stood on a slightly shorter building, glaring at them._

_“We don’t belong to anyone!” Yuri screeched as he balled his hands into fists. “You don’t control us!”_

_“Insolent brat!” JJ spat as he threw fire towards them. Both Yuri and Otabek dodged the attack._

_It seemed like hours that Otabek and him dodged attacks, barely even landing any blows themselves. But it wasn’t the goal._

_“You’ve barely thrown a punch, why are you both standing there, smirking?” JJ screamed at the two bloodied vampires in front of him._

_“We’ve been fighting for hours.” Otabek replied, moving to examine Yuri’s wounds closely._

_“And I’ve won! You’ve both given up!”_

_“No.” Yuri smiled at Otabek as he let the older vampire look him over. “We’ve won. The sun is rising and we’ve both tasted Victor’s blood.”_

_In an instant, the sun was over them and JJ burst into flames, screaming pitifully as he fell into a pile of ash._

_“It’s over.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together._

_“Finally.” Otabek huffed before pressing his lips to Yuri’s. When he pulled away, he tilted his head to the side. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.”_

_Without hesitation, Yuri sunk his fangs into Otabek’s neck and drank in his delicious blood._

Yuri woke up to an alarm going off as the Otabek from the dream laid him down on the roof top and started undressing him. He groaned as he rolled to reach out for his phone to shut up the thing. His hand was met with a body and his eyes sprung open. Otabek mumbled something as one hand reached for Yuri and the other for his own phone. It wasn’t an alarm, it was a call.

“Yeah?” Otabek said without opening his eyes, gently pulling the human closer to him. Yuri could hear someone else on the other side of the call but couldn’t make out the words. He assumed it was a job, to help Victor and Chris with the war against JJ, but he didn’t want Otabek to go.

When he set the phone back on his night stand, Otabek opened his eyes and turned towards Yuri. His eyes had a slight red tint to them and it sent a shiver down his spine. A hand came up and traced the human’s lip.

“Yura…” Otabek’s voice was soft as the red faded from his eyes. “May I kiss you?”

Whining, Yuri nodded as he pressed in closer. Lips were on his, and it was so gentle, but he could still feel the fangs.

“You don’t have to ask.” Yuri said when Otabek pulled back slightly.

“Yes I do.” Otabek’s tone was firm and Yuri huffed. “I will never do anything without your permission.”

Closing his eyes, Yuri rested his head over Otabek’s chest, where he should’ve been able to hear a heartbeat. “Fine, but then I’m going to always ask for permission too.”

Arms wrapped around him tightly and Yuri looked up at Otabek’s face. He knew it was exactly the right thing to say.

“I love you.” Otabek smiled at Yuri.

“I-I…” Yuri started, but Otabek put a finger over his lips.

“If you’re not sure yet, I can wait to hear it back.”

“Okay.” Yuri moved so his face was hovering over the vampire’s. “But, I’m falling in love with you.”

“Please kiss me.” Otabek put a hand on the back of Yuri’s neck.

“Of course, Beka…” Yuri pressed his lips to Otabek’s. This kiss deeper than the first they had.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Victor sat across from Chris, but wasn’t quite looking at him. Chris was swirling the blood in his glass as he stared at his older brother, waiting for him to speak.

“I heard your boyfriend’s little friend got turned into a werewolf.” Chris said when he finally got tired of waiting for Victor to talk.

“Yeah… He’s taking it well considering he didn’t know werewolves existed.” Victor sighed as he finally glanced at the younger vampire. “But he doesn’t have much time to prepare before his first shift.”

“Do you need anything from me? I know you already called Emil.”

“Perhaps a safe place he can spend the full moon, so he doesn’t get hurt…”

“And he doesn’t hurt anyone else?” Chris took a sip of the blood as Victor sighed.

“I also heard that you ran into our younger brother while visiting the palace.” Chris was beginning to wonder why Victor had come over if he wasn’t going to speak to him.

“Yeah. The crown, and other coronation supplies were in a box that needs all three of us to open.” Victor put his face in his hands. “I need to figure out what we’re going to do after we get it opened up.”

“Kill him, take the contents, make you king.” Chris shrugged as he sat his glass down.

“Chris, please. He’s our brother, we promised father that we’d protect him… I _can’t_ …” Victor looked at him with cold eyes.

“Okay, fine, but…”

“We’ll have to fight him, and we have to win… but we can’t kill him.” Victor messed with his bangs. “I know I can’t do this alone, and we can’t do it just the two of us. He won’t show up alone.”

“And neither will we.” Chris reached towards Victor. “But, we don’t even know how to make you king.”

“There was a vial of father’s blood in the vault, marked for me…” Victor swallowed hard.

“Why haven’t you…”

“I’ve taken Yuuri’s blood, I can… When I drink it, I’ll throw up, and I’ll have to almost drain Yuuri because… it hasn’t been a long enough gap since I last took his blood for me…”

“Oh, I see. Then we’ll wait until you can take his blood before we arrange to meet JJ.” Chris shrugged. “I will gather our forces until then.”

“Thank you Chris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yuris have very different perceptions of how they'll be as vampires apparently. But this brings up the fact that there are a couple of different possible end games here (Vamp!Victor & Vamp!Yuuri, Human!Victor, & Human!Yuuri, Human!Victor & Vamp! Yuuri, etc). I've already made up my mind which is going to happen, but I may also include the alternate endings in the Bonus story.
> 
> Also, Otabek got to say the first "I love you" of the story, congrats bro.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chamira, your worst fears regarding Phichit's furry little problem are realized in this chapter, so sorry about that.

Yuri sat in front of the school, waiting for Minami to finish with a meeting with one of his teachers. No one was picking them up from school, they were all too busy. It wasn’t unreasonable for them to walk back to Victor’s house or the Katsuki restaurant, but it was always annoying when Yuri had to do it. Having someone to walk with made it a little less annoying.

He groaned as he stood up and stretched, planning on pacing in front of the building for a while waiting. As he paced, he felt someone come up behind him, something pointy close to his back.

“If you value your life, you’ll stay still.” It was a man that spoke close to his ear. Yuri gritted his teeth, cursing that he had a knife confiscated too many times to have one with him to fight back.

Three more people approached them, and Yuri frowned, seeing them. The center one, a pretty young woman reached out a hand towards him. His eyes went to the brand on the back of her hand. “You’re with that bastard wanna-be prince.”

“Oh, I believe your Victor is the bastard wanna-be, Yurio.” The woman pulled at the collar of his shirt to reveal his own brand, as if to confirm it really was him. “But our true King Jean-Jacques wants desperately to see you.”

He was trying to keep himself together, but he felt his hands starting to shake. “The feeling isn’t mutual.”

“Yuri!” Kenjirou yelled as he approached and everyone looked over at him. Yuri groaned as one of the other men got out a knife. He stopped short and looked at the younger teen with a frown.

“It’s okay, we won’t hurt either of you.” The woman said in a sing-song tone.

“Leave him alone.” Yuri said it quietly, glaring at her.

“What was that Yurio?” She grinned at him.

“Let him go, and…” He swallowed hard before continuing, “and I’ll come quietly. There’s a few choice words I’d like to say to _JJ_.”

“Yuri! No!” Kenjirou took a few steps towards them, but Yuri glared at him.

“His majesty told us to bring you back no matter the cost, but the other one, he didn’t mention at all.” She brushed his hair back behind his ear. “I accept your conditions, Yurio.”

“Don’t do this Yuri.”

Yuri just smiled at him sadly before looking at the woman expectantly. “Just get me out of here, before I change my mind.”

With a smirk, she and the men lead him to a car with dark tinted windows. She opened the door and he crawled in. Once in, the men manhandled him so his hands were bound and his eyes were covered. The woman told him that it was just a precaution.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Phichit woke up and his head was pounding. He wasn’t in his bed, or on his couch, but on his kitchen floor. His stomach growled with hunger as he forced himself up. It was the last day before he officially turned with the moon, when he became a werewolf. There were things in his research that showed he’d be different on the days leading up to it, like pre-turning rage and hunger.

Trying to think back to the night before, he didn’t remember anything after Yuuri met up with Victor for a date. His eyes focused on his hands as he noticed he had an odd taste in his mouth, there was blood on them.

He felt his heart rate increase as he walked into his living room. His eyes went to the small pool of blood on the floor near his hamster cage. Swallowing hard, he walked over and looked inside. The door was open and there was blood inside the cage, and not a hamster in sight. Phichit fell to his knees as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

The sound of a knock on the door made him flinch. He closed his eyes tightly as he willed whoever it was to go away. Yuuri’s voice was on the other side, but he still didn’t answer. A key was turning in the lock and Phichit whimpered slightly.

“Phichit?” Yuuri’s voice again. He said his name again, more urgent this time. “What… what happened?”

“I-I… I don’t remember.” Phichit didn’t look at Yuuri but he felt the hand on his shoulder. “But… But I think I ate my hamsters.”

Letting out a breath, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his friend and held him without saying anything.

“I’m scared… for…”

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to let you go through this alone.” Yuuri squeezed tighter. “I promised that I won’t let you hurt anyone, and I mean it. Tonight, I’ll be right there with you.”

“What if…”

“Phichit, if you can’t learn to control yourself, then I’ll do what I said, but we’re not going to give up without trying.”

Humming, Phichit rested his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. “That’s not an attitude I’ve seen you with for a while.”

“Yeah? I-I… I don’t know…”

“I do. Victor’s been good for you, given you a reason to… to live again.” Phichit pulled away and stared at Yuuri.

Yuuri’s face was bright red as he dropped his gaze. “You should clean up. Blood covering your face doesn’t suit you.”

Phichit frowned and started standing. “Could… could you clean this up for me while I shower? The scent of the blood… you smell it too, right?”

“Yeah, my senses don’t pick up animal blood as well as human or vampire, but… I’ll take care of it.” Yuuri stood up too, still not looking at his friend.

“Just… just throw the cage away. It’ll… I don’t think I’ll be able to get more hamsters… ever.”

Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder as he moved towards the cage. “Maybe someday.”

Phichit came out of the bathroom a long while later, after Yuuri had cleaned up to the best of his ability. Yuuri was sitting on the couch, texting on his phone. “I don’t smell it anymore, but do you?”

“It’s better, thank you.” Phichit tried breathing through his mouth. He hoped his apartment would air out while he spent the night in Victor’s basement. The thought of Victor’s basement sent a nervous shiver down his spine. “Who are you texting? Victor?”

“Mari. I think she’s finally come around to the idea of being allies with vampires, with Victor. She wants to know more about our specific plans to take down JJ.”

“Good. As much I’ve come to trust Chris and Victor, but some of their guys… It’s good to have someone I’m used to fighting with on our side.”

“Yeah, me too.” Yuuri rested his head back and blew a breath out through his nose. “And it makes me hopeful that my parents… will be accepting when I…”

“Tell them your soulmate’s a blood-sucking monster?” Phichit grinned at his friend, walking towards the couch now that he was dressed.

“I’d lighten up with the ‘monster’ talk, dog breath.” Yuuri smiled at him shyly.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he jumped over the back of the sofa to sit next to Phichit. “So, what are we doing today, blood bag? Before… you know?”

“Nothing. We’re just going to hang out, the two of us.” Yuuri gave him an unimpressed look. “And ouch.”

“You had it coming.” Phichit pointed at him.

“You called my boyfriend a monster!” Yuuri mocked hurt.

“Yeah, well, this monster is hungry, so we should go get some food.” Phichit put his hand over his stomach with a pout.

“If we go to my parents’ restaurant, you’re paying because you almost ate through our entire stock last time.”

“Sorry.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri could eat, eat a lot of food, but watching Phichit gorge himself kind of made him want to barf. He hoped that his friend’s appetite would go down a little once his body got used to the shift. It was clear that Phichit didn’t like how much he was eating, but he couldn’t really do much about it. His parents were also starting to wondering what was going on with them; they hadn’t asked, but Yuuri could see it in the way they whispered to each other while looking towards them. Whether they told them about Phichit’s new normal was up to Phichit, but he was pretty sure his parents wouldn’t love him any less.

Phichit stopped eating when Hiroko walked over with a concerned smile on her face. “You have quite the appetite there Phichit.”

“Uh… yeah, just… been burning a lot of calories lately, so…” He shrugged, not quite looking at her. “Could… could I get another glass of water?”

“Of course dear.” She smiled, glancing at Yuuri. “Toshiya has been working you boys hard lately. You guys need to take time for yourselves every once in a while, you’re young still.”

“We don’t mind, we’re… we’re helping people.” Yuuri smiled at his mother, his eyes moving to Phichit who nodded as he put more food in his mouth.

“Alright, as long as you boys say you’re alright.” She gently touched both of their hairs before turning and leaving them alone. Both of them deflated as soon as she was gone.

Yuuri had just barely retreated into his thoughts, about how he hadn’t actually told Victor what his choice was, when Minami came storming into the restaurant and towards their table.

“Kenjirou?” Yuuri said as he stared at the teen. He was pretty sure it had been agreed that him and Yuri were both going back to Victor’s after school. “I thought…”

“Some of JJ’s human goons… Yuri… he… they’re going to…” The teen was out of breath as he spoke, but Yuuri understood what he was saying.

Yuuri stood up. They needed to get to Victor’s. This wasn’t something he wanted to tell Victor on the phone. It was too early in the day for Victor to go out looking, but too close to nightfall for him and Phichit to go looking for Yuri. If Otabek went after Yuri, he’d do something reckless, because even as old as he was, Yuuri could see he still had the heart of teenager.

“Phichit, I’m heading to Victor’s a while, make-…”

“I’m going to go with you.” Phichit dug around in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash before throwing it on the table. “I know Victor loves you, but this kind of news, who knows what he’ll do.”

“What about Yuri?” Kenjirou pouted at them, worrying the hem of his shirt.

“He’s going to be okay, we’ll get him back, don’t worry.” Yuuri put his hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders. “You stay here with my parents and Mari. Tell Mari what happened, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could've read this sooner. Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parismoniousbitch) for details.


	53. Chapter 53

 Yuri didn’t fight as he was led out of the car and into a building, he just held his head up high. He was ready to face JJ and whatever horrors he had in store for him. The angry retorts were ready. There was no way he could fight a vampire prince unarmed with a bunch of guards surrounding him, but he wasn’t going to let JJ see him look scared.

But his plans went up in smoke. He collided with a wall when the people pulling him along pushed him away from themselves. As he tried to right himself, he sound of the metal clacking, like prison cells in cop dramas. The blindfold was taken off his face and he glared at the woman, struggled against the handcuffs.

“I thought you were taking me to that asshole?” He yelled it through clenched teeth.

“He’s still asleep, and you should know not to wake up a sleeping vampire. He’ll be to see you when he’s ready.” She grinned at him. “But while you’re stuck here, maybe you’ll think about how you’re going to greet your king.”

“He’s not a king, and even if he were, he wouldn’t be mine.”

“He will be.” Her eyes looked over his face, and then she reached through the bars and grabbed at his ear. When he pulled her hand back, he saw the silver earcuff that would’ve let Victor know where he was. “We can’t have you being found. It would ruin King JJ’s fun.”

He growled at her as pressed his face against the bars.

“You should be grateful. It takes the rest of us years for him to trust us enough to turn us. It’s a great honor to have his blood in your veins.” She laughed at him and then walked away, the rest of her goons following her closely.

“Come back here! You can’t just…!” He slammed his shoulder against the bars, but she didn’t turn. Soon she disappeared around the corner. “Fuck. Is anyone else there?”

He heard movement from the other cells around him, but he got no answer. JJ’s other prisoners didn’t seem to be very talkative.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Yuuri spent most of the drive to Victor’s stressing over how he was going to tell the vampire that his ward had been kidnapped by his brother and number one enemy. Phichit tried keep him calm, and telling him that he’d be okay if Yuuri went and helped Victor find Yurio, but Yuuri was adamant about his promise to Phichit about being with him for any full moons until he could control himself. When they pulled into Victor’s driveway, Yuuri still how no idea what he was going to say.

Phichit stood in the doorway of Victor’s room as Yuuri settled on the bed, his body turned away to give them the illusion of privacy. He noticed that Victor had fallen asleep in his clothes, probably the ones he had worn on his date with Yuuri the night before.

It was the first time Phichit had been around vampires since the day he was bitten. He could smell the different between Victor, Yuuri, and the two turned vampires sleeping upstairs. That would be useful at least.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was gravely from sleep, and his eyes were red as he focused on the hunter that had shaken him awake.

“Victor. There… There’s something I need to tell you, and you need to promise that you’re not going to do something stupid when I tell you.” Yuuri wasn’t quite looking at his boyfriend.

“What? Yuuri, what… what happened?” Victor sat up and took the hunter’s hands gently.

“It’s Yuri… JJ… some of his humans took him.” Yuuri swallowed hard and looked up at him. “JJ has Yurio.”

Victor’s eyes glowed a brighter red as the temperature in the room dropped. “No… No…”

“Hey, we’re going to get him back.” Yuuri squeezed the vampire’s hands, looking him in the eyes.

“No… I can’t… they took my mark off him. I-I can’t feel him, I have no idea where they took him.” Victor shook his head, his hands shaking in Yuuri’s. “I can’t…”

“We’re going to get him back. Whatever it takes.”

“I shouldn’t have trusted him, I shouldn’t… I should have killed him on the spot in the palace.” Victor glared down at the bed. “I’m going to… he if…”

“Do you have any idea why JJ would take him now?”

“We’re meeting tomorrow to open the box our father left us.” Victor pulled his hands away from Yuuri and stood up. “The agreement was that the three of us were going to meet on our own. I knew I should’ve…”

“But why take Yuri?” Phichit crossed his arms, glancing at the vampire. “He’s just…”

“My brother targeted Yuri long before he found out he was connected to me. He’s going to use him to… I don’t know…” Victor grabbed at his hair as he groaned in frustration. “I need to talk to Chris… I…”

“It’s still daylight Victor. You can’t go out there.” Yuuri grabbed onto Victor’s wrist.

“At least that means I have some time before JJ gets his hands on him.” Victor took a few deep breaths. “I should call one of his humans and make sure he gets a hold of me as soon as he wakes up.”

“Kenjirou…” Victor wiped around and looked at Yuuri. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. We…” Yuuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t stick around to get the whole story. I told him to tell Mari.”

“Can you call your sister and get the full story. The more I know…” Victor covered his face. “My Yuri… I tried so hard to protect him.”

Yuuri stood up and pulled Victor into a hug. “You will. We’re going to save him.”

“I have no idea how I’m going to find him.” Victor pressed his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I can’t… I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t, you won’t.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

“Oh, my little Yurio.” JJ’s voice came from the hall, and Yuri could hear movement coming towards his cell. Yuri moved closer to the back wall, glaring through the bars as JJ appeared with a shit-eating grin. “You look like a trapped fairy, so beautiful.”

“More like a caged tiger.” Yuri growled as JJ opened the door and walked towards him.

“I don’t think you’ll be doing any biting today.” JJ grabbed his chin. “You look so delicious, but I have to control myself.”

“No, you can’t. You… you wait…” Yuri tried to back away more. “No.”

“Not until tomorrow.” JJ hummed as he moved his fingers down Yuri’s neck. There were still marks on Yuri’s neck from Otabek. “Oh, are these from Altin? I’ve heard he’s quite taken with you, and I understand. And when I found out that you were so precious to my big brother… I can’t resist using you to make them both suffer.”

Yuri felt him shaking. He had too long to sit alone and be terrified. All of his snarky comebacks were long while he was waiting.

“Most of people beg when I back them in a corner like this, kitten.”

Yuri closed his eyes tightly when he felt burning heat where JJ was touching his throat. “I won’t give you the satisfaction of hearing me beg.”

“After tomorrow, you will everything you do for my satisfaction, you’ll do everything I say.” JJ laughed in his ear and Yuri shivered when he felt a tongue lap at the marks left by Otabek. Then he felt the fangs pierce his skin and tears came to his eyes.

When JJ released him, he was smiling at Yuri with his blood covering his face. “You still taste delicious.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Yuri felt so light headed, he was so close to passing out.

“I’ll see you.” JJ backed out of the cell and stood there as his guards locked it again. “Tomorrow, your new life will begin, by my side, just like Altin used to be.”

“We’ll see about that.” Yuri said under his breath as he slid down the wall to sit down.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Phichit leaned against the bars of the gage, staring at Victor and Yuuri. “So, this thing is going to keep me from killing anyone? It doesn’t seem that strong.”

“The bars are coated in silver.” Victor sighed, looking at the werewolf.

“Oh, so that’s why my arms are burning. Awesome.” Phichit backed off and looked down at the quickly healing burns on his arms.

“How you feeling Phichit?” Yuuri took a step closer, looking at his friend sadly.

“I… I think I feel the sun setting… the moon rising. It’s like a prickle at the back of my neck.” Phichit rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “Victor, shouldn’t you be leaving?”

“Yes, soon. I need to make a plan to take care of JJ tomorrow with out compromising Yuri or the contents of the chest.” Victor crossed his arms. “I need to find Otabek and tell him, and then keeping him to do something rash.”

“It’ll be okay Victor. I know you’ll bring home our Yurio safe and sound.” Yuuri turned and smiled at the vampire.

“Our?” Victor smiled at him sadly. Yuuri nodded in reply. The vampire looked at Phichit again. “Phichit, I’ll understand if you can’t…”

“You can count me into your plans, but I don’t know if you should be putting me in your plans as a functioning battle werewolf.”

“Thank you.” Victor closed his eyes. “The sun’s down. I need to go.”

Yuuri took a few hurried steps towards him and gave him a peck on the lips. “Be safe.”

“Of course.” Victor smiled at him before turning and disappearing in a blur.

Yuuri looked after him for a while before Phichit cleared his throat.

“So, when are you going to tell him that you don’t want to be a vampire?” Phichit leaned on the bars again, hissed in pain and then backed away.

“When things die down a little.” Yuuri turned to stare at the werewolf. “You ready for this?”

“Ready to probably be an uncontrollable monster who wants to rip my best friend limb from limb? Yeah totally.”

“I’m going to be here the whole time.” Yuuri smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Phichit sighed as he moved to the center of the cage, taking a few deep breaths. “You should also ask Victor why he just has a werewolf cage in his basement when things die down.”

Snorting in amusement, Yuuri sat on floor just out of arms reach of the cage. Neither said anything as Phichit paced in the cage for several minutes before doubling over in pain. Yuuri leaned forward as his best friend whined.

“I didn’t bring spare clothes for the morning.” Phichit huffed when he righted himself. “Fuck… I can feel it coming…”

“It’s okay Phichit. Don’t fight it, control it. You can control this.” Yuuri swallowed hard, wishing there was something more he could do for his best friend.

Phichit grunted in pain as he grabbed at his stomach. “Yuuri…”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

Yuuri knew it was happening quickly, but he felt like he was watching it in slow motion. Phichit eyes were the first, then claws. He cut into his own skin as the rest of his body changed. He wasn’t a wolf, he was a perversion of a wolf. Hunched over, but still on two feet. Whimpering pitifully as the sound of bones crunching into new positions filled the basement. Skin torn not only from the claws but from being stretched, and blood covering fur as it cut through quickly and unnaturally. Fangs in what was now a snout, blood dripping onto the floor from his mouth. He didn’t look much like the monsters in the tunnels, but he didn’t look in good shape. Victor had said the first shift was the worst, so maybe in the future, there’d be less blood, less pain.

Then it seemed to be over and Phichit, in his new form, stood in the center of the cage and panted for breath, otherwise completely still. Yuuri held his breath, his eyes locked on his best friend. He jumped slightly when Phichit threw his head back and howled.

“Phichit?” Yuuri whispered is as he sat forward a little.

The wolf looked towards him, and Yuuri didn’t see his best friend at all in those eyes. He moved back and the wolf charged towards him, growling. Yelping, Yuuri scrambled backwards as Phichit collided with the bars. Even as Yuuri could see the silver burning him, Phichit tried pushing forward.

“Phichit, listen to me, I know you’re in there.” Yuuri stood up and put his hand up gently. “This is your first shift, you don’t have to control yourself, you don’t have to. But I know you can, I know you’re strong enough. Imagine how good it’ll feel if when you change back tomorrow, you’re in control of your body.”

The wolf just growled, reaching a clawed arm through and trying to lash at him.

“Please, stop. I can see you’re hurting yourself, so just stop.” Yuuri stared at him, even though he didn’t want to. His best friend was truly a monster in that moment, and it terrified him. “Phichit please.”

It felt like hours that Yuuri stood there, begging his best friend. Eventually Phichit backed off the bars, when he had hurt himself so much, he wasn’t healing. He instead paced by the bars, his eyes on Yuuri and his mouth watering.

But it was when Yuuri started crying that he saw a change in the werewolf’s eyes. It wasn’t completely Phichit, but they softened and the wolf backed up slightly.

Yuuri wiped his eyes and took a step forward. He laughed a little before shaking his head. With a few moments to think, he smiled at Phichit and started talking, about when they first met, when Yuuri and him became friends. As Yuuri talked, he saw Phichit return to himself slowly even if he couldn’t change back.

“Phichit? You with me?” Yuuri said as he moved so he was holding onto the bars. His face lit up when Phichit nodded slowly at him. “Oh thank… you okay?”

Phichit shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“Just hold on a little longer okay? As soon as the sun’s up, you’ll change back and we’ll get all your wounds taken care of.” Yuuri gave him a reassuring smile. “And then you can get some rest, you must be exhausted… starving.”

Nodding, Phichit whined.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m going to stay right here.” Yuuri reached through the bars.

There were several hours before the sun rose, and the moon sank. Most of it was spent in silence. Yuuri would occasionally use the time to talk, rambling about his fears and thoughts he only trusted his best friend with. It was good to voice them. Phichit would occasionally howl in pain or loss his grip, charging towards Yuuri with a growl.

Yuuri heard people go in and out of the house, but they weren’t his concern at the moment. There were enough people trying to figure out how to get Yuri back, he could focus on his best friend for a moment.

Until it was Victor coming in, Yuuri could sense that Otabek was with him. But it was just Victor that came down into the basement.

“Yuuri. How is he doing?” Victor stared at Phichit who was leaning against the stone wall at the back of the cage.

“He’s… mostly in control of himself. He…” Yuuri didn’t take his eyes off Phichit. “He’s in so much pain.”

“The shift will never be without pain, but it will lessen as his body gets used to it.” Victor put a hand on his shoulder. “I will bring down some medical supplies and a robe for when he changes back. He is free to raid my kitchen, I had Yakov stock up.”

“Thank you Victor.” Yuuri swallowed hard. “How did it go with Chris?”

“Chris was understanding, and we have a solid plan. He wasn’t planning on coming alone either.” Victor sighed. “It was Otabek that was difficult. He was ready to run back to JJ to get Yuri free, he’d have done anything.”

“How’d you stop him?”

“I reminded him that it wouldn’t be what Yuri would want, that if he became JJ’s servant again, this time every terrible thing would be his choice. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself, much less think he would be worthy of Yuri.” Victor scoffed as he moved his hand off the hunter. “Told him that even if he negotiated for Yuri’s release, my brother has never been one to stick to his word, that they’d likely be stuck under his thumb.”

“And he listened?” Yuuri finally took his eyes off Phichit.

“Yes, though by the way he’s slamming the doors in his room, he is not happy about it.” Victor was giving him a fake smile, his eyes tinted red. “I also reminded him that Yuri is my ward, my child, he is my responsibility. I won’t let JJ take that from me.”

Yuuri reached for his hand. “But we’ll be there to help, nothing is going to happen to him.”

“Thank you.” Victor brought his hand up and kissed the back of it. “I’ll be back in a bit with the stuff for Phichit.”

Yuuri looked back at the werewolf and wondered what Victor would’ve done if it was him instead of little Yurio that had been taken.

Victor sat with Yuuri in silence for the last stretch of Phicht’s shift, eventually falling asleep with his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Phichit’s transformation back to human was much quicker, but looked so much more painful. Inhuman howls turned to guttural screams. Yuuri stood up and put the key in the lock. He knelt beside where Phichit had fallen to all fours. Rubbing his back through it, Yuuri tried to calm him. There were cuts from his claws and burns from the cage all over his body, which was also caked in blood.

By the time it was over, Phichit’s whole body was shaking with silent sobs. Yuuri pulled him up into a hug, not caring about getting covered in blood. He finally had a small selection of spare clothes in Victor’s closet.

No one said anything as Yuuri dressed Phichit’s wounds, helping him get dressed. Watched him eat. Victor said they both needed rest and told them to take his bed. Phichit was too exhausted to argue that he didn’t want to sleep in a bed Yuuri had sex in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you could've read this sooner or want special extras from me? Check out me out on [tumblr](http://parismoniousbitch.tumblr.com) for details.


End file.
